Strike Witches: 501st Disciple
by kh2996
Summary: James Dowding is a fighter pilot, until a recent Neuroi bombing raid came to view. He accidentally found himself as a witch. As a result, he's transferred to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, a multinational squadron. With Berlin looming over the horizon, he has two problems. One is that he has to conquer his inner demons, while at the same time he is flustered by a Karlsland ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my second fanfic, though now it's Strike Witches. I have an idea though it's common that a male is a witch. Also it takes place after the movie. This is called 'Strike Witches: 501****st**** Disciple'. Also I do not own 'Strike Witches'.**

My name is James Dowding. I'm the son of Britannian Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding. One thing is though, while my father is working with top brass, I have to defend Britannia's skies with Disciple Squadron. The guys called me 'Church', because, well, I'm usually quiet and sometimes socially awkward. Sometimes, I feel like a loner, but to many, I'm more than something. One of them was my dad. During one Neuroi blitz on London in 1945, the squadron was dispatched to counter the threats. Our planes were Hawker Tempests and Griffon-powered Supermarine Spitfires. They were caught off-guard when we arrived, and the witches were a big help also. Come to think of it, I like the witches. They have been the world's last hope to take out the invaders. The problem was that top military brass thinks that they are unreliable. Only my dad and other individuals saw their potential, including me. Whenever the Neuroi attack, my mind stopped and assessed the situation but on this blitz, a large fleet of Neuroi bombers descended on the capital. There were too much for my squadron to handle, yet at the same time, the witches need our help. Control told the squadron to pull back because we're outnumbered. This is the first time I started to disobey orders from control. But, it became something that I didn't know I had in me. Inside my Spitfire, I turned around and roared toward to the bomber fleet, hoping I would get their attention while the witches destroy the living crap out of them. One of the witches was a Karlsland ace, wielding a pair of MG 42's. I want to help her, but the bomber fleet kept firing their lasers at me. One stray shot that bounced off the witches shields, hit my Spitfire. The girl was shocked, my head was spinning from that hit but surprisingly, a blue aura came around me and my plane. At first, I thought it was the witches, but my jet black hair was now dominated on the sides with platinum white. I didn't know what's going on until a pulse exited my aircraft. Luckily, it didn't affect me or the witches, but the Neuroi bombers. Their weapon systems were jammed, so that means they can't drop bombs or fire lasers. That gave the squadron and the witches an easy victory, but my mind was asking 'What the fuck did you just do?' Britannian Fighter Command gave me a reprimand after the battle, though it was the first time I disobeyed a command, so I got a little warning. What they also asked was that they have never seen a glowing Spitfire before, not to mention the Neuroi not firing their weapons. When my dad was asked if I were to be transferred to a different squadron, he doesn't like me being transferred at all. When they saw my gun-cam footage, he saw a blue field around my aircraft. He was startled at first. He told me that I'm not a normal human soldier. I'm one of them. I'm a witch. That's when life as I know it soon ceased. My transfer orders were to meet up with a witch squadron near Orussia, where the final push into Berlin is being made. This squadron I'm being transferred to is the elitist of the elite, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. They are well known for annihilating Neuroi one fight at a time, though they are a multinational unit filled with Karlsland, Liberion, Britannian, Gallian, Suomus, Orussian, Romagnan and Fusoan personnel. I can only wonder what might be in store for me.

**Disciple Squadron Hangar, London**

**1050 Hours**

**Day of my transfer**

I was in my BRAF officer's uniform when the squad came in and gave me one last talk with them. I was ashamed of myself for abandoning my friends since day one of this war. I even told my second-in-command, Luke Kinley, to take my nickname as 'Church'. He refused as he wants me to carry it in memory. That was when the squad heard a roar of an airplane coming in. A C-47 transport plane landed on the airstrip along with a Junkers Ju-52 transport coming behind it. They synchronized and turned facing in the opposite direction. The C-47 doors opened and carrying it was my father, in his BRAF uniform as well. He saluted me and my squad mates.

"So James, this is your last day with Disciple, I know you have known them for years but, orders from Britannian High Command are to transfer you to your new squadron in Orussia." He said

"Dad, I know where I'm going but I don't know anyone from the new squadron I'm going to." I said with a stern look

"We're getting you transferred because the Eastern Front needs more personnel. And the Imperial Army can't advance until much of the Neuroi targets are destroyed." He said

"So where does that leave me? I become promoted to a suicide division while the rest of them just push forward without any of their bullets firing and hitting anything that moves? Is that it?" I fumed

"James, listen, Allied High Command wants you to join up with the new squadron you're going to. It's for merging paths between normal fighters like you and the witches." I hesitated and gave in

"Give me a chance to say goodbye to my friends." I walked up to them and told them to follow Kinley's orders, follow what both of us teaches them and try not to get shot. I hesitated a lot and they gave me words of encouragement and Luke gave me the squad photo as a forget-me-not gift.

"James time to go." My father rang out. Disciple squadron gave me one final salute as I headed for the transports. If I saw them for the last time, I gave one last salute and boarded the Ju 52, the one where I'm placed in. The plane took off, giving me my one last glimpse of Britannia, for the time being. Inside the aircraft were three girls. One was another Karlslander, wearing a green uniform with bright red hair and eyes. The other two were Fusoan, one has an eyepatch while wearing a senior Fusoan naval uniform while the other has the same outfit but a different design. They were all looking at me. Two of them were friendly while the last one looked kind of intimidating (guess which one I'm talking about). The Karlslander pilot spoke first.

"You must be Hugh Dowding's son. I'm Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." She said in her polite tone

"Uh, H-Hello." I stammered "James Dowding, commander of the 29th Aerial Defence Squadron, also known as 'Disciple Squadron'. Who are the two sitting next to you?" The one with the eyepatch spoke first.

"My name is Mio Sakamoto, Major of the Imperial Fusoan Navy and second in command. The one on Minna's right is Yoshika Miyafuji."

"Hi."

"Hello Yoshika. So, Minna, since I'm being transferred to the 501st, what's happening in Orussia right now." Minna began to speak

"The Orussian Imperial Army have made steady advances along to front. The Karlsland Army has also supported the Orussians in their advance. Since Gallia and Britannia now safe from the Neuroi invasion, we can concentrate all of our forces into the region. And with the Liberion and Karlsland Armed Forces piercing through the Western Front, the Neuroi are completely surrounded." She finished

"All that's left is Berlin and Karlsland is free from all this." Mio said "That's why some elite personnel have been transferred to either the west or east."

"Does Allied High Command support all this?"

"They do. The only problem is High Command wants some Witch units to stay behind in their respective theatres. And seeing that we're the only ones battle ready for Berlin, they selected us for this final push." She said

"Great." I looked over at Yoshika who was listening on the entire conversation. "Yoshika, what bought you over to the 501st?"

"I was found out by Ms. Sakamoto." She said happily

"Really? How did she find you?" I asked

"My family generation was filled with medics. My mom and my grandmother both practiced it. We tend to animals and people at the same time." She said

"She is also powerful and has a shield that is more durable than the both of us." Mio said

"That's nice to hear. What about your dad?" Yoshika felt a little disturbed about what happened to her father. "Sorry, shouldn't have bought it up."

"No it's fine." She said "My dad is a scientist. He developed the Strike units for the witches who have magical powers. Sad news is that he is either missing or dead. I don't want the second option as the answer to where he is."

"I'm sorry to hear that Yoshika. I would feel bad if anything happened to my dad."

"Don't worry about it James." She said "As long as both of our fathers are alive, we can only hope for their safety."

"Thanks Yoshika. Though I have something to ask of my own. Why aren't you wearing any pants?" All three laughed then Yoshika explained to me.

"Our striker units are meant to produce our magic. It works via touching our legs. The majority of the squadron are barelegged. Either you do that or where anything just so long it's connected to the legs."

"There is one pilot who uses pants to function the striker unit perfectly." Minna said

"Thank God, I thought I'm not the only one who would use pants in the striker units. Also, last I heard the 501st was disbanded after liberating Romagna."

"We did. And the disbanded part, that was the second time." Minna said

"Second?"

"During our time in Dover, one of our superiors shut us down and tested out his pet project." Mio said

"Don't tell me… Trevor Maloney shut the squad down."

"How did you know?" Yoshika asked

"He and my father have butted heads as Britannia's RAF leaders. My dad have obviously supported you while Maloney has other viewpoints, the Warlock Incident for that matter."

"You know, I always wondered what happened to him. Last time I saw him, Barkhorn and Hartmann and tied him up along with his lackeys." Minna said

"It didn't reach any squad around the world, only the Britannian armed forces knew his fate. His punishment was a dishonorable discharge for attempted murder and dissolving a squadron without proper consensus from government based control. For now, let's just say he now works with grease and oil."

"Got what he deserved." Mio said "So your father is the overall air chief marshal of the BRAF?"

"Close. He's now Marshal of the Britannian Royal Air Force. He got promoted a few weeks before the last Neuroi Blitz began. All of that weight is now put on his shoulders." I sighed as I put my arms at the back of my head

"I know your dad for a long time James." Minna said "He is a great friend."

"Doesn't he all?" Just then I heard someone singing over the radio. "Hey Minna, who's that?"

"Oh, that's just Sanya. She's our night witch. She's also quite the singer." Sanya looked over at the two transports while she's singing. I waved at her as she disappeared into the clouds.

"Shy person huh?"

"She is. But she's kind." Yoshika said

"I wonder what the squadron might be like. Other than just fighting Neuroi in all."

"You'll meet them tomorrow. For now, we're landing. And you need some shut eye Dowding." Minna joked

"Alright Minna." With that, the transports landed and my career as a witch (the first male witch) is about to begin.

**Chapter One of the 501****st**** Disciple is finished. Chapter Two is in development. To be frank, I accidently stumbled upon Strike Witches while looking at Girls und Panzer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James is now part of the 501****st**** Joint Fighter Wing. Looks like he'll have to be accustomed by the girls and the aspects that are different from his squad.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the 501****st**

**501****st**** Base: Petersburg, Orussia**

The long flight from London to Petersburg has been a long one. Already I've suffered from lack of sleep due to different time zones. My God my eyes are as red as the Karlsland flag. We've landed as I took a look at the 501st's new base. It's not that different from their old bases, I usually see a giant angel statue or a tall piece of a building. As I stepped down from the Ju 52, I was greeted to the sight of a large hangar and the insignia of the 501st, a blue circle with fighter contrails and five brooms connecting itself as a star. "Guess this is my new home then." I thought as I went inside. The inside of the base was not that bad, though the good news is that it has a central heater. Least I won't be shivering throughout the night. Minna told Yoshika to escort me to my room. When we entered, it's like a standard room arrangement. One bed, night table, closet and coffee maker? I decided to not pay attention to what a coffee maker is doing here and settled in.

"Commander Dowding, Minna also told me that she wants you in the command room tomorrow." Yoshika said

"Thanks Pilot Officer. You can just call me James, or Church. Whichever one you like." I cracked a smile at her and she noticed it

"Sure thing. You just call me Yoshika or Miyafuji." She yawned "I better go to bed. Night Church."

"Goodnight Yoshika." I settled down as I put on my night wear. I put my bag on a chair as I'm being lazy now. The uniform I wore was a standard BRAF officer's uniform. It's almost identical to the Royal Navy in color. My dad wanted a different outlook in attire. He chose me to make a different appearance, so it's all black but the officer's hat, it's white. He told me that's my personal design. I settled into bed, which is surprisingly much more comfortable than the beds back in Britannia as I drifted off.

I was sleeping soundly as morning came up to view. I usually wake up early but Minna told me to take a rest for the time being, until the patented 501st revile played. My eyes were bloodshot red and I completely hate waking up via alarm, or early (pick your poison). Since I'm up, better go to breakfast. I headed towards the dining room when I heard someone yelling in one of the rooms.

"Hartmann get up! It's morning!" I could tell someone doesn't like waking up early.

"70 more minutes." She complained.

"70 more minutes my butt. Get up!" the other said

"Can you wake me up in 40 minutes then?" she asked. The other girl gave up and headed for the door.

"You better get up before I get back. Breakfast is ready also." She said

"Bye Trude." She said as she went back sleeping. The girl closed the door behind her and sulked.

"Quite the sleeper your friend." I said. She jolted and looked up and saw my face.

"You have no idea." She said sternly "Frau is a slacker and a lazy type. Though she is a great dogfighter, she needs to learn discipline."

"You're from Karlsland, aren't you?"

She raised an eyebrow "How did you know?"

"I studied in Karlsland for four years. The last two was pilot training with their pilots. Though I found it difficult to fly a He 162."

"It is a new jet in the air force. Unlike the jet striker unit." She said "That thing was a pain unlike-Hey, didn't I see you before?"

"I don't recall." I answered

"Aren't you that Spitfire pilot who unleashed a pulse on the Neuroi?" I had that flashback again, that night when it all happened. That pulse triggered the events what are happening right now.

"Guess I am. I am this so-called first male witch. Who has this hidden ability I didn't know." I said. That girl made a little bit of a smirk.

"Of course you are. My squadron helped you guys out during that Neuroi blitz. You want to talk while heading for the dining hall? I heard that Yoshika is preparing something good." I accepted what she's asking. "First let me get Frau out of her sleep." She went back in and she's carrying the Hartmann on her back with that cold look on her face. "Can't believe I have to carry her again. Come on then Spitfire pilot." She said jokingly

"I have a name too you know." I complained. The three of us headed to the dining hall where we see Yoshika and another person in the kitchen.

"Morning Yoshika." I said

She looked at me and smiled. "Morning Church." She said happily

"Church?" The girl asked

"That's just a nickname when I was with my old squadron. My name is James Dowding by the way, Wing Commander of the 29th Aerial Defence Squadron." The girl looked at me a bit before speaking.

"Minna didn't tell me that the Air Marshal had a son." She said

"Well, I'm his younger incarnate of his own self. Though my dad usually refers to me as his successor. What's your name luv?" The girl turned red for a moment before turning back to me.

"M-my name is Gertrud Barkhorn, Flight Lieutenant of the 501st JFW and JG 52. Oh and the one I'm carrying, her name's Erica Hartmann." I heard Erica just mumbling something. I think she's saying 'Hi' also.

"You're right about one thing, frau's a sleeper." I gently patted Erica's head "Don't worry Erica, you'll sleep when training's over." Though Erica's eyes are still closed, she gave off a small nod.

"Hartmann still needs a lot of discipline in order to function properly. From what Karlslander soldiers do, discipline always comes first. Second one is also discipline. Including third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth." she said. For me, it's hard to come by since, after all, Britannia's military is also based on discipline. Then I asked something what Erica usually asks.

"What about the tenth one?" I jokingly asked. Barkhorn's mouth was all agape. She returned to her usual expression and looked at me again.

"Dowding, you already know what the tenth one is."

"Discipline. Yes I've already know that. While I was with Britannia's military before I came here, it's all about discipline. Not much more or less disciplined than your Karlsland military." She soon gave off a grin and answered

"Well. That's good to hear. So, Yoshika, Lynette, what are we having?" The two girls from behind the kitchen looked up at the three of us.

"We've made scones along with miso soup and green tea." Lynne said "We're waiting on the other girls but I guess you three can help yourselves." Though Erica was sleeping, we got our foods and started eating. The both of us are talking while still Erica is about to open her eyes.

"Hey Trude." She said sleepily "Who's the new guy?" Barkhorn mentally face palmed herself and introduced me again to Erica.

"Hartmann, I know you can hear while you're asleep but you didn't hear the Wing Commander talking?"

"Calm down Barkhorn." I regained my composure and talked to Erica. "I'm James Dowding, Erica."

"Good to meet you, Dowding." Erica said. She began to wolf down the scones.

"Now that that's out of the way, do you have any siblings?" Gertrud looked questionably whenever her sister came up

"I do. Her name is Chris. She's my sister and I have to do my best in order to ensure her safety. But I didn't do well." She has a saddened look on her face

"What happened?"

"When the Neuroi descended on Berlin, much of the city was already engulfed in flames. I remember shooting down one Neuroi bomber but the next thing I heard was my sister crying. She was unconscious as a result."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I have the same expression as Gertrud's.

"But she is recovering well, and I usually take leaves once a month to see her." She then leaned in and told me something in secret. "Between you and me, Chris looks like Yoshika. But she's cuter."

"Show me an example if you don't mind." Gertrud went back to her room and grabbed the photo of her and her sister. "That's your sister?"

"Yes Dowding. She's the best thing in the entire world I have now." After shifting my eyes back and forth between Chris and Yoshika, I have to admit, she does look like her.

"If you want I can tell Yoshika that she has a big sister."

"Ha-ha. I'll tell her when chances come. She's the only one that's left now." I raised a questionable look as she went from a happy look to a shocked sadness

"What happened to your family?" Gertrud just looked down at her food until Erica is done her meal.

"Trude, I'll see you in the hangar." Erica stood up and ran for the hangar

"Okay Hartmann." She looked at me again "Sorry Dowding, it's just…"

"Don't worry. If you don't want to explain it then it's okay." That gave Barkhorn a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Would Wing Commander James Dowding, report to Commander Minna's office. Say again, would Wing Commander James Dowding, report to Commander Minna's office." Well, I was going to meet Minna after we touched down. I wonder what for. If I think it's one of those harem styled romances… Okay better get that out of my head. Still, wonder what it is.

"Better go now Barkhorn. Guess I'll see you later?"

"Uh… Sure Dowding. Though we're on flight patrol in the afternoon. We'll talk later when we're in the air." I smiled back at her before I headed to Commander Minna.

**Gertrud's P.O.V.**

After James left, all I can do right now is gaze down at her my and alone with my thoughts. The picture of Chris is still there, which comforts me every time I seemed troubled. It was kind of Dowding to talk to me whenever frau is either sleeping or just, sleeping. But something about him makes think a bit. I knew he was a Wing Commander, he did commit a pulse that disabled the Neuroi and other than my dad or my relatives, he's the first boy I've ever spoken to since. There's an atmosphere around him, just like I have Yoshika as another little sister. What was I thinking, I've already known Dowding since I exited my room. And why am I feeling warmth on my face? I can't tell that I'm blushing.

"Barkhorn-san." I heard Yoshika calling "Are you okay?" I only perked up a small smile and answered her.

"Yes Yoshika."

"You're not eating your food." Lynne said

"Ah. You can save it for now. When everyone else is here, I'll eat the rest."

"Barkhorn, you're flushing red." Lynne said. To be surprised, I am blushing.

"Wh-wh-wh… I'm going to do my training now." I immediately rushed out of the dining room and headed for my room. That left Yoshika and Lynnette baffled, as they didn't see me in this state before. I went to the room Hartmann and I were sleeping. "Something about him makes me think that… I don't know." I went into training and do my daily reps but the fact James is asking something wrong, I wouldn't mind it. But at least I have Chris. I'll have to talk to James some more, asking him does he have any other relatives. Okay I'm at 26 reps, just a few more to go.

**James' P.O.V.**

I know that Gertrud is disturbed with what I just asked, but she'll come out of it. I know that Barkhorn and I are part of the patrol later today. I knocked the door to Minna's office and I heard a 'Come in' answer. "You wanted to see me Commander?"

"Yes James. Have a seat." I know this sounds like I'm going to get lectured again. My dad used to teach me about dogfighting tactics and squadron leadership. But this is different than the ones my dad taught me. Standing next to Minna is Mio. Okay, I'm getting nervous is this ordeal.

"So, what's this about commander?"

"Major Sakamoto and I have been talking about your position as Wing Commander of your former squadron." I know where this is going

"If you two decided to demote me to either Pilot Officer or Flight Lieutenant, I don't mind being in those roles at all." Major Sakamoto soon spoke up

"Iie. Actually since you're about the same rank as Minna's, I decided that you should be second in command of the 501st." A sweat mark showed up at the back of my head.

"Are you sure Major? You have been under Minna's leadership since… Since the squad has been formed."

"No, it's fine. Just don't mess up like what I did for the past two years." I kind of felt bad since I'm taking over Mio's position as second in command. Since it is agreed that the both of them would try and make me a good secondary Wing Commander, I'll do my best.

"I think it is about time we introduce you to the rest of the squadron." Minna said. Wait, there's more?

"Yes Commander." The three of us headed out of the office and headed for the meeting room. I've already met Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Gertrud, Erica and a brief glimpse of Sanya, though I heard Lynne but not seen her yet.

**501****st**** Meeting Room**

Members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are present to see me for the first time. Yes they are all girls but that didn't distract me a lot. I looked at all of them, they all look friendly. Minna was the first to speak to the girls.

"Everyone, this is James Dowding. He was just transferred here yesterday under Air Marshal Dowding's orders." They all looked at me. Most were smiling at me, the rest were just skeptic. I raised a shy but firm salute, which the girls replied by their salute also. "Since he met Yoshika, Mio and I, take your time to know him."

"Commander, I've already met Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Litvyak. Though, yeah, better let me mingle with more of them."

"We also have two new members that are now part of the squadron." I soon saw two more girls walking into the room and standing next to me. "Meet Shizuka Hattori and Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. Girls, this is James Dowding." I snapped a salute to the Karlslander and bowed to the Fusoan girls. Soon enough, the girls approached me and introduced themselves since they already met the two.

Yoshika approached me with two girls flanking her. "Dowding-san, these are my friends, Lynette Bishop and Perrine Clostermann."

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"At least I have another Britannian to talk with." Lynne said. I nodded in response.

"You should be fine with Lynette here. Since your both from Britannia, that can ease her. Perrine H. Clostermann, by the way. Flight Officer."

"Nice to meet you Perrine." Two more girls showed up.

"My name is Charlotte Yeager, Captain of the 501st, but you can call me 'Shirley' if you want. And this is my partner, Francesca Lucchini."

"Hi Wing Commander." The thirteen year old girl said

"You seem bright and cheerful. Though I… I…" I feel like I'm being distracted, mainly by Shirley's breasts. I think I needed to be lobotomized to get that image out of my head. Two more approached me. One is carrying the other because she's sleeping.

"My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, I'm a Flying Officer of the 501st. The one I'm holding, her name is Sanya Litvyak. She's a Flight Officer and residential night witch, along with Heidemarie." Sanya woke up and saw me.

"Hello, James." She said softly "Sorry I didn't wave to you yesterday. I was just busy with the night and I didn't get the chance to see you."

"It's okay Sanya." She smiled then went back to sleep. "Sanya?"

"She's like that. Whenever she does patrol during the night, she sleeps during the day." Eila said she held Sanya. When the girls were done talking, Minna came over and told me something.

"James, since you're new here, it is best that your father and I that you are equipped with a Striker Unit." I tilted my head slightly at this revelation. "Follow me to the hangar. Your dad is waiting for the both of us." Without answering, I just followed her to the hangar.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

James and I are heading towards the hangar. Turns out James' dad was present where the striker unit is. I raised a salute to one of my oldest friends in the BRAF. "Air Marshal Dowding."

He answered with a salute as well "Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. Pleasure to see you this morning."

"Likewise sir." I noticed James tilting his head again. "You okay James?"

"I just wanted to know that um… why is there a Mitsubishi A6M Zero in the hangar?" James was surprised to see an A6M Zero in the hangar.

"Oh. During Operation Mars, the Major lost her magic after activating the Magic Dynamo to a Neuroified Yamato. That and a Neuroi core attached itself to the Major."

"So she's restricted to flying aircraft instead?" he asked

"Seems that way. Though she mainly uses the Zero as a primary weapon. So, Air Marshal, care to show your son his present."

"Yes, Commander. James, now that you are now part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, best we should introduce you to your new units." James walked towards the sheet that covered his Striker Unit. He opened it and uncovered his version of his Spitfire. I began running him through his Striker Unit.

"It's your version of your Spitfire IX, the one that you flew during your time with Disciple." I saw James look in awe, seeing that the aircraft he flew in, is coming back to him now, this time in the form of a Striker Unit.

"Feels like home already." He said. He looked over at a table and saw two weapons. "What are these?" Hugh then spoke to his son.

"The one you're holding is a Lee-Enfield No .4 MK. 1. Our main standard rifle in our armed forces. And the one lying down is a Charlton Automatic Rifle. Developed in New Zealand, they just give the guns to us for the frontlines." Hugh looked at Minna, who then nodded. "James, the Striker Unit that was built for you was built by a joint development project between Britannia, Hispania, Romagna, Gallia and Karlsland."

"The thing is, the developers put something hidden in your Striker Unit." I said "But they told me and Dowding to keep silent until an important opportunity."

"Like what?" he asked

"When it comes James, when it comes." Just then an air raid siren went off.

"Well, this day keeps getting interesting now is it?" The three of us knew that it was a Neuroi, we better get ready.

**That's the second chapter. Third chapter is now in development. **

**Easter egg: The Eurofighter Typhoon was a joint development project between England, Spain, Italy and Germany with France dropping out of the project to design the Dassault Rafale. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are back with another chapter of 501****st**** Disciple. Last time, our 'Church', got acquainted with the 501****st**** JFW but the Neuroi comes in and he gets his Striker Units.**

**Chapter 3: First Flight**

**James' P.O.V.**

"Well, this day just keeps getting interesting now is it?" I said sarcastically. My dad radioed the position of the Neuroi.

"Tower, where's the location of the Neuroi?"

"Target is located North-northwest. Altitude: 15,000 metres. About 10 minutes out."

"Alright tower. James, looks like training in your Striker will have to wait. I'll have Minna bring you to the enemy and help out."

"On it, Air Marshal." She said "Let's go James." Minna activated her Striker Unit as her familiar appears out of her head and back. I looked in to my Striker Unit with one question in mind.

"Do I still have to wear pants or no?" Minna chuckled a bit so to say.

"You still have to, or you want to let the girls see your boxers." A giant sweatmark showed up on my head

"I'll take the pants then." I stepped into my Spitfire or strikers as it powered up. My familiar appeared which turned out to be an arctic wolf. I slung the Lee-Enfield rifle on my back while my hands grasped the Charlton. Turns out that every witch is armed with machine guns or cannons. Minna and I raced out of the hangar and headed for the enemy. "My dad just told me to follow you. Any pointers for taking out the Neuroi, other than aim for the core, shred its skin and evade their lasers."

"Since you're a witch now, you have a shield. Use it to deflect incoming Neuroi lasers. Also, you remember that pulse you triggered back in London?" As you can tell, that vision is still in my mind.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Turns out it's your ability. One of the girls have seen that pulse in full effect. What she told me is that it only affected the Neuroi, not us."

"And I wonder who said that and-NEUROI CUBES!" The Neuroi fighters or "Cubes" as I nicknamed them have intercepted the two of us. They fired their lasers at us but we dodged them or put up shields. "Dad, can you send reinforcements?"

"They're already heading right for you. Take out those fighters in the meantime." Minna looked up and saw the large object.

"This is Commander Wilcke, enemy Neuroi unit is already heading for the base. Be advised, prep anti-air weaponry." Soon, she had an idea. "James, I'll take care of the Neuroi. You, go and take care of the larger unit."

I looked at it and it was the size of spaceship. "WHAT?! Are you insane it's massive!"

"You're a witch now Dowding. Size means nothing to you. Now go intercept it and destroy it before it reaches the base."

"Alright. Intercepting the target. Wish me luck Commander." I turned away from Minna while I'm intercepting the Neuroi. Now finding that damn core will be a hard one because of the overall size of the thing. In the past, Major Sakamoto has an easy time finding the core. With her magic gone, guess we have to use our wits then, or use Sanya's or Heidemarie's magic needles they used in night combat. But I have to use my weapons don't I?

Just then the Neuroi launched something. "Are those missiles?" The missiles homed in on me and opened fire. Luckily, I had my shield up. "Frickin' Neuroi laser-styled missiles. Perish now!" I opened fire with my Charlton and knocked a lot of them out of the sky into white fragments. I soon turned my focus to the large object. "Come on, Church."

I literally came in close with the Neuroi, guns blazing. Man that thing has hard skin. "Come on, where's that damn core?" I tuned to Minna "Commander, you good back there?" I can here gunfire over the radio.

"Almost finished and…" she fired her last burst on the Neuroi fighters and exploded into white fragments. "Done. I'm heading back for you."

I continued firing at the large Neuroi, hoping for any support to come in. "Commander, we need help with this Neuroi. Who's coming in?"

"They should be here about…" I heard rockets and a sniper shot. The Neuroi screamed in alert as it tried to evade us. I turned my head and saw Sanya and Lynnette.

"Good to see you two here." Sanya and Lynnette continued to fire on the Neuroi.

"We'll help you cover fire. Go after that Neuroi." Lynnette ordered

"Roger that Bishop." My magic engines screamed as I go after it. Under a barrage of rockets and anti-tank bullets, the Neuroi tried it's best to dodge them but with every hit it took, it regenerated itself. Oh yes, I know about Neuroi regeneration. It fired lasers at me again and I was at my boiling point. I soon became so mad at that Neuroi that… that… Somehow one image began playing, seeing the first ever Neuroi bombing of London. I soon see images of my family being in the crossfire, and their bodies lying dead in the street. I soon screamed at the top of my lungs and…

"SECOND SUN!" My eyes became white with blue markings as that pulse, the same one from when I was with the 29th, exited from me again and the Neuroi turned pitch black. Multiple layers of skin have been blasted off and exposed its core. I soon took a breather as Minna came over the radio.

"James, now's your chance. Destroy the core before it comes back to life."

"Copy that Commander." I equipped my Lee-Enfield rifle, loaded only one bullet and said this phrase. "Say goodnight." I fired the shot and the Neuroi disintegrated. "Commander, target is destroyed." Now normally, I would just boast about it, but, since I'm a nice guy, better let me take a breather.

"Copy that Dowding."

**Minna's P.O.V.**

After he radioed his transmission, I headed for him and hovered right next to him. I can tell that he is tired. "You okay, Dowding?" At first he was silent then he chuckled, and finally, he started laughing.

"WOW! That was intense!" he continued laughing as I followed suit with what he meant. We followed Sanya and Lynnette back to base, seeing that the Neuroi is destroyed. Air Marshal Dowding was waiting for us in the hangar, with a pleased expression written on his face.

"Air Marshal Dowding, I think training with his Striker Unit may no longer be a priority. He developed his own training via fighting with the Neuroi."

"My thoughts exactly Commander Wilcke. This is the first kill he has in his Strikers. He's an ace in his squadron before coming here. He scored a total of 100 kills, the highest kill count in the BRAF that is a normal human."

"This true James?" I questioned as I tilted my head

"You can say that. I'm just a long way to get kill number 200. Though the 100 kills came from Neuroi cubes, Leviathan fighters or Apollo bombers. The rest of the squad ranged from 25-50 kills."

"I forgot to tell you Minna, the 29th Aerial Defence Squadron is an elite squadron tasked with eliminating Neuroi whenever an air raid forms up. That is also why I have James transferred here. Son, you'll be mentored by Commander Wilcke for the time being. Ask her something, she'll answer."

"Yes dad."

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I was in the hangar while James and Minna are talking with the air marshal. For a while, I always thought that he would be a pain in the butt back when I was with JG 52. He's a nice person when we first met and he does act like a competent Karlsland soldier. I was readying my Striker Unit because James and I are part of the afternoon patrol duty. Usually, I do my patrols with Hartmann, but Minna switched the orders around because of the new recruits, and Major Sakamoto losing her magic and flying a Zero. Just then, Minna and James are saluting Marshal Dowding as he went for the C-47 and left the base.

Minna left James to do paperwork back in her office. Huh, I thought Wing Commanders are supposed to do paperwork, but James, he's not following her. I saw James breathing a sigh as he gets ready to go back into the air. I started my Striker Unit, my familiar appeared all the while wielding two MG42's in both hands.

"Dowding, ready?" I saw James grinning

"Lady's first then." My Focke-Wulf Fw 190 engines kicked in as the both of us sped down the runway. A few minutes into the flight, James was right next to me.

"Listen Barkhorn, again I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier this morning. Just a thought that came across that's all."

"Like I said, it's okay Dowding. I have something to ask you since we met."

"Ask away."

"Why did you join the BRAF?" His expression changed when recollecting his memories

"For starters, I was a graduate of the BAF War College. I wasn't as good as a soldier or a seaman because flying is in the family blood. My dad flew in the First Neuroi War, served with the 6th Squadron at the time, scored ten kills against the Neuroi also. Now that I'm succeeding him as a flyer, he has more time behind the desk filling out paperwork for the armed forces."

"Also, what made you join them?"

"Let's just say, something… personal." I could hear something distressing in his voice

"Don't ask, don't tell, right?"

"Right."

"You don't have to tell me though, if you don't feel like it." He then looked at me

"Promise me it's just between the two of us?"

"Yes Dowding. Your secret's safe with me." He gathered his breath and started "Back in 1939, the year the Neuroi arrived, you know the story, invaded Central Europe and taken Gallia in 1940. I was with Disciple at the time when the Neuroi invaded Gallia. When word spread that the Neuroi might be invading Britannia, both Karlsland and Britannian air forces tried its best to soften the strength of those idiots. They retaliated. Without warning. On London."

"What happened next?" I soon heard the radio crackling. It was Minna.

"Dowding and Barkhorn, your flight shift is up. Return to base for resting."

"Copy that Minna." I turned off the radio and turned to James "You want to continue?" He shook his head

"That is the information I'm going to give you for now. I'll tell you about it more when we're on patrol again tomorrow." I smiled in agreement. We returned to the hangar where Sanya and Heidemarie are ready for their daily night routine. After dinner, the both of us returned to our quarters, though Erica needs me again.

"You're going back to Hartmann now, aren't you?"

"Well, someone has to take care of Frau for the time being. It's not like her being left alone in the night. Though she needs to wake up early."

"Karlsland-type discipline? As always?" I grinned at him

"Yeah. Night Dowding."

"Goodnight Barkhorn." He turned around and headed towards his room. I was literally exhausted from today. First talking to him this morning and something that was troubling the both of us. I like him. He's disciplined and always protects others. I'm sounding like Yoshika now, and I will do my best to protect Chris, Yoshika and the newcomer. I soon got into my bed and dozed off the second I had my eyes closed.

**James' P.O.V.**

So. A few things that came up during the day. I scored my first kill against the Neuroi with the 501st, and I met the girl who was in London at the time of the attack. Surprisingly though, she's kind of like me. Well-disciplined though this morning, she's disturbed about something. I think it's the same thing that happened with the rest of the family. Should I keep telling her? As long as she keeps my secret, I'll do her a favor if she tells me. Well, get up early again tomorrow, like the typical Britannian or Karlsland soldier I am.

**What do you think of the chapter? He got a kill in his Striker Units unlike in the safety of his Spitfire. Chapter 4 is in development. Oh and Happy New Year. Goodbye 2014, hello 2015.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks like 501****st**** Disciple is in full swing. Thank you to those who have read the story and the reviews you posted. **

**Chapter 4: Defending Force Z**

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was in the conference room where I talk with the Allied leaders. It's always whenever I'm scheduled to meet with some leaders, it would be at the exact same location numerous times. This time, I'm meeting with Admiral Isoruku Yamamoto, General Erwin Rommel and Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery. They were pleased to see me again.

"From what Air Marshal Dowding has told us, his son is a witch and part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Montgomery said

"Yes, that's true."

"Never knew that Dowding's own son is a witch. Imagine what the men who opposed witches would say if they find a male witch in their ranks." Rommel said

"That may be true." Yamamoto inquired "General Rommel, what the witches are doing are helping us fighting us against the Neuroi. With a male that is the son of an Air Marshal, I think that the witches are more capable soldiers."

"Now Dowding's son, can he help us with the Berlin offensive?" Montgomery asked

"No matter how much we do, he'll help out. A lot." I said in agreement

"Make sure he does more than any of us can think of. Which is why the three of us has an important mission for him." Rommel said

"And what might that be?" The three generals and Minna kept talking until all four were pleased to bring in what James will expect.

**James' P.O.V.**

I was in the hangar along with Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley was busy with working on my Striker Unit while Lucchini was spending her time sleeping on a metal beam.

"So, you didn't know you were a witch yourself?" Shirley asked

"Yeah, go figure. Neither my dad nor myself ever knew that. How did you two join the 501st?"

"I started out as flying escort for the Eighth Air Force, while I was in the 357th Fighter Group. But I got expelled after military brass found out I was doing unauthorized maintenance for my Striker. Since I've been, I've been scouted by Minna, promoted to Flying Officer and joined the 501st."

"And what of Lucchini?"

"She's been with a lot of squadron's during her time with their air force. Though she tends to cling on my bosom, which I allow by the way." She saw that I look funny "James? Something wrong?" I was completely spaced out when Lucchini came in.

"I only have authority to touch Shirley's rack not you." She complained. I also didn't hear Barkhorn approaching me

"Charlotte Yeager!" I jumped when she screamed. "Just what are you doing toying with Dowding's Striker Unit?"

"Easy just tuning it. He said that the reciprocators aren't functioning properly."

"Just so long it doesn't make things worse. Also, Minna's coming back James. She said that she needed you to meet her in her office along with me and Miyafuji."

"What for Barkhorn?"

"She told me to reserve the details until she comes back. Speaking of which, where's Miyafuji?"

"She's outside on the runway, with Major Sakamoto and Flight Lieutenant Bishop." It was then Yoshika and Lynette collapsed from exhaustion after running laps. Barkhorn and I approached the two girls. "You alright you two?"

"Just… tired…" Yoshika panted. I took my right hand and helped Yoshika and Lynne up. "You okay, James-kun?"

"Yeah, just fine. Although Minna told Barkhorn that the three of us are to meet her in her office." Speaking of which, the JU 52 landed on the runway, carrying Minna in it. "Welcome back, Commander."

"Dowding, everything alright around the base?"

"The girls are working well, Yoshika and Lynne are tuckered out after Major Sakamoto told them to run and Yeager working on my Striker Unit."

"Good. Did Trude tell you about the three of you meeting me in my office?"

"Yes."

"The three of you meet me in my office in ten minutes. I have someone to talk to." Barkhorn gave me a nod and one to Yoshika and the three of us headed for her office.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the dining room where Shizuka Hattori, our new recruit, was sitting and eating breakfast along with Perrine. It seems as though those two are getting along very nicely. Well, mainly they were talking about their exploits with Yoshika when she lost her magic at the time.

"Shizuka Hattori. How's your morning?" The Fusoan Sergeant stood at attention

"Doing good Commander Wilcke. I'm just talking to Flying Officer Clostermann."

"That's good. Perrine, can I talk to Shizuka for a bit?"

"Sure, Commander Minna. Talk to you later Shizuka." After Perrine left, I was left alone with Shizuka.

"Sergeant, have you heard of Force Z?"

"Yes, I know it. Other than the Allied Grand Fleet, Force Z is one of the main fleets attacking the Neuroi."

"From my meeting with Yamamoto, Rommel and Montgomery, they want you, Yoshika, Gertrud and James to head to Force Z and provide escort. They're coming from Baltland with an invasion force to reclaim Hamburg from the Neuroi."

"Alright, I'll help. It will be nice to work with Miyafuji again. Dowding, however…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Shizuka abruptly left the room, leaving me wondering what is with her and Dowding.

**James' P.O.V.**

Yoshika, Gertrud and I were waiting in Minna's office for five minutes. I wonder what was taking Minna this long.

"Sorry it took a while. I have to talk with the new member for this mission."

"And what would that be?" Trude asked

"Are either of you familiar with Force Z?" I only knew the Allied Grand Fleet, Trude knew the Karlsland Northern Fleet and Yoshika only knew the Battleship Yamato.

"If Michiko is a witch, she knows what Force Z is." Yoshika said

"Force Z is a Britannian and Karlslandian task force, comprised with the main ships. HMS Prince of Wales, HMS Repulse, Admiral Graf Spee, Scharnhorst and Gneisenau. They are currently located in Baltland, with an invasion fleet to liberate Hamburg from the Neuroi. Liberion also detached the USS Iowa and the newest ship, the USS Montana, to support the landing. Montgomery and Rommel will be on the HMS Prince of Wales to oversee the landing operations."

"And that's where we come in, right?" Barkhorn asked

"Close. You have to escort the fleet right through the Elbe River."

"You know the battleships are basically gonna sink into the riverbed while the transports and the lighter ships will go through unescorted."

"Actually Dowding, when Miyafuji regained her magic, Fusoan naval personnel put floaters on the ship in order for her to not sink."

"Huh. The Fuso Navy is insane. No offense Yoshika."

"Iie, it's fine. Sometimes the Fusoans resort to desperate measures if needed."

"I'm also assigning Sergeant Hattori to accompany you three for this mission. It has been a while since she last combated a Neuroi. James, you'll go with her while Trude and Miyafuji team up." Shizuka wounded up at Minna's office, seeing who is with her. You can already tell who I'm being paired with.

"Ah, Sergeant Hattori, you'll go with James while escorting Force Z. Will that be okay with you?" Shizuka took a look at Yoshika, then Gertrud, and then me. Her eyes became all cross all of a sudden and went out without saying a word.

"Minna, what's wrong with Shizuka?" I looked over to her and saw the same expression on my face

"She's like that also when I told her to escort Force Z. You two can leave if you like." Barkhorn and Miyafuji remained silent as they exited the room leaving Minna and I figuring out why is Shizuka like this.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"So, Barkhorn-san, turns out we're with each other again." Barkhorn smiled at me

"My thoughts exactly Yoshika." Her face returned to her straight expression "Though I'm not sure how Hattori and Dowding will cooperate." Barkhorn may be right about how Shizuka-chan and James-kun will cooperate, I'm not sure about myself how they will get along with each other.

**Shizuka's P.O.V.**

The only place I found solitude is in my room. What just transpired has me thinking. I don't know what is up with me and James. Surprisingly though he looks rather familiar. Someone who I have a close relationship to before the Neuroi showed up. When I heard James coming, I hid back into my room. Through the crack in the doorway, he's talking to the Commander. I continued to look at him and he looks like my older brother, who I miss back in Fuso. He has that short black hair and grey-blue styled eyes. I get the feeling that my brother is here, but how can I put that, when he's a different person?

**James' P.O.V.**

Thanks to Shirley's modifications on my Striker Unit, it feels much better. Though the speed differed a bit but I didn't mind. I'm in a mock battle between myself and Major Sakamoto, inside her Zero. There are some perks between a witch and a warplane. One, you have guns, maneuverability, and speed. Though the Zero is lightly armored which can catch fire easily and a witch has to put up a shield or be shot at by a laser. Between you and me, I miss the cockpit of my Spitfire.

An advantage I have against her is that I can hover in place and start shooting, while at the same time I can be easy meat for those two cannons and machine guns. I only have to put my shield up whenever she does a head-on attack. Sometimes she does tricky stuff to throw me off-balance like barrel-rolling while firing. If the Neuroi does that, better be ready. Oh yeah, Major Sakamoto is coming with us, it's a last minute heads-up from Wing Commander Minna.

While we're practicing, I kept looking at Shizuka, who was facing me one second then looking away the next. I was a bit distracted when the Zero fired again, but I put up my shield at the last second. Practice was over as I disengaged my Striker while Mio exited her Zero. She seemed concerned via her angry expression.

"Dowding, what happened? You're more initiative than this."

"Sorry Major. I got this feeling that… that someone is avoiding me for some reason."

Mio sighed "I know what it is. Ever since you and Shizuka have arrived to join the 501st, there is some tension between the two of you."

I sighed "I know. Minna said she's coming with us. I can only imagine why she's like this."

**Aircraft Carrier USS Hornet (CV-8)**

**Elbe River Opening, Karlsland**

**September 17****th**** 1945**

**Zero Hour-Operation Market Garden**

Days went by as Mio, Shizuka, Yoshika, Gertrud and I are on the Liberion carrier, USS Hornet. I am surprisingly not amused for where we are located. Well, let's just say we're far from the landing point. As such, while Yoshika, Mio and Shizuka were located in one bunk room, Barkhorn and I are located in the other, trying to get one thing answered in my mind. "Market Garden? Who on earth came up with that name?" I asked in a serious tone

"Top brass. Since we're transporting Britannian, Liberion and Karlsland soldiers through the Elbe, better deliver them across the river." Barkhorn said

"Okay, but how come the Hornet can't get inside the Elbe?"

"It's much heavier than a battleship. So best not put her in the river."

"At least ask the Fuso Navy to attach floaters on the Hornet like they did back with the Yamato. Well, if we do a river landing again." Hornet's alarm siren went off. "Well, time to get going?"

"Lead the way." The two of us arrived at the hangar where we found the three Fuso witches. The hangar bay of the Hornet was live with F6F Hellcat and A6M Zero fighters, ready to take the fight to the enemy. Our Striker Units are ready to take flight also. One of the pilots turned and headed for me.

"James Dowding?"

"Yes, that's me. Your name pilot?"

"Joseph Drummond. Wing Commander of VF-141 nicknamed 'Hornet's Venom.' This is my second-in-command, Seichi Kawashima." The Fusoan pilot bowed his head in respect.

"It is an honor to fly with the witches today."

"Likewise you two. You know where we're headed?"

"We'll be protecting Force Z. The Neuroi may be coming from the Berlin or Prague hives, that's why the troops are landing in Hamburg to take pressure off of some fronts."

"That's where we come in." Drummond nodded at my answer

"Since the witches are with us, you'll be taking the heaviest landing point; Meta Beach. It is crawling with Neuroi walkers while being supported by Saber ground attack aircraft."

"And the landing troops?" Barkhorn asked

"They'll be landing once the ground defenses have been softened."

"Excellent." The hangar door lifted us to the flight deck. It is not only Hornet that is launching, but also the IJN sister carriers, Shokaku and Zuikaku. The decks on the sister carriers are live with Zero and Hellcat fighters. The P.A. system kicked in repeating 'Battlestations!' The crews went to work, manning AA guns, standing by at damage control and the Liberion and Fusoan pilots ready to take off.

"Alright Drummond, better get to your plane then."

"Sure thing, Dowding. Kawashima, ready your squadron of Zeroes!"

"On it, Drummond. Dowding, we'll be taking off first, then you'll follow." I nodded and gave the thumbs up to the tower. The flag holder waved the signal flags as the Hellcats and Zeroes took off. Liberion and Fusoan personnel cheered for the pilots as they took to the skies to engage the Neuroi. It was our turn now as the five of us readied to take off. Major Sakamoto had to take off first due to her being in a Zero. After her was Shizuka, Yoshika, and Gertrud and finally…

"James Dowding, taking off!" like the boys in the fighters, the crew cheered for the witches. I climbed and maintained altitude as I joined up with the girls and the warplanes. I gestured to Drummond and Kawashima signalling the go-ahead.

"Hey Dowding, since you're the higher ranking officer, care to go over the mission?" Drummond asked

"It's your show you two." I said as I gave the thumbs.

"Gentlemen and witches, I don't think any lady or fan on Earth would be able to resist us now. Kawashima, take VF-141-2 to Delta Beach. VF-141-3, you'll go with the witches to Meta Beach. The rest of you, we're taking Epsilon Beach. We ready for this boys?"

I heard a roar of cheers and Banzai's all over the radio channel.

"Alright Dowding, they're all yours. Good luck everyone." Joseph and Seichi went to their respective beaches while the witches and I headed toward Meta Beach. Below us, a score of transports and the Force Z battleships are ready to land.

"Dowding, there's the Prince of Wales." Barkhorn said

"I see them too Barkhorn. Tell you what this might be easy." Wait, did I just jinxed it? Neuroi walkers soon formed up and opened fire on the landing craft. "Hellcats, since you have rockets, target the walkers that are firing on the transports."

"Roger that. Hellcats, make your attack run and make sure the Neuroi feels hurt." The Hellcats turned and headed for the walkers. Making rocket runs and strafing runs, the walkers felt it, but oh yeah, the Neuroi has regenerative powers. "Hellcats, pause your attack runs for a bit. HMS Prince of Wales and Admiral Graf Spee, contact over?"

"Copy that Dowding, this is Admiral Rooney. Orders?"

"Request firing position where the walker fleet is at its thickest, over?"

"Roger, firing now." Both ships fired their main guns and annihilated the Neuroi in numerous numbers, allowing the Marines and Army personnel to land unscathed.

"Looks like the invasion is in full swing." Barkhorn said. As the troops landed ashore, Shizuka caught something.

"Dowding, unknown contacts spotted north-northwest of our position."

"Is it-"

"I'm already working on it." She cut me off. Yeah, I think she still hates me. And I forgot to tell you, she has Mio's magic eye now. "Contacts are definitely Neuroi. Apollo class bombers and level bombers, Valahia class. They're heading for the landing party."

"Alright, Major Sakamoto, stay with the fighters. Intercept if they ever break through. Barkhorn and Miyafuji, you'll take care of the Apollo's. Shizuka, you're with me."

"Dowding, I-"

"Break formation and engage." While Sakamoto and the Zeroes stayed back and Gertrud and Yoshika handling the Apollo's, Shizuka and I took on the Valahia bombers. The both of us came in while we picked our targets. Our guns are rapidly firing as the Neuroi are desperate to pierce through the heavy fighter line.

"Shizuka, you okay back there?" No answer "Shizuka?" I soon noticed that Shizuka is close to a Neuroi Valahia bomber. "Oh God's stroke." I said to myself. A lone Leviathan fighter sees Shizuka and is coming in fast. "Oh Christ-SHIZUKA BEHIND YOU!"

She turned to me but it's too late as a Leviathan laser took her down. I shot down the lone fighter before contacting Mio.

**Mio's P.O.V.**

The Zeroes and I are having a field day with the Neuroi. Some bombers managed to get through but we shot them down quickly. Now normally, we would have to ask if there are any more coming but…

"Major, you copy?"

"Copy that Dowding, what's happening?"

"Flight Sergeant Hattori has been shot down. Cover me with your Zeroes while I get her. Get Yoshika to where I am so she can heal her."

"Already on it Dowding."

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

Barkhorn and I are already locked in action against the Apollo's. Their air fleet has been decimated and only a few remain. Barkhorn looked at me while reloading her weapons. She is overall pleased with what I'm doing. "Keep it up, Miyafuji." I heard Barkhorn saying it

"Hai." I kept firing on the bombers until Sakamoto-san contacted me.

"Miyafuji, Dowding wants you to link up with him."

"What happened?"

"Shizuka's been shot down. He wants you to heal her."

"But, I can't leave Barkhorn-san behind." I looked at Gertrud

"You always wanted to protect everyone. Better do what you do best."

"But, Barkhorn-san-" She gently grabbed my shoulders while I saw her comforting.

"Do it, little sister." That made me blush… a lot.

"Tell James-kun I'm on my way." After I radioed Sakamoto-san, I turned to Barkhorn-san again. "You'll be alright?"

"I will Miyafuji." I heard the droning noises of familiar aircraft engines.

"This is VF-141-2 Hellcats. Don't worry little witch, we'll help your friend." I left Barkhorn with the Hellcats as they continue to fire on the Neuroi.

**James' P.O.V.**

The last time I have to save a witch was back in London where that pulse emitted. This time, something direr. Shizuka's been shot down and I had to rescue her. I managed to catch her before she slammed to the ground. "Yoshika better get here soon." I pulled Shizuka into a tree line and checked her injuries. She's bleeding on the lower half, mainly where the hips are.

"You alright Shizuka?" She looked right at me and she moved her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'll live. But Miyafuji better get here."

"Shizuka, something's been eating me since we came here." She looked at me again

"The reason why I've been avoiding you for some time? I know why."

"Hmm."

"The reason why I've been avoiding you is that… you look like my brother. I always miss him. Him being out on the Kirishima while I took the front lines. It's hard being away from him…" She started crying as I helped her dry her tears.

"How long have you two been separated for?"

"Since the Neuroi invaded. I don't want anything happen to him."

"Last I heard, the Kirishima is docked in Casablanca. The crew is having R&amp;R after serving in the Mediterranean. You can visit him after the battle."

"I really want to but I can't because I'm already bounded by duty. I can't go anywhere."

"Nonsense Shizuka. You can ask Minna to take a leave and visit him."

"Are you sure?"

"You can. When we get back to the Hornet."

"You know, I learn one thing from Miyafuji. What I want to do is to protect people. I can't save everyone, but I can save one. And that's him."

"So I've heard. You're following Yoshika's advice since coming here. I also stick to one rule also."

"What would that be?"

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

"Bible verse I take it?"

"Yeah." She smiled as I comforted her. Things are turning out great. I soon heard Yoshika's J7W Shinden Striker coming in. "Yoshika! Over here!" She saw me and landed. She quickly got to work on Shizuka's injuries as I've never seen a witch with healing magic before. As she's about to finish, a voice came on the intercom.

"Attention all units, attention all units. Operation Market Garden is a success. I repeat, our boys liberated Hamburg from the Neuroi." I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Yoshika seeing her progress.

"Everything fine Yoshika?"

"It's all good James-kun." I heard another Striker Unit coming in as it was Barkhorn.

"Dowding, you good?"

"Yeah. Shizuka's taken a hit, though Yoshika is almost done healing her."

"I see. Also you survived your first operation."

"Well, have to be done. Where are the aircraft?"

"They headed back to the Hornet when the broadcast came in. Though Kawashima wants to talk to you." I nodded as all of us headed back to the Hornet. Not before Gertrud is carrying Shizuka and both Yoshika and I have the duty to pick up her Striker Units.

**Seichi's P.O.V.**

The flight deck of the Hornet was filled with high fives and victory symbols. I would like to go celebrate with them but Drummond told me to take a rest because he told me I deserve it. I'm best friends with him since graduating from the Imperial War Academy whereas Drummond graduated from West Point. There were more cheers when they saw the witches coming in. I saw James coming in and I gestured for him to come here.

"Kawashima, any problems?"

"No. Just here to say that I'm honored to fly alongside you today."

"Likewise Kawashima."

"Please just call me Seichi. Anyways, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away Seichi."

"Is there any more room in the 501st?" I saw him flash a smile then laughed

"Of course. There is always room. Why do you ask?"

"My sister is looking to join you. She's a witch also and has freezing abilities.

"What's her name?" he asked me

"Her name is Mai."

"Wait, you mean 'Mai'? The only friend I have back when I was studying in Fuso?"

"Yes. When she saw you on the papers, she recognised that it's you." I saw him form a huge smile on his face.

"I'll tell my commander then."

"Arigato Dowding-san." He bowed in respect.

**James' P.O.V.**

After talking with Seichi, the voyage back to St. Petersburg has been a long one. Shizuka, Mio and Yoshika went to Casablanca via Shokaku while Barkhorn and I returned back. Though the question why military brass called it 'Market Garden' is still baffling me. Barkhorn told me not to mind it for a long time. The both of us are standing near the hangar when Minna came in.

"James, from what I've heard, Market Garden is a success, Force Z is saved and you want me to scout out a friend of yours."

"That's correct ma'am."

"Looks like you and I are going to Tokyo. We'll see her."

"Thank you Minna." We soon heard the droning sounds of the three Fuso witches. Shizuka was hesitant to see me again but smiled as she saw me. I did the same thing. The next day, Shizuka's brother is visiting St. Petersburg. Turns out the Kirishima is assigned to the Northern Fleet. I knocked on her door and she allowed me to come in.

"How did things go with your brother yesterday?"

"It went well. He told me that the ship is going to Baltland if the Neuroi decides to invade there. Oh and I told him he has a look alike."

"And how did it go?"

"All he said was he can't wait to meet you." She then drew close and hugged me "Thank you Dowding. I'll never forget what you said." I playfully chuckled.

"It's fine. You can call me James or Church. Whatever floats your boat." She then left her room and went for the hangar. After I exited her room, Barkhorn stood to greet me.

"Made a new friend huh?"

"Yeah I did. I always protect people."

"You know I overheard a quote you said to her. It will be a part of your rule now."

"Yep, and it will always will."

**Chapter Four done. Chapter Five is in development. New OC incoming, and a lot historical references. And I had to borrow some points to the Strike Witches episode 'Thanks'. **

**References: USS Hornet (CV-8)-Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier known for the Doolittle Raid. Sunk during the Battle of Santa Cruz**

**Force Z: A British task force designed to thwart off the Japanese invasion of Malaya. The two battleships HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse were sunk by Japanese level bombers three days after Pearl Harbor.**

**Admiral Graf Spee: Deutschland-class heavy cruiser or 'Pocket Battleship'. Sunk by British warships during the Battle of the River Plate near South America.**

**Scharnhorst-class battleships: Capital ships built by the Germans before WWII. Both are lost.**

**USS Montana: Canceled battleship built by the US. Her keel was never laid down and canceled in 1943 in favor of carriers.**

**Shokaku and Zuikaku: Sister Ships that participated at Pearl Harbor. Both sunk near the Philippines.**

**Kirishima: Kongo-class battleship. Sunk at Guadalcanal by USS South Dakota and Washington. **

**Bernard Montgomery: Leader of the Allied North African Army. Led the Germans to their defeat at El Alamein. Adversary of Erwin Rommel.**

**Erwin Rommel: Known as 'The Desert Fox', leads the Afrika Korps. Died in 1944 due to conspiracies linked to the July 20 plot. A humanitarian though if you're not surprised.**

**Isoruku Yamamoto: Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Mastermind of the Pearl Harbor attack. Died over Rabaul in 1943.**

**Operation Market Garden: Like James said, 'Who came up with that name?' The operation poised to capture bridges over the Rhine before Christmas. Blind ambition and misunderstanding the enemy brought the operation to a failure.**

**All done here, see you in Chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New OC is here. In this chapter, the 501****st**** heads to Tokyo to scout out James' friend from Fuso. Oh and thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. Let's go.**

Chapter 5: Tokyo Ice Rose

**James' P.O.V.**

The Orussian airspace is calm, peaceful and serene. It feels like no one would ever wake up until the end of time. Well… "Got you Hartmann." It was a dogfight mock battle between me, Erica and Gertrud. I've seen some mock battles during my time with my old squadron, but with witches doing it, it's spectacular. The weapons we're armed with are dummy versions of the real thing and the bullets are blunt tipped. Thus far, the mock battle was going well. Me doing distraction fire, Gertrud doing insane maneuvers and Erica doing the suppression fire. But like Erica…

"Gwah! I've been shot down!" After Erica was 'shot down', I hovered next to Gertrud.

"She's always like this in mock battles?" She sighed deeply

"You have no idea. She did that back in Belgica. She might have landed somewhere in the forest, maybe taking a dunk in a lake right about now." I nodded as the two of us searched for her.

**Erica's P.O.V.**

The one thing that beats the heat in Orussia, is the cold water. After I've been 'shot down' by either James or Trude, I ditched my Striker and my uniform and went for a dunk. I was underwater for a few seconds and popped out to catch my breath.

"Ah! That felt good!" I soon heard Trude's Striker Unit right behind me.

"What are you doing Hartmann!?" She asked

"Easy I'm just taking a dip because it's hot. You should do it Dowding." Dowding soon hovered next to Trude

"I can't. One is that it is against orders to go on break. And two, I've only been in a mock battle with Sakamoto and her Zero, not you two and your Strikers." We soon heard Minna going up against Mio's Zero. Now I know what the perks are between a witch and a warplane.

"So. They're at it now. Also, you still have to go to Tokyo later today."

"Yeah, I know. Though it's just a scouting trip and to find an old friend of mine." I knew we're going to talk so I got my uniform on and talked to Dowding.

"Who are you two bringing?"

"Well, we're bringing Yoshika, Lynnette, Trude and Mio. Minna told me that an 'Air Commodore' Galland will be joining us as well."

"You mean Adolfine Galland? The head of the Witch Corps?" I asked

"Yes, that's her. My father met her back when the Striker Units are available in Neue Karlsland."

"Best we head back you two and don't ask for sweets until we get there Hartmann." When Trude said that, I was moping, but she did promised sweets. But it's probably a trick to get me off my butt.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

After the mock battle, James and I are ready to head to Fuso, to scout out one of James' old friend. From what he told me, she is the daughter of the one who he spoke to, by the name of Seichi Kawashima, after Operation Market Garden. He also told him that Mai has the ability to freeze targets. I never knew that a witch can harness nature's powers. We told Yoshika, Gertrud, Mio and Lynnette with us because, the Fusoan witches can use some downtime in their home country. I turned to Shirley and Shizuka who are seeing us off.

"Shizuka, Shirley, you're in charge of the base for the time being until we come back." James came into view and talked to the girls.

"Just… don't mess the base up. I don't want to see a smoking ruin when we get back alright?"

"Roger!" They both said and saluted. We boarded one of the JU 52's while Yoshika, Lynne and Mio took the other. I know one thing, it will be a long flight to Tokyo, just as long as we don't run into any Neuroi.

**James' P.O.V.**

I take back what I said about the flight from London to St. Petersburg. This is by far, the longest flight I have to go through. Hours went by as this flight was taking forever. Minna was sleeping, well, on my shoulders because, she doesn't have anything comfortable for her head to rest on. Gertrud, however, she's still awake, trying not to sleep.

"Dowding?"

"Hmm."

"Trying to sleep?" I sighed deeply

"Well, deep in my thoughts right now. With Berlin and all. Also that first blitz."

"Oh, I remember that story. We have time to kill, can you tell more of what happened?" I yawned a bit

"Alright. So, the Neuroi Blitz has just begun. Valahia class level bombers in all as London went dark. The 29th has been tasked to eliminate the enemy at all cost. It was at that time when the BRAF told us to use their new toy called the Hawker Tempest. It can damage any Neuroi thanks to its four cannons. While Luke take second flight, I took first flight that consisted of me and the Spitfires."

"Who's Luke?"

"Luke Kinley is an old friend of mine and a squad mate when I was with the 29th. Sometimes a prankster off-duty but quite an ace in the air."

"So your friend is a prankster. How undisciplined. What about Mai?"

"Mai is the only friend I have back in Fuso. Before the Neuroi invaded, I studied abroad for two years in Tokyo. I didn't know she's a witch also."

"You know Dowding that witches have magic at the age of ten. How old were you when you went to Fuso?"

"Uh… Eleven."

"And Mai?"

"Look, I don't know Mai's age when I first met her. Though it's best that she is around nine."

"Yep. She has magic now." Gertrud yawned a bit. "I'm getting a little heavy." I yawned in response also.

"Yeah, same here. Though we're in a JU 52 with no comfortable material on board." I looked over at my left shoulder and noticed it is not occupied.

"If you want you can… rest your… head on… my… shoulder…" I soon slept as Gertrude walked slowly towards me. She sat down on my left and nestled her head on my shoulder and slept. Let's just say it's a onetime deal. Next time, get comfortable materials to make the JU 52 easier to relax.

**Haneda Airport**

**Tokyo, Fusoan Empire**

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

The two JU 52's landed in Fuso while Lynne and I were sleeping. Sakamoto-san got up and headed over to Minna's JU 52. Lynne was the first to wake up as she noticed me snuggling on her bosom. I'm sure she's blushing since I've been friends with her when I first joined. She began shaking me in order for me to wake up.

"Yoshika, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lynne's face. "Yep. I slept in her bosom." I said to myself. "Where's Ms. Sakamoto?"

"Over by Minna's plane. I wonder if their flight is much more boring than ours." I soon saw Sakamoto-san and Minna walking towards our plane.

"Commander, where's Barkhorn-san and James-kun?" Minna blushed slightly

"Well, let's just say they have their private moment. I'll be right back."

**James' P.O.V.**

After I passed out due to lag on board the plane, I didn't realise that we landed in Tokyo. I also didn't realise that Trude was sleeping on my left shoulder and that Minna entered the aircraft.

"James, Trude, wake up!" Trude was the one who jolted awake.

"Sorry Minna! James, wake up!" Somehow, I don't want to wake up.

"50 more min-Wait, I'm not Erica!" Minna chuckled cutely while Trude tried her best to keep her straight face, not to mention hiding the blush of what Minna had seen. I made a slight smirk. "I take it we're in Tokyo now?"

"Yes. Mio and I will lead you to the Imperial War Academy. Trude, Yoshika and Lynnette will check in to a hotel."

"So, why are they here with us?" I saw Yoshika and Lynne stretching after the long flight.

"They'll head for Tokyo Bay. Her family and her cousin are on the Musashi." Yoshika came into the plane along with Lynne.

"Say Yoshika, is your cousin a witch also?" The little Fuso witch perked up after she came to see us.

"Who, Michiko? No she's not a witch. But she is good at archiving warships. As a matter of fact, she's going to become a teacher at the academy."

"That's good to hear. I wonder how your flight was."

"Though the view is nice, though the JU 52's need better accommodations. What about you?"

"You read my mind Yoshika. Mio and Minna are going to take me to the War Academy, meet up with Mai." She turned to Trude. She looked at Yoshika and seemed to glow red. "You alright Barkhorn?" She looked up, either with embarrassment or she's blushing madly.

"Yeah, I'm alright James-I mean Dowding." She chuckled. She regained her composure and turned to Minna.

"So, I'm bringing Yoshika and Lynnette to a hotel. Can I bring them to the War Academy after checking in?" Minna nodded

"Just as long as you bring Yoshika to the Musashi to see her cousin." She then turned to us "Alright everyone, we'll meet at the hotel after we see Mai. For now, have fun looking around Tokyo."

"YES MA'AM!" we all commanded

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After checking into the hotel, we put our stuff in the room we've been placed in. Yoshika and Lynne were testing out the hotel beds by jumping on them. I can't blame them really, they're still young and they've been back with the 501st since our fight with the Neuroi over the Rhine and Yoshika regaining her magic. I was just lying down on one of the beds when Yoshika came over.

"Barkhorn-san, you seem relaxed." I smiled

"Yes. Though a Karlsland soldier still needs to maintain its diligence. What would happen if a Neuroi comes in to Fuso right about now?"

"Barkhorn-san, stop getting ahead of yourself and the Neuroi by trying to take your mind off of it." I went sighed deeply.

"You're right. Sorry little sister." Both Yoshika and I blushed madly though she is confused why I said that to her a second time

"Uh, permission to speak freely?" I chuckled a bit

"No need for formalities Miyafuji, but sure."

"How come you started calling me 'little sister'?" My face flashed red

"For starters, I have a sister named Chris. She was injured when the Neuroi invaded Karlsland. She was in a coma after Neuroi shards landed near her."

"That's terrible." Lynne said

"That was when my life made a downturn spiral. Since I owe my life to the witches now, I've done nothing more than to destroy the Neuroi. Until you came in, I still owe my life to them."

"How does it involve Yoshika?" I sighed deeply

"Miyafuji, you remember back in Britannia when I gave you the cold shoulder?"

"Uh, Hai."

"It is because that when I see you doing training, or any other routines, you reminded me of Chris. You snapped me out of my trance and thanks to you, I devoted my life to protect the ones I love, which means you and Chris."

"So that's why. I thought you hated me because I don't belong here." I gave off a wry smile.

"Nonsense Miyafuji. Though at times, I thought that Chris is cuter than you." Yoshika laughed. What she did next really made my mind blank. She kissed me on the cheek and I flushed red completely.

"Yoshika, I think you broke Barkhorn." She turned to me and snapped me out of my trance.

"Can we go to the academy now?" I woke up

"Yes. Let's go. Besides you still have to meet your cousin." I took both Lynnette and Yoshika under my arms as we headed out.

**James' P.O.V.**

"So. This is the Imperial War Academy. You know which section they put Mai in."

"Last time I've been here, Mai's name was on the IFAAF, the Imperial Fusoan Army Air Force." Mio said. As we entered the academy, the three of us saw the head of the Witch Corp. Her name is Adolfine Galland. She is a witch just like us but most of her time, she's doing desk work, just like Minna. So witch structure wise, Yoshika's dad created the Striker Units, my dad is the creator of the Joint Fighter Wings and Adolfine Galland, the boss of all witches.

All three of us saluted to our boss. "General Galland."

"Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke." The two Karlsland witches stared at each other for a second, then they hugged each other. Galland turned to me next. "Minna, this is the Air Marshal's son?"

"Yes, he's James Dowding. He's new to the 501st, but he already proved himself." Galland studied me from head to toe, as with all military inspections. She looked at me and smiled.

"If you were in the Strike Witches earlier, when the Warlock was unleashed, you would help out a lot easier. Though I've never seen a male witch before."

"I'm technically the first one, but there are others who don't know yet. James Dowding, if you haven't heard."

"Adolfine Galland, head of the Witch Corp." She said as we shook hands. "I understand you're here for Mai Kawashima?"

"Yes ma'am. You know where she is?" She gestured to one of the buildings.

"She's inside one of the hangars. Fusoan brass told her to test out a new toy they made. Come, I'll lead you to the offices." As I was about to follow her, I turned to Minna and Mio.

"What about you two?"

"Trude, Miyafuji and Lynnette are heading to Tokyo Harbor to see her. Turns out I want to see her cousin also." Mio said

"What about you?"

"Since I'm at the same rank as you, better meet her also."

"Well then, have fun Major." Minna and I turned face and followed Adolfine to the office where Mai should be coming to see us.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

The sky over Fuso is peaceful. No Neuroi, no training for today because brass told me to stay put because someone is coming to see me. Sometimes when I'm on the ground, I have this memory that replayed over and over.

**Flashback**

_I was returning home from school when two men came up to me. They were very sloppy as they wore mechanic clothing. They asked me why I am walking home alone. I became a little scared but I just continued walking. When I saw them, I quickly turned up the pace, but they grabbed me, put me in an alley and they were about to rape me. A schoolgirl who was wearing a blue sailor school outfit while wearing tights and an honor student is about to get raped by two men._

_They were about to rip my pantyhose when something caught a corner of my eye. There was a boy who was about the same age as me standing at the entrance of the alley._

"_Oi, what are you two doing?" I heard him ask to the two men. They didn't respond. "I said what are you two doing?" Without warning, they lunged toward him but with a quick flash, he drew out a Colt M1911 and shot the two in the arms. After they got up, they just ran off. He came to me and checked. "Hey, you alright?"_

"_Yes, thank you. Without you coming here I would've been raped." Good thing I know my English._

"_Good thing I take training here. Besides what are you doing here alone? You should be at home right about now."_

"_I know but I stayed at school late for a project."_

"_What project?"_

"_You don't know it, but it's in my school. It's called Tokyo Metropolitan Academy."_

"_Well, my dad told me to study abroad, and by strange coincidence, I'm at that school also."_

"_Maybe, you can help me with my project on Monday. Just so long as my teachers agree with it."_

"_Alright." He started taking me under his right arm for protection. "My name is James Dowding. Yours princess?"_

"_M-My name is Mai. Mai Kawashima." He smiled at me._

"_Pleasure to meet you Mai."_

**Present Day**

The day that he saved me, has been memorable. I can only wonder where he is now.

"_Can Flight Lieutenant Kawashima, report to the Academy offices? Can Flight Lieutenant Kawashima, report to the Academy offices?"_

I didn't know what was going on, so I headed for the offices. Inside the office were three people. I can't make the one with the dark uniform, but I know two people who are witches. In there were famed witches, Adolfine Galland and Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. I walked in and joined the two.

"General Galland, Wing Commander Wilcke. Good to see you both." I said as I saluted.

"Good to you see Flight Lieutenant. The Wing Commander is here to sign you to join the 501st."

"The Strike Witches? Last I heard of them, they disbanded after liberating Venezia." Minna chuckled

"Well, we're reformed now and we're in Orussia, in St. Petersburg." I looked suspicious

"So you want me to join you? Did you go through the papers and saw my bio and abilities?"

"No. Instead, we're looking to sign you thanks to him." I turned to the man standing next to me. He looks familiar.

"Pleasure to see you again Mai." My mood instantly brightened up as my childhood friend has returned, though in a military attire.

"James? Is that really you?" James chuckled

"Wouldn't forget about your childhood friend right?" Both of us shared a laugh.

"So? What brought you here?"

"Have to go with Minna on a scouting trip. Turns out your brother told me to recruit you."

"Seichi? You met him? How is he?"

"Yes I met Seichi. We fought together during Market Garden. And so far, he's doing well. Also, what he told me is that you're an ice witch." I nodded my head in agreement "You know, there is a rarity that there are witches who can harness nature, for example an ice witch, which is you."

"And this is a major step because, we never have an ice witch joining a JFW." Adolfine said

"Speaking of which princess, did you ever fly while serving for the IFAAF?"

"Hai. I mainly flew N1K Shiden's, Ki-61's and A7M Reppu's."

"Well then. Minna, time to show princess here her new Striker?" Minna gestured me to come with her. Outside the building, a tarp was covering an object. She removed it and out popped a Striker Unit.

"This is a prototype made by a joint project between Fuso, Liberion and Karlsland. It's based on the A7M. You're armed with the regular Type 99 cannons, just like our three Fusoan squad mates." I was struck in awe as I looked at my new Striker.

"So cool!"

"Hope you like it princess." James said as he came out of the building. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Arigato James." A second later, an alarm blared.

"Why now?" he asked with anger

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

**One Hour Earlier**

Lynne, Gertrud, Mio and I are heading to Tokyo Harbor where Michiko is waiting. She told me via a letter that she became a teacher for the IFN. It turns out she is on the deck of the Musashi because, she is new to the military. That was when Micchan saw us. She looks rather different now not being in her school uniform. She was wearing an outfit far different than the white uniforms they usually wear. She was wearing a dark green uniform with an officer's hat.

"Yoshika-chan!" I heard Micchan cry out with glee. She ran to me and hugged me. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too Micchan. Though, you look different." I said as I observed her uniform

"I know. Speaking of which who are your friends?"

"Micchan, this is my best friend Lynne-chan, Barkhorn-san and my superior Sakamoto-san." She looked at the three girls though she's quite scared of Trude. I looked at her, then at Gertrud, who then looked at me.

"Barkhorn-san, you're scaring her." Gertrud felt embarrassed

"Sorry about that, Miyafuji." Sakamoto walked forward.

"Michiko, it's been a while."

"Oh, Major. It's been a while also. Sorry that you lost your magic after freeing Venezia."

"No, it's fine. I'm just happy to see that Miyafuji regained her magic in Belgica."

"I'm just happy to see Yoshika-chan feeling happy once more to be in the skies." Just then, a Fusoan officer approached Micchan.

"Ms. Yamakawa, time for your induction." Micchan turned to us and motioned her head to follow her. We followed her onto the deck of the Musashi where a crowd of Fusoan officials are sitting. We sat down as a Fusoan general approached her.

"Ms. Yamakawa, on behalf of the Imperial Fusoan Armed Forces, we welcome you as an instructor for the Fusoan Navy. Welcome aboard ma'am." The officers on board the ship saluted her, and so did we. I looked over to Lynne-chan who was troubled.

"Lynne-chan what's wrong?" Way far out, a massive Neuroi bomber fleet was on approach to Tokyo.

"Barkhorn-san? Sakamoto-san?" They looked at where I'm looking and they were quick to react.

"NEUROI!"

**James' P.O.V.**

As that alarm blared, I only know one thing, Neuroi. "Why now?" I looked over to Mai, who is ready to put on her Striker Unit. That was when I remembered something. "Christ, Gertrud, Yoshika, hang on." My Striker Unit has been inside the hangar where Mai's Striker is located. I stepped inside as Gertrud came in.

"Dowding!"

"Barkhorn, where's Yoshika, Lynne and Mio?"

"They're evacuating the civilians near the docks. Their leading them to the air raid shelters. Miyafuji told me to head back to the academy."

"Neuroi?"

"Yeah. A massive bomber fleet that the Fusoans called them Renzan's. They're the heavy hitters for the Neuroi so the walkers can move in unscathed. Speaking of which, is she helping us?" I looked over to Mai who is in her Striker and Minna is about to enter hers.

"From the looks of it, yes. Minna, who's going with who?"

"I'll handle Mai. She needs to follow me first, then you'll take her when we head back to St. Petersburg." I motioned to Barkhorn.

"Looks like it's just you and me Barkhorn." She nodded in agreement as she readied her weapons. She hopped into her Striker as her magic engines revved. Mai is already taxiing with Minna out of the hangar.

"Minna said for me to follow her. One section of the Neuroi is already heading for the military complex and Tokyo Harbor. She wants you to head over to the Imperial Palace and the civilian areas until aerial reinforcements arrive."

"Thanks princess. Are you going to be okay also?" Mai chuckled

"Don't worry about me. You, you worry about your girlfriend."

"Okay I'll-" I caught the sight of Gertrud blushing. "No wait, Mai she's not my-" She already zoomed out of the hangar. I looked at Gertrud again who was pink on the cheeks. "So, uh…"

"Yeah…"

"Let's just…"

"Go? After y-you then." I'll come clean. Awkward moment right there. Still, we have a fight.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"Micchan you have to take cover. Be safe in this air raid shelter and wait there until I come back alright?"

"Be careful Yoshika-chan." As I rejoined Lynne and Mio, the bomber fleet was getting closer and closer.

"Sakamoto-san, did we even bring our Striker Units?"

"Our Striker Units are still back in Orussia. Only Minna, Barkhorn and James have brought theirs. That leaves us with no units at all."

"But Major, you also know how to pilot Fusoan aircraft." Lynne said.

"Your right Lynne. I need to get to a… perfect." I saw Sakamoto-san heading towards a floatplane which looked like her Zero.

"Miyafuji! Bishop! Go to Michiko, alright?"

"Hai!" I'm starting to get worried about Sakamoto-san going up against the Neuroi in a floatplane. "Lynne-chan, there's another floatplane. We'll use that to counter the Neuroi."

"Yoshika, do you know how to fly aircraft?"

"I don't know how to, but I'll try my hardest. Can you be tail-gunner?"

"Of course I can." We both got in the floatplane and took off. As we caught up with the other floatplane, Sakamoto has a smirk on her face.

"Miyafuji, why are you up here?" I only know one answer to her question.

"To protect everyone."

"Stubborn as always. Miyafuji, where are the others?"

**Trude's P.O.V.**

In the skies above Tokyo, Minna and Mai have split off to cover the city while Dowding and I headed out to sea to combat the Neuroi. Below us, two floatplanes are flying to the direction of the Neuroi. Following them are the IFAAF's J2M Raiden's, N1K Shiden's, newly made A7M Reppu's and weird looking planes that bore resemblance to Yoshika's Striker Unit. Dowding told me to descend to the floatplanes. We found out that the Major, Bishop and Miyafuji are flying the planes in front of Fuso's finest.

"Major, what are you doing?"

"We're going to try and help the pilots against the Neuroi."

"But, you in floatplanes against highly advanced aliens that bore lasers? That's not even a fair match!" James exclaimed "By the way, Yoshika, you're piloting aircraft?"

"This is my first time, so, no other choice."

"Is your cousin safe though?" He asked worriedly

"She's safe. She's hiding in one of the air shelters."

"That's good to hear." We soon saw the Neuroi armada, and all of us are eager, well, mainly me. I'm not sure about his friend. "They're coming in en masse." I heard James

"All aircraft, target the bombers. Reppu's and Shiden's, you're with us. Make sure you cover us." Mio commanded

"The rest of you, we'll get the fighters." I commanded. We separated ourselves from each other and targeted the Neuroi. It was a huge dogfight where the Neuroi Leviathan fighters tried their best to protect the Renzan's. Dowding downed one of the bombers.

"Looks like that's kill number 50 for me. How much did you get Barkhorn?" I fired my rounds before answering

"I got 270 units." Dowding fired his Charlton.

"Bloody Christ. Looks like I got a long way to go." I chuckled a bit.

"How's the Major and Miyafuji?" James looked at the two floatplanes. They fired a few shots in the Neuroi though well covered by the Shiden's and Reppu's.

"They're hanging on. Wait. Barkhorn, we got bombers below us. They're heading right for Tokyo."

"I'll call Minna." I pressed the intercom in my ear "Minna, it's Trude, we've got bombers who went under us and gaining altitude to release their payloads."

"Can you make an interception run?" She asked

"That will be a negative Minna. We're already tied up here with the Neuroi here and the Major along with Miyafuji and Bishop are helping out."

"By what?"

"By dogfighting… in floatplanes." James said

"Right. James, Trude, stay where you are and fight them off as much as you can. Kawashima and I will intercept."

"Roger." Dowding and I worked as a cohesive duo, though sometimes, I want to see him get paired with Hartmann. As for the Major, Miyafuji and Bishop, they're doing fine. How Dowding's childhood friend will work with Minna… I hope she does fine.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

"Wing Commander, they're coming in en masse!"

"Keep calm Mai. You can do this."

"Right. Just like what my onee-chan said." The Neuroi is descending on Tokyo, fast. The Fusoan AA guns peppered the skies while the battleships Musashi and a recently docked USS Arizona held their own ground. They were in range to bomb Tokyo.

"Wing Commander, they're about to hit Tokyo." I soon felt my eyes change from emerald green to white.

"Mai. Is that?" Minna saw my fury

"CRYOGEDDON!" My arms became lengthwise as crystals formed. They all charged up as I unleashed a wave of blue which turned to white. The spread completely coated Tokyo into white. I can barely see the city, the Wing Commander, James or the aircraft sent to dispose of the other bombers.

**James' P.O.V.**

As I was fighting off the Leviathan fighters, I saw a huge flash of blue then white. "My God. Mai?" I asked as I shielded my eyes from the light.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

"Whoa." It's all I can say.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"Sakamoto-san, what's that?" Her head turned and saw the white flash.

"I don't know but don't look at it." I turned to Lynne

"Lynne-chan, don't look. Keep your eyes at the front of the plane." Lynne nodded as she followed suit.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

The blinding light dissipated as I can finally see Tokyo. I looked around as the Wing Commander was right in front of me.

"Kawashima. You alright?"

"Yeah. The Neuroi… are they…" I saw the bombers frozen in place. They turned pitch black and exploded as numerous pieces fall safely into the harbor. "Wing Commander… I did it…" Yeah, I'm tired after unleashing cryogeddon. I started drifting off.

**James' P.O.V.**

I uncovered my eyes and saw the multiple fragments of the Neuroi splashing into the harbor. I forgot one thing. "Mai?" I raced over as my Striker Unit pushed to its limit.

"Dowding, hold on." Barkhorn said as she's catching up. I saw Mai as her Striker Unit powered down from exhaustion. I managed to grab her in time from falling. Let's just say, I'm carrying her, bridal style.

"Mai, you alright?" She opened her eyes slowly

"James. No wonder why you're the caring type. Also yes, I'm okay. And, who's your girlfriend?" I swore to God I got caught blushing madly, and so did Barkhorn.

"Princess, I've already told you she's not my-"

"Princess?"

"That's just an old nickname I told her." Barkhorn chuckled a bit "What?"

"From the looks of things, you could make a great couple. But, we're still military."

"I get your drift Barkhorn. And like the both of us, discipline runs both in our blood." Minna and the floatplanes already landed, leaving us to land with Mai in tow.

**Next Day**

"Be safe Yoshika-chan, alright?"

"I know Micchan. As long as I have my friends with me, I'm always safe." Yoshika said as she waved goodbye to her now instructor cousin.

"Don't worry Michiko. We'll take care of her."

"Arigato James-san." I boarded the plane as Mai was sleeping, and both Minna and Barkhorn are watching me.

"Another asset. Turns out the 501st is ready to take Berlin." Barkhorn said

"True. But we still have to wait for the military to be in ready in arms. Though I'm still blushing over..."

"Heheh…. You're right. Don't mind it at all Dowding." The JU 52 lifted off as we head back to St. Petersburg, with an ice witch in tow and the Neuroi raid against Tokyo and utter failure.

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter and introducing the newest OC named Mai Kawashima, the Ice Witch. Chapter 6 is in development and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Operation Victory Arrow First Episode: The part where Erica and Trude are dogfighting, might as well have James put into it also, for humor, obviously.**

**Bombing of Tokyo: During WWII, the US launched multiple air raids on Japan, primarily on Tokyo. An operation known as 'Operation Meetinghouse' is the largest, firebombing raid on Tokyo damaging or destroying 25% of the city.**

**Battleship Musashi: Sister Ship to the Battleship Yamato. Sunk during the Battle of the Sibuyan Sea at Leyte Gulf.**

**USS Arizona: Pennsylvania-class Battleship that was sunk at Pearl Harbor after a bomb pierced the deck and exploded her magazine room. **

**A7M Reppu: Japan's last carrier-borne fighter to replace the aging A6M Zero. Only 9 were built until Japan's surrender.**

**J7W1 Shinden: Japan's unique fighter with a push forward system. Meant to counter the B-29 air raid but only the prototype was built.**

**Ki-61 Hien: Only mass-produced Japanese army fighter. Both the Allies and the Japanese were confused and led to friendly fire incidents for them being looked like P-51 Mustangs.**

**N1K Shiden: Another mass-produced fighter to combat the bombers. There were too little, too late to change the tide of the war. **

**A6M2-N Rufe: Floatplane version of the Zero, bearing the same armament but less maneuverable.**

**F1M Pete: Japanese float/biplane.**

**Cryogeddon: I got it from Red Alert 3. Cryogeddon is a freeze ray that can freeze large units. In Mai's case, ice crystals forms on her arms and launches a widespread coating of ice. Only concentrates on the Neuroi.**

**I'll see you in Chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**1000 Views! YES! Enjoy Chapter 6, everybody.**

Chapter 6: Night Flame

**James' P.O.V.**

Usually, every night, I just sleep like nothing's going on in the world. This one, is not one of them. Really, not one of them.

"Uh… Lieutenant Barkhorn… wait… what are you… mmm… you're so…"

While I was doing that, someone just infiltrated my room and plopped onto my bed. Luckily, that jolted me awake. "Uh… What…" It turns out Sanya is inside my room. But there is just one problem, Eila will wonder where Sanya went. _"I have to bring her to her room before Eila finds out where she is."_ I thought to myself.

I picked up Sanya, bridal style, as I dashed to her room, hoping to evade Eila. As soon as I found her room, look who showed up at the door.

"Morning James. Have you seen…?" Eila managed to find that Sanya is sleeping in my arms

"Eila, it's not what it looks like." I commented. She has that angry face of hers and I can tell this is not going to end well.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen along with Lynnette. Surprisingly, Perrine is helping us cook breakfast. She learned how to when Shizuka and I were visiting her mansion during our 'trip' to Helvetia. I looked at Perrine who is busy cutting potatoes. "Perrine-san, how are the potatoes?" She turned to me.

"They're looking good. Just so long it tastes good, and if everyone enjoys it." She said as she went back to cutting. I continued cooking when James entered.

"Hey Yoshika." His voice sounded cracked.

"Morning Church." I noticed a red mark on his right cheek. "What happened to you?" I asked

"Well, for starters, have you ever felt someone lying down on one of your beds and trying to bring that person back to the room without the occupant trying to notice where he/she went?"

"No." The three of us said in unison

"So, while I was sleeping, Sanya somehow entered my room, and while trying to bring her to her room, I got caught by Eila."

"That might explain the red mark on your face." Perrine said. I walked over to James and used my healing magic to fix his face. After a few seconds, the red mark is fading and disappeared.

"There, you should feel better now."

"Thanks Yoshika." He said "I wonder what's important between Eila and Sanya. They seem to be… meant for each other."

"Looks like you and I have the same idea." The two of us turned and saw Heidemarie, who was flanked by Minna and Mai, our recent newcomer to the group.

"How did you know? About Eila's and Sanya's relationship?" He asked

"They're not engaged yet. When Sanya and I are seen talking with each other, Eila was having a hard time with me hanging around Sanya during the night." Heidemarie stated

"I think she's overprotective of her. That's why."

"Well, Sanya's 15, and Eila is older than her, so yes, she's overprotective." I said "Anyways, who wants breakfast? Perrine whipped up something for us this morning."

**James' P.O.V.**

Man Perrine is a good cook. She may be a noble from Gallia but she knows how to care for others. I went to the hangar for my daily routine, just roam the skies in search of Neuroi. I clocked my Charlton and Gertrud came in.

"Morning Dowding." She said to me

"Hey Barkhorn. We're up again."

"Actually Dowding, Minna told us not to do our patrol for today." I looked at her

"Oh?"

"We have a meeting. Come on." I set my Charlton on the table and followed her. When we entered the conference room, everyone was settling in. It's the usual format like Yoshika and Lynnette, Shirley and Lucchini and so on. Ironically, the Major was sitting down with Perrine. Right I forgot, she lost her magic. As a result I took my place alongside Minna, who was standing at the front.

"Last night, Flight Officer Litvyak has found a Neuroi heading for the Orussian Imperial Army Headquarters near St. Petersburg." Minna began "This type of Neuroi is different than the ones we usually encountered."

"What type of Neuroi was it?" Mai asked

"From what Command has said, this type is sleeker and surprisingly it didn't appear on radar at all. Fortunately, Sanya was able to intercept and destroyed it. There will be likely more attacks from the Neuroi as we come closer to Berlin."

"They're mainly targeting the Imperial Baltic Fleet, since they are the ones who are supplying and supporting the 3rd Shock Army and the Karlsland 6th Army on the front." Sanya said

"The Neuroi you encountered?" Gertrud asked "High Command said they have never seen a Neuroi like the ones we're used to seeing."

"Yes. The Neuroi are acting desperate now ever since we destroyed the hives in Gallia and Venezia." Sanya answered

"You know, when I visited Neue Karlsland, they are about to make a Horten Ho 229." I said "Since they are already mass-producing the Me 262, why not a new generation fighter jet. Hartmann, Barkhorn? You ever heard about this jet?"

"No, they didn't." Trude answered "It is kept under secrecy by military and government orders. Not even Frau can know about this new jet."

"Only Adolfine knew about the jet. She said it's a stealth fighter." Erica answered

"Hartmann! You just gave out secrets to everyone in the room!" Trude screamed. Everyone was either giggling or silent when they heard about a stealth fighter.

"Maybe this Neuroi has new capabilities. They can use stealth to wipe out infrastructures with anyone noticing where they are." Minna said. Soon she had this idea. "James, I'm putting you to Night Command, under Sanya. Heidemarie, since you are also a night fighter, you should help out as well."

"Understood." Heidemarie answered

"I'll join up with the two also." Eila interjected

"Alright. You four are on night combat duty, until the stealth Neuroi are destroyed." Minna said

"Roger!" We all said

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After the meeting, James and I are still remaining in the conference room. The rest of them are either on patrol duty, doing things that they always do, or doing paperwork like Minna and James, though the latter has to do night patrol tomorrow.

"Dowding, you alright?" I asked. Dowding looked toward me and smiled a bit. He returned to his stoic feature.

"Well, this is the first time I'll be in night patrol. Even the 29th never participated in night patrol before. What about you?" he asked

"I never did like combat night patrol because I don't like flying around at night. Though Sanya seems like a natural at it." I answered

"Might as well take you on your first run. I'll talk with Minna and have you join up. Speaking of which, did any others join the night patrol?" he asked

"Last time it was Miyafuji. She was asked by Minna to do so. Eila, however, volunteered herself." I answered

"Quite mysterious, Eila?" He asked

"You could say that, because she's grown attached to Sanya. Since the two of them are in the night patrol again, Eila is not letting Sanya out of sight. Not even if there is a stealth Neuroi running about." I answered

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

Usually, Eila would be with me at either place. Eila is with Mai and they're both in the sauna. I'm in my room, looking concerned with the new stealth Neuroi. I wasn't in this condition where the Neuroi is mimicking my every move back in Britannia. With this new Neuroi running about, I'm more worried than ever. I soon heard a knock on the door.

"Anyone in there?" I recognized it was James' voice

"Just me James. You can come in if you want." I answered. He entered the room and saw me sitting on my bed

"You alright?" He asked

"Y-Yes." He sighed

"Sanya, I know you're troubled by this new Neuroi. Just tell me what's going on. It will make you feel better." He said. I was hesitant to answer at first

"It's just that… It's just… I don't want anything happening to you and everyone else. I'm sure that this Neuroi wants me just like the other one does." I responded. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sanya. Everyone's behind you all the way. One time, the majority of my squad went into the air to escort bombers to Gallia. I was on stand-by and a Neuroi attack force appeared. It was just me and a few AA guns. I was wondering where the squad might be, when a Leviathan fighter caught up. Tried my best to evade it until the squad showed up in time. You see Sanya, it's not just you. It's all of us backing you up. Take it from Eila, she kept you flying, right?"

"Y-Yes. She's like an older sister to me. Though she is overprotective and goes to great lengths to stay by my side. She also kept a close watch on me while my parents were missing."

"It's what Eila's born to do. Protect you and watch you, until this war is over. You're very lucky to have her. Without her, I don't know what will happen to you." I gave James a comforting smile and walked over to hug him. What he said comforted me.

"You always want to protect the ones you desire?" I asked him

"Even for people I don't know, I'll still owe my life to them. Turns out Yoshika, Lynnette, Perrine, Minna and Barkhorn are following that code. I'm starting to sound like Yoshika, aren't I?" He asked

"Yes, you do." I answered as I continued to hug him. The both of us didn't see Eila coming into the room.

"Sanya, I was just-James, what are you doing hugging Sanya?" She said sternly

"Eila, James is not doing anything harsh. He's comforting me due to my worries with the Neuroi." Eila looked at James who had skepticism on her face.

"Is that all you're doing James?" Eila asked sheepishly. James nodded his head.

"I'm not doing anything bad to her Eila, I was just trying to calm her down."

"I see. I just came here to tell you that the two of you are up for the night. Though you two are with… each other…" I noticed that Eila is worried about what James might do to me.

"Eila, don't worry about me. James will take care of me during the night. Right James?" I asked him

"Sure I will." He answered me. Eila smiled at James, knowing that he'll take care of me like how she did with me.

**1800 Hours**

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After I ate, I headed for the hangar for tonight's night flight. It was confirmed when James spoke with Minna earlier. It turns out that I have the least amount of night combat under my belt. The other was Hartmann, who I'm surprised, has no hours. Maybe she'll get her turn when the stealth Neuroi is destroyed.

I saw Sanya in her Striker Unit, readying her Fliegerhammer as she saw me walking in. "Flight Lieutenant, why are you here?"

"Let's just say that Dowding asked Minna to come with you two, and she accepted it. It's because, I need more night flying experience." She said

"Well, welcome aboard, Flight Lieutenant." Gertrud smiled as we saw Dowding being 'lectured' by Eila.

"Whatever you do James, do not let her out of your sight, either flying, fighting or both." She told James

"I know Eila."

"If anything bad happens to her, I'll break your face! Clear?" She asked

"Yes, Eila. I'll protect Sanya until you can have her again, alright?" He asked her. Eila nodded slightly and left the hangar. As he sighed, I walked up to him.

"Dowding, what happened back there?" He turned to face me.

"Let's just say I've got lectured by Eila on how to take care of Sanya. It's really easy, just watch her without taking my eyes off of her." He said

"I also heard that she'll break your face if anything happened to her." I saw him scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, sounds as much of a threat."

"Well…" We turned our heads as Sanya was speaking. "Eila is protective of me. She doesn't mean what she said." James nodded as he entered his Striker Unit. I followed suit as Sanya readied her magical antennae. "You two ready?"

"Looks like it." James said as the three of us sped down the runway and into the Orussian night sky.

**James' P.O.V.**

It's true that I've never done night patrol before, and so did the 29th. When I did it with Barkhorn and Sanya for the first time, it is… how should I put this?

"WOW! SO AMAZING! I can fly freely!" Both Sanya and Barkhorn saw my expression

"Glad you like it James. I like the night sky myself. Though it gets lonely up here." Sanya said

"Don't worry. You have me and Barkhorn for the night. And Heidemarie is going up tomorrow, so you get to spend time with Eila for the whole day." I answered "How are you holding up?"

"Looks good on my end. What about the Flight Lieutenant?"

"Barkhorn, how about you?" I asked her

"I'm good also. I forgot what night flying feels like. I'm more of a daytime witch where the Neuroi comes in with large numbers, and vice versa." She said

"Well, the night's beautiful. No Neuroi present though I have to try my best to stay awake." I said

"Seconded." Barkhorn answered "Yoshika and Eila did their night patrols way before you came here. They did it for two consecutive nights just to find that one Neuroi."

"I know. Sanya told me about that. Since then Eila is more protective of her more than ever." Hours later, the night routine is over. Sanya, Barkhorn and I are dead-tired as we disengaged our Striker's and headed to bed for the next night, which is today.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I arrived in my room where Hartmann is still sleeping. I can't train right now figuring out that I'm exhausted, but at the same time, I still need to wake Frau up so she can have breakfast and train. I'll assume that she's going to get up under her own power this time, not just me screaming at her and scolding at her for not being a Karlsland soldier. Oh well, part of life.

As I plopped onto the bed, Hartmann started talking while her face is buried under her clothing. "Trude, keep it down." She was expecting me scolding at her but I didn't react. "Uh, Trude?" She's beginning to question where was the real me, until she came to my bedside and started shaking me. "Trude, get up. It's morning."

"Hartmann, I'm tired. Leave me be for now." I answered her

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Trude?" she asked

"Really Hartmann, it's me. I just returned from night patrol with Dowding and Litvyak. I've been flying all over the St. Petersburg air corridor for 12 hours, without a single Neuroi interrupting the peaceful night. Does that answer your question, Hartmann?" I asked her while I'm sleeping. Hartmann smirked.

"Well, that answered that. I'll continue sleeping until you get up again." Normally, I would react to this but, I'm tired and wanted some sleep before the routine begins again.

**James' P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door that lead to Eila's and Sanya's room. Eila had been woken up to see Sanya intact, though tired. Eila smiled at her to see that her beloved Sanya was safe. She then directed toward me with the same reaction on her face. She yawned a bit before talking.

"James. You did a heck of a job last night." She said to me

"Well, you said that I would keep her safe without losing sight of her. And here she is, intact and sleeping. Just like you asked." I replied back

"Looks like you and I are on the same page. For that, you and I will keep watch on Sanya, whether the both of us are present or not. Anyways..." she yawned for a bit "I'll get back to sleeping. You should do the same James." I nodded.

"Tell Sanya sweet dreams, alright?" I asked Eila. She nodded as she closed the door. After that, I proceeded to my room but I was dead tired. It feels like I lost blood, but I managed to reach my room. Only problem was, it wasn't mine.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

Mai, Lynne and I are heading for the kitchen to make breakfast. Turns out Mai is also a cook just like the two of us. Both Lynne and I are very curious about what an ice witch can do. The only time we saw her unleash her powers was back in Tokyo. Her cryogeddon power drains a lot of her magic and she usually passes out after it's unleashed.

"You and James met after he rescued you?" Lynne asked

"He did. It's still pressed in my mind but I still remember what he did to help me. Afterwards we became best friends until he head back to join the military. I signed up under Admiral Nagumo to fly new aircraft for the armed forces. Surprisingly enough, I'm a witch myself after I felt my nose freezing up." Mai said

"It seems strange for ice forming up on a person's nose. Good thing James-kun told Minna about you. We never have a witch harnessing nature's power before. And from the looks of it, you're the first one with that kind of power." I said to her. Mai was smiling at me, acknowledging that she's welcomed. When we passed by Barkhorn's room, usually she would do her reps but instead she's in bed sleeping after her night patrol with James and Sanya.

I knocked on the door and out came Erica, who was still in her undergarments. "Good morning Hartmann-san." I said to her.

"Morning Miyafuji. If you want to wake up Trude, you're more than welcome to. She's not like this." She said

"Don't worry. It's just temporary until this new Neuroi is gone. Besides, Barkhorn usually does her reps, but she's sleeping." Something caught the corner of my eye. "Speaking of which, why is…"

"Why is what, Yoshika?" Erica asked. The four of us are frozen in place to find that Barkhorn and James are sleeping together. I'm sure neither of them didn't notice each other. Soon we heard Barkhorn coming to though she turned right towards James' face. All four of us decided to back up a few steps because, I can't imagine how Barkhorn will react when she wakes up.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I was still sleeping when Miyafuji came in and talked to Hartmann. For the first time, I feel like her, but I'm still a disciplined Karlsland soldier. When I started coming to, my eyes saw a familiar face. Dowding had been sleeping in my room since last night. I think he's starting to become Sanya mainly because she sleeps during the day.

He started waking himself up and sees me. When he did that, he flushed red completely. To make things worse for him, I was sleeping naked the entire time because I don't want to damage my attire.

"GAH!" he hollered "B-Barkhorn, I-I-I'm sorry for intruding! Please be gentle!" He wailed, thinking that he would receive a dose of my magic. He stood up from my bed and backing up to Erica's side of the bedroom. I walked over to him while he's quivering waiting for the punishment. In response, I flushed red also and placed my hand on his shoulder. He is still shaking after the incident.

"It's fine Dowding. You seem confused at first, I was confused also and four girls just stood there frozen because of what they saw." I said to him calmly. He looked at Hartmann, Miyafuji, Bishop and Kawashima.

"You too, Princess?" He asked Mai

"Originally, I was asked by Yoshika and Lynnette to help them, until we came into the room to wake the two up." She said to him. He turned back to me.

"Sorry Barkhorn. I didn't know if this was my room or not. I-It won't happen again." He said. I gave him a warm smile.

"Don't be. Anyways, maybe we can get breakfast then we'll sleep until tonight, sounds good?" He could only nod silently as the six of us head off for breakfast.

**James' P.O.V.**

After that embarrassing incident, I decided to put myself on lockdown, not leaving my room and leaving me with my thoughts. Geez, other than that stint over Heathrow, this has to be the most embarrassing moment in my life right about now. I applaud myself for this and may God have mercy on my soul. Man that has a lot to take in. I can't imagine what my old squad mates are thinking of right now. Yeah, it might not be pretty. For Heathrow, I will not go into details.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I answered while my face is stuffed in a pillow. Entering my room was Yoshika and Minna, the latter concerned for what's with me.

"James, I haven't seen you since you came in from the night. What happened?" Minna asked. I answered her still face down.

"I want to tell you but, I'm still recovering from what happened."

"Take your time James. Also, Yoshika has asked me to take over your role for the night. She wants your permission first so that we can proceed with it." She said

"You're sure about this Yoshika? I mean, it's been a while since you've fought in the night." I asked her

"I'll be alright." She answered "From what Minna had found out from the 29th, you and your former squad has experienced sleep deprivation. It's not based for night combat."

"Which is why you're better during daytime combat. For now, you'll be taken off night duty for the time being." Minna said. I managed to bring my head up and looked at the two girls.

"Understood Minna. And I suppose you want to hear what happened earlier." I asked her

"No. It's between you and Trude only. Sure there are some people who saw it, but it's just your own." Minna turned to the window behind her seeing the sun set. "Best you should go with Sanya and Trude, Yoshika."

"Hai." Yoshika replied as she ran for the hangar. For me, I'll just stay in here. For now.

**0300 Hours**

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

During the night, I sang the song my father has written for me. It has been with me since when I was a child. It was then Yoshika flew next to me. "It has been a while since you came up here Yoshika." I said to her

"I know. It's because Minna told James to remain on the ground due to him and his former squad are suffering from sleep deprivation." Yoshika said to me

"That might answer why James has been missing since breakfast. And it explains why James left the kitchen early. But he'll recover." I assured her. I turned to the Lieutenant who's behind us. "Trude, you alright back there?" No response. "Trude?"

"Sorry Sanya. Just going over what happened." She said

"About earlier?"

"Yes." She answered. My antenna started glowing red as the Neuroi fighter sped past us. "Neuroi located. It just past us."

"It's that same stealth Neuroi that had been harassing the Orussian Fleet." Trude said. It turned and started to fire on us. Yoshika put up her shield to deflect the oncoming fire. "Keep it up, Miyafuji. Sanya, try to hit the core."

I hoisted my Fliegerhammer and fired. The Neuroi, however, dodged it and continued firing. All three of us tried to take it down, both machine gun and rockets, but it didn't work. To make matters worse, it has stealth capabilities so it's hard to track down its movements. Finally, it had enough and made an attack run on Yoshika.

"Yoshika, watch out!" I screamed at her. The Neuroi charged its beam but a familiar pulse turned it black.

**0000 Hours**

**James' P.O.V.**

So, what to do other than sleep? Drink milk, fix my Striker, head onto the shooting range, I don't know. The rest of the witches are sleeping, save for me, Barkhorn, Sanya and Yoshika. Tell you what, I'm not used to this. Every military personnel should be asleep. As a Britannian soldier, everyone should have a goodnight's rest before going off to battle. But, I'm a pilot, so I can't, even if it's my first time as a night witch. Better get some shut-eye James.

**0250 Hours**

During my sleep, I heard something in the skies. That's when I woke up, but my eyes became white. I can't tell if I was sleepwalking or if I'm under my own power. Better check. "OW!" Yep, I'm not sleepwalking because I pinched myself, but I don't get why the white eyes on my face. Surprisingly I walked over to the hangar, grabbed my weapon, got in my Striker and took off. I followed it and it became clearer as that voice belonged to Sanya's. It turns out that she, Yoshika and Trude are fighting the Neuroi Sanya had described yesterday. It was then when my ability was activated and the pulse hit the stealth Neuroi, disabling its fighting prowess.

The three girls turned to me and saw my condition. They were surprised to see me like this. "Dowding." I heard Trude said

"Yoshika, Sanya. It's disabled. Destroy the core!" The combined machine gun and rocket fire pierced the skin and shattered the core, resulting in white Neuroi fragments. With that, my vision became normal as I saw the three girls hovering in front of me.

"Yoshika, Sanya, Trude. What happened?" I asked while I'm nursing my head

"I don't know. Truthfully, none of us don't know why you're here." Barkhorn answered "And I never seen you with complete white eyes before."

"You should tell Minna what happened tonight." Sanya said "Also, how did you know where you found us?"

"I think it's those glowing white eyes. It helped me pinpoint where you are. Mainly your song Sanya." I answered back. Sanya was surprised. She didn't know that James' Second Sun ability is not only an EMP, but a type of radar system. Neither did Barkhorn and Yoshika. Sanya hovered towards me, turning red. She hugged me right away.

"Thank you, James. If I didn't sing, then we would be easy pickings for the Neuroi." She said

"No Sanya. Thank you, for bringing me to another part of my flight." I replied. After I said that, the sun began to rise up. "Let's head back you three. Speaking of which, Sanya, what was that song?" She answered by singing it while we're flying back to base. Sanya had made me introduce to the night skies. One day, I'll repay her. Maybe find someone she loves or when this war is over, help her with music. Minna and Mio waved to us via control tower and we landed just like that, ending our night time flying.

After we entered the hangar, Sanya hugged me one last time before heading off to her room while Yoshika followed her, leaving me and Barkhorn.

"Looks like you have an admirer Dowding." Barkhorn said

"Sure is. But surprisingly, I know someone else who is helping me also." I added

"And who might that be?" She asked with a shade of red on her face. I looked at her and chuckled, in which she followed suit. Things will get interesting soon, I can just feel it.

**Happy Valentine's Day! Also, a new OC is coming in the next chapter, with authorization from fellow reader and writer Karl the Artillery Piece. So Karl, ready for your character to be in the story? Because I'm ready. First some references:**

**3****rd**** Shock Army: Well-known during the Battle of Berlin where they hoisted the Russian Victory Banner over the Reichstag, marking the end of WWII in Europe.**

**German 6****th**** Army: Known for battling in Stalingrad, where their army is destroyed by the Russians. Resurrected after the battle and fought on until Berlin.**

**Russian Baltic Navy: Known for protecting St. Petersburg during WWII.**

**Horten Ho-229: First stealth fighter/bomber. Only 3 are produced. One crashed, one's a glider and the other, still survives today after US troops found it during Operation Paperclip.**

**Chuichi Nagumo: Japanese naval admiral who helped with attacking Pearl Harbor. Committed suicide during the Battle of Saipan**

**James' Second Sun/Radar Detection: Complete white eyes. Uses Sanya's song to find the three girls in the night. May only use it for night purposes.**

**See you readers in Chapter 7 with the new OC. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has a new OC and he's authorized by Karl. Check out his stories on his page, it will be appreciated. So, here we go.**

Chapter 7: Surprise

**James' P.O.V.**

Part of the job for being Wing Commander, other than flying and fighting is paperwork. Whenever Minna and I did it, production doubled and it ended in 25-30 minutes, depending on how many papers are stacked. I was delving into my last sheet, which was a brown envelope. "Hmm?" I pondered this envelope while I was massaging my right shoulder. I think Minna has the same idea. She was done her last sheet when she caught eye with what I'm holding.

"James, what do you have there?" she asked me

"I don't know." I inspected it when a familiar signature came into view.

"Looks like it came from Commodore Galland." Minna opened it and opened up a message.

"What does it say?"

"It says 'The 501st Joint Fighter Wing are to be moved to the Western Front and staying at St. Trond's Airbase. The reason why that is the Neuroi knew the pincer movement between the east and west of Karlsland. They are concentrating less on the Orussians and more there. The 502nd Joint Fighter Wing are now assigned here for the counterattack in the Eastern Front. New orders are to be expected when the 501st have settled in. Also, Minna and James, head to Fuso, because Allied leaders caught wind of a new type of witch. I'll head there again myself. Meet me at Kyoto at the airport. For now look at the profile of this witch. See you there, signed Adolfine Galland.'"

After Minna read the message, we found a profile containing the new witch. "From the looks of it, he's a boy." Minna said

"His name is Tatsuya Nakajima and his unit is from the 603rd Joint Technical Evaluation Unit." I said

"Who is from the 603rd?" The two of us looked up and saw Mai.

"Oh, Lieutenant Kawashima. We're just looking up another witch General Galland sent us to recruit." Minna said

"Does a 'Tatsuya Nakajima' ring any bells, Princess?" I asked her. Mai paused and thought about the new witch.

"No, I don't know him, but I think Major Sakamoto knows about him." She answered

"Where is she now?" I asked her. Before Mai answered, all three of us heard heavy panting. It turned out to be Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine and Shizuka, who are exhausted from Mio's patented training sessions. While Lynne and Perrine tried to find the living quarters, Yoshika and Shizuka stumbled into the office.

"That answered your question James." Mai then turned to the two Fusoan girls. "Say, Yoshika, Shizuka, do you two know a Tatsuya Nakajima?" Yoshika answered first.

"No, not really. How about you Shizuka-chan?" she asked her. She placed her index finger to her bottom lip and thought about it.

"Now that you think about it, I've known him after I enlisted as a witch." She started

"So, how did you meet him?" Minna asked. With that Shizuka began her story.

**Flashback**

**Yokosuka, Empire of Fuso**

**Shizuka's P.O.V.**

_After I enlisted as a witch, I returned home to say my goodbye's to my family. On the way there, a paperboy handed me one of the headline news. It said that there are two Neuroi who are fighting with each other, with the other winning the fight. It turns out that there was a boy who witnessed the entire fight and survived the ordeal. When the Fusoan Army found the boy, they took him to safety and they should at least find any white fragments made by the Neuroi, but it disappeared. No one knew where the remains were. I seemed disturbed by this, so I held the paper and continued to the house._

**Present Time**

By the look on everyone's faces, they are surprised. "What you're saying is that, there was a fight in Fuso, between two Neuroi. I do not know why they did it but, it kind of looks similar to the reports by the 504th in Venezia." James said

"When Flight Lieutenant Takei and her team made their way to a Neuroi nest and tried to make contact with another humanoid Neuroi, another one, which is far larger than the one reported, killed the humanoid and engulfed the nest." Minna said. Mai then spoke up.

"Shizuka, the Fusoan Armed Forces said that the Neuroi fragments disappeared. They didn't say where the core is located. It is highly likely that it is destroyed along with the rest of the Neuroi."

"Um. This may sound awkward." James said. All of us turned to James who's reading the profile of the witch.

"Why, what's wrong?" Yoshika asked him. All of us gathered around him to find something… interesting with this witch.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

When the news came that the 501st will be transferred to the Western Front, had us itching for more fights and a break from the Neuroi. It came from Adolfine herself, saying that the Neuroi are more heavily concentrated on the west, rather than the east where there are equal numbers on both sides. Now that I think about going back to St. Trond, it feels like going back home again, other than Karlsland, and bringing Chris back home.

Speaking of Chris, she's been doing well. We moved her to Gallia when the front expanded into Western Karlsland. There are some reports from hospital staff that Chris will be moved to Brussels to be close with me. That made me feel happy. I still promised Yoshika to meet with her when she feels better. I don't know what her reaction would be when she and Chris met. Though Yoshika kissing me was something I never expected from her. I act like her older sister now after the skirmish above Tokyo and she still looks up to me, well other than Major Sakamoto because she's the Major's protégé.

While I was packing my stuff to head for St. Trond's Airbase, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Dowding, Barkhorn." I told him to come in. He stepped inside the room and looked around. "So, we're heading for St. Trond's. It's familiar for you, Minna and Erica to be back there. For the others, it will be there first time."

"Yeah. That place has been home to the three of us whenever the 501st disbands. Speaking of which, why are you here? You're still thinking about that incident?" Dowding's face flushed to a deep red. The two of us remembered during our night routine where one day, he accidently stumbled into my room and slept in my bed. It's still fresh from both of our minds. It disappeared a few seconds later.

"Not that. Minna and I are heading back to Fuso again. Turns out Commodore Galland wants us to recruit another witch by the name of Tatsuya Nakajima. You know him?" he asked

"Another male witch?" I put my hands on my sides "I don't know him, but if he is being under the eyes of Galland, then he is another good soldier in my book. Who else is coming with you two?"

"Just Mai. The trip will be short and hope to God that there are no Neuroi bombers present. I just want things to go smoothly." He said

"And by smoothly, you mean bringing me along and Kawashima for a scouting trip, right?" I asked him

"Actually, you, Heidemarie and Hartmann will lead the girls to St. Trond's. Easy assignment, just as long you keep the girls in line and not let Hartmann take a nap in mid-flight." He chuckled

"Ah. You finally caught up with Hartmann's disciplinary actions. She still needs to learn it. And sure thing on the escort mission." I answered. We soon heard a JU 52 landing on the Orussian tarmac while behind it, Orussian Li-2's landed carrying extra base personnel which were being escorted by the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Inside the lead transport is Squadron Leader Gundula Rall and Flight Lieutenant Aleksandra Pokryshkin. "Are those the members who will look after St. Petersburg while we're at St Trond?"

"From the looks of it yes. Better them than that bastard my dad has feuded with." He said sternly "I think Minna wants me. For now, continue packing."

"Alright." I complied. He went out of the room as I continued packing. _"He's right about one thing. Better them than Maloney. At least Rall can take care of the city and her witches. But what he said about another male witch. Hmm." _

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was talking with both Rall and Pokryshkin about the ongoing advances the Neuroi was placing. We already defended the Orussian Baltic Fleet and supported Force Z. They were both pleased with the work we did.

"We carved you a good path to make things easier for your witches." I said to them "The Eastern Front will be your zone of interest while we're in the west."

"It's a good thing Tsar Nicolas II has transferred us from Helsinki from Suomus. We would still be stuck there escorting supply ships if any Neuroi showed up." Gundula said. Aleksandra meanwhile has her eyes locked on my second in command. "Commander Wilcke, who's that?"

"Oh. This is James Dowding. He's another Wing Commander to the 501st and the first male witch of the entire Joint Fighter Wings. Speaking of which, James, did you see Lieutenant Kawashima yet?" I asked him

"Yeah I did. She already packed her things. She asked Yoshika to bring it over to Belgica while she's coming with us." He answered. He then eyed the two commanding officers of the 502nd JFW. "I can tell that these two are the leaders of this JFW?"

"They are. This is Squadron Leader Gundula Rall and Flight Lieutenant Aleksandra Pokryshkin of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing or 'Brave Witches' for short." Gundula answered first with a sharp salute.

"Wing Commander Dowding, it's a pleasure to see you. Though I'm kind of surprised to see that the old man has a son who never knew he's a witch." he chuckled in response

"Yeah, didn't know myself. Pleasure to meet you Gundula." He extended his hand as the Squad Leader shook it. He then looked over to the blonde Orussian "And I'm guessing you are Aleksandra, correct?"

"Yes, I am. I am very pleased to meet you." Aleksandra said

"Sanya's right about you. She talked about you whenever she's available." He said

"Speaking of which, how is Sanya?"

"She's doing well. I helped her with her night patrols a few days back. I even helped her destroy that stealth Neuroi that has been bugging St. Petersburg since Sanya found it."

"Anyways, you have control of the base. I wish you luck and God speed." I said to the two commanding officers

"Thank you Minna." Gundula answered as she and Pokryshkin went inside to settle in as the logo of the 501st is replaced by the 502nd. I turned to James. "So James, anyone else coming with to Fuso?"

"I've already asked Princess and she agreed to come with. It's just another scouting mission." He said

"First Kawashima and now Nakajima who just witnessed Neuroi fighting each other. What will happen next a Neuroi Civil War?" I joked

"I can see the headlines now, 'Neuroi fighting each other! No more war for humanity!' I wish that happened." He said jokingly. I chuckled in response also as Kawashima was all set to go to Fuso. "Hey princess you all set?"

"I'm all set James." Mai answered

"Good. Then get on the JU 52 and we'll be there in a minute, alright?" She nodded as she proceeded for the JU 52. The two of us then proceeded to the transport while the rest of the 501st took off to the skies to St. Trond.

**Kansai International Airport (Military Sector)**

**Kyoto, Empire of Fuso**

**James' P.O.V.**

The good news is that the JU 52 has more comfortable features now present in the aircraft because the maintenance crews took notice of the seating arrangements. I felt relaxed as we stepped off the aircraft onto the tarmac. I looked over at the two girls who I'm being accompanied with. "I take it you both had a nice night?"

Minna stretched her arms. "Yeah we did. Though Mai is the one who feels the most rested." Mai stepped out of the aircraft as she's back in Fuso. "Feels nice to be back here, Lieutenant Kawashima?"

"Yep. Feels nice. Tell you both, I've never been outside of Tokyo before. This is the first time I'm actually in Kyoto." She said happily

"Enjoy it while you can princess." I said to her. A few seconds later, Commodore Galland came up to us.

"Glad to have you three back in Fuso." She started as the three of us saluted her. We followed her to the Imperial Army offices as we sat down in the lounge. "I'm sure you received my letter about the squad's transfer orders and the new witch being present."

"Yes Commodore Galland." Minna answered "The 501st is on its way to Belgica right now, being led by Lieutenant's Barkhorn and Hartmann and Squadron Leader Schnaufer. The carrier Hornet are taking them with escorts from the Orussian Baltic Fleet."

"That's good to hear. Things are heating up at the Western Front and we need the best of the best to spearhead the charge to Berlin. Now onto the topic at hand, the witch known as Tatsuya Nakajima." She then turned to me. "Wing Commander Dowding, your father authorized the new witch to join the 501st. I'm sure you'll like him when you two meet each other."

"Thank you ma'am. You and my father have made a great team for the JFW's to stay functional." I answered "Now, Commodore, the profile of Tatsuya Nakajima has been said by the Fusoan higher-ups that Nakajima has a Neuroi core infused in him. Is it true?"

"That's what all of the scientists say." Galland replied "When they recovered Nakajima from the town, army personnel should have seen white fragments but it disappeared in a flash. Nakajima was unconscious at the time so the Fusoans tried everything they can to bring him back to life. When they tried to revive him, they found red lines all over his chest area. They can't extract the core because he would suffer worse conditions. The army covered it up and never told the public about the core-infused person." All three of us were surprised to find the answer why he has a core inside him. Just then, a Fusoan admiral appeared.

"Air Commodore Galland, Isoruku Yamamoto of the IFN Combined Fleet Detachment of Task Force 58." He said to Adolfine

"Pleasure to meet you Admiral Yamamoto." She replied with a bow. "I take it you have Pilot Officer Nakajima with you." Yamamoto nodded

"Hai, he's right here. It's okay Nakajima, they just wanted to see you that's all." A lone individual came out. He is 15 years of age and he was wearing a standard Fusoan Army Air Force service uniform.

"I don't know Admiral. But they look friendly." He said. He then turned his attention to the three of us, more especially towards me. "Is that?" I soon stood up and approached him. He stood at attention.

"Pilot Officer Tatsuya Nakajima?"

"H-Hai." I gave off a comforting smile to him.

"James Dowding, Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known of the 'Strike Witches'." I said to him

"Y-You're the first male magic user? And you're with the Strike Witches?" I laughed

"Of course I am silly. Commodore Galland sent three personnel to recruit you. That includes me, Minna and Mai." The two girls soon approached him. Minna put on her pleasant smiling face as she introduced herself and Mai followed suit. Tatsuya was relieved that someone from Fuso has joined the 501st. I told him that there are more.

"Alright you three, that's it for the introductions. Minna, come with me and Yamamoto so we can finalize transferring Pilot Officer Nakajima to the 501st. The rest of you, you're off until she comes back." Adolfine said.

A while later, Mai, Tatsuya and I stood around the JU 52. Turns out Mai is very interested in talking to Tatsuya, about what he did while serving with the IFAAF. She talked about her exploits as an ace and during one of her test flights, she became an ice witch, which surprised Tatsuya a lot. Then he talked about himself when he came to a somber topic.

"Princess, is everything okay there?" I asked as I approached the two witches

"Everything is going great until, something went wrong with Tatsuya." She answered. I looked at the new recruit.

"What's wrong Tatsuya?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"N-Nothing's wrong, sir."

"_**Of course something is wrong. Tell the truth already."**_ I was surprised and so was Mai. Either I'm hearing voices or there is someone else hidden in the shadows. I looked around to see who it was.

"You okay sir?" he asked

"_**Of course he's okay Tatsuya."**_Okay, now I'm starting to get pale over that voice

"Fred, knock it off, you're scaring the Commander." He said to his body. Both Mai and I are questioning who Fred is.

"Uh, Tatsuya? Who's Fred?" Mai asked. Tatsuya sighed a little.

"Fred is the name of my Neuroi core." He answered

"No wonder I'm hearing voices. First it's Sanya's song and now your core. Wait, you named your core?" I asked him

"Yes. It happened a long time ago." Both Mai and I are interested. "It all began when I died."

"YOU DIED!?" Mai exclaimed

"Technically yes and no." Tatsuya began "Back when I was a child, I was the victim of a car accident that claimed my life. I felt like, there is no way of turning back the clock. But, with the loving care of my parents, I'm still alive. Before you ask, no, I'm not reincarnated. It turns out the love of my family kept me alive to this very day. One day, there are two Neuroi fighting in my town. From what my core told me is that it doesn't want to exterminate humanity and the other, wants to destroy it."

"That is where Fred comes in, right?" I asked

"_**You're right, Commander Dowding."**_Fred answered _**"I was known amongst the Neuroi as 'the traitor'. I've seen humanity and what they can do. Ranging from conventional weaponry to resorting to desperate weapons like witches, I know one thing, the Neuroi is doomed to lose this war. So, they sent out its best form to combat me, and wounded up in Fuso. It became known as the 'Second Fuso Incident'. Long story short, I was defeated, until I met Tatsuya. I formed a contract with him and my core is fused with his body, resulting him returning to the living. I can never forget that day when Tatsuya and I met. He offered me a second chance and the two of us knew the answer. I will not stop until those 'Neuroi' are vanquished."**_

"Yeah and the result for Fred fusing with me resulted in different personalities." Tatsuya said

"So I've noticed. The difference between the two of you is that your core is much more intelligent and doesn't like what the Neuroi are doing to humanity now. I think you and Fred here can get along quite nicely." I complimented.

"Thank you sir." He answered back. Minna then came out with Adolfine as she is coming with us to see the 501st doing their work. Well mainly me, the ice witch and new recruit. We boarded the JU 52 and headed off to St. Trond.

After the flight, with a lot of stopovers in Orussia, we finally reached Belgica in the evening. St. Trond's base is quite different from the St. Petersburg base back in Orussia. It has multiple hangars, AA guns, numerous living quarters and bedrooms, baths and a large meeting room. If the 29th were here, they would settle their planes in the hangars quite nicely, because of the large space.

The four of us, minus Tatsuya who is still gathering his stuff, entered the hangar, where Sanya is about to take off for her night flight. She was smiling gently when she saw the four of us.

"Hey James." She said softly while she hovered towards us.

"Hello Sanya. You going up again?" I asked the Orussian Witch.

"Yes. How did things go in Fuso?" she asked

"It went well Sanya. No Neuroi over Tokyo for the first time and we picked up a new recruit. You want to see him?" I asked her

"Another male witch? Yes I would like to meet him. If it's okay with Commander Minna."

"So, can she Minna?" Minna smiled and nodded in response. She then called to Tatsuya who is still in the plane.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

"Nakajima, can you come here for a moment?" I heard the commander calling me. I headed over to Minna where the rest of the witches are. One of the witches is hovering in her Striker Unit. She has emerald green eyes, white hair as the snow falling in Belgica, wearing a white shirt with a black skirt, black tights and a black tie with a red star on it. I swore my heart stopped for a few seconds. When she made eye contact with me, she blushed and smiled.

I could feel my face heat up as well. Either that or the JU 52's engines is still on.

"You must be the new recruit." She said as she hovered.

"Uh, yes, I am." I said as I got red. "M-My name is T-Tatsuya Nakajima. From the IFAAF." She giggled cutely before answering.

"While we're at it, my name is Sanya Litvyak. I'm the night witch of the 501st." she said

"Sanya… You know, that is a pretty name." I said. Sanya flushed into a deep crimson quickly.

"I think that your name is really nice also. I've never seen a Fusoan male witch before." I flushed red also.

"Well, here I am." They both smiled, seeing that the two witches are getting along nicely.

"Oh and Sanya?" I heard James calling out to Sanya "You have the night off. Heidemarie too. Because the rest of the squad needs to see Tatsuya for tomorrow. We'll meet you two back in the building, alright?" The two of us nodded as the four witches went inside.

Sanya and I went into the hangar where she disengaged her Strikers and dropped her Fliegerhammer into the weapon slot. I pondered over how a small girl such as Sanya would be able to wield a large weapon.

"That's a big weapon Sanya. Do you have problems with it whenever you fly?" She shook her head in response.

"No, I don't mind it at all. Yes it's a big weapon but I'm used to it." We kept talking like this. Specific topics included our old squad mates, where we are born and other stuff. Until we came to one untouched topic.

"Sanya, do you have a family?" She was surprised by this, then she put on a sad face.

"I have but, they're missing. The last time I saw them was when the Neuroi were invading Orussia. They were passing the Ural Mountains when they went missing at the time. Personnel can't determine if my parents are either alive, missing or dead. Eila had helped me search for my mother and father, since I came into the 501st. I don't even know where they are now." I was shocked to hear her saying it.

"You're not the only one, Sanya." She looked up as I told her what happened to me, even the part about my apparent death, and the two Neuroi attacking my hometown. I even told her about the Neuroi core fused inside me, and my parents went missing after the incident.

"So, you have a Neuroi core? In here?" she asked as she placed her hand on my chest. I sighed deeply.

"Yes I do. If you want to destroy me, you can." I said. Sanya rejected the idea.

"I do not want to kill you Tatsuya. You are a nice person who just carried out an objective by the Neuroi. Even if you're a hybrid, you're still a good person." I can't help but smile for a bit

"Thank you Sanya. And I hope your parents are alive and well. Same goes for mine." Out of some sort of reaction, Sanya hugged me. Never before have I been comforted like this and I feel like I have a little sister with me. A few seconds later, Sanya just slept on my shoulders. I carried her off to her room, after directions from Commander Dowding and avoiding Eila (thanks to the Commander's instructions), as I laid her on her bed and said goodnight to the sleeping Orussian Witch.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

The next day, Pilot Officer Nakajima's Striker Unit came in. It was transported via Orussia's Trans-Siberia Railroad and airlifted when it reached St. Petersburg. It is quite uniquely different than from Miyafuji's Striker.

"Commander Minna, what's that?" Yoshika asked. She was looking at the new Unit also.

"Hmm. It bears an uncanny resemblance to your Striker Miyafuji." I answered

"Shinden?" I nodded in agreement

"Turns out Ursula Hartmann has done modifications to this Shinden. Yours works fine and made by your father but their version is different. The Fusoans asked the scientists in Neue Karlsland to modify the Shinden, and it worked out nicely. Admiral Yamamoto was personally asked by Ursula if there were any witches who would like the Striker. He wanted that Striker to belong to Tatsuya."

"It has jets on it. Could this be another Jet Striker?" she asked

"Yes. Imagine it's your Shinden with jets on it."

"Oh. Too bad my father didn't make that type of Shinden." I chuckled when James came in with Trude.

"Morning Minna. So, this must be Tatsuya's new Striker." He said

"Yes it is. It's called the J7W2 Shinden-kai Jet Striker. The regular aircraft is undergoing blueprints while the Striker version is completed." I said. He took a look at it and he looked at Miyafuji's striker.

"Say now, Yoshika, that Unit bears an uncanny resemblance to yours."

"But it's a jet version of Shinden. Though I wonder if the scientists or my father's blueprints will make another version of it." She said.

"Anyways, we have to introduce Nakajima to the rest of the squad. We'll show his Unit later." All of us agreed as we head off to the meeting room.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

After introducing me to the other squad mates, Commanders Dowding and Wilcke showed me my Striker Unit. It has been with me since testing it. I didn't use it for combat purposes yet because of the several modifications made by the scientists. Today, however, my Shinden's chance for combat has come. The alarm blared all over the base.

"First Tokyo now Belgica. Can my day get any better?" James said sarcastically. He then turned to me. "Well, you ready Tatsuya?"

"Let's go." I hopped into my Striker Unit as the three of us raced out of the hangar. We were not the only ones. Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn, Major Sakamoto and Flying Officer Litvyak took off with us to help.

"Minna, what did Intel say?" James asked her

"They said we have a large type Neuroi coming in from Berlin. It's heading to Brussels because that's the country where it was virtually untouched during the entire war." She said

After a few minutes of flying, we found it.

"Incoming Neuroi. Break off and engage." Mio commanded.

"Mio, you're with me. James, you go with Trude. Nakajima, you'll go with Sanya." Minna said. All of us broke off and targeted the Neuroi. Off to my left, Minna and Mio attacked the Neuroi from underneath while James strafed the top and Barkhorn slamming her MG's on its surface. I stayed with Sanya while she fires her rockets.

"Wait, I just noticed something." She said "Tatsuya, you're not armed with anything. How can you combat the Neuroi with nothing on you?" I smirked a bit

"Watch and learn Sanya." I zoomed off against the Neuroi.

"_It's him the traitor." _I heard the Neuroi said

"_**I may be a traitor, you just picked the wrong side to oppose humanity. Tatsuya, now's the time." **_My core told me

"Alright. Engage EN-D mode!"

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

I soon saw Tatsuya transforming into a different version of himself. He now has red lines all over his body, including his Striker. I was starting to get a little frightened when he's in a new form.

"_**Transformation has been completed Tatsuya. Time to attack on your go." **_His core told him

"Thanks Fred." He then turned towards me. I hovered back a bit. "Sanya, don't think of me as a monster but as another witch like you who gained Neuroi powers from a Neuroi who doesn't like to exterminate humanity. Please. Don't be scared of me, alright?" he as he took my hand. I blushed in response.

"Okay. But please be careful." I said to him. He nodded as he went to the Neuroi and I unleashed a volley of rockets. Tatsuya charged at the Neuroi as he fired volley after volley of lasers. The Neuroi tried its best to shake him off, but it gets intercepted by his Neuroi-styled rockets, which it act in its own way. I've never saw rockets doing that before.

"CORE IS OUT!" I heard Mio from her plane. It suddenly regenerated itself and continued firing.

"Barkhorn, have you seen Nakajima?" James asked as he fired his Charlton

"He did make several attack runs. But he didn't arm himself with a gun. He did it with lasers." I heard Barkhorn saying

"That's the power of being a Neuroi hybrid." James fired his Charlton and shredded the skin of the Neuroi.

"Okay Fred. Activate my beam saber." Tatsuya said

"_**Don't you mean my beam saber?" **_

"Just do it!" his beam saber activated as he charged towards the Neuroi. I closed my eyes as I saw this.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

My beam saber is ready to cut the Neuroi core into bits. There is one problem that I've told the commanders about. Whenever my Neuroi abilities are active, Fred might consume me whenever I got stressed. For safety reasons next time, I need a new weapon than my abilities. I got closer and closer until I held my saber over my head. I went under and,

"Surprise Mother******!" The Neuroi shattered into bits. I deactivated my abilities and got tired. Sanya raced up to me and took my arm onto hers.

"Tatsuya, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sanya." She hugged me as a sign that I'm okay.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Sanya. Is Tatsuya alright?" I asked the Orussian Witch. She nodded

"He's fine. He got tired after he destroyed the Neuroi." She answered. Barkhorn came over to my left, seeing the aftermath of the battle.

"Is he fine Dowding?" she asked me

"Yeah, he's fine. All of us did well today. Everyone, let's head home." All of us went back to base for a much needed rest. And it's good timing because I nearly exhausted all of my magic. But Barkhorn asked me to hitch a ride on her. I think this is the first time that I got on her good side. But I don't want to go that far just yet.

After dinner, all of us went to sleep, except Barkhorn, Sanya and I. "Barkhorn, you think the new recruit did well?"

"Yes. He did. I look forward to flying with him. I wonder if I could get paired with Miyafuji and Nakajima. What do you think?" I smiled in response

"I can get that arranged. Though someone still has to take care of Frau." She chuckled a bit

"Yeah, I know. Well, goodnight Dowding." She said

"Night." I retired to my room after today's events.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

I helped Tatsuya over to his room after the battle. After I helped him settle into bed, he was soundly asleep. I have to admit, he's cute when he sleeps. I got closer to him and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Tatsuya." I said softly. I exited the room silently as I retired for the night. I feel flustered right now because, I have feelings for him. I'll wait until when the time's right.

**There's Chapter 7 readers. So I would like to thank Karl for allowing me to use his character. Karl, if I didn't use the character correctly, feel free to help me with Tatsuya. In other cases, hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**More developments between James and the members of the 501****st****. Oh and something secretive.**

Chapter 8: Reunion PT 1: Midnight in London

**James' P.O.V.**

The 501st base at St. Trond is definitely quiet, save for Major Sakamoto practicing with her katana and Sanya coming back to base after her night patrol. She once again stumbled into my room and plopped down onto my bed again.

"Huh. Oh, it's just Sanya. Okay, just for today alright?" I asked her. Sanya's sleeping response is a yes, well, if she knows it or not. _"I'm starting to become like Eila now, aren't I?" _I asked myself. After I got dressed in my usual attire, and covering Sanya up with a blanket, I went to the dining hall to find that Yoshika and Barkhorn are talking to each other.

"When do I get to meet her Barkhorn-san?" Yoshika asked. Barkhorn smiled in response

"You'll get to meet her Friday, Miyafuji. I think that you two will get along nicely."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you will." Barkhorn looked at me when I entered. "Morning Dowding."

"Morning Barkhorn. Morning Yoshika." I answered "What's going on here?"

"Barkhorn-san has told me that I would visit her sister in Brussels tomorrow. It's her annual visit to see her and she's bringing me." Yoshika said

"I promised her ever since she changed my way of attitude instead of dying and leaving my sister alone." Barkhorn said "I kept a memo to bring Yoshika to see her someday. And tomorrow's now as good as any."

"Speaking of which James, have you heard anything from your former squadron since you came here?" Yoshika asked

"Ah, nothing yet. They have been relatively busy since. The 29th have been intercepting Neuroi guided flying bombs and bomber fleets." I answered as I poured hot chocolate into my mug. "It's a good thing I put Luke in charge, otherwise Britannia would be an open testing ground for the Neuroi."

"You're right Dowding. The Neuroi has been getting desperate after their last offensive ended in failure. And that the 501st has been reformed." Barkhorn said. "So why are you up?"

"Sanya came in again. I have become accustomed with her sleeping in my room when she comes back." I answered as I took a sip.

"Do you think that Eila doesn't mind it at all?" Yoshika asked

"I'm not quite sure." Tatsuya came in, along with Mai and Francesca.

"Since, why do you always grope the girls' bosom Francesca?" Mai asked

"It's just a habit of mine. But Shirley's is the best in the squad." Francesca answered "Oh and morning everybody." Everybody said 'Good Morning' in response.

"Wait, did you try and grope Mai?" I asked

"I tried to but everytime I got close to her, she uses her freezing abilities on me." Lucchini whined

"Let's just say it's called 'self-defence'." Mai answered "Besides, these parts are very sensitive."

"Yeah and the two of us knew how that went." I said. "Also, have you seen Shirley, Francesca?"

"She's in the hangar, tuning her Striker. Why's that?" she asked

"Nothing important. Just another tune-up. My Striker acts a little funny after a battle against the Neuroi." I answered.

"Okay, I'll tell her." She said as she ran off to find her.

"She seems lively." Tatsuya commented "But your Striker, you sure nothing's wrong with it?"

"In truth, I'm not sure because either I'm starting to outgrow it or my magic is dissipating." I answered to the new recruit. "I don't want the second choice as my answer. I want to protect everyone."

"You're sounding like me James." Yoshika giggled

"Heheh. Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I'll catch you all later." I said as I headed for the hangar.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

After James left, I continued my talk with my 'sister'. When I looked at her, she has a worried look all over. "Barkhorn-san, are you alright?" She looked concerned with what James said.

"I'm not sure about it Miyafuji. About what James said, I'm not sure how to put this. I don't want him to lose his magic just like what you did back in Venezia."

"He said it's his Striker that is acting up. It's like when I outgrew my old unit in favor of the Shinden my father built." I said

"Still though, I don't want him to lose something with what he accomplished. I've managed to get Chris safe, but, him…"

"Uh, Lieutenant, you have something for the Commander?" Tatsuya asked

"N-No, why?"

"You flushing red again Barkhorn-san." I answered. She looked surprised. I mean, the first time the two met, she flushed red instantaneously.

"E-Excuse me little sister." She said as she ran off. I looked confused, until I forgot to make breakfast. And it's a good time too, because Lynne walked into the kitchen. I got a plate ready for Barkhorn-san in case if she doesn't come into the dining room.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After I retreated back to my room, the redness on my face wore off as I sulked to the floor. It's not the first time I've done this, first time was when the two of us met. Other than Chris, who I'm worried about every day because of her condition, though she's awake now, I'm now worried for James' well-being and safety. That bit reminded me of how Minna demanded the Major to not be put in danger. And what was the result, her getting injured, Yoshika and the humanoid Neuroi and a giant mistake a giant mistake known as the Warlock. I might do the same to James, but he wants to protect people. It ranged from the civilians to the 29th and the 501st to his own father.

I continued sulking on the floor when Minna called over through the P.A. "Can Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn, report to Commander Minna's office?"

Immediately, I headed over to Minna's office and was surprised to find that Dowding is with her. Perhaps he got called too, but I didn't hear it because I was still moping. Minna was sitting at her usual desk while James is sitting in front of her.

"Take a seat Trude." Without hesitation, I did just that. "Trude, I want you to accompany James to London."

"What for?"

"The 29th ADS has been given the Victoria Cross. They invited me as their honorary guest." He answered

"I haven't been informed of this. Minna, when do we leave?" I asked her

"You'll leave tomorrow. A Britannian C-47 will be arriving at St. Trond to pick the two of you up." Minna then turned to James. "James, I've heard you have problems with your Striker, correct?"

"Yes I did. Shirley and I ran some tests on it. Turns out that the magic limiter is outdated and Shirley wants me to get a new one. Everything else is just fine." He answered

"Okay. While you're in London, try to find a magic limiter that would fit your Striker."

"Yes Minna."

"Dismissed. Oh and Trude, stay here for a moment." James left Minna's office and headed over to the firing range.

"So, what do you need from me Minna?" I asked her

"Air Chief Marshal Dowding gave me authorization to tell you about his Striker Unit. Other than myself and Mio, no one must not know of his, and since you're the one who keeps her word, I'll tell you and only you can keep that info." She told me

"Understood. What is it that the Air Chief Marshal said to you?" I asked

"When James was introduced to his Striker, the major nations of Europe were not the only ones to pitch in. Liberion, Fuso, Orussia, Caneron (A/N: I don't want to name Canada 'Farawayland' but if you want to name it, it's fine) Ostmark and Australis has been behind this Striker Unit." She began

"And what does it have to do with it, Minna?"

"What James is using is a prototype capable for helping him in combat, extend his endurance capabilities and uses less of his magic. Dowding headed the project and does not want to repeat history by adding in a Neuroi core inside. Putting it in can harm James either way. Only a Neuroi shard that was kept by Dr. Miyafuji is deemed stable and highly unlikely to Neuroify James." I was surprised. James' Striker can merge with a Neuroi shard. It looks like his father and Miyafuji's father have taken caution highly.

"What's Dowding's project called?"

"Project Valhalla. A Fusion Striker. Neither military nor scientists does not know what a Fusion Striker might do to a witch. And only one who can control a Fusion Striker can lead to the final outcome of this war." I just sat there, stunned. Hearing this classified information that Minna had bought up. I've seen other projects that involved Neuroi cores, but this one takes the cake.

I've heard of Project Warlock and the Neuroi Dynamo, now it's the Fusion Striker. After Minna is done talking to me about the various specifications about the Striker, she reminded me again to bring Dowding to London. "Would that be all Minna?"

"Yes. Make sure no one knows about James' Striker Unit, even him."

"As a Karlsland soldier, I keep true to my objectives."

"Good. You're dismissed now Trude." I got up and left the office. But something's eating me. I have to keeps a secret away from Dowding. I've grown to trust him since his first day here. Now I have to keep something that is completely unknown to him. The only time when James knows about his unit, only Minna can reply 'When the time is right.'

The rest of the day went normal, like training, shooting, maintaining our Strikers and having dinner. Same routine since the war began. As I was going to sleep, Minna's sentence kept floating over my head.

"_When the time is right. What does it mean?" _I asked myself as I dozed off.

**0730 Hours**

**James' P.O.V.**

I was standing idly by the runway, waiting for the transport plane to bring us to London. It has been rather quiet around the base. Well, everyone's sleeping. While I stood there, a memory came into mind.

**Flashback**

**1944, Heathrow Airport**

_A 20 plane squad of Spitfires has been tasked by the Britannian government to take out a rouge unit. The notice came after the Warlock Incident, meant to replace the witches. It went horrible when it became a Neuroi and sunk a Fusoan carrier. Their leader, ordered a direct confrontation against the witches. His unit, the 1__st__ Special Assault Echelon Aerial Group, was tasked to take out the 501__st__. Their aircraft composed of Gloster Meteor's, Britannia's first jet fighter._

_Our aircraft were disguised in Neuroi colors and loaded with rockets to take out the rogue squadron. Under orders from Prime Minister Churchill, the unit is authorized to take them out. Leading the disguised Neuroi, was me. Our orders, leave none alive and try to keep the airport intact. "All pilots, this is Disciple One. Military brass has authorized the go ahead with Operation Inner Demon. As of now until the operation is complete, the 29__th__ is now deemed a Black Ops Squadron. Because of this, we can do whatever we want until all objectives are completed. I want you in squads of 5 in total. Trinity, Cross, Offering, Hymnal and Bible, you're with me. The rest of you, five up and break off."_

_The Neuroi disguised aircraft broke off as the Meteors took off. Just then, something crackled over the radio. "Dowding? Dowding?"_

**Present Time**

"DOWDING!" I snapped back to reality as I come face to face with the Karlsland Flight Lieutenant.

"Oh… uh… Morning Barkhorn. Sorry, I was a little…"

"Dazed, Dowding?" She asked intimidately

"Y-Yeah. Somewhere there. Your first time going to London?" I asked

"No. This is my second time going there. The first time was when Hartmann and I went to see Chris. She had woken from her coma when I heard the news. Speaking of which, why were you lost from reality?"

"It's… uh…"

"It's because of what happened to your family right?" she asked solemnly

"Yeah, that's it." Soon enough, the C-47 appeared and landed. Barkhorn and I got on board as we head off to London.

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Dream Sequence)**

"_Are you Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji?" An unknown man asked_

"_Hai." Yoshika answered_

"_You violated military rules and went AWOL correct?"_

"_Military rules…" The man made an evil grin. "The thing behind you-!"_

"_Are you referring to the Warlock?" he asked devilishly_

"_I saw it! It was in a room with the Neuroi! It was some kind of lab!" The man looked surprised_

"_What nonsense are you spouting!?" _

"_But I saw it!" Yoshika screamed as others looked at her, angrily._

"_Answer the question! You went AWOL, did you not!?" he angrily asked_

"_Yes sir. But…" Yoshika was cut off and the man turned to Minna_

"_Commander. I gave you strict orders to shoot down the deserters."_

"_Yes sir. However…" she was cut off_

"_A member of your unit runs off. And her superior officer ignores orders from headquarters to go after her." He walked back to the Warlock. "It's such a pity. Commander Minna and the rest of the witches…" he turns back to them. "As of this moment today, the 501__st__ Joint Fighter Wing-the Strike Witches- is hereby disbanded." All of them looked shocked "Each member will return to her home country's military as quickly as possible. That is all. Is that clear, Commander Minna?"_

"_Yes sir." Minna answered_

"_Your selfish actions bought this unto them Sergeant Miyafuji." He said_

"_I… But… I…" she stammered sadly_

"_Don't worry. The Warlock will annihilate the Neuroi. You are no longer needed to protect Britannia." Just then a gunshot rang out, causing everyone to jump._

"_Who fired!?" he asked. All of them heard quiet footsteps. The Britannian soldiers aimed their Sten submachine guns at the unknown enemy._

"_My goodness. Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney." The girls turned to the mysterious person, wielding a Webley revolver and cladded in a BRAF service uniform. "My father would be extremely disappointed in you for dissolving what he created. I am disappointed myself, when you and your advocates launched a hidden coup d'état against him and removed him from BRAF command."_

"_Who are you? Trying to disrupt my work?" Maloney angrily asked_

"_The ones who saw the movement was Montgomery, de Gaulle, Zhukov, Rommel, my father's ally Keith Park, and myself. You are a disgrace to King and countrymen. To make things worse, you try to replace humanity's best defense for a project with Neuroi technology in it. That is why King George VI and Prime Minister Churchill seeks your resignation as Air Chief Marshal and replaced by my father."_

"_The government and the military? Doing a coup against me? But you didn't answer me, WHO ARE YOU!?" _

"_For your question about the inner coup, yes. And the question you asked earlier, I'm Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding's son." Maloney quickly pieced together who he was. _

"_James." His straightened face turned into a devilish smile. With a quick flash, a hidden Striker Unit formed on his legs. The aircraft was a complete mystery to both man and witch. On his wrist were two rods, but aimed straight at Maloney and his Britannian loyalists. _

"_Well then." Those were his last words before gunning down Maloney and his personnel._

**Present Time**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I was still in the JU 52, still flying to London. I was heavily panting as sweat dropped all over.

"Dowding, you alright?" I turned to find Barkhorn, who is accompanying me to London. She pulled out her handkerchief and started to dry my face up. "This will help."

I sighed deeply. "Thanks Barkhorn. And…"

"You were shaking earlier so I decided to wake you up fast. But still, you okay?" she asked softly

"No." I answered quietly "No I don't. Had a bad dream and…"

"What happened?" she asked

"Do you remember that day when the 501st was dissolved by Maloney, back in Britannia?" I asked her

"Yes, why?"

"In my dream, I was present." I began. "Watching you and the others getting dissolved while Yoshika was telling the truth while the rest of you looked mad at her. After he said that the Neuroi in Britannia will get annihilated by the Warlock, I can't control the feeling that what my father created will get destroyed by a mecha like that. So I interfered, and put a bullet in him."

Barkhorn was surprised. What she heard meant that I'm a killer, not designed to protect everyone. "That sounds terrible, Dowding. But it's not like you to become a murderer."

"And if it were real, Minna would have me in a holding cell right about now and I wouldn't be a part of the 501st, which I'm grateful." I smiled sheepishly

"I know. Speaking of Minna, she told me that Maloney has been demoted to Private. He will be now serving in the Pacific Theater in Indonesia." That made me wide-eyed with surprise

"Really? How did that happen? Last time I heard of him, he was supposed to be in a factory." I said

"The parts he made for the Britannian aircraft are faulty. He was immediately removed and taken to a Military Tribunal. The Britannian Military wanted to dishonorably discharge him but your father gave him a second chance. At least we don't have to worry about him anymore." She smiled

"But there are still some higher-ups that still hates us witches. Though I still wonder how they would react to a male witch." I chuckled. I looked out of the window to find we're landing. As we stepped onto the tarmac, there are a lot of military personnel on the runway.

"Say, Dowding, where are they going?" I looked over to the Karlsland witch as she pointed to the Britannian soldiers. All of them are equipped with Lee-Enfield rifles, Sten submachine guns, Bren light-machine guns and Thompson's given by the Liberions.

"They're gearing up for Operation Valkyrie, the Allied final offensive to Berlin. They're going to Hamburg and flank south." Barkhorn nodded as we exited the airbase and stepped foot onto London once more. "Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn, welcome back to London." I said with a smile. She smiled also as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I was surprised and blushed red when I took notice.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I last came here." She said

"We have time before the ceremony starts. Perhaps, we should look at the sights first?"

"We're here to see your friend not go all lollygagging around London." She went back to her serious soldier attitude.

"Look, I've never been in London or Britannia for a few months since signing up with you guys. It will be awhile before I come back here until the war is over."

"Alright, just this once, okay?" I nodded with glee as the two of us scoured all over London. We've been to Westminster Abbey, the Tower of London, St. Paul's Cathedral, and Buckingham Palace. The one that Barkhorn was intrigued with was the Welsh Guards, the king's security forces around the palace. I told her that they are highly disciplined and cannot crack a smile or laugh in any matter. She made a comment that almost made me laugh.

Anyways, Barkhorn and I found the BRAF HQ. It is used for day-to-day routines for Britannian pilots who are sent to Karlsland or Ostmark. The base is also used for generals ready to receive new orders. The base is like the base in St. Trond but with more space and areas for either training periods or downtime. After touring the base, the two of us found my father's office. He was doing paperwork as usual. He is with his advocate, Keith Park, and two others.

My father looked up and saw me. "Wing Commander Dowding." I walked up forward while my father did the same.

"Air Chief Marshal Dowding." The two of us said nothing but we soon smiled and hugged each other. "It's good to see you again father."

"Likewise son. I see you bought one of Minna's witches with you." My father said

"Pleasure to see the Air Chief Marshal, in person of course." She answered "Minna and the witches have kept an eye on him since he came. And so far he's done well."

"That's nice to hear Lieutenant Barkhorn. And I've heard the 501st has been gathering recruits for Operation Valkyrie." He inquired

"Yes dad. We've recruited Flight Lieutenant Mai Kawashima, an ice witch and recent newcomer Tatsuya Nakajima, a Pilot Officer fused with a Neuroi core." I answered. My father smiled while placing his finger under his chin.

"I find the two newcomers intriguing. I've never seen an ice witch or a witch with a Neuroi core before. They will do nicely when we enter Karlsland." He said as he returned to his seat.

"So, your father sent you here to see your old squad members?" Keith asked.

"Yes cousin." I replied.

"You're cousins with your father's friend?" she asked with wide eyes

"Yeah Barkhorn. My father and Cousin Keith have known each other since the First Neuroi War. Keith was an ace while my father served as commanding officer. Pilots gave him the nickname 'Stuffy' because of his gruff attitude, right father?" I asked cheekily. He sighed deeply and chuckled also.

"Brass told me to loosen up a bit, so I did and Keith decided to do the same." He checked the clock as it is almost 2. The ceremony starts at 2:30. "Alright James. Find your former squad mates, they'll be happy to see their former commander back." I saluted and headed out with Barkhorn next to me. "Oh and Lieutenant Barkhorn? Keep up the good work." She nodded and went after me.

We reached the field where only the members of the 29th Squadron are present. They were wearing their service uniforms as they talk amongst themselves. I smiled timidly as I saw my friends/former accomplices. Barkhorn gave me a nudge to approach them. I did so. It's been like a few months since I last saw or heard of them. The first one to spot me was my second-in-command, Luke. We exchanged glances, smiled and hugged each other.

"Wing Commander Dowding. You haven't changed much old bean." He commented

"Kinley. I see you have taken leadership of the squad actually well."

"Well they did good, but they still need to wake up early." He said

"Sounds like Frau. Everywhere I go to, I find military personnel being slackers instead of fighting and training." Barkhorn commented. Kinley was speechless for a moment when he saw the Karlsland witch.

"Dowding, you brought a witch with you?" he asked with curiosity

"Yep." I looked at her and gave her a playful nudge.

"Oh. My name is Gertrud Barkhorn. I'm a Flight Lieutenant of the 501st JFW." She said. Kinley crossed his arms with questions in his mind.

"So you're the witch Dowding broke off to rescue. But still, James, that was a dodgy move you did back there. Try not to risk yourself again." Barkhorn looked surprised to find that I, out of all people, tried to risk myself.

"Did that happen? You tried what I did back in Folkestone?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly

"It did result with a damaged Spitfire, a blue glow, familiars and a pulse that took down the bomber fleet, with both your help of course." My father exited the building with medals in hand. "Well, we should get this ceremony started?"

We took our seats as the ceremony commenced. From what the Karlsland witch told me, it kind of looked like when Erica received her medal, but no panty stealing and no Neuroi present.

"May the members of the 29th Aerial Defense Squadron, please come forward?" All of the members stood up and walked to the stage. My father handed out the awards to the squad members. "On behalf of King George VI and Prime Minister Winston Churchill of the Britannian Commonwealth, we thank you for your services thus far and we hope you'll continue your support against the Neuroi in these dark times."

He brought out Victoria Crosses, Britannia's highest award. "As a token for His Majesty's appreciation, the 29th Aerial Defense Squadron is hereby awarded the Victoria Cross for their act of valour, self-sacrifice, and extreme devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy. Well done, all of you." All those present applauded for the recipients. Afterwards there was a party for those who are the award recipients and guests, including the squad's families. For me, I'm not that much of a party person, so instead I stood outside gazing up at the stars.

The Karlsland witch is still talking to Kinley, until she recognized that I wasn't present. Kinley told her to watch out for me while I'm still with the witches. She finally found me standing at the front of the building.

"Dowding."

"Oh, hey Barkhorn." I replied back

"I thought you would be at the party. But here you are standing outside. Also, you need to get a new magic limiter." She said

"Good news is after the ceremony, I told my father that the new limiter would arrive at the base next week. For the party, not so much of it luv. I would just stand outside and watch the stars until daytime rolls in."

"You like looking at stars?" she asked

"Keeps me at peace." I did a small smile "Of that much at least. After today's events."

"Still thinking about that dream you have on the plane?" she asked

"Yeah. I'll try and put that right behind me and focus on what's ahead. We're this close to Berlin and the war being over. But I highly doubt that some military commanders want it to be won by conventional forces, not witches." Barkhorn smiled ruefully

"Like Major Sakamoto said, 'there's nothing a witch can't do.'"

"Heh. I guess you're right." I yawned a bit. "I'm gonna turn myself in for the night. Okay?"

"Sure." I departed to the inside and headed to my former room.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After the party, I should hit the hay now. Since I'm here, might as well sleep in a room but they are all occupied or already owned. That is I stumbled unto Dowding's room, who is fast asleep. I knocked on his door just to be sure.

"Dowding?" I knocked again. "Dowding?" I opened his door and found him sleeping. I silently walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Dowding?" He finally stirred

"What's wrong?" he tiredly asked

"Nothing. I-It's just that… I can't find a room to sleep in." I hesitantly answered

"I know that feeling. If you want to, you can. I don't bite luv." He went back sleeping as I stood there if I want to lay down and sleep next to him or find somewhere else. I finally made up my choice as I removed my combat uniform and laid down next to him. It feels weird but, it's the only thing I have left. I scooted in a little closer but he pulled me in. I was stunned. It feels like my heart stopped.

"Goodnight Lieutenant." He smiled

"Goodnight Dowding. And thanks." I feel flustered right now. I just hope that he doesn't want to push himself. For now, I want this, in a peaceful night.

**There goes Part 1 of the reunion arc. Next part will involve Chris and, guess what, no Neuroi this time around since the first chapter. For the 'Fusion Striker' it is something not many writers knew about. I would like to take it up to the test. And you're asking about 'Operation Inner Demon' right? More details will come out at the next chapter. I'll see you guys in Reunion Part 2. For now take it easy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the final part of the Reunion arc. More than that, thanks for the reviews and reading the story so far. As a start off, last chapter, I may have gotten leaned towards a dark story. Instead, I'll go back with the main doctrine of every story of Strike Witches posted. Oh, and I'll get James out of the dark path in this chapter. So, let's start.**

**Chapter 9: Reunion PT. 2: Sister meet Sister**

**Mio's P.O.V.**

My morning routines were the same while I served with the 501st. I would usually wake up early and do my morning ritual, which involved me and a katana called 'Reppumaru'. The thing is, that sword sapped my magic, along with Miyafuji's, since the Romagnian Campaign. Since then, Reppumaru acted normally since my magic's gone. Minna was right, that thing is a death trap. I can't blame her for putting my life at risk.

While I was doing my swings with the weapon, I heard grunting and something hitting a tree. At first I thought it was Miyafuji falling off the bed. When I investigated the source of it, it turns out it's the young Britannian Wing Commander wielding his Lee-Enfield rifle. I noticed it had a bayonet on it and with every forward motion it dug right into the tree. He was exhausted as he finished his routine.

"I see you had your early morning training Dowding." He turned to see me.

"Oh. Good morning Major." He held the rifle in his hands "If you're guessing what I'm doing, then yes, I'm doing my own version of early morning routines." He answered

"By bayoneting a tree." I sighed "Dowding, you should try doing some of the training I did for Miyafuji, Bishop and Perrine."

"And by judging from the results, 25 laps around the base where the three are exhausted." He then looked at Reppumaru. "Say, Major, have you ever used your sword in combat?"

"Yeah, I did. Back when I used magic, I used it as my prime weapon."

"And by primary weapon, you mean…"

"Hai. I infused my magic with the sword. Reppumaru sucked every ounce of magic I possessed."

James was speechless. He then did a short sigh. "Major, what you did is considered a death trap. Not only did your magic nearly dried up, you nearly killed yourself. Why?"

"I reached the age limit where a witch's magic starts to dissipate. I used up all of my magic to power up the Yamato's guns." I answered bluntly

"The Neuroi Dynamo." He said silently. I nodded in response to his silent. As I sheathed my katana, James had unfastened the bayonet and sheathed it where his ankle is.

"You have a boot knife with you?"

"Yeah. Kind of ironic that I've been studying in Fuso before the Neuroi invaded."

"I see. How about I help you train, just this once and see if it's better than what you are doing right now."

"Okay." He handed me his rifle as I told him my version of training and I'm getting this feeling that he won't like it.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen with Eila as she's feeding me breakfast. I like when Yoshika cooks for us. For me, I'm an only child, but with the girls, along with James and Tatsuya, they're like family to me. Speaking about Tatsuya…

"Say 'ah' Sanya." Eila said as she fed me a spoonful. I took it in response as Eila smiled brightly. About Tatsuya, turns out he's coming along with Barkhorn, Yoshika and James, who are seeing her sister. Barkhorn asked me to come with also. I think that Eila is coming with as well because, she doesn't want me out of her sight.

Tatsuya came in when breakfast is being served. "Morning girls." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning Tatsuya." I said happily.

"Morning." Eila said melancholy. He sat down in front of me after he got his breakfast.

"So how was your night patrol Sanya." He asked me

"Nothing new Tatsuya. Just me flying all over the night sky." I answered "Also, Barkhorn asked me if I want to visit her sister in Brussels."

"And you said yes?"

"I did. Though it is nice to have you also come with us to see Chris." I answered. He smiled at me as we continued eating. A thought then crossed my mind. "Did Lieutenant Barkhorn also ask you to come with us?"

"Yeah, she did. She's doing this just to know me a little more, even if I have a core in me." He then looked at Eila, the latter having a jealous face. "What about Eila, is she coming?" I looked at Eila. She just sat there listening and looking at our conversation.

"You know, Barkhorn didn't ask her." Eila sprang up and answered

"Sanya, you know I'm coming with you."

"_**You know Lieutenant Barkhorn didn't ask you, right?" **_Fred asked. Eila looked cross.

"I don't mind you coming with Eila. Sanya would feel the same way if she isn't asked if she's coming." Tatsuya commented. Eila did a slight nod and went off for training. Tatsuya faced me as the two of us are alone. "You'll ask the Lieutenant, right?"

"I will. I'm still hungry though." I eyed over Tatsuya's food. "Is it okay if I can…?" I saw Tatsuya flush red, figuring out what I want him to do.

"S-sure, Sanya." He picked up the food and put the spoon close to my mouth. "Say 'ah' Sanya." I opened my mouth as Tatsuya's food entered me. I enjoyed it, even when a new recruit is caring towards me. I was beet red as a result of him feeding me. Tatsuya giggled a bit, then I followed suit and started laughing.

As we laughed, we heard grunting noises. "Tatsuya, did you hear that?"

"Yeah." It turns out to be a dishelved James, now donning a white-collared shirt, black tie, and black pants. He also used his rifle as a crutch.

"James, what happened to you?" I asked. He catched his breath and answered

"Let's just say that I'm a new victim of the Major's patented training program." He took a seat next to Tatsuya. "Now I know how the three girls felt under her wrath."

"Boss, you know I felt the wrath of her also." Tatsuya commented

"And, how did that go?" he asked him

"Same thing how you commented." Tatsuya answered as he continued eating. "Here's another Sanya." I ate the food again. James just smiled as he got his food.

"James, you look, horrible." Yoshika commented

"Yeah, I know. I got it from the Major's training. I ended up feeling her wrath. Anyways come eat with us."

"Okay." Soon, James, Yoshika, Tatsuya and I finished our meals and headed for what we want to do.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

Mio and I are in my office when she brought up a medical report. It turns out the Trude's sister, Chris, is scheduled to be released today. It crossed my mind that Trude will let Chris stay at the base. That part made me happy. Soon James came in with his load of papers.

"Morning Minna." He said

"Hey James. You know you have a day off to go with Trude and see Chris, right?" I asked him

"Yeah. If you ask why I'm like this." He commented while looking at Mio. Mio did her trademark laugh as she sat on in James' desk.

"Looks like that training did pay off quite nicely." James set down the paperwork on his desk. "Don't worry Dowding. You're in good hands. Besides, Minna wanted to tell you something." He turned to face me.

"And what might that be." He asked

"One of the witches from Africa will be coming here to observe 'Operation Queen'. She will be here until the operation ends." I answered

"And who might that be?" he asked with curiosity

"You'll see. You'll get the chance to meet her when you come back from your field trip."

"Alright Minna." He saluted to me "I'll take my leave now." I returned it back as he went out of the office. After he left, Mio questioned me.

"Do you even know who she is?" she asked me

"No. Not even Field Marshal Rommel can give the details. All I know from him is that he has been personally picked by Air Chief Marshal Dowding." I pulled out a new document which contained this certain witch.

**James' P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hallway towards the driveway entrance when I saw Britannian fighters zooming through the air. They were Hawker Typhoon's, the Tempest's younger brother. They look like Neuroi aircraft moving in undetected. And why did I just envisioned that?

**Flashback Sequence**

"_Squad One, open fire on the targets. Make sure none of them get airborne to reach Folkestone." I commanded. I heard collections of 'Roger' through my intercom. My left hand was one the accelerator, while my right hand touched a button for the rockets. "All flights, rockets out!"_

_The Spitfires let loose the rockets, knocking out some of the Meteor's. _(A/N: Seems overkill, I know) _Unfortunately, a handful made it into the air. One thing I know about these jet fighters, they are heavily armed, can climb higher and it can outrun you. But, there is a thing that the Spitfires have that the Meteor's don't. It's called maneuverability. Luckily for us, we knew all about these new jets and what they can do. I lined up my plane against a Warlock Meteor and shot it down._

_One of the Meteor's has broken off and headed for Folkestone. I broke off and followed it. My radio crackled to life and got a memo from the BRAF. "Disciple One, we're detecting a large type Neuroi heading for London. Your squad has been tasked to help out while the rest stays at Heathrow."_

"_Roger that last. Also, a Warlock Meteor is heading for the witches base in Folkestone. Request permission to send one of the pilots to follow it?" I asked_

"_Negative on that order Disciple. Rapier Flight will take care of that bugger."_

"_Tell Rapier Flight to camouflage their Typhoon's and make it quick though." I answered. Squad one and I head for London's outskirts to confront the Neuroi head on. We found it, but a detachment of two Meteor's engaged us. One of the Meteor's got on my nerves as I ended up chasing it rather than focusing on the Neuroi. It suddenly broke off but the Neuroi already fired its lasers. My family's house is caught in it. We attacked it and destroyed it. I surveyed the damage and it's painful to look. "Dear bloody God, NO!"_

"_Disciple Squadron, the 1__st__ Special Assault Echelon has given up. Operation has been completed. Well done all of you." Control then radioed me. "Disciple One? Disciple? Church?"_

"_What is it?" I asked hesitantly_

"_James, it's your father. I just got word from one of the firefighters. Our house is destroyed, but our family is…"_

"_They are what father?" I heard silence for a few seconds. "They are what?" I heard a depressed sigh. It suddenly clicked that our family is dead. "No. NO!" I feel like crashing my plane into Parliament, but my father doesn't want me to die also. Operation Inner Demon was successful, but the Neuroi Blitz took things that are precious in my life._

**Present Time**

As I was thinking back about that event, I bumped into the Karlsland witch. I got this kind of a gloomy look, and she took notice of it.

"Dowding, you seem… down." I just kept looking down, well, not at the chest area, but at the floor. "Is it revolving around the Neuroi Blitz?" She sighed as she took my arm and led me to her room. When we arrived, the two of us sat down on her bed. "Dowding, you need to snap out of your trance and tell me what happened. Karlsland soldiers always tell the truth."

"Not only them, but for Britannian soldiers as well."

"Never mind about the Britannian soldiers, Dowding." She snapped. She took a collective sigh and continued. "Now, what happened?" I did my share of a sigh and answered

"Is there by any chance you've heard of 'Operation Inner Demon'?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"Inner Demon has a link with the demise of the 1st Special Assault Echelon. After you and the girls destroyed the Warlock and the fused Akagi, members of the 22nd SAS Regiment got intel that one of the supporters made a call to their main air unit."

"Maloney has a hidden fighter wing? And we didn't know it at the time?" I nodded in response

"Behind my father's back, Maloney put together his own fighter wing, filled with pilots who dislike witches. Rumors about it spread like wildfire, and Maloney denies any statements. Luckily though, Andrew Campbell, an Intel officer and father's closest ally, leaked info while another of his friend, Joseph Sheridan, asked Churchill along with King George VI and Charles Portal, to keep eyes on Maloney." Trude cracked a smirk.

"It looks like your father has many supporters." I smirked also. "And those two people are the ones we met when we were in London."

"Yeah. Military Intelligence said that before the Gallian Hive was destroyed, one soldier has seen the Warlock in person. He was a spy working for Campbell. He also caught a glimpse of the Neuroi core and reported the info." Trude was curious

"I wonder, why haven't we heard of the information before Miyafuji flew to the Neuroi hive?" I mentally face palmed myself.

"The 501st was still being assembled at the time. When the Neuroi first invaded, it was first destroyed by using conventional units. Scientists recovered a Neuroi core and locked away. While my father, along with Commodore Galland and Dr. Miyafuji, assembled the first Striker Units and Joint Fighter Wings, Maloney took the opportunity to take the core and built his own mecha."

"So, what does it have to do with you and 'Inner Demon'?" she asked

"I was chosen by Churchill himself. He told me that the 29th, during the operation, is deemed a black ops squadron. The objectives are pure and simple, 'attack, attack, attack'." I had my head hang low. "While that happened…"

"The Neuroi Blitz. What happened?"

"The squad and I had to turn to London. It is either defend London from the Neuroi attack, or continue to attack the airfield. London was my choice. When we arrived, they started attacking. Unfortunately…" Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Your family. Mein Gott." I just sat there silently

"Everything that I cherished, in a blink of an eye, gone. I just wish that… I just…" I tilted my cap to cover my face and not see Trude's reaction. Surprisingly, she removed my cap, took my chin and looked directly at her. She has that calm composure on her but at the same time, she looked sad.

"Dowding, you saved us, but you can't save your family. If the Neuroi haven't invaded London, you would still be happy. But, I share your feeling when Chris was injured. It took me a long time to rehabilitate myself, after what Miyafuji said to me." I tried to turn my head, but I didn't. I continued to listen what she said. "I wanted to help you, for what Miyafuji did for me. Why? Because I trust you Dowding. Ever since you came here, you did things that helped the 501st."

"Really?" I sniffed

"Yes." I smiled. She gave me a hug just to calm me down. Right now, I'm at peace.

**0800 Hours**

**En Route to Brussels, Belgica**

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

The drive from St. Trond to Brussels is relaxing. I'm glad that Barkhorn is bringing me to see her sister, along with Tatsuya, Sanya, Eila and James. I'm also glad that Shirley isn't driving. And I know how I felt because Lynne told me that after the trip back in Romagna. I can still feel my sickness after that ride.

When we entered Brussels, the city looks wonderful. I tapped on Barkhorn's shoulder to get her attention.

"Barkhorn-san, do you know when your sister is being released today?" I asked her. She smiled and laughed.

"From what Minna said, she's slated to be released today. So far, she's undergoing rehabilitation."

"Is she going to stay at the base with us?"

"Yes she is. The first thing I have to do to make accommodations for her, is to let Hartmann to clean her room." I giggled

"Well, she isn't much of a cleaner."

"Anyways, here we are." James said. "This is where your sister is being placed at?" The Karlsland witch nodded

"Let's head in." We entered the hospital, though, I thought that all Karlsland soldiers are not that clumsy. But, this is not like her because, she keeps banging stuff. I think it's because of her sister. That sounds about right. When we entered one of the rehabilitation rooms, one of the nurses stationed there took notice of the noise.

"Could you keep it down? You'll cause a ruckus in here." The nurse complained

"Sorry about that. We're here to see Christiane Barkhorn." James said as all of us heard a sound of laughter. It was Chris, sitting on her bed, laughing. She then spotted her sister who is standing idly by the door. She walked over to her sister as they embraced each other. All of us are happy to see the two sisters smiling.

"Big Sister, it's good to see you again." Chris said. She then eyed us. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, y-yes. These are Eila, Sanya, Tatsuya, James and Miyafuji, the one who looks like you." She answered while a shade of red crept up her face. "Would you like to see her?" Chris nodded as Barkhorn gestured me to come over. "Chris, this is Miyafuji, Miyafuji, this is Chris, the one who looks like you."

Chris and I stared at each other. Both of us have our heads tilted to each side. We have the same eyes, the same hair color and the mood between us. The only difference between me and her are the hair styles. The sides of my hair are a bit longer than hers. Soon enough, the two of us giggled, then laughed at our appearances.

"You're right sis. She does look a lot like me." Chris said to the older sibling. "So, how's my look-alike?" she asked me with curiosity

"Oh. I'm doing fine Christiane. Your sister has been keeping me under her wing since I regained my magic. Right onee-chan?"

"'Onee-chan?" Chris asked

"M-Miyafuji!?" Barkhorn whined

"Sis, what does Miyafuji mean by 'onee-chan'?" the young sister asked. Barkhorn-san did a small sigh and walked over to Chris' bed and sat down.

"During your time recovering, Miyafuji and I went on some adventures against the Neuroi." She began with a smile. "When the two of us were in Britannia, I kind of went cold on Miyafuji for a while. Until I have that injury where she brought me out of that dark crater clouding me. After that, I started treating her like a little sister. We continued this relationship up until now. So Chris, if it's okay if both you and Miyafuji are my little sisters until the wars end. Would you do that?"

Chris then looked at me, who smiled from ear to ear. She then answered her sister. "Sis, Miyafuji will be a great sister. To the both of us." Barkhorn-san then hugged Chris and then me, bringing me into their fold. I'm pretty sure the others are touched by this scene. I saw James turning to Sanya, told her something in her ear, and then left.

After my 'onee-chan' released me from her hug, I asked Sanya what James told her. She said that he is filling out the paperwork for Chris' release. She then told me that he doesn't want to spoil the mood by raising his voice, so he told her to remind the two of us. "He also said that he wanted a little sister also. Since, you and I are like sisters to him, why not help him."

I nodded in agreement. We waited inside the room for an hour before James came out, giving the go ahead to bring the young sister with us.

**James' P.O.V.**

After the release documents have been reached, we escorted Barkhorn's sister to the base. She told her about what I did for the 501st. Chris has started to open up on me as her brother. She even kissed me on the cheeks out of joy. I think Barkhorn caught a glimpse of it, but she just smiled and nodded. Barkhorn gave me permission to care for the younger sibling also, which includes having to care for her whenever she goes out for patrols.

When we arrived back at base, a JU 52 was inside the hangar. Minna was the first to step out, followed by Mio, Erica and three other witches. But surprisingly, when the rest of the 501st arrived, they either have questionable or disappointed faces. When I saw Barkhorn's face, she was visibly angered when she saw a familiar person. Out of my eyes, two girls have pink hair, one short and one long. One has a dark green jacket, while the other has a desert yellow jacket and garrison cap. The hangar went in an uproar as the witches filed many complaints, until a very familiar voice sprang out.

"AHEM!" The voice shouted. I was frozen as I heard that familiar voice of hers. I flushed white, eyesight went white and my mouth was all agape. Barkhorn quickly turned her attention from that person to me.

"Dowding?" she asked

"James-kun?" Yoshika asked with worry.

"Boss?" Tatsuya asked. Chris got off Barkhorn's shoulders as she stared at me. She decided to poke my chest. And my response? I fell back and fainted. _'Oh bollocks. She's here.' _I said to myself.

**So. There's the next chapter. And…**

James: Hey, kh2996. What is this place?

_**(Looks baffled when James entered his workspace) **_**What are you doing here? This is the writer's common room.**

James: Well, all you have is a laptop. And a pilot light. With a coffee maker.

**Yeah I know. There something you need?**

James: Well yeah. I'm starting to get a little flustered with… you know…

**Trude? Well, I don't know. It's…**

Trude: Ah. There you are Dowding. I've been looking all over for you. _**(Soon spots me) **_So, you must be kh2996.

**It's just an alias. Besides, Dowding has something to tell you. Right, James?**

James: _**(Blushes)**_ Well… It's…

Trude: Might as well save it in the next chapter then. I don't want him looking like a ghost.

**Right. So. Chapter is finished and Operation Queen will commence in the next chapter. Speaking of which, three more witches showed up. Try to figure out the three. The third will be tough because, well, you'll figure it out. For those who are reading, here's a hint: OVA.**

Trude: You do realize you just give critical information to the third character right?

**True, but I want the readers to know. Cookies are for those who figured it out correctly.**

Trude: I might as well give one to Hartmann, because… you know why.

James: Lacks discipline in spite of being a Karlsland soldier and an ultra-ace to the witches everywhere?

Trude: Took the words out of my mouth Dowding. _**(Hands Dowding one of kh2996's cookies) **_Here.

James: Nice. _**(Breaks a half of the cookie)**_ Want a piece? _**(Trude blushes instantaneously and takes the other piece) **_

Trude: Thanks. Anyways, continue with what you were saying.

**Alright. Next chapter is in development. Don't you go anywhere.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter for the story. Last time, Trude consoled James, Chris is now at base and James just fainted.**

Trude: Really now?

**Well, it's part of the story. **

Trude: Speaking of which… _**(Runs off to James) **_

**Okay then. Here's the next chapter and enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Killer Queen

**Minna's P.O.V.**

For the first time, I've never seen one of our teammates faint from being pale. The last time it happened was Yoshika, fainting at the disbandment of the 501st. After he got back from Brussels, along with Trude, Yoshika, Eila, Sanya, Tatsuya and Chris in tow, Mio, Erica and I brought with us Hanna-Justina Marseille and Raisa Pöttgen.

When the base got quieted down by their commanding officer, we soon heard a thud and found that James has fainted. So, this is where we are now as James is about to get up. His eyes started to flutter open. He looked to see me, Trude, Sanya and Yoshika.

"Bloody hell. Something on my face girls?" he asked groggily

"James-kun, you're okay!" Yoshika cried with glee

"How do you feel now James?" Sanya asked. He sat up on his bed.

"I feel like death. But I'm moving." He looked around the room. "How did I wind up in the medical wing?"

"Trude and I managed to bring you here after you fainted. Before you ask, Yoshika healed your injuries." James touched the back of his head and felt no pain coming out of it.

"Well, that's one thing out, thanks to you Yoshika." He smiled

"No problem James-kun." she smiled "Speaking of which, why did you faint?"

"For starters, I just heard a familiar voice. Then everything went downhill for me." He answered

"Don't worry. It will pass. For now, get dressed and meet us in the war room." I said

"Yes Minna." We left soon after. Something in my mind said that this might go well, or not because we got two people who are rivals and James who doesn't know who the third person is.

**Erica's P.O.V.**

Sometimes I just can't believe that some things never die. I mean, Hanna's with us again, which is a pain in the ass for almost all of us, save for Yoshika, Lynnette and Perrine who wore questionable faces, while the rest, looked disappointed. I turned to Trude who clearly has a cat-dog relationship with Hanna, who is currently sitting opposite of us. She has that devilish smile of hers, who wants me to face her off again. When she turns to Trude, she's also disappointed, because she has to work with her again. Raisa, meanwhile, was sitting next to her. I like Raisa to be honest, she is the Yin to Hanna's Yang. I think Trude likes her too, because she's not as a hot head unlike Hanna.

Soon Minna came in, along with Trude's sister Chris. She said that Chris will be under James' wing and staying at the base for the duration of the war. He soon eyed all of us and headed towards the podium. Chris meanwhile hugged her sister, until Hanna perked up.

"Always knew you were such a siscon." She said

"Look, you may be such a stuck up princess, but you can't say that in front of my sister." Trude retorted.

"Really now?" she asked sarcastically while putting her feet up. "If I'm a princess then my first order is to have you exiled."

"Tina." Raisa said while trying to be the peacemaker.

"Why you…" A voice rang out.

"Stand down now. The two of you." We looked to the door to find James, who recovered from the shock earlier. "I expect no bickering during the operation, and that includes liberating all of Karlsland from the Neuroi. So, the two of you better be on your best behavior or else." He soon joined Minna on the podium. I've never seen this side of James before, and that includes being a barrier between Trude and Hanna.

"Now, first off, who was that person who accompanied the two here?" He got his answer when a voice rang over.

"Achtung." The voice said as all of us stood at attention. I looked at James who is white-eyed again. She has orange hair, with bright blue eyes and a sand colored uniform. She turned her attention to Hanna, with a death glare compared to Minna's. Hanna got up worriedly as she walked by.

"I thought you don't have respect for authority." Trude remarked. That made some people pleased.

"Shut it, Barkhorn." She answered.

"Commander Minna." She greeted to her. She then turned to James. She looked puzzled. "Commander, is there something wrong with your second?" Minna smiled sheepishly

"He was like this when you came here. But the good news is that he didn't faint." She then tapped James on the shoulder. "James? James?" She snapped her fingers to gain her attention.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Huh. Oh. Sorry about that Minna." He said sheepishly. Minna smiled as she patted James on the head.

"Don't be. Oh, have you met Commander Neumann?" I then sweat dropped to find that my old colleague is here. I turned to her, who has that stoic personality on her face.

"Uh. C-Commander Neumann. I-It's good to see you again." I nervously said. She nodded in approval.

"It's a pleasure to see you also." She then noticed my ranking on my collar. "I see you got promoted to Wing Commander. You must treat your new squad rather well."

"You could say that Commander Neumann. I take it you'll handle Operation Queen?" I asked

"Yes. Along with you and Minna. General Bradley will be with us also." I nodded in agreement. "I'll delve more into the operation. For now, take up the projector." I took up my position at the projector as both Minna and Commander Neumann started the presentation.

"First off, for those who don't know her, her name is Edytha Neumann, Commander of the Witch forces in Africa. She, along with Marseille and Pottgen, will be with us for the operation. Commander." Minna said as Edytha took the floor.

"Now. Allied Command has confirmed the go-ahead of Operation Queen. General Bradley and Field Marshal Rommel is tasked to go through Western Karlsland. With much of the Rhineland secured, our main target will be the Karlsland province of Saxony-Anhalt. This province will be the launching point for Operation Valkyrie. The problem is that this province is heavily guarded by Neuroi walkers and the towers that were a complete nuisance we encountered in the Ardennes. Expect a lot more radio jamming from those Neuroi towers again."

"Bradley asked Galland to bring in the 501st while he contacts Major General Doolittle to bring the 352nd Fighter Group. Liberion B-17's will come in to saturate the area first before the operation begins." Minna said "Galland chose Marseille and Barkhorn to lead their teams. Because of their combat experience in the region selected, they are the best candidates for this assault." I turned the projector off.

"One problem though." Hanna said "I don't want to work with Miss Hard-Headed Siscon."

"Marseille, it's under orders from Commandant Galland herself." Barkhorn countered. "And don't call me Miss Hard-Headed Siscon. Besides my sister is here."

"Whatever. Instead, I want Hartmann as leader of Team Two, not you." She said

"We're going through this again Marseille. You want Hartmann to assault Malta, and now you want her to take the Neuroi head on. But it's from Galland herself. If it's me that wants to be partnered with you so be it." Barkhorn retorted.

"That's coming from the mouth of a stubborn fuck face." Hanna snickered

"What did you call me?" she asked in an angry tone.

"You heard me. A stubborn fuck face." She answered

"Why don't you say that in front of my face again." She said as her familiar popped up.

"Gladly." Her own familiar appeared and both clasped their hands against each other creating a gale storm in the war room.

"Hey! Take it outside!" Eila screamed

"You two stop!" Shizuka yelled. Everyone else was yelling and screaming for the two witches to stop fighting, until Raisa, Yoshika, Shizuka, Mai and I intervened. The four clamped onto Barkhorn while I got a hold on Hanna.

They tried their best to hold the Karlsland witch, but she broke free, and charged up to Marseille. Her power is maxed, but it became bad when…

"Oh, son of a bi-" Hanna dodged the blow just in time. Me? I wasn't so lucky. Barkhorn's enhanced punch hit me directly in my right eye. I felt the blow as I stumbled onto the wall, and sat on the floor. I expect everyone to make horrified faces with what they saw. Barkhorn, however, took the worst of it.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

As I was about to deliver an enhanced blow to Marseille, she dodged my punch and hitting Dowding right in the eye. I was wide-eyed in shock to see my close friend ended up on the other side of my fist.

"DOWDING!" I shouted.

"Miyafuji, help him!" Minna commanded. Yoshika got in front of him and started healing. She also called Lynne, Perrine, Shizuka and Mai, to help with the injury. I got on my knees and started crying. Minna and Commander Neumann came to me and comforted me. Neumann spoke first.

"Lieutenant. The accident wasn't your fault. I expected Marseille to act like a proper soldier. Instead, we have… this." Neumann sent a death glare over to Marseille, who shuddered in fear. "For you Marseille, you took things way too far against Barkhorn. For that reason, you will be confined to a room with her until the operation starts."

"C-Commander, I-I-"

"What? Sorry? Your actions led to her injuring a commanding officer. You know I can't be as fair as Commander Minna, but I'm your commanding officer. That's why you and Barkhorn will share a room. No if's, and's or but's. Period." Neumann strictly commanded.

"Y-Yes ma'am." She quivered in fear.

"All of you dismissed. Hanna, go to your room now. Lieutenant Barkhorn, Minna and I want to speak to you." She said. Feeling guilty for starting this skirmish also, I headed for the medical wing, where Yoshika is still healing his injuries. Chris is helping out also, with bringing cloths to stop the bleeding.

"Miyafuji." Yoshika turned to me grimly

"I know the accident wasn't your fault. When he brought him here, he was crying also, both tears and blood. Your augmented punch, shredded some skin, but I healed the injuries." Mai came over and doused his right eye with an ice touch, to stimulate the pain.

"He can't see out of his right eye anymore. But his magic still works. I get the feeling he won't be part of the upcoming assault. I'm sorry." I walked over to him. He looks peaceful. It's still my fault for erupting the argument between Marseille and me and hurting him. A knot formed in my gut, seeing him like this.

"Onee-chan, don't go suicidal again. Please." I nodded. I caressed his face. I know he won't feel anything for now, but it's still my fault for what I did.

"Dowding. I'm sorry. Forgive me." I whispered. Medical personnel arrived, and took Dowding to the recovery room. I turned to Yoshika and I hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay." She assured me. This scene reminded me of Chris being in a coma. Now, it's Dowding, the one who I trusted in my life. I fear for him now. I wonder how he will treat me when he wakes up.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

"Yes Air Chief Marshal, he's injured." I was speaking to James' father over his injury. I heard a sigh from him on the other end.

"At least it isn't that critical. And he received it after an argument between two of the best witches?" he asked

"Yes sir. Both Flight Lieutenants Marseille and Barkhorn got into an argument after receiving the flight list from Commodore Galland. Some of the witches intervened to separate them but Barkhorn broke free and punched James after Hanna dodged it." I answered

"I see. Your medic, Pilot Officer Miyafuji, has she healed his wounds?"

"She did. The medics will take over until she gets called back in for final treatment."

"Alright Commander Minna. Thank you. Phone me back when Operation Queen is completed. Also, I have Sheridan and Campbell to meet with you on the day of the operation." He inquired

"Yes sir. Take care." I hung up the phone as Trude came in, all depressed. "Are you okay?"

"No Minna." She answered

"About what happened earlier…?" Trude cut me off

"It's my fault Minna." She took up sitting in one of the chairs. "Thanks to me, Dowding's injured."

"No it's not Trude. It's all a misunderstanding. How about this. I'll have Heidemarie lead the assault with Marseille. You can stay back with your sister and keep an eye on James." I proposed. Trude snapped her head up, returning to her old self.

"It came from Galland herself. If she wants me to lead the assault with Marseille, fine. If Marseille opposes otherwise, have Commander Neumann come in."

"Sure, sure. Besides it's not like you to miss an operation such as this Trude." I chuckled "Though I still wonder if James will recover in time before the operation starts."

**James' P.O.V.**

My eyes started to flutter open again after that blow I received from Barkhorn. I got to tell you, she has a mean right hand. Again, it's her magic, so she uses this to enhance her strength. Finally, I managed to wake myself up, but can't open my right eye.

"My head. So that's what a plane crash felt like if it lands on its belly." When I planted my hand on my face, it stings. I soon felt a wash of freezing layers all over the injured area.

"Hold still." Mai commanded as she put a cryoshot on my wounded area. The ice was brief, then the pain didn't feel bad anymore. "There. You're all better." I smiled with a guilty look on my face.

"Thanks Princess. Did Yoshika help with my injuries?" I asked

"Of course she did. She's the medic for crying out like, baka." She answered. I playfully shoved her and she responded with the same answer. Her face later became grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's Lieutenant Barkhorn. She locked herself in her room after speaking with Commander Minna. I tried talking with Erica, but…"

"Sleeping?"

"Unfortunately, since Lieutenant Barkhorn can't act like her normal self, she didn't lecture Erica on being a Karlsland soldier and telling her to wake up." She answered. I decided to get up from the hospital bed. "Are you going to see her?"

"What else would I do Princess? It's not like I'm avoiding her or something." I got behind the changing area and got into my uniform. In the mirror, the results are a scar over my right eye. Mai, who is on the other side of the area, presented something new to my attire.

"An eyepatch?" She nodded.

"The witches would be scared if seeing your right eye like that, so take this to cover up that scar of yours." My arm extended out of the room and grabbed it. When I came out, Mai turned red a little.

"What?"

"You remind me of my father a bit." She chuckled

"Your father? Mai, I look like cousin Stauffenberg. Well, without the missing arm and lost fingers."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides, dinner is almost ready. So, just bring your meal and Barkhorn's and dine in privacy." She said

"You know what? I think that will work. Thanks Mai." I hugged her

"No problem. If you get Barkhorn as your girlfriend, I have nothing against it. I have someone waiting at home. So, yeah, you have my support." She answered. The two of us headed out and head for the dining area.

**Five Minutes Later**

After I got the meals for me and Barkhorn, I proceeded to her room. While I was spending my time on the hospital bed, Minna told me that Hanna and Raisa took on Erica and Shirley. It turns out everyone likes Raisa, because she's kind and a polar opposite of Hanna. Back to Erica and Shirley, while Raisa and Shirley dogfight their best, Hanna and Erica have their own duel. She told me that Hanna has a personal rivalry with the ultra-ace.

After practice, Hanna did her thing back in Romagna. Aim her practice gun at Erica and fired 'shots' at her, for which Erica reacted in a certain way. Edytha was present during that time and she scolded Hanna for firing her gun on a non-combatant soldier. I also feel sorry for Edytha for having to deal with her.

I found her room and began knocking. "Oi, Barkhorn? You in there?" I knocked on the door again. No answer.

"If you're trying to find Barkhorn, she's not in there." I turned to find Hanna. My left eye immediately turned red with fury.

"Marseille, this is all your fault." I said as I approached her. "Because of you, Barkhorn's scarred for life because of what she did to me. And it's all thanks to you calling her a hard-headed siscon."

"I know what I meant. And I felt bad for what I said." I calmed down "It's all because of my attitude that I'm like this."

"Really?"

"Big time." She began "Ever since I've joined the Luftwaffe, all I can do is fly and fight. I was immediately loved by many. When I joined JG 52, the military started to not trust me because of my attitude and disobeying orders. Including my commanding officer at the time."

"At the time. You mean…" I said

"Yes. Barkhorn was my CO. She's the one who doesn't like me the most. She even labelled me as 'subordinate who cannot be trusted'. I soon entered a cat-dog relationship with her and continued since then. When Edytha came into view, she want me to become a prestigious soldier, rather than a rebel who defies orders and does things that are nonsense. Within me, I like Barkhorn to begin with."

"Really now?" I asked

"Barkhorn gave me a lot to live for. My attitude and hers, keeps me flying. It's not about me. It's about being a team."

"You know. Barkhorn did much for me when I joined the 501st. I like her in many ways." I flushed crimson. "But there's something more to her." She patted my shoulder. "Come on. I'll tell everyone I've changed for the better."

"Right give me a sec." I placed Barkhorn's food on the floor. "If you are in there, I would apologize. For scaring you." I went with her to the dining area. Unbeknownst to me, Barkhorn came out, hearing everything what Hanna said and my apology. She grabbed her food and ate in privacy.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

**Day of Operation Queen**

Operation Queen has arrived. What I heard yesterday, shook me. Hanna liked me from the start and Dowding likes me in many ways. I get what Hanna meant, but what does it means by what Dowding said. As I entered the hangar, Dowding is ready. I was nervous. He might be mad for what I did yesterday. I approached him, with the other witches ready to go.

"Morning Dowding." I said to him. He looked at me. He now has an eyepatch in place of his right eye.

"Hey Barkhorn." He said as he readied his Lee-Enfield rifle

"Listen, Dowding. I should apologize for my actions yesterday. It wasn't right for a Karlsland soldier to knock out a commanding officer. Because of me, I injured you, badly." Dowding smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine luv. Although I took up the punishing end of your fist, I'm fine now." He assured me.

"But… But I…" I could feel my eyes watering up. I lunged forward and hugged him. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I kept repeating that phrase over and over. I'm not like this, but it feels different. Dowding patted my back, comforting me.

"It's okay. It's okay." He cooed. He let me go and put on his military look. "The witches are ready to go. We are just waiting on you luv, that's all."

"Alright." I got my Strikers, including my MG42's and the Panzerfaust's. All of us zoomed out of the hangar, heading for Karlsland.

**Queen Staging Area.**

We've arrived at the launching point, where Patton, Rommel, Sheridan and Campbell were waiting for us.

"Ladies, Commander Dowding, Pilot Officer Nakajima, welcome to Karlsland." Rommel greeted. He turned over to see Edytha. "Commander Neumann. I expected you and the 501st to be ready for the assault?"

"Everyone is ready to fight Field Marshal." Edytha answered "The only thing we have to do now is to wait for the bombers to arrive."

"In that case." Campbell said as we heard the droning noise of B-17 bombers. "Looks like the operation has already started."

"Alright witches. Take to the skies while Patton, Rommel and I handle things on the ground." Sheridan commanded. Minna nodded and turned to us.

"Stand by and wait for the go-ahead." The B-17's dropped their bombs and saturated the area. Neuroi walkers appeared as they focused on the bombers, while Neuroi Leviathan fighters also joined the fray. Fortunately, Mustang fighters helped cover the bombers. While that happened, Karlsland rocket launchers appeared and helped more of the saturation.

"All forces, move out!" Patton commanded.

"All witches take off!" Minna commanded. As soon as we're in the air, Marseille and I are in our teams. I took Yoshika, Tatsuya, Sanya, Hartmann and Dowding, while Marseille took Raisa, Yeager, Lucchini, Mio and Edytha. She brought Commander Neumann with her so that she will really see that Marseille changed her attitude.

The bombers and the rocket launchers easily took out the walkers, but the Neuroi have gotten crafty since the Ardennes Assault. Out of nowhere, Neuroi towers appeared out of the ground.

"Barkhorn, down there." Dowding pointed.

"Roger that. I'll contact Minna." I turned the radio frequency to find Minna. "Minna, we've spotted the Neuroi towers. They are tearing apart the ground forces."

"Copy. Marseille will take the right while you take the left. Be careful when the Neuroi jamming signal comes into play." Minna said

"Alright." I switched over to my rival "Marseille, take the right flank while I take the left, you got that?" No answer. "Marseille!? Answer dammit!" Instead, Marseille went in all alone.

"Dammit Marseille. All units spread out into three." Edytha commanded. I took Hartmann and Miyafuji, while Dowding took Sanya and Tatsuya. The three of us could see Tatsuya powering up and shot out miasma beams, while Sanya fired her rockets into the beams creating a much more deadly ability against the Neuroi.

"Dowding, try to help out Marseille with her side. I've already got enough problems with her."

"Roger that last. Sanya, Tatsuya, we'll head over to Marseille's position." Dowding banked right, while the three of us continued our assault.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

"Okay. Tatsuya, support Sanya while I try to help out Marseille." He said

"Yes boss. You ready Snowflake?" he asked the Orussian witch.

"I'm all set Tatsuya." I nodded and turned over to my core.

"ND-T, GO!" Red lines soon appeared all over my body, as my transformation is completed. "Okay Sanya, same as before, rockets and miasma lasers."

"Got it Tatsuya." Sanya answered as she readied her Fliegerhammer and fired. I followed suit with my lasers. In the process, the two of us destroyed nearly all of the towers. This led the armies on the ground to push in undeterred.

"Boss, we've still have some towers that avoided us. They are coming for you and Marseille." I radioed

"Roger. I'm in a fight of my own and Marseille is trying her best. If it's Hartmann…"

"Things would have been better for her. I don't blame Lieutenant Barkhorn for taking Hartmann instead of her." I answered "Anyways, we're heading to you."

**James' P.O.V.**

"Damn!" I fired my Charlton, destroying one of the towers. "No kidding about the Neuroi being crafty." I radioed Marseille. "Marseille, what's happening?" I tried again "Marseille?" A tower got a bead on me but she ended up deflecting the beam and took it out.

"Does that answer your question?" she said.

"Barkhorn's right about you being a bit reckless." I stated

"Forget about her for a bit. For now…" Hanna was about to finish off another tower before it turned and ran off. Soon more Neuroi are either destroyed or retreated back to Berlin.

"They're retreating." I radioed Minna "Minna, Operation Queen is a success. Tell the Allies to not go as far as half the province."

"Okay Dowding. I'll send word to Commander Eisenhower. Tell the 501st and Commander Neumann's team to head home." Minna said. I responded and all of us headed back. Barkhorn meanwhile told us to go ahead while she and Yoshika wanted to pick up a souvenir.

When we arrived, Neumann debriefed us. "Excellent work, all of you. It seems that Allied command is right about putting you in the field. What I'm most intrigued about is that a son of an Air Chief Marshal is a witch."

"Well, I get that a lot. And it seems that you teaching me has finally paid off." She nodded in agreement

"And it seems that your father is wise enough to transfer you to the 501st. When we enter Berlin and destroy that hive, I owe you a drink." She complimented.

"Or a smoke." Hanna said but got Neumann's death glare. Hanna quivered and regained her composure.

"You know Marseille, you broke off without informing your teammates and almost died out there?" Neumann criticized. "But you still helped out with the operation. And just for that, no death glare from me for the entire week. But for the millionth time throughout our careers, follow orders next time."

"Yes ma'am." She turned to me "Oh, and James. Be good to Barkhorn." She headed off to the dining area for a party. As for me, I'll wait for Barkhorn.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

When we returned, I got Dowding a present. I know Kawashima gave him an eyepatch, but why not get him another one. This one has red trim on it with grey linen. There are also three red dots on it. I know he'll like it. I searched for Dowding inside the base, but I can't find him. Finally, it came to the conclusion that he is waiting in front of my room.

Good news is that, he's here. When Miyafuji sees this, she smiled cheekily like Hartmann and left me with him, like what Chris does whenever it's private. I carefully stepped forward until he heard my footsteps. "Oh… Uh… Commander Dowding… Is there something you need?"

"Not really luv. I'm just waiting for you, that's all."

"Ah." She rubbed the back of her head. "Is it okay if you can come into my room for a bit?"

"Sure." We entered my room and sat down on my bed. I hid his present behind my back. "So, why did you and Yoshika stay back for a while?"

"I just got you something. Close your eyes for a second." He did exactly and gave him the white box.

"What's in it?" he asked

"Open it." I answered

**James' P.O.V.**

So, Barkhorn got me a gift. When I opened it, it revealed to be a new eyepatch. It's much different because it has a red trim. It even has the stitching of my initials. I smiled, knowing I got something from the Karlsland witch who almost put me in a coma.

"Do you like it?" she asked worriedly

"It's very thoughtful of you Barkhorn. Thank you. Is that all?" I asked

"No. Another reason why I brought you here is that… It's because… How do I put this…? I have… feelings for you… Dowding." She said with hesitation

"Feelings?" Wait she knows about this?

"After I locked myself in my room, I felt ashamed for injuring a commanding officer like you. After you recovered, you tried coming in and talk to me, but I was afraid of what you might do. While you talked with Marseille, you said that there's something more in me. I know what you meant." She answered

"Does that mean…?" I was cut off by Barkhorn kissing me on the lips. I'm surprised by all this. We parted and she spoke again.

"Yes. I love you, James." She got all crimson and tears started flowing.

"Barkhorn, I…" I soon returned the kiss to her. Soon both of our familiars appeared as we stayed like this. Other than her sister, I managed to make her happy. Within me, my inner demons have been vanquished. That kiss of hers put me in the mood I have never been in since joining. We soon heard the door opening and it revealed to be Minna.

"James, Trude, command wants me to inform you that…" Minna was surprised by this and chuckled. She closed the door soon afterwards and left us in peace. For now, the both of us needed this.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

Heathrow's hangar bay is bustling with mechanics, pilots and trainees. Inside the hangar I'm in is filled with Allied jets, particularly the Me-262 and the Meteor. But from what command told me is that I will be flying a new jet built by Liberion, Britannia and Orussia. It's called the Apollo Fighter. It's a new jet that the Allies will field when Valkyrie begins. It's been accepted by Air Chief Marshal Charles Portal as a means to help the witches with their battles against the Neuroi.

At least Portal is the overseer that supplied the Allies with the new jet. Unlike some technology that involved a Neuroi core, this one does not possess one but is armed with two 20mm PV-7 'Sol' auto cannons, M-type Matryoshka missiles and two kinetic burst auto cannons. This will be my weapon for the time being.

"Commander. Be careful out there alright?" I nodded and turned to the dossier High Command has given me. "Don't worry. I'm coming." The dossier I'm holding contains one pilot, Wing Commander James Dowding.

**Chapter 10, finished.**

Trude: Who is that?

**Oh, you'll just have to find out next chapter Trude. Besides, congratulations on your new relationship.**

Trude: **(flushes red) **T-thank you. James and I are the perfect couple right?

**Yep. Now, for those reading, try to decipher this mysterious pilot and what connections he/she has with James. Good luck.**

Trude: Now an Apollo Fighter? Do you know where did it come from?

**Okay Trude, since you are filled with questions, I'll answer this. The Apollo came from the game Red Alert 3, as the Allies only air-to-air fighter. Fast, deadly and hard to kill, you'll have second chances to go up against this jet.**

Trude: Now I'm really excited for the next chapter.

**Well now, just you wait. I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to another chapter of…**

Minna: So, you must be kh2996.

**AH! Oh, Minna, w-welcome to the Writer's Common Room.**

Minna: It's more like your desk with your laptop, pilot light and cans of Pepsi. Speaking of which, I'm here because James got together with Trude.

**Well, if you're against it, fine by me but…**

Minna: **(smiles cutely) **Actually, James and Trude make a great pair. Make sure it's a happy one where not one of my witches died in the crossfire. Now, who's this mystery pilot you wrote about?

**Glad you came here because, the new chapter is up.**

Minna: Well now, let's get started kh2996.

**You read me like a book Minna.**

Chapter 11: Apollo Rising

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

I was returning from my usual night patrol around St. Trond. Every time when I approach the base, I am dead tired from flying. I always did a cute yawn before descending into the hangar and walking over to Eila's room. Instead, I went into Tatsuya's room. I plopped down onto his bed and he started reacting to it.

"Huh? What? Sanya-chan?" Tatsuya's bed is really comfortable. It feels like Eila's bed but his is much softer. I heard him sigh and covered me with his blanket. My eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Good morning Tatsuya." I said softly

"Hey Sanya. How's the night been treating you?" he asked

"It is nothing out of the ordinary Tatsuya. It's just me and the calm night sky." I answered

"Well, the sky's around Belgica is calm after destroying the carrier-type Neuroi. You can thank the 501st for that." I chuckled cutely

"I was part of that battle you dummy." I answered. Tatsuya chuckled also.

"I know. Anyways, better get some sleep little snowflake. I'll wake you up at dinner." I nodded and soon fell back to sleep. It is very nice of Tatsuya to care for me when I sleep in his room.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

When I exited my room, I got a pair of angry violet eyes from a certain Suomus witch. "Where's Sanya?"

"Oh, uh… Good morning to you too, Eila." I answered. I didn't answer her question because, well, it's Eila.

"Now where's Sanya?" she asked again. I gave in to her

"Sanya is currently sleeping in my room." She was about to answer when I cut her off. "Before you ask 'what I've done to her?' The answer is no, because I haven't done anything to her other than covering her in a blanket and entering my room."

"If it's nothing on Sanya, then it's okay. But it could be worse." She then put on a questionable face. "Also, have you seen anything strange lately?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" I asked

"I mean, something seems off with James. He seems all… giddy." I thought about it.

"Come to think of it… Lieutenant Barkhorn is also off. You and I were not there at the time, but I'm pretty sure someone knows it." Eila nodded as we head out for training.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

"Can Wing Commander Dowding, please report to the commander's office?" I asked over the P.A. After Operation Queen, I tried to ask James and Trude about the results. I accidently caught them kissing each other, so I left the two in privacy. Ever since James has been with the 501st, he and Trude have grown attached first as comrades, then friends and now a couple. I have nothing against it, but I did enforce a rule that prohibits the witches from interacting with the male personnel. All of us seem to just forget it.

James soon entered with the new eyepatch that was given to him by Trude yesterday. I can tell he's nervous, because, the two of us are commanders and we have to give personal information. "Is there something you need Minna?"

"I do James." I answered "Yesterday, I caught you and Trude in a romantic moment. Care to clarify?"

"Well, after Barkhorn injured me during the briefing, she became scared of what I might do to her. As a sign of apology, she got me this eyepatch she bought when we were in Karlsland. Barkhorn then confessed that she has feelings for me and that's where we are now Minna." After he gave out his story, I tensed up a bit. "Is something wrong Minna?"

"Before the 501st was established, I was stationed in Pas-de-Calais with my boyfriend, Kurt. He died after he told me to head to Britannia. He promised me that he would be right behind me, and he didn't make that promise."

"Minna, I didn't know. But, what does this have to involve with me and Barkhorn?" he asked me

"Because of what happened, the base personnel has been prohibited to talk to us. Not only that, I can't let someone close be injured or killed in combat." My expression soon changed "James. Before, I feared Mio will be a goner when she donned a Striker Unit. Now, I fear for your safety."

"I understand Minna. Is something eating you?" I soon turned red.

"Since Trude is now your girlfriend, how is it I…" I stopped

"I what?" I soon faced him and kissed him without expressing my emotions. Oddly enough, Trude came in.

"Minna, I need to…" She caught us kissing. I soon stopped and faced directly to her.

"Oh, Trude… I…" I can't think up of another word.

"No, it's fine. I mean, James can't handle two girlfriends right. I can only imagine if there is one guy who got the hearts of six other girls." She said "Just as long as I'm his first."

"Okay. So we'll split him two ways, so that the two of us can be happy." I said with a smile on my face.

"It's a deal, Minna." Soon the two of us head out for breakfast, leaving a stunned and white-eyed James Dowding.

**James' P.O.V.**

First off, what just happened? First, Minna and I were talking and now… I'm in a relationship with her? Since when did Minna has signs of affection towards me? Maybe it's because she doesn't want to be lonely or someone who trusts me completely? I don't know. I was at the table, face flat. Perrine came by with her food made by Yoshika. She found the state I'm in.

"James, is something wrong?" she asked me. I managed to lift my face up to see the blonde Gallian noble.

"Huh? Oh… uh… Something happened between Minna and me." I answered

"What would that be?"

"S-She kissed me. So, I'm the boyfriend of two Karlsland witches. They made a deal so that I have an equal time with the two. First it's Barkhorn and now Minna." I replied with exaggeration. Perrine swallowed her food and resumed talking.

"It can't be that bad. It's like Britannia's King Henry who has eight wives. Could be worse." She said simply as she took another bite.

"Right. Speaking of which, anyone in your life, Perrine?" She looked up and flushed red

"Well, there's the Major and Amelie Planchard, my friend back in Gallia. She'll be joining us with Hanna Rudel in the next few weeks. Why?"

"Ah. Nothing. Don't want to delve in on your private life." I answered. "By the way, how's Gallia?

"Gallia is doing well. General de Gaulle said that extra army personnel is placed on the weakened part of the Maginot Line. As for the orphans, they're still safe." She finished talking as she took her last bite. "You want to go out and practice?"

"Sure." The two of us went to the hangar to find Chris and Mai there. "Morning Princess. Morning Chris."

"Morning." They both answered. Chris was the first one to approach me. "Is it true that you and my sister are a couple?"

"She confessed her feelings after she accidently whacked me in the eye. So, yeah, Barkhorn and I are now a couple." I answered. She leaned in face first.

"Keep her in good spirits James." She laughed.

"I will." I answered, reassuring the younger sibling. I walked over to the armory and picked up a fake Lee-Enfield. Perrine took her mock Bren gun and we flew into the sky. I soon took notice that she has a rapier. I flew in a bit closer. "Perrine, why do you have a rapier with you?"

"I got it after my family passed it down to me. It has been with the Clostermann family since." She answered

"I see. How about this. Close quarter combat exercise. Your rapier against my rifle?" I asked

"Hmm. A rifle, going up against a sword. Now that would be interesting." She smiled broadly. "Alright James, I accept your challenge." I smiled as the two of us hovered in place. Perrine readied her rapier while I grasped my rifle in my hand. Sure enough, Lynne, Mio, being held up, and Barkhorn joined up to watch.

"Uh, Perrine?" both of us turned to the three girls hovering next to us. I hovered close to the group.

"Just be careful, okay James?" Trude asked me as she kissed me on the cheek

"I will. It's not like a humanoid Neuroi will appear again." I answered. "Hold my right unit for a sec?" I placed my right unit in her hands as I got my boot knife out and placed it in the socket of the rifle. Trude gave the unit back as I'm ready. "Alright Perrine, just make sure no fatal injuries."

"Oui. Don't want another injury now, do we?"

"P-Perrine, are you sure about this?" Lynne asked nervously. The noble nodded. "Okay, first one to deal the blow wins." Both of us had our backs turned as the three flew back a bit. "Go!" Reacting quickly, the two of us swung at each other, but the rifle and the sword clanged against each other. The two of us retracted our weapons and attempted to take each blow with the two of us easily avoiding it. We took a breath for a bit.

"For a witch, you're good as a swordsman." I complimented

"Why thank you. I once fought a golem back in Romagna." She said.

"What?" I was confused to here that Perrine actually fought a statue.

"It's true." Lynne answered "Back in Romagna, we found a map containing treasure and followed it to a cave. While we're there, there's a golem that serves as a guardian. Perrine fought it and won."

"Huh. That sounds… reasonable. Next you're gonna tell me that something weird happened back there." I said

"Well…" we turned to Mio who was red. "While we were searching for the girls, Hartmann accidently leaned on a lever and sent a pot crashing over my head. It was filled with wine and became drunk and…" Mio whispered something into my ear and became even more confused.

"WHAT!?"

"You don't want to know. Besides, you need to keep your guard up." I knew what she meant, but it's too late. Perrine's rapier touched my back and she won.

"Good game James." She chuckled "Next time, don't let your guard down."

"Yeah, I guess so." I chuckled. We returned to the hangar, only to hear an alarm. "Neuroi?"

"Minna, where is it coming from?" Mio asked

"There's a large type flyer, making a beeline for London again. You need to move quickly." She answered. Perrine and I switched or mock weapons to the real ones as we head out to intercept. Minna filled in more on the details.

"The Neuroi has managed to sneak through Allied radar installations using the jamming technique again. It made it past the Low Countries and now heading for London at flank speed. Do whatever you can to destroy it. I'll phone London to ready up fighters in case they make it past you."

"Copy that last Minna. We're approaching the Channel now." I radioed back.

"Please be careful James." I answered back to her as we found the Neuroi. It fired its lasers at us as we separate. Its attack intensifies as it fired volley after volley of lasers. Mio made her attack run first unleashing cannon and machine gun fire, shredding off bits of skin. Lynne, fired her rifle and scored a hit at the center, revealing its core.

"There!" Trude exclaimed. As we were about to finish it off, Minna radioed again.

"James, we've got another problem. You have more Neuroi coming in. All large types."

"Copy." The Neuroi made their attacks as it unleashed more lasers. We kept destroying them one at a time, but our ammunition is running low. "Bullocks, I'm almost out girls."

"Same. Contact Minna to request reinforcements." Trude commanded. I tried to contact Minna, but the frequency is terrible.

"I can't get anything Barkhorn." I fired my rifle in desperation. It resulted in me being cornered by the Neuroi. As I was awaiting death, something caught my eye.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"Switching from 'Sol' cannons to missiles." I said to myself as I got a lock on the Neuroi. "Firing." Firing the missiles, they hit directly at the Neuroi, exposing its core. "Switching to VTOL." The fighter's engines tilted as the jet stood there in space, while unleashing a hail of cannon fire. I destroyed a chain of Neuroi as the witches finally regained their footing. I'm proud of myself for helping them. But I still have a priority. The last Neuroi is shot down resulting nothing but Neuroi pieces showering the sky.

**James' P.O.V.**

After the last Neuroi has been destroyed, the witches and I gathered ourselves as the lone aircraft hovered in mid-flight. I checked out the aircraft. "For starters, it's not a Warlock, so it's not one of Maloney's and one of ours." I called out. The aircraft is heavily armed with auto cannons and missiles. It also has three engines, two near the cockpit and one at the back. One decal has the BRAF insignia, the other, the Rising Sun of Fuso. Surprisingly, the pilot spoke first.

"Are you Wing Commander James Dowding?"

"Yes." I answered rather coldly. "Who are you? Are you affiliated with the BRAF?" The pilot didn't answer. "State your intentions or be destroyed."

"Can you lead me to the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" the pilot asked calmly. I looked at the pilot with suspicion, so I played with the pilot for the time being.

"Alright. Follow us back to base." I took the lead while the others took the sides and the rear of the aircraft. When we approached the base, the aircraft slowed down while I saw three engines tilting skywards. I've never seen any aircraft like this before. While it landed, we went to the hangar and removed our Strikers and headed out. I grabbed my rifle in case the pilot tries anything funny. The aircraft finally landed as the canopy opened to reveal the pilot that helped us.

"James, what's happening?" Minna asked

"This pilot here helped us with the Neuroi. But I have a feeling that this pilot is actually affiliated with the 1st Special Assault Echelon." I answered

"You sure about that?" she asked

"I don't know. It just came out of the blue." The pilot exited the cockpit. "I'll ask this question again. Who are you?"

"You don't even recognize me?" the pilot asked

"No. Who are you?" The pilot just said one word that finally broke me.

"Niichan?" The witches were astonished to hear a Fusoan word coming out of the pilot's mouth. My eyes widened as my rifle dropped to the floor.

"Imouto-chan?" I asked with shock. The pilot removed the helmet revealing long white hair and eyes as black as night. "M-Madoka?" She stumbled at first as clear pearls came out of her eyes. She then ran forward...

"ONEECHAN!" she cried and hugged me tightly.

"My God. You're alive." I started tearing up. Another demon within me is dead. "I thought you…"

"Died?" she sniffed. "I thought you also…" I wiped her tears and answered gently.

"No. I haven't." The witches are touched by the scene. Some were crying by the touching reunion, others just smiled. Trude can feel a lone tear coming out.

"Hey Trude. You're crying." Erica remarked.

"Wha-I'm not crying. Karlsland soldiers don't cry." Trude countered. "It's just… It feels like what I felt when Chris was re-awakened."

"So you do have a soft spot." Erica said

"Yeah. I-It's just for Chris, Miyafuji, Minna and James." Trude answered. I turned to the girls and grabbed Madoka by the shoulders.

"Everyone. This is my sister. Her name is Madoka. She's the… What rank are you now Imouto-chan?" I asked

"Wing Commander." My sister happily answered

"She's the Wing Commander of the 24th Fusoan-Britannian Aerial Team. And she's also a member of King George VI's personal air squadron or 'Arrowblades'." The witches are surprised at this revelation. Minna is the first to snap out.

"Well then, Madoka." Minna approached Madoka. She extended her hand and she took it. "Welcome to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

**So, it turns out James' sister survived the first Neuroi blitz. The feels…**

Minna: Feels heartwarming for a reunion.

**Yeah. I guess your right. Besides, there was a reference earlier in the chapter.**

Minna: What reference?

**The part about one guy, who is the target of six girls.**

Minna: That part seems crazy. Where did you get that?

**I'll leave it to the readers to find out. Until next time guys.**

Minna: Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Allow me to introduce a new OC readers. Meet Madoka Dowding. She's the young sister of James, who is of Fusoan descent. We'll know more about her while you read the chapter, right Trude?**

Trude: Right. Madoka will fit in well. Say now, Miyafuji, are you getting along with the new girl?

Yoshika: Yep. I like her. At least she's on our side unlike that one person who uses a mecha.

**You sounded a little dark there Yoshika.**

Yoshika: Oh. Sorry. Time to start the chapter?

**Let's go!**

Chapter 12: Award Ceremony

**Flashback**

**Day before Operation Inner Demon and Neuroi Blitz**

**James' P.O.V.**

Preparing for my flight, more like a 'Black Ops' mission, Madoka, my sister, came barging in wearing her BRAF uniform. Her white hair gleamed while she made a run for my bed. She sat on it as she began talking to me.

"Onee-chan. About this operation. Is it wise for the government to target our own soldiers?" she asked me worriedly. I took a sigh.

"That's what I was thinking about Imouto-chan. Instead of putting us more on coastal defence, they decided to pit us against one of our own." I snapped.

"It's not your fault onee-chan. Blame the man who made the mecha." I knew who she was talking about.

"If it wasn't for Maloney for replacing father's best bet for humanity, then none of this would have happened." I grabbed my service hat and turned to her "Still though, an operation is an operation. By the way, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'll be at Buckingham Palace. The King wants to tell me something. Must be important though, so I don't know what time I'm coming home." She smiled radiantly

"Okay. Be safe alright? That's an order." I smiled

"Onee-chan, you're becoming like those Karlsland soldiers. Loosen up a bit." She laughed

"I will Imouto-chan." I answered.

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

**After the Neuroi Blitz**

King George VI told me to head home right away after hearing the house got destroyed. When I returned home, I found no one else to be alive. Was James alive? I have no idea. Last I heard a Spitfire was shot down. I feared for the worst. Onee-chan was gone.

**Present Time**

**Minna's P.O.V.**

"Hello, Air Chief Marshal?" I asked him over the phone.

"Hello, Commander Minna. Anything you want to share?" he asked

"I just want to inform you that your daughter is alive." I answered. I heard silence on the other end.

"H-how is this possible? Last time I saw her was that she was heading for the palace. That's the last time I saw her." He answered

"We found her this yesterday after a skirmish with the Neuroi." I said

"Yes, I've read the reports." He replied while looking over the documents. "They made a beeline for London again, trying to knock out the capital again. They also employed that trick again."

"You can thank your daughter for that." I said "What about the aircraft she flew in? It's highly advanced for a fighter."

"The one that Madoka flew in is called an Apollo Fighter." He began "Developed by Air Chief Marshal Portal, this is made to counter the Neuroi en masse. Advanced in its time, it's an anti-Neuroi weapon. At least there was sense in him not to use a Neuroi core. And not to build a mecha meant to replace you maidens." I smiled at that comment.

"Yes, Air Chief Marshal. Tell Air Chief Marshal Portal to send him our regards."

"Sure thing, Wing Commander. Tell me, is Madoka going to be in your care?" he asked

"By James' standards, that will be a yes. She's your daughter after all." I answered

"Alright. I'll change the orders and Madoka will be aligned with the 501st."

"Thank you Air Chief Marshal." I said

"No problem. Treat Madoka well." I let down the phone and let out a relaxing sigh.

'_Now that James know that his sister is alive, I think his demon within him has disappeared for good. I wonder how she'll do.' _I said to myself.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

I was in the dining room with Miyafuji, Sanya, Tatsuya and Mai, who are talking with Madoka, the most recent member of the 501st. When we first met, I don't know how she will fit in with the group, but it settling in nicely.

"Is it true that you are the one in the Apollo Fighter?" Yoshika asked

"Hai. Portal chose me because I was the jet's test pilot. To be fair, it was my first time flying a jet, other than a Tempest." Madoka answered

"That plane is advanced." Mai said "It can also hover in place while you landed."

"Brass called it a vertical take-off landing system, or 'VTOL'." She answered "It's not one of my favorite strong suits. I'm still used to the usual take-off/landing procedures."

"You also helped them intercept the incoming Neuroi." Tatsuya said

"Well, I was on my way to the 501st base in St. Trond, until the Neuroi popped up." She said

"Then, where were you when the Neuroi blitzed London at the beginning?" Sanya asked. Madoka took a breath in before answering.

"I was with the King. I didn't know how long my meeting with him was going to take, but I was worried when Command told me to head back immediately. James, meanwhile, was taking part in an operation, but there were reports that the casualties were ten Spitfires. I didn't know who got killed but I assumed the worst."

"Until he got transferred to the 501st. He adjusted with the new squad well." Sanya said "He's a big help."

"How come you didn't know of this until now?" I asked

"There were some reports saying that James is alive. I couldn't believe Command at first but, I have to try. Portal gave me the documents, saying that earlier, my dad has transferred him from the 29th to the 501st after James found out he's a witch." She answered

"He activated his magic by accident while trying to save me." I replied

"So that's why he's here." Madoka lamented "If that's the case, tell him, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yoshika asked

"Sorry that I didn't know where he was." Madoka said with a saddened look.

"Don't be Dowding. You were just confused, that's all. Besides, we've taken care of him since he first arrived here." I assured her. She looked up at me and smiled

"Arigato." She said happily. While she happily acknowledged us, James came in, with a smile on his face. "Good morning onee-chan."

"Hey Madoka. I take it you slept well?" he asked the young sister.

"It's good to sleep with you once again, other than sleeping in the barracks with no one else next to me." She said.

"Oh, it's fine." He then eyed me and approached me. "And I expected you had a good night Trude?" It's weird now that he now calls me by my pen name, rather than my last name like in the military. He kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah. I slept well." I looked at Madoka who looked confused. "Oh… uh… James? You might want to answer your sister." He figured out why and put an arm around my waist. In return, I did the same thing.

"Madoka. This is my girlfriend. Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn." Madoka looked at me with suspicion. She then turned to James and finally spoke.

"James. You remember about breaking ones heart, right?" she asked slyly

"Why is that?"

"Because, break her heart, I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!" Madoka shouted as the others cringed because of her booming voice.

"Okay, okay. Besides, what do you think of me and Trude?" he asked. Madoka put her hands on her waist and smiled.

"Well, you two seem to be meant for each other." She answered as the two of us went crimson.

"Really. Thank you." I answered. I kissed James on the cheek.

"I think you and Imouto-chan will get along nicely." I nodded in response as breakfast is being served.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

After breakfast, I found another large letter, containing information on James' sister. I had a good talk with her after the meal and since she holds the position of Wing Commander also, I placed her as joint second along with James. When I first spoke to her, she looks beautiful. With her white hair and that radiant smile of hers, I'm always happy to see her like that.

The second sheet has an invitation letter, saying that Madoka is receiving the 'Red Arrowblade' medal. It's for her service with the Britannian King. They're going to present it in Brussels, in which High Command moved its headquarters there. I got on the P.A. and called for James. After he arrived at our office, I told him about the event that had him come here.

"So, Madoka has an award coming." He said

"It came from Commodore Galland herself. She wants the 501st to join the procession."

"I don't remember Madoka winning something. All she got were Neuroi kills." He smiled "But, it's about time she's recognized." I chuckled cutely at that remark.

"For that matter, I was selected by Adolfine to provide the singing. It is nice to go back to my profession, other than fighting."

"Do you know who's going to sing with you?" he asked. My head lowered into a saddened look.

"Kurt was the only one who sang with me. Since he died, I've gone solo by myself." He held my chin and he made me look at him but with a caring smile.

"You'll find someone." Something clicked in me.

"Perhaps, maybe… Do you like to sing with me?" I asked politely. He went white-eyed.

"W-Wha, M-Minna, I can't sing." He stuttered

"It can't be that bad. Either you're stubborn or just afraid. Still though, it will be nice for you to sing with me." I said to him "Anyways, tell the others of the news." He nodded before exiting not before he turned and smiled.

"Speaking of which, when do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow. Oh and bring Madoka over to the Command Room. Since she's Wing Commander, she's going to do paperwork."

"Yes Commander." He smiled and left.

**James' P.O.V.**

**Day of the Ceremony**

So far the usual day consisted of paperwork, Striker Unit maintenance, Mio's grueling training in Madoka's case because, well, even though she's not a witch, she has to do training and the Neuroi appearing. Madoka, Trude, Erica, Yoshika and I managed to shoot it down. Trude is overjoyed by the Apollo's weapons. While in the hangar, Madoka gave the rundown of the weapon's systems, for which she is immediately entranced.

In my room, I was busy picking out my outfit for the ceremony. I chose and open black suit with a silver linen, white collared shirt, a black tie and black pants. I also have to wear the eyepatch Trude bought me. Madoka came into my room, wearing a crystal white dress that matched her hair. "Kawaii Imouto-chan." I complimented. She blushed as a result

"T-Thank you, onee-chan." She then noticed my right eye, which is covered by the eyepatch. "Onee-chan, what happened to your eye?" she asked curiously yet suspicious

"Well, I got whacked by Trude by accident. I have to wear this for the time being until my eye feels better." I said sheepishly. Madoka sighed a bit. She lifted up my eyepatch, revealing the injured eye. The iris glowed dimly, but it's feeling better.

"Just don't do that again, okay?" I nodded. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

When we arrived, the place is filled with personnel, soldiers, pilots and generals in the liking. Everyone went ahead of us and we found them near the entrance. Yoshika, Mio and Shizuka are wearing kimono's, Lynne's wearing a dark green dress that goes up to her ankles, Perrine's wearing the same thing as Lynne's but dark blue with the Gallian flag etched on one of the straps. Shirley's wearing a red dress that goes up to her legs and Francesca's wearing a light yellow short dress. Eila's wearing a light blue frilly dress with the Suomus flag at the front, Sanya is wearing a white dress with black accents, Tatsuya's wearing the same thing as I am but a red collared undershirt and black tie, Mai's wearing a short ice blue dress and Heidemarie's wearing her signature black dress with red accents like her uniform.

Erica was wearing a black dress similar to her uniform, Chris is wearing a Karlsland private ranked army uniform (without the helmet) and Minna wore her traditional red dress with a white rose. They all look great, but one thing crossed my mind… "Where's Trude?"

Minna pointed to the side of the building in which she's hiding. I told everyone to head inside while I walked over and found her hiding. She was red all over, because, from what Erica said, she looks embarrassed when it comes to wearing a dress. "Hey, Trude. You alright?" She looked up and saw me.

"A bit. But how do I look?" she asked timidly. I got a full look at her. She's wearing a dark blue dress with a red rose attached to one of her straps. I contemplated this.

"How about…" My hands got close to her face as I got to the back of her head and removed her signature twin tails. "There you go. You look cute now." I said happily. I think she's about to explode due to her blushing.

"R-Really?" I chuckled.

"Of course you are. It could have been worse. For example a dirndl." She got red again when she remembered the dress Ursula gave to her. When she showed the dress to Erica, she described it as 'weird'. Knowing a Karlsland soldier, it feels wrong for her to wear something that weird for someone who is disciplined.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for us." The two of us head inside and found everyone is entertaining themselves. Surprisingly enough, my father is present along with Commodore Galland. They are talking with Minna about something undisclosed. Galland spotted us and excused herself.

"Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn, Wing Commander Dowding. Pleasure to see you here." She said

"Not a problem Commodore." I replied

"You know, you cannot go all formal on me Dowding. Just call me Adolfine."

"U-Uh. Sure thing, Adolfine." I chuckled nervously.

"It's really hard for someone to try to get Galland's first name. Not to mention, being a head of the Witch Corps." Trude stated

"True, but sometimes, you just need to loosen up a bit. Like 'Happy Hour' in Liberion." Galland answered

"I wouldn't like to see Shirley acting all drunk. She's a Flight Lieutenant for crying out loud, and she should use that rank with consistency." Adolfine just giggled at the subject.

"Anyways, the ceremony is about to start." We turned our attention to the stage where Prime Minister Churchill along with my father, handed out the 'Red Arrowblade' medal to Madoka. Madoka shook hands with the Prime Minister and hugged her father, in which he graciously accepts. Both me and my father missed her very much, not knowing she's actually alive than dead.

After Madoka received her medal, she approached the microphone and talked about what she did. She described what she did very fluently. Madoka talked about how she survived the Blitz and she was taken in by Air Chief Marshal Charles Portal, as a test pilot to one of the projects he and our father created. She said that she found me while fighting the Neuroi. And finally, Minna accepted her into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing as not a witch but as a pilot.

After Madoka's story, she joined me and Trude. She eyed Trude, who looked differently than the one she knew. "You know, you look better without the pigtails Lieutenant." She commented. Trude turned red once again. "Speaking of which, Onee-chan, can you sing with Minna?" I sweat dropped when Madoka asked me it.

"Oh no. I can't sing Madoka. I'm not going too." I answered

"Just go. It's not like you're tone deaf or something." Madoka retorted. Unfortunately, I admitted defeat and headed up to the stage. I joined up with Minna, as a piano started playing. Sanya should be playing but it turns out both she and Tatsuya are starting to pair up, much to Eila's overprotective attitude.

The pianist started playing as Minna began.

**Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, darling kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing forevermore**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I love you.**

Soon a band started playing, prompting me to start also.

**Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, darling kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing forevermore**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I love you.**

The band stopped playing as the song is finished. The crowd started to take notice. "I didn't know James-kun could sing." Yoshika said. The witches could stare in awe and cheer while I exited the stage.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

This is the second time I'm heard Minna singing. The first time was back in Britannia where I got to play the piano for her. Before we came here, Minna told me to take the night off because, she's the commander. Before she sang, I was talking with Eila and Mai. That was until Tatsuya came in. He sheepishly walked up to us and asked me something.

"H-Hey, Sanya." He said nervously

"Hi Tatsuya. You look great this evening." I answered sheepishly. I blushed cutely.

"You look great also." Eila noticed what we were doing and decided to intervene.

"Tatsuya, what are you going to do with Sanya?" she asked

"I'm just only going to talk to her. Nothing important really." He answered to Eila calmly. Just then a piano started playing and Tatsuya made his move. "S-Sanya." He started talking. "Is it okay if…? You and I could…"

"Dance?" I smiled as I took his hand. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." The two of us went on the dance floor and started to dance. Under Minna's heavenly voice, Tatsuya and I stayed like this. I started to talk to him. "Tatsuya, after the song, is it okay if you and I can go outside for a bit? I want to ask you something. It's important."

"Sure Sanya. Whatever you need." The two of us continued dancing until the song ended, in which James did his share of singing, which I didn't know about.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

After James sang, which I didn't know about, he asked me to come outside for a moment. I found him waiting by the stairs and approached him. "You wanted to see me James?" I asked as I kissed him

"Yeah. Here." He gave me intercoms.

"James, you sang beautifully tonight." I complimented. He chuckled at the praise.

"Been a while. If you're asking me about the intercoms Trude, here's why." He started to head out, not from me, but to a backing truck.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Okay Shirley, that's it." Inside the truck Shirley parked was large covered underneath a tarp. It soon hit me that there is something familiar with this equipment. He uncovered the tarp to reveal his Striker Unit. He sighed and turned towards me. "Trude. How about I…" I grabbed his hand as he entered his Striker. As we were about to take off, James gave a command to Minna. "Okay Minna, you're up." James took off while carrying me, bridal style.

The frequency picked up as the piano played again. Minna began singing, to a familiar tune I've heard long ago.

**Heisha no ookina mon no mae**

**gaitou ga tatte-ita**

**ima mo mada aru no nara**

**mata aou narande**

**soko ni tatou**

**Itoshi no Lili Marleen**

We ascended high into the sky. I can hear James' heart beating.

**Futatsu no kage ha hitotsu ni**

**aishiau futari no sugata**

**dare ni demo wakaru**

**minna ni mite hoshii**

**narabu sugata wo**

**Itoshi no Lili Marleen**

**Heisha ha yake, tairiku ha ochita**

**tatakai no sora ha mada tsuzuku**

**kimitachi ha tobi-tachi**

**sayonara tsugeru**

**kimi to yukitai**

**Itoshi no Lili Marleen**

We stopped climbing as I saw James caressing my cheek. "So, how are you liking this? Without your Striker?"

"Felt a little scared at first. But, if you're with me, I could do it." I answered "You flew me to the moon?"

"Yes. I love you Trudy."

"I love you too." The two of us passionately kissed as Minna continued singing.

**Kimi no hikou wo ENJIN on wo**

**gaitou ha oboete-ita**

**soremo mou yakeochita**

**boku no koto mo wasuretekure**

**mou todokanai**

**Itoshi no Lili Marleen**

**Shizuka na daichi no soko kara**

**kimi no kuchibiru ga boku wo yobu**

**uzumaku kiri no naka**

**yofuke ni boku ha modoru**

**katsute no you ni**

**Itoshi no Lili Marleen**

**Uzumaku kiri no naka**

**yofuke ni boku ha modoru**

**Lili, Lili Marleen**

**Lili, Lili Marleen**

As the song finished, James and I floated there. We heard applause from the audience as Minna finished her song. I became started to become tired as I yawned.

"Tired Trude?" He asked. I nodded as my eyes began to grow heavy. "It's okay. You can sleep now." I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of James' Strikers hovering in mid-air and the heartbeat in him.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

"What is it you like to talk about Sanya?" Tatsuya asked me.

"Tatsuya, ever since I met you, you look like a good friend. There's something about you that I like about you. I don't know what it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Other than your likable personality… It's just…" I looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay Sanya. You can tell me." He kindly asked as he held my chin.

"I'm just worried of what Eila might think." I said timidly

"I'm not sure myself Sanya. But what are you saying?"

"It's just that… It's just… How do I put this? I have feelings for you, Tatsuya." I answered finally as I looked away again and turned red.

"Feelings?" he asked me with curiosity

"I know you and I met for a long time, but, I knew there's something more in you. Other than your core, you have your heart." I lifted his hand and placed it on my heart. I started to well up tears. "Please. Accept my feelings." I looked away, but Tatsuya cupped my cheeks and kissed me, point-blank. I was surprised to see him doing this. In response, I just put my arms around him and closed my eyes. I still felt tears streaming down my face until Tatsuya wiped them off for me.

"Sanya. Other than my family who kept me alive, you are the only one who kept me close." He answered

"So… Does that mean we're…?" I asked with a small smile

"Yes." He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. "Sanya, I'll be your knight. I'll protect you in all corners of the globe until the Neuroi are vanquished. Even if I may be Neuroi, I'm still human in blood. Until that day the Neuroi are gone, I'll protect you, with all my heart." I smiled. I shifted my legs a bit as Tatsuya got back up.

"So… Can we kiss again?" He nodded as the two of us kissed under the moonlight. My black cat familiar popped out and surprisingly his EN-D mode came in. It showed red as we kissed. We let go as we take a breath, smiling at each other, when…

"Hey Sanya, Tatsuya." We turned our head to find James. We sweat dropped when he found us making out.

"Uh… Hey Boss." He answered to James albeit shaking. "I didn't see you here. What do you need?"

"Nothing personal. Other than you and Sanya mingling." James had his face down as we found a sleeping Lieutenant Barkhorn.

"Speaking of which, Tatsuya and I are now a couple James." He smiled

"So I noticed. It looks like you two are made for each other. Anyways, we're about to leave soon. And I have to get a certain someone to bed." I chuckled in response. James left me and Tatsuya, seeing that the two of us are well made together. Tatsuya has his arm around me, holding me close, as we walked to the building.

**James' P.O.V.**

After the ceremony, almost all of the witches are tired, save for me, Minna and Mio. Adolfine is staying with us for the time being because she needs to be within close range to the Allied HQ. While we drove back, I kept getting the feeling that our 'Happy Hour' had ended. I got the girls, I got the Neuroi Knight, I got my father, I got Madoka and I got Trude. They always put me at ease. We're getting close to Berlin, but who knows when we might enter. For now, all of us had a good time.

**There's Chapter 12. Now, I'll be out on vacation for the month. And-**

Yoshika: Where are you going?

**I'm going to the Philippines. It's just for a month.**

Trude: Just be careful alright?

**It's like you said, 'A Karlsland soldier always keep their promises'. I need this vacation to clear my head, so I can be fresh and write down more chapters.**

Yoshika: Still though, be careful.

**I will. Oh, and you two will keep an eye on my laptop while I'm gone.**

Yoshika: Okay. Be sure you have a good time.

Trude: Yeah. Just imagine us being next to you on the flight there.

_**(Blushes) **_**Thanks girls. Also, I don't own 'Fly Me to the Moon' and Lili Marlene. So, I'll see you guys in June. Take care everyone and wish me well on my trip there. This is kh2996, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

Trude: **(quietly yells)** Hartmann! Wake up!

Erica: What is it now Trude?

Trude: Someone has infiltrated the base. You're my back-up until we identified this intruder.

Erica: Fine. But I'm going back to sleep afterwards. **(Silently thinking)** This is not going to end well.

Trude: **(After a few minutes of walking, she hears someone humming. She gave Erica the stay low sign and called out her familiar. She leaned, turned and prepared an augmented punch but…) **what the!?

**And a simple 'Welcome Back' would have been suffice…**

Trude: Oh… Uh… Sorry about that.

Erica: Trude, what's going…? **(Looks at me, then a smile of joy forms) **2996!

Trude: Hartmann. I didn't know you miss him already. Speaking of which, I didn't know you knew he was on vacation.

Erica: He did what now?

Trude: **(Facepalms herself) **Hartmann. He went to the Philippines during the entire month. Even Miyafuji told you, remember?

**Well, I'm here now. Speaking of which my vacation was great except for the humidity, insect bites and got sick on the third week, and nearly puked.**

Erica: Ouch.

**Also, I've got a nasty headache when I came back. All from coming out of the jet.**

Trude: Should have called Miyafuji to patch you up. But you had a great time, didn't you?

**Yeah, I did. Went swimming, picnics, visited relatives and the list goes on. But, back to work now, right girls?**

Trude: All of us were on stand-by until you came back. Let's start the latest chapter, right 96?

**(Nods approvingly) Can't leave you out to dry, can I?**

Erica: Nope. But I have gone through your 'Future Projects' list. What's 'Strike Witches Infinity?'

**You let her through my archives in the writer's common room?**

Trude: It's the only way to keep her occupied.

**Note to self: give my room a voice-activated lock. **

…

…

**So, anyway, I'm back with another chapter of 501****st**** Disciple. YAY! Let's get started.**

Chapter 13: Neuroi Knight (Part One)

**James' P.O.V.**

Everything seems alright. That sentence kept repeating over and over again in my mind. There is a term that the Karlslanders used and it's called 'Happy Time' where their U-Boats continues to harass the Neuroi with the help of the Convoys. The reason why I said that is because, everything seems to wind down.

It was about morning. Trude and I are sleeping in my bed with the latter sleeping on my chest, continuously hearing my heart. I'm still getting used to her sleeping naked, but like everyone says to try something new, so, here it is. I soon woke up when she moved out of the bed.

"Morning luv." I said sleepily

"Morning." She smiled as she stretched "I take it you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, but, I got this strange dream." She seems to take notice when she grabbed a beam in my room and started her reps.

"Really? What's it about?" she asked with curiosity

"So, it has to do with everyone in the 501st and some sort of fighter."

"What kind of fighter? Madoka's?"

"Not exactly. It's a fighter I've never seen before, and had this skin with some strange pattern. I don't know what it means or what it is though." I answered

"Ah, don't worry about it. And what about all of us in that dream of yours?"

"It seems as though you, me, Yoshika, Minna and that fighter charge down a tunnel destroying something, and other fighters in front of us." She's done her reps and started changing.

"That sounds strange. As long as it ends with everyone surviving it." She walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "Come on. Breakfast is almost ready." With that, I've got changed and headed over to the kitchen.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

I was busy cooking with Lynne when I heard someone running over to the counter. I soon met face-to-face with a pair of violet eyes from a certain Suomus witch.

"MIYAFUJI!" I heard Eila yelling as she faced me

"Uh? What do you need Eila-san?" I asked her nervously

"I just wanted to know what was going on between Sanya and that new recruit the commanders looked at." She said with venom

"Who? Tatsuya-kun?"

"Yeah. Turns out that something odd has happened between him and Sanya since the award ceremony. I don't even know what he said to her." She turned to me "Do you know something Miyafuji?"

"N-No. Not at all. I was inside the whole time and that's about it."

"Well, who was also outside when that happened?" I was about to answer when James and Barkhorn entered. The four of us are looking at each other.

"I think we came in at a bad time James." I heard Barkhorn whisper into James' ear

"I think you came in at a good time." Eila said "Perhaps you can tell me what happened between Tatsuya and Sanya."

"Juutilainen. Only the commander knows about what happened. But like soldiers, they present the information as classified. Every Karlsland soldier has to keep information to themselves." Barkhorn answered

"Well sometimes." James replied "Only commanders have to leak info to their superiors, not the soldiers. Speaking of which, morning Tatsuya." We turned to the door to find Tatsuya walking in.

"Hey boss. Morning everyone." Tatsuya said. We all said our mornings to him as Eila, moved to him with a blistering pace. "Hey Eila." Eila just remained silent as she put on her ice cold glare onto the Neuroi boy. "Can I help you with something?"

"I want an answer from you Tatsuya. What were you and Sanya doing outside during the award ceremony?" Eila asked. Tatsuya looked directly at her and took a deep breath. He clenched his hands tightly into fists as he was shaking.

"Uh, Yoshika? What's wrong with Tatsuya?" Lynne worriedly asked me

"I don't know. But better keep our heads down Lynne." Lynne and I did just that.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

"I don't have all day Tatsuya." Eila said to me. "I want the truth."

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" I screamed as Eila recoiled in shock **(A/N: Recognize this memorable line anyone?) **I calmed myself down as I continued to talk to her. "Eila, listen. Sanya wanted me outside so she could have a chat with me. It turns out that she has feelings for me, so I accepted it."

"Wait. Outside chat? Feelings?" Eila finally realized what I meant "YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SANYA!?"

"For one yes. But I know you meanwhile have your own feelings for her, so I don't know how you'll react when you find out." Eila took this time to contemplate about her relationship with Sanya. Surprisingly though, Fred tapped in to her thoughts. While listening, her relationship towards the Orussian witch ranged from older-sister type feelings to being a couple altogether.

Eila returned her attention back to me. "Tatsuya, throughout my time as a witch, Sanya and I have stuck with each other. When I saw her for the first time, I found a shy, quiet girl. Overtime, she became a hero to her people. That is when I decided to take her in as my squad mate. I've gotten used to protecting her that might damage her image, but she can do what she wants. But I still have to look out for her at times."

"And how is me and Sanya being together alright for you?" I asked nervously. The answer from Eila is this. A giant slap mark to the face.

"That is for tying the know between you and her without me knowing." She said with venom. But soon smiled. "And you don't let anything ever happen to her."

"One… OW! And two… I won't let you down Eila." I answered.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to see someone right about now." Eila said as she left the room, likely to find which room contains the sleeping Sanya. I turned my head over to the counter as Yoshika and Lynnette poked their heads out.

"Are you alright Tatsuya?" Lynne asked

"Uh… does anyone know how to patch up a giant slap mark?" I asked sheepishly

"I'll go get some ice. And afterwards Yoshika will heal you." Lynne said as she ran off to get ice. Well, I've gotten that drama off my chest. I just hope Eila took it in well.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was continuing with paperwork when Madoka came in with a white envelope.

"Wing Commander Minna, you need to see this." She said as she handed the envelope to me. "I got curious so I've opened it ahead."

"It's okay Madoka." I read the letter and lifted my head slowly.

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity

"Another threat letter, this time to the entire wing. This scene reminds me far too well with what we are about to face."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know the events that led to Inner Demon? From what James described to Trude?" I asked

"He just told me about what the mission objectives were, that's it." She answered

"I don't recall you heard of the Warlock Incident." Madoka eyes turned to a fiery red when she heard the word 'Warlock'.

"Yes I know. But how can Maloney write this letter when he's in the Indonesian theatre, where it's somewhat infested with Neuroi?" she asked angrily

"That's what intrigues me. The last time I saw him was when we returned after destroying the Warlock and the Akagi. We handed him and his followers over to the SAS. Turns out Churchill has hired Air Chief Marshal Arthur Tedder as an inside man and kept a close eye on Maloney after we captured him." I answered

"Then… Who is it then? I still have a hunch it's still the baka."

"It's not Maloney." We turned to find James standing in the doorway.

"What?" Madoka asked with skeptically

"It's not Maloney. It turns out that one of the members of the Warlock Fighter Group escaped to Hispania to avoid capture or shot down by the 29th." He answered "Me and him got tangled up when he distracted me away from the Neuroi that has started that Blitz."

"Do you know who might that pilot be Niichan?" Madoka asked her brother

"Well, thanks to intelligence supplied by Campbell, the pilot's name turns out to be Richard Wymark. He graduated from the Imperial War Academy around the time I did, as both a fighter pilot and a scientist. When Maloney started Project Warlock, he took Wymark under his wing and built up a second Warlock as a backup if the prototype failed. He was Wing Commander of the Fighter Group when news spread about Akagi's destruction. After our tango, he turn tail and flew to Caneron to continue building the second Warlock." When he was finished, both Madoka and I knew our answer. We gave a call to Caneron Prime Minister King and told him of what James said.

During the conference, King informed us that Camp X operatives were sent to investigate suspicious cargo that had recently arrived in Halifax. The cargo turned out to be spare parts for Wymark's Warlock. It was immediately seized and sent the parts over to Neue Karlsland instead. After the call, we turned to Prime Minister Churchill and asked him for the military records for the adjutant. He said that it will be delivered in a few hours. Afterwards, we just remained silent, until James perked up.

"If what it says is true, then we have to be ready." I nodded and asked Madoka to type down a message.

"Ask Britannian Command to give us a quarter of the SAS 22nd Regiment and some more supplies. In case they ask, tell them to call Prime Minister Churchill first for answers." Madoka snapped a salute before leaving the room to send the letter. "If it happens again…" I soon felt James' hand placed firmly on my right shoulder.

"Don't worry Minna, we'll figure this out." I could only meekly smile and gave him a nod.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

I was gearing up for my night patrol when my knight came in, Tatsuya. "Set to go, Sanya?" He asked me

"Yes. But it would be nice if someone is with me." I smiled

"Like I said snowflake. I'll follow you anywhere." He said as he held my hands. "Be back in a second." He went over to his Striker Unit, readied his weapon and took off. I followed suit as I caught up to him. For about a few hours, we scanned the night sky, hoping to locate any Neuroi.

"It sure is beautiful, huh?" he asked

"It is. But it gets lonely up here sometimes. Last time I flew with company was with James, Yoshika and Gertrud. Now, I've got you Tatsuya." I answered

"I know. Other than the commander, you are my first true friend. Look what's bought us now." I blushed at the comment. My radar soon turned red.

"I'm getting a signature not far from here. Tatsuya, see if you could lead it towards me." Tatsuya nodded as he sailed off to find the Neuroi. _'Be careful Tatsuya.'_

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

"Fred are you getting anything?" I asked my core

"_**Nothing from out of the ordinary. Still though, try to keep your eyes peeled." **_My core told me. _**"Huh? This seems odd."**_

"Fred, what's going on?"

"_**I'm seeing a triangle shaped fighter with wings."**_

"Triangle shaped fighter with wings." I said to myself "Fred, are you alright in the Neuroi mind about now?"

"_**Of course I am. It's just that… That thing looks awfully familiar." **_

"What do you mean?"

"_**It seems to match the description of what Pilot Officer Miyafuji had spotted back in Britannia a year ago."**_ Soon the mysterious fighter soon transformed into a humanoid Neuroi. _**"What the…? They're still around?"**_

"Fred, you're scaring me, what is it?" I asked with authority

"_**Try to contact Sanya and the base. Tell them we've found a humanoid Neuroi."**_

"Alright." I got on the intercom and contacted the two. "Commander Minna, Sanya, I just spotted a humanoid Neuroi sailing through the St. Trond area. Requesting backup."

"Wait… humanoid Neuroi? Mein Gott! Hold on, I'll try to get reinforcements." Minna said

"Tatsuya, did you just say humanoid Neuroi?" Sanya asked worriedly

"Yeah, I did. You have an encounter with it before?" I asked

"Not really. Only Yoshika had her encounter with it. She even followed it to the Gallian Hive back in Britannia."

"And how did that turn out?" I asked with curiosity

"It resulted in the 501st getting disbanded in favor of a mecha, in which we have to clean up after it went rampant by turning itself into a Neuroi."

"_**Whoever came up with that idea is a complete idiot and a bloody bastard." **_My core commented

"Took the words right out of my mouth Fred." I radioed the base again. "Minna, any reinforcements?"

"The only one available is Eila." I was about to question if anyone else is coming but Minna came up again. "The others are sleeping. Only James and I are still awake monitoring the radar."

"Then tell him to come up into the air." I answered

"Don't worry kid, I'm coming." I heard James over the intercom.

"Try not to engage, Nakajima. Only engage if necessary." Minna ordered

"But there's a humanoid Neuroi, heading to the direction of Brussels." I looked at it but… "It sees me." It fired and I heard machine gun fire and turned my head only to find Eila.

"Nakajima, take evasive action. Sanya and I will take care of it." Eila ordered as she fired her machine gun.

"But I'm her knight. I should be helping out also." I answered. The humanoid rapidly fired its lasers. Too many that I can count. I looked at Eila as she weaves through the flurry of miasma lasers while firing. "Eila what you're doing is dangerous. Put up your shield for crying out loud."

"That's what my ability does. Haven't you been paying attention lately?" Eila asked sarcastically

"Well, my only response is… EN-D mode… ACTIVATE!" Fred whirred up as my body is coated with the familiar red lines.

"**The 'traitor' has been located." **I heard the humanoid say.

"_**I'm not the traitor, I'm just a core who ended up fighting on the wrong side." **_Fred answered with venom

"**Then you should have done that before the invasion." **The humanoid answered back with a volley of lasers. I put up my barrier and responded with my own set of lasers. I looked at both Eila and Sanya who are fighting as well. Each of Sanya's rockets have been shot down by the lasers.

"I still have to protect my loved one." I continued to fire my lasers until Sanya came into view. The humanoid Neuroi got furious and launched its own version of Sanya's rockets. One of them heading towards Sanya. "SANYA!" Sanya turned to see the rocket but she isn't fast enough to react. Out of instinct I flew in front of her.

"_**Tatsuya, what are you doing?" **_

"Protecting her, as a knight should do." I pulled my barrier at the last second but I was too slow. The rocket hit me directly in the chest area.

"TATSUYA!" I heard Sanya yell as my vision became black.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

"TATSUYA!" I yelled. I heard machine gun fire as it knocked out the humanoid Neuroi, not killing it. I turned to find James, as he finally arrived.

"Damn it. Eila, go with Sanya and recover Tatsuya and hurry." Eila nodded as both she and I managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

**James' P.O.V.**

"James, what happened?" Minna asked with a worried tone

"Minna, we've managed to catch a humanoid Neuroi." I soon started to become saddened "But, Pilot Officer Nakajima, has been critically wounded."

"Right. I'll get Miyafuji, Chris and Lynne to heal him. For now, report back."

"Yes Minna." When both Sanya and Eila came up, I provided them escort while Sanya held Tatsuya in her arms and Eila holding his Strikers. _'Please God and Amaterasu, let him be alright.'_

When we landed, the medical staff immediately put Tatsuya on a gurney and rushed him over to the medical ward. Yoshika, who is inside the ward, started to heal him while they are still moving him. Talk about a determined witch. Chris and Lynne have supplied Yoshika with supplies and helps the medical staff with healing him.

Sanya, who have followed him until he has been taken inside, has broken down in tears. I steadily approached her and tried to get her to calm down.

"Sanya?" She turned to me and buried her head into my chest. I hugged her as I comforted her.

"W-why him a-and not me?" she stuttered

"He wanted to protect you. He doesn't want you to get injured." I answered. "He'll get better I promise you." Sanya looked at me "He's being treated by the best of the best. He'll recover in no time." That gave her a small smile as Eila came in.

"How's his condition?" Eila asked

"From what Yoshika had told me, he lost consciousness from that blow. It impacted him in the chest area but no significant damage has been made in his core. Other than that, the bleeding has been stopped as Chris and Lynne are helping Yoshika along with the medical staff." I answered. Eila sighed in relief.

"That's fortunate. Imagine how it would impact Sanya if he's… I don't want to say it. Speaking of which, where did you put the humanoid Neuroi that you knocked out when you came?"

"We put it in the brig. That's all what Minna said." I replied

"But won't it break out easily." She asked

"Actually, before Tatsuya got hit, his core managed to absorb all of the miasma inside of it. So, it will have a hard time getting out. Besides, Trude and Shirley are watching over it."

**Trude's P.O.V.**

When James said that Tatsuya has been critically wounded, that put a dent in our morale. But what's more intriguing is that we've managed to capture a humanoid Neuroi. Heidemarie, Major Sakamoto and Minna called the Allied leaders that we've captured it. That humanoid seems to look like what Miyafuji has saw back in Britannia. This time, I won't let false lies occupy my train of thought, as the squad found out the hard way.

"Hey Barkhorn? You think we can…" Shirley was about to finish her sentence when I interrupted.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, permission denied Yeager." Still though, a captured humanoid Neuroi. I can only wonder what it might ask us.

**James' P.O.V.**

As I was about to get ready for bed, something all too familiar. The threat to the 501st, the humanoid Neuroi, the Warlock mecha. It seems as though it will be a rematch of 'Inner Demon'. If it happens, this new Warlock will try to vide support from those who don't see witches as the main tool for humanity. If Wymark still has members of the Fighter Group as well, I'll have to call father to supply the 29th with new Apollo Fighters and have them transfer over to Belgica.

What if they don't do that but meet up in Berlin, where every witch and military personnel is present. Time will tell. And only fate will decide this. As I removed my eyepatch, my right eye is getting better, but something formed in there. It turned into a color of sapphire and some sort of mark. It looked like a sword facing downwards with four feathers sticking out diagonally. But, that mark played events from the past and soon sees the future. I soon cupped my eye with both of my hands as I breathed heavily.

"What was that?" I asked myself. I'm in for something that is not keen on both the public and political life.

**Hey guys. So yeah, I'm still alive after a month in the Philippines. And Chapter 13 is here, along with some hidden plan to replace the witches and…**

'_**SMACK!'**_

**OW!**

James: Where the bloody hell have you been?

**I was on vacation James. I thought Erica tol- Wait, never mind.**

James: To make things worse, you're putting an OC from a fellow fanfic writer/friend in a damn coma. What was going on in your mind when you thought of that?

**Don't worry. He's under Yoshika's care.**

Trude: Still though, I don't want anyone else dying or injured in any story.

**Okay, you have my word. Oh, and to all of the readers, thank you for waiting patiently for the latest chapter to come out and about the easter egg 'Strike Witches Infinity'. Here's a hint: crossover between what series.**

Trude: Well at least that will get the people something to think about.

**Oh and Karl, don't worry, your OC will be fine.**

James: **(Facepalms)** Damn it 96, stop spoiling things.

**Yeah. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to Chapter 14 and… Sanya, what are you doing here?**

Sanya: Oh, um, hi 96. I'm just here because…

**You want to see what happens to your knight at the end, right?**

Sanya: **(nods slowly)**

**Don't worry. I'll let him get back on his feet I promise.**

Sanya: **(Smiles brightly) **Thank you! **(Hugs me, rather very tightly)**

**Anyways, let's start. C-Choking not breathing.**

Sanya: **(Let's go) **Oh, sorry about that. **(Chuckles cutely) **Yeah, let's start.

Chapter 14: Neuroi Knight (Part Two)

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

I entered the Commander's room and picked up the phone. I'm using this to call dad and later King George VI. This is the first time I'm able to do this. I held a calm composure when dealing things like this. At times, I would get a little tense if things don't go in my direction. Finally, the phone picked up.

"Hello? James?" My dad asked from the other side

"Close, it's Madoka." I answered

"Madoka? Usually, I would expect James to be calling me about a few things. What do you want to call about?"

"Dad, listen, there is another threat to the 501st and there is speculation that a new Warlock is being built." I soon heard silence until he finally responded.

"We're going through with this again?" I heard him breathe a sigh "There going to disband the 501st like they did back here. It turns out that there is a lot of support from the Allied governments to step in and support the witches."

"That's nice to here. Also, Minna made a procurement order for a quarter of the SAS."

"Yes, that's what I've heard from Montgomery. They will come there in about two days."

"Oh, and dad?" I asked

"What is it?"

"Tell Air Chief Marshal Portal to outfit Disciple Squadron with the Apollo Fighters." I answered "If Wymark and his supporters unleash the Warlock upon us, and if the Warlock Fighter Group is present…"

"Of course Madoka." He answered pleasantly "Based on the test results you sent us after its first encounter with the Neuroi, it worked well."

"At least there's sense in him. I'm glad he headed the Apollo Project." I complemented

"Also, the 29th will also use de-Havilland DH. 100 Vampires. Be sure to inform James that his former squadron will be armed with new hardware."

"Alright, arigato oto-san. Take care okay?" I asked him

"I will Madoka. And tell James I sent my regards." He said before hanging up. I was about to sit down when James came in. Surprisingly, he looks… off. "Nii-chan, what's wrong?" James shook his head, trying to clear things.

"I have a rough night Madoka. Probably because of my right eye." He answered

"Well, what happened?" He drew a deep breath

"When I checked my right eye, it's still a bit injured but surprisingly, some strange mark appeared." I took the opportunity to remove his eyepatch. It changed into sapphire when the strange mark appeared. "I do not know what it means or why it's there in the first place. But I did get some strange images."

"What kind of images?"

"I have no clue, but all I got was us, Berlin and some strange fighter." He tries to shake off these thoughts as he grabbed my shoulders gently. "Madoka, since you're my sister, no one else has to know this."

"Including your girlfriend?" I asked hesitantly

"Except her. Everyone else must not know. I'm pretty sure that very soon, they might be in danger." I looked at him, with an icy glare that is suited for the enemy. I lowered my head to contemplate things.

"We'll figure this out." I looked at him again "Right?" He ruffled my hair playfully as I smiled softly

"I know we will." He let go of my shoulders. "I'm gonna go see Tatsuya and see his condition after that blow to the chest. You want to come with?" I nodded as the two of us head over to the medical ward.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I was currently sleeping with my sister, in James' room. It turns out that I had a nightmare last night and I asked both James and my sister if I can spend the night with them and they agreed. Jokingly, I commented that the two of them are acting like a married couple right now. Both of them turned red when I said that. Earlier I felt James waking up. I think he went over to the commander's office, but it's just my guessing.

I soon felt my sister waking up as I followed suit. "Morning sis." Gertrude smiled at me as I woke up.

"You know, I miss it when you wake up next to me. Ever since this war started, all I care about is protecting you." She said

"But you push yourself to your limits too much, from what Erica said."

"And then Miyafuji showed up. Still can't believe you two are already best friends because of your appearance and traits."

"More like sisters, sis." I giggled. I soon got changed and followed Gertrude to the medical ward. By my surprise, James is already there. And so is his sister, Madoka. Both of them smiled, meaning a 'Good Morning.' I smiled back while my sister pecked James on the lips.

"You're here to see Nakajima, aren't you?" My sister asked calmly

"Yes luv. Been worried about the kid since he has been shot down." He tilted his officer's hat and sighed "From the look of things, Yoshika, Lynne and you have worked non-stop to make him heal." He smiled "For that, you, Yoshika and Lynne can have the week off."

"Is that an order?" I asked cheekily

"Of course." He chuckled. Soon Yoshika came out, who looked tired after healing the injured witch. She looks dishelved after healing him. "Yoshika, how long were you up for?" I asked. Yoshika was heavily panting, with her sailor fuku outfit being wrinkled and her hair being out of place.

"For about… the whole night…" Yoshika answered between breaths. "I-it turns out… that… T-Tatsuya is much more… harder to heal than Ms. Sakamoto…" Yoshika soon swayed and Gertrud managed to catch the Fuso witch. She turned red that she's actually holding her second sister. After a few seconds, she begun to sleep.

"I'll… take her back to her room." With that, Gertrud picked her up, bridal style and headed for her room. I looked over to James as he nodded his head right. He went in, along with Madoka and I followed soon after.

**James' P.O.V.**

I asked the medics about Tatsuya's condition. With Yoshika's help, the wound disappeared and he's already stabilized. I nodded and found him. I also found a sleeping Orussian witch curled beside him. Her head was snuggled under Tatsuya's chin as she slept soundly. I turned to Chris, who was confused.

"Something I miss last night?" I asked

"Not really. Yoshika told me to get some rest while she's healing him." She answered. "I think she was worried about him, so she slipped in here while Yoshika worked on him." Just then, Sanya began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw us.

"Morning everyone." Sanya said before she gave off a cute yawn

"Morning." We all said. Sanya began to move out of the bed and now sat next to Tatsuya

"Sanya? How did you get in here?" Madoka asked. Sanya began to recall everything that happened last night.

"While Yoshika took one of her breaks, in which she slept for one hour, I was worried about Tatsuya. After she returned, she found me waiting outside the medical ward. I asked her if, while she's working on him, if I could sleep with him." She answered timidly

"I see. You just can't let go now, can you?" I asked gently. She nodded as tears started to show.

"I just want to see if he's okay. I can't just leave him." I went up to here and gave her a comforting hug.

"I know what you mean Sanya. He doesn't want to see you like this. He'll wake up, I promise that." I gave her a reassuring smile. She did the same as we heard a moan.

"My head." Tatsuya said "AH! My chest." He screamed his chest stinged a bit. He looked at us, but mostly looked at his girl he loved deeply. "Sanya." I saw Sanya starting to cry again. She pounced on him and hugged him rather tightly.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

"My head." James and I turned our heads to find Tatsuya waking up. "AH! My chest." He looked at us, but mostly at me. "Sanya." Tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged him tightly.

"I'm g-glad to see y-you're okay." I sobbed

"Hey… ow… it's okay snowflake." I realized I was accidently hurting him. I turned my head away with guilt. "What's wrong?"

"I was hurting you, that's why." I answered. He put his arms around me as he placed me on top of him.

"It turns out that you're the cure I needed. Thank you." He said as he tightened his grip

"But, I got in the way and I should have taken that blow to the chest instead of you."

"But you would have died out there." He said sternly. "I don't want to see someone as close as my family be killed by an enemy that's determined to wipe out humanity. I fear for your safety Sanya. I don't want you to die out there."

"I'm sorry." I answered "I'm just glad to know that you're safe." Tatsuya smiled warmly as the two of us touched our foreheads and kissed. As we kissed, I think I heard James ushering everyone out of the medical ward to have our privacy. I soon felt something touching my bottom lip. It turns out that Tatsuya wanted to use his tongue to enter my mouth. I allowed him to do so as we kissed passionately. We broke the kiss as I perked up.

"I love you, Tatsuya." I said passionately

"I love you too, Sanya-chan." I nuzzled next to him while Tatsuya held me close.

**James' P.O.V.**

Officially, neither Joint Fighter Wing has never kept a Neuroi intact before. Technically, it's a humanoid Neuroi which we kept it locked in the base's cellar. I was with Minna, Trude, Madoka, Princess and Shirley as we eyed the humanoid suspiciously. Madoka broke the silence first.

"Tell me… Why did we keep this thing instead of shipping it to one of the research facilities?" I mentally face palmed myself

"Madoka, if we ship it to God knows where…"

"And Amaterasu." Mai intervened

"And Amaterasu, then some witch-dislike bugger will have a powerful weapon on their hands." Madoka accepted what I said

"Okay, I'll retract my statement. But still, what do we do when it wakes up?" All of us fell silent

"Maybe we should try communicating with it?" Mai suggested

"How? It's not like there's someone on the military base who could understand Neuroi and…" Trude was about to continue when something clicked in all of our minds.

**Few minutes later…**

We've gotten Tatsuya out of bed, as Sanya and Yoshika held the young Neuroi Knight up. When Yoshika saw the humanoid for the first time in a year, she nearly ran out to grab a weapon, but Trude stopped her at the last second. While the two girls held him, Tatsuya questioned me. "You want Fred to communicate with the Neuroi?"

"It's the only way to get him talking." I answered "And no witch here can understand its language." Tatsuya thought about for a moment.

"Alright." He contacted his core. "Fred, I want you to communicate with the Neuroi that's here locked up."

"_**You want me to communicate with the one that shot us down?"**_

"Yes." Tatsuya answered. With that, the core shown red as Fred took control of his body.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

"_**Who are you? Are you with one of them?" **_Fred asked. It didn't answer _**"Why did you attack me and nearly killed Tatsuya?"**_

"**I'm surprised to see that you're still alive." **It said in a feminine tone

"_**I have no time for games. Are you here to kill me or not?"**_

"**Every Neuroi has heard a lot about you. Me, however, I despise for what they are carrying out." **There was a deafening silence that filled across the room.

"WHAT!?" We all asked

"_**Wait? What?"**_

"**I'm officially aligned with the rogue Neuroi. Our goals are similar. We do not want to see the extermination of humanity and wish to live in peace."**

"_**They take it from me? That they do not want humanity gone?"**_

"**Yes. There are humanoid Neurois and others that seceded from the Red Neuroi. We've created our own faction called the Blue Neuroi, hence our palms are now blue instead of red."**

"_**Then why did you attack me?"**_It went silent for a bit _**"Well?"**_

"**The Blue Neuroi leader says that the 'Traitor' is somewhere located in Belgica, the most likely place is located in Brussels. That is until you intercepted me."**

"_**You could have killed me with that Neuroi rocket!" **_

"**That was my bad there. It was one of my last Red Neuroi rockets, and our leader says to dispose any allegiance to the Red Neuroi, weapons included."**

"_**Oh. But that doesn't explain why you're here…"**_

"**I am known as Euphemia, one of the humanoid members of the Blue Neuroi." **

"_**Euphemia. Why are you here?"**_

"**The Blue Neuroi wish to seek an alliance with humanity. We've seen what you were capable of. We would like to negotiate terms with your leaders and wish peace between our two races."**

"_**That could be arranged Euphemia. They are currently located in Brussels right now discussing with Operation Valkyrie."**_

"**Operation Valkyrie? The liberation of Karlsland?"**

"_**How did you know?"**_

"**We've seen your progress throughout the entire war. You are on the doorstep to the Red Neuroi and trust me, this will be a hard fight."**

"_**Yes, anyways, you wish to speak with the leaders?"**_

"**Yes, I do. Also, I felt a strong surge inside one of the Striker Units the witches are currently using."**

"_**Who's Striker?" **_I saw the humanoid raising its arm and pointing not at me, but at James. _**"What does James' Striker have to do with this?"**_

"**Simple. There is a final piece located in Folkestone, near the former 501****st**** base, where Dr. Miyafuji's supposed resting place is. I wish to speak with Commander Minna alone, but first, Red Neuroi detected." **I reverted back to my usual self before turning to James. Apparently, he didn't understand the entire conversation between Fred and Euphemia.

"Crap. Boss, incoming Neuroi." I said to James

"Bloody hell, how did they… Never mind. Can you still fly?" He asked me. Surprisingly though, I can stand without Sanya or Yoshika supporting me.

"Yeah, I still can boss." I recalled of what Euphemia was saying to Fred "Surprisingly, it wants to communicate with Commander Minna."

"Right. You, Sanya and Yoshika will intercept the incoming Neuroi. I'll monitor your progress at the radar stations. And I'll get Minna here." He was about to run to the radar control room when something clicked in his mind. "Does the Neuroi know how to speak our language?" I looked at it and gave off a slight nod.

"Yes, it can." He nodded and ran off with Barkhorn in tow.

**James' P.O.V.**

I'm glad that we have Tatsuya here, along with Fred, because, we can't understand the language the Neuroi were speaking with. Before I left, it seemed to understand us after talking with Fred. Trude and I reached the radar control room and checked the three airborne witches.

"Looks like they are away James." Trude said

"Indeed. If only I can understand Neuroi." Trude smiled and put her arm around me

"Don't worry about it. Concentrate on one thing then the next, got it?" I chuckled a bit

"Don't be stuck up all the time Trude. Loosen up a bit, okay?" She smiled and nodded. Soon the radio crackled to life.

"James-kun, Sanya-chan, Tatsuya-kun and I are already engaging the Neuroi." Yoshika said over the radio

"Alright, you know what to do, find the core and destroy it." I turned to Shizuka who is already inside the radar control room, tried to spot the core. "Any luck?"

"Not yet… Wait. Core is located near the tail-end." She said

"We here you Shizuka." Tatsuya said. I soon heard machine gun fire. "Yoshika, go left, Sanya and I will go right." We watched the radar as the strike team weaved around the target, until Tatsuya activated his EN-D mode. "EN-D mode, ACTIVATE! Sanya, you know what to do."

"I know the routine, Tatsuya." Sanya chuckled. I heard the familiar sound of Sanya's rocket launcher discharging and Tatsuya's miasma lasers.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

While I fired my machine gun onto the Neuroi, Tatsuya morphed into his EN-D mode while Sanya fired rockets right in front of him. The combined rocket-laser fire impacted the Neuroi, for which it screeched and tried to flee from the battle.

"Fred, beam saber." I saw him grab the hilt as a red-colored blade appeared from the handle. _**"Let's see how you handle this Neuroi-scum." **_The Neuroi fired again, this time with ferocity. I shielded myself and kept firing my weapon. It ran out of ammo as I took out my pistol. "Tatsuya, I've found the core."

"Okay." Tatsuya came under and screamed in. "Surprise motherfucker." A beam came out but thanks to his beam saber, it cut through with ease. He entered inside and exited out on the other side. It soon turned pitch black and exploded. I radioed back to base.

"James-kun, Neuroi is destroyed. We're heading back."

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

After I destroyed the Neuroi, I soon became tired as I fell down to Earth, head-first. I blacked-out as someone caught me in mid-air. I opened my eyes to see my lover. She smiled softly as she kissed me. My only response is that I closed my eyes and my arms rested on her shoulders.

"Can I still be your knight Sanya?" She smiled cutely

"Of course you can silly." She answered as she carried me back to base. For the rest of the day, it's fairly quiet and Sanya and I managed to spend some alone time. Well, mainly she teached me how to play piano. Though I find myself heated whenever my hand along with Sanya's got together, or the fact that Eila is breathing down my neck with jealousy.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

"What you are saying is that a final piece for James' Striker Unit, is located in Folkestone, back in Britannia?" I asked Euphemia

"**Yes. The exact location of it turns out to be the supposed grave of one Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji."**

"Wait. Did you just say 'supposed grave'?" I asked surprisingly. Euphemia nodded

"**It turns out that he didn't actually die from the blast. He was placed in a coma for a year. But now…"**

"Now is the time to uncover the true potential of James' Striker." We turned our heads to find the Doctor, who is alive and well, standing in the doorway. "What do you say, Commander Minna?"

"Dr. Miyafuji." I said in shock. I wonder how Yoshika will react when she sees her father.

**Neue Karlsland Research Center**

**Ursula's P.O.V.**

I was currently working on the latest Jet Striker. It's a variant of my He-162 jet, the one that I used when I visited my sister while running tests for the upgraded Me-262 Striker. One of my assistants came in.

"Miss Hartmann, there is a phone call for you earlier."

"Who is it from?" I asked

"It's from Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st." he answered "She says to accompany her along with Dr. Miyafuji to Folkestone." I stood in silence.

"Dr. Miyafuji? He's alive?" He nodded as a huge smile formed on my face. "Tell Commander Minna that I'm coming. But first." I pulled the tarp over a pair of new Strikers. "I get the feeling that someone very close will be able to use this."

**James' P.O.V.**

As I was sleeping, with Trude cuddled up next to me, my blackened eyes turned into a faded shade of blue. I looked around the room to find that Chris, who is sleeping with us, has some sort of blue hue. I shrugged it off but my eyes flashed open to find that Chris is starting to have magic, as her familiar came out. What am I going to say to Trude? What should I do?

**That wraps up Chapter 14 guys. Tatsuya's alive, Dr. Miyafuji's alive and Chris having magic?**

Erica: Chris has magic now?

**Well, it says right there in the final paragraph.**

Francesca: What's her power going to be 96, telepathy, magical elements, 'The Force'?

'**The Force'. You've watched 'Star Wars' with Shirley, haven't you?**

Francesca: Yep. And I'm psyched for the new movie to come out.

Erica: Still the bigger issue is that Chris has magic now. And I'm going to see my sister again.

**All the happy feels. Yep, life's beautiful, isn't it?**

Both: Yep.

**Alright, see you guys in the next chapter.**

Yoshika: Wait, my father's alive!?

**I'll discuss it in the next chapter Yoshika. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 15. I'm sure you'll like this one because, well, Chris now has magic and…**

Trude: WHAT!? Chris has magic!?

**Barkhorn, it's not what you think. It's just that…**

Trude: You're about to put my sister to the frontlines. Isn't a coma good enough for everyone to understand?!

**Trude, I know that you love your sister dearly and wanted to protect her. How about this, I'll write that Chris won't be injured in return for you not pummeling me to death.**

Trude: (calms down) Okay, but if I find one speck of damage on her, your next. Besides, there's an untouched review here.

**Oh, that's one from a guest reviewer. His name is **_**Redcollecter, **_**so, my answer is this. It's not Halo but your close. Another hint for the readers is that it involves aircraft. A lot of aircraft.**

Trude: Hmm. Guess we'll find out soon. Anyways let's start this next chapter.

Chapter 15: Sister Takes Flight

**James' P.O.V.**

I was eating breakfast along with Erica, Mio, Perrine and Shirley, when Chris came in. I'm surprised that she's here before her sister showed up. I looked up to see that she is her usual self. I began talking to the younger sister. "You have a good sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I did." She said happily "I'm getting used to sleeping with my sister again. Along with that she now has a boyfriend." I chuckled

"I know. She misses you when you were in a coma."

"Although everyone here did their fair share of taking care of her. Mainly Erica, Yoshika and you." She smiled

"I guess you're right." I began to ask her about that blue hue "Uh, Chris? Did you notice anything strange last night?" Chris looked up, confused

"No, I haven't. All I remembered was me sleeping and overhearing a conversation between you and my sister. Other than that, nothing."

"Oh. Okay. Just making sure." She just smiled as she got up to collect her food. _"What am I going to say to Trude when she finds out her sister has magic? If she knows it then… Oh bollocks if she flies, she will get hurt again. Either I tell her the truth and still keep her trust in me or not let her know and continue loving her sister. Which one? Which one?"_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After breakfast, I walked back to my room, trying to decide which route is best. I also took this time to check the condition of my eye. It's not fully healed yet, but it's getting better. The iris from my right eye began to change. Instead of the grey-blue eye I normally have, it began to change to bright red, but it still bore the same insignia I've found a few days ago. My put back my eyepatch and sat down on the bed as Yoshika came in.

"James-kun, are you okay?" she asked. I sighed

"A little bit of both Yoshika. I don't suppose you heard my conversation with Chris, right?"

"I did. You said that there was a blue hue around her body while she was sleeping. Does that mean Barkhorn-san's sister has magic now?"

"I've seen it during the night. The only problem is how I'm going to break the news to her." Yoshika thought about it and came up with a solution

"You should tell her." She answered

"But I don't know how she will react when she finds out. Worst case scenario may be a verbal conversation."

"You have too. She's your girlfriend after all."

"Hold that thought." I walked over to the door, opened it, to find everyone coming in. They all stood up after the door swung open. "And I suppose you eavesdropped on our conversation?"

"Well, curiosity got the best of us." Francesca answered "But is it true that Barkhorn's sister has magic now?"

"She does now. Though now that everyone here knows, now I'm even more scared of telling her."

"Don't worry about it. We'll back you up." Perrine said confidently

"We're with you." Erica said. I nodded and smiled as I walked off to find Trude.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I found my girlfriend at the firing range. She's busy training with her machine guns. As the group got behind me, I told them that I would go in alone. I walked up to her, feeling nervous. She stopped firing her weapons as she turned to face me.

"Morning James." She said as she kissed me on the cheek

"Hey beautiful. How's your sleep?" I asked nervously

"Really good. Though that blue light is a bit of a bother. You have trouble with it?"

"Not really." I answered. My eyes turned left away from her. She can tell I'm lying.

"Is there something I don't know?" I think my hands are shaking

"I think it's a magic leak?" Trude didn't buy it

"Magic leak?" she asked with a sadistic grin. She then grabbed me by the collar. "James. You and I are a couple, and couples always tell the truth. So tell me what it is or I'll knock you in the eye again."

I started to regain my composure as she let go of me. "Okay. Last night I've found Chris having a blue hue around her body which turns out to be magic and she now has magic but I'm scared to break the news to you about how you'll react. I couldn't make this up even if I tried dear." She stood there silently, until she spoke again.

"Where is she now?" She asked

**Chris' P.O.V.**

Inside my room, I rummaged through old newspaper headlines, mainly targeting Minna, Erica and my sister. I feel jealous yet happy at the same time, mainly because she's fighting to help others, including me. As I put back the old newspapers, someone knocked on my door.

"Chris? You in there?" It was my sister

"You can come in if you want." I answered. My sister entered as she scanned the room. She even eyed the photo of me and her before the war began. Both of us were happy during that time. She sighed as she sat down on my bed. "Is there something you need sis?"

"Nothing much really. James was asking you about a blue hue last night earlier, right?" she asked

"Yes. I don't know what that blue hue is."

"Are you sure it's not magic forming up within you?" she asked hesitantly

"What are you talking about sis? Is something wrong?" My sister took a deep breath and answered

"Chris, you have magic. I'm not messing around with you. You really have magic." I sat there in silence as I looked at my hands. Her suspicions are correct as a magical field formed around me. My familiar came out, as it's the same as hers, a German Wirehaired Pointer.

"So this is what having magic feels like. If I have it, what kind of powers do I have?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Since we're sisters, maybe you have the same power as I do." She answered. I looked around the room and found extra pieces of wood that was meant for my bed. Sis went to get it but I held out my hand and lifted it up. I focused my magic as I made a fist and as a result, the piece of wood was crushed into smaller wood chips.

"Mein Gott." My sister said out loud

"Mein Gott." I said quietly

**Trude's P.O.V.**

A while later, I found James is in his room, checking the injury I've put on him. I still haven't forgiven myself after that little skirmish with Marseille. I heard him sigh as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You found out about Chris luv?"

"Yeah. It's official. She now has magic." I answered but I was saddened as I looked away from my boyfriend. He took my chin and looked at me, with a worried expression

"Is something wrong luv?"

"It's just… It's just that I fear of losing Chris again. I've already lost her once and I'm not going to take any chances at all." I answered as tears flowed "I don't want her to be a part of this war." He hugged me as he rubbed my back softly

"I know you're worried about her, but you don't need to protect her forever." he said to me assuringly "Chris wouldn't like to see her sister being this down just finding out that she has magic."

"She doesn't?" I asked

"I know she's growing up now and you're still protecting her. I get that. Tell you what, I'll ask Minna when she gets back to see if she can allow Chris to fly for the 501st, is that okay with you? It's just a non-combat role, so she'll be safe." I stopped crying and smiled at him.

"Alright James. I'll take your word for it." I kissed him passionately as we head out for training.

**Erica's P.O.V.**

It was me and James against Trude and Yoshika for an aerial mock battle. Before the battle, I saw Chris being with Major Sakamoto and Madoka. It turns out that they are the spectators for this battle and the first time that she is able to see her sister perform in the air, with her other sister. Perrine is also in the sky as the match referee.

"All teams, duel!" Perrine commanded.

"Miyafuji, go left and take on James. I'll get Hartmann. Try to evade if possible. James is getting good with handling his Striker." Trude said

"Yes ma'am." She answered. The two separated as I gave James to attack Miyafuji. He acknowledged and turned left, which left me and Trude. I was about to collide with Trude when I turned my head to find a black speck.

"Hold up." We heard Perrine say. "Major Sakamoto, we have an incoming object, coming in from the west. I can't tell if it's one of ours or a Neuroi."

"Copy that Perrine. All units stand-by." We stopped as we waited to figure out what it is.

**Mio's P.O.V.**

I looked over to Madoka who have a pair of binoculars with her. To be fair, she's like Minna all of a sudden. "You know what it is Madoka?" Madoka's eyes narrowed. When she let her binoculars down, she smiled pleasantly.

"Tell the four to land and switch their weapons." She answered

"Why is that?" I asked

"Transport plane, coming in from Neue Karlsland." A crackle went through the radio

"This is Pilot Officer Hartmann. Can we have clearance to land at the base?"

"Go on ahead Hartmann. I'll send out escorts." I turned to the major. "Another Hartmann?"

"Let's just say a certain someone's relative." She answered. I nodded, knowing what she's talking about.

**Erica's P.O.V.**

After we switched our mock weapons for the real ones, we went to the aircraft as it was nearing the base. I looked over to one of the windows and found a similar haircut. It was my sister.

"Ursula!" She turned her head over to the window. She has a headset and the result of me screaming into it was not a good feeling in her case.

"It's good to see you again Sis." She said happily

"So, why are you here for Ursula?" Yoshika asked

"I've been sent here by Minna. She told me to meet her in Folkestone, but first I have to give something."

"Is it sweets?" I asked. I saw Trude gave a cross look while Ursula just giggled at the question

"Of course Sis. And I have a Striker Unit also." All of us looked at each other as we entered the base. Some personnel came out and brought out a large object. Ursula turned to James as it was being unloaded.

"I take it you are Wing Commander Dowding, correct?" she asked

"Yes. And you must be Erica's sister." He said as she pushed her glasses. I walked over to her. "You know, you two look a lot alike."

"She is my sister. Only difference is that she's a scientist and I'm a fighter." I said happily

"I guess that's why you brought in the new Striker right?" he asked as the Striker Unit and carrier was put in place. Ursula nodded.

"The make is a new one that the Luftwaffe has already flown." She handed James the specifications as the tarp came off. I tilted my head as that Striker looks familiar.

"Ursula, it looks like Trude's Striker." I commented

"Actually, it's an upgraded version of the Fw-190. Field Marshal von Richthofen called it the Focke-Wulf Ta-152. It's like the Fw-190-D9 but as a high-altitude interceptor."

"What you're saying is that this is like the Me-262 Jet Striker, but a prop version." He specified

"Something like that. During one test run, one of the prototypes engaged a Neuroi Leviathan. The good news was, it's armed and the pilot got 20 kills, the majority of it being in an Me-109." I looked over to the side and found its armament.

"It's the same armament as the Jet Striker."

"Yeah. An MK-108 and two MG-151 cannons. Smaller weaponry compared to the Jet Striker but good ones nonetheless." He commented "Ursula, did you test it out though?"

"I did. I tried it and the highest it could go is at 15, 100 meters. Surprisingly, we tried it out against the Jet Striker and the P-51 Striker. It turns out it can out climb the two aircraft."

"No wonder why that Neuroi was easily destroyed." I commented "By the way, is it for Chris?"

"Well…" We heard the alarm go off.

**James' P.O.V.**

I went over to the emergency phone and called the radar room. "Madoka. Where's the Neuroi?"

"Nii-chan, we have a bomber fleet incoming. Twenty in all, they're heading for Paris." My sister answered. "You need to get to the air and hurry. They'll come through St. Trond in five minutes."

"Thanks." I looked over at the Hartmann sisters. "Looks like it's just three of us."

"Actually, make that five." We turned our heads to find both Mai and Trude. I smiled as we revved up our Strikers. As we're in the air, we've found the bomber fleet.

"Madoka, bomber fleet has been located. And they're fast to meet us."

"Turns out the Neuroi are getting a little desperate, don't you think?" Mai asked

"Maybe. Spread out, priority targets are the bombers and watch each other's backs." We broke off and engaged the bombers. Machine gun fire and powers trumped everything the Neuroi threw at us. Erica's 'Sturm', Trude's augmented magic and Mai's Cryogeddon decimated all of the Neuroi fighters and three quarters of the bomber fleet. I radioed Madoka.

"Sis, how many bombers are left?" I asked as I fired my machine gun.

"You only have five left and they're within the zone of your magic." She answered

"Alright." My closed my eyes as I removed my eyepatch and opened them to reveal my magic again. "SECOND SUN!" The pulse exited me as it rendered four of the bombers blacked out and destroyed. Which leaves only one. "Bloody hell. Intercept it and hurry before it reaches the Gallian border."

"Gallia has the Maginot Line remember?" Erica asked slyly. I sweat dropped myself

"And we know how well that went. And I think it's out of our reach." Just as we were about to lose sight of it, a black speck came tumbling down.

"What is…?" Trude asked confusingly

**Chris' P.O.V.**

**Minutes Earlier**

I tried to look for my sister when the alarm went off. The only thing I found in her room says, 'I'll be right back. Got to handle the Neuroi.' Without even thinking, I went to the hangar and found it crawling with maintenance personnel. I scanned the entire hangar to find a Striker Unit under a tarp. Soon my familiar appeared as I inched closer to it.

"This must be mine." I said to myself. I looked at the weapons and grabbed an autocannon. "I'm coming Sister." I entered my Striker as the base personnel tried to stop me, but it's too late as I zoomed across the runway and took off.

"Chris!" I heard James' sister Madoka shouted.

"I know it's dangerous for me. Tell Sis to give me a punishment when I get back." I answered before Madoka immediately replied

"Alright. You have five bombers heading for Paris. Knock it out of the sky." She answered

"Roger." I climbed up as high as I could before its desired altitude came in. I scanned the skies, looking for the five bombers, until I saw James using his power. That leaves only one bomber left. "I'll make you proud Sis. Here I go." I dived in very fast. "This is for what you put me through." I fired my weapon as it made direct hits. I heard the Neuroi scream in terror as it didn't expect me. It tried to turn tail and run south.

I stopped as I activated my magic, making the Neuroi stop in its tracks. "Come on Christiane." My hand crunched up into a fist slowly as the Neuroi started to crunch up into a ball. I yelled at the top of my lungs as the core is destroyed, and the Neuroi is reduced to white flakes. I took breathes after it's destroyed as I heard my sister.

"Chris!" My sister zoomed in as she hugged me out of the blue. "Anything wrong? No bruises? No scars? No anything?" I chuckled

"Nothing for you to worry about Sis. Though I told Commander Madoka to punish me when you get back." I answered sheepishly. She smiled instead of getting stern.

"I can vouch for you to not receive your punishment. You've proven your worth today Chris." She gave off a frown. "I hesitated to not let you fly and worry about you. I still fear for your safety Chris. I always love you." She was close to tears as I kissed her on the lips. When we broke it up, she became red than the surface of Mars.

"I know you do Sis. You still got me, James, Erica and Yoshika. Nothing will tear the family apart." I answered

"Family?" I nodded

"When you get married, I'll stay with you until the end." She gave off a small smile

"Chris? Is that you?" I heard James. "My God. You flew!" I laughed as I did a summersault.

"Is it okay if I can join the 501st JFW?" I shyly asked

"Of course Chris. Just so long if it's okay with Commodore Galland." He answered "Alright girls, back to base." We flew back while I rode on my Sister, mainly because I am tired from what I did.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

**Folkestone, Britannia**

"What can be in the grave Dr. Miyafuji?" I asked the now-alive Doctor.

"It is the final piece missing for James' Striker Unit. It's buried there for some time as those who are allied with the witches kept it a secret." We started digging as I hit something metal.

"This must be it." It's revealed to be a container and when we opened it, it turns out to be a Blue Neuroi shard.

"Euphemia. We found it." The humanoid walked over as we gave her the shard. "We need to wait for Pilot Officer Hartmann to analyze it."

"**I know. But for now I'll wake him up."** We stood back as Euphemia starts to energize the shard **"It's time for you to wake up… Lelouch." **A blue glow surrounds us as it filled the shard with energy.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

**Helvetia Confederation**

"How long will it take?" I asked one of my subordinates

"Soon. Reichsmarschall Goring is making the final preparations for the aircraft we're about to use. The Messerschmitt Me-270 is almost combat ready. One is specifically suited for you to control the Warlocks being made in Crete. Though I have to ask, when do we strike?" I smiled devilishly

"When the Alpha Hive is destroyed, we strike. But leave one to me."

"Sir?"

"I'll fight Disciple One. I'll fight my buddy."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Trude: Well, you kept your word, and I'll keep mine.

**Thanks. Trust me I don't want to be injured by a magically augmented punch.**

Yoshika: Yep. My dad's alive. When will he be introduced to the 501st?

**When the next chapter comes out. I promise.**

Trude: And Lelouch. Where have I heard that name before?

Yoshika: And 'buddy'? Is he?

**That's another hint for the 'Infinity Project'. Look at the line I'm about to send to the readers. 'So, have you found a reason to fight yet, buddy'?**

Trude: I swear I've heard that name before and where?

**Also 'Lelouch' and 'Euphemia' belong to their rightful owners. AKA Code Geass.**

Trude: Well. Okay then. Guess we'll see you guys in the next chapter.

Yoshika: Bye!

**Oh and Happy Canada Day! And Happy Farawayland Day in the Strike Witches universe.**

Trude: Hmm. You know Farawayland's birthday?

**Yeah, it's like Canada Day. July 1st. **

Trude: Well Happy Canada Day from the Strike Witches Universe. See you guys later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just like the Neuroi that the witches see, you came coming back for more. Thank you guys so much for reading the story so far. Last time, Chris got magic and killed her first Neuroi, the Blue Neuroi shard known as 'Lelouch' is awakened and something going on in Helvetia.**

Yoshika: I'm glad to see Chris up in the air. At least Barkhorn-san won't be lonely in the skies. Even if she has Erica with her.

**Well, I think this is the first story where Chris has magic, but I could be wrong. Without further ado, here's Chapter 16. Enjoy readers.**

Chapter 16: War of Words

**Lieutenant Commander Lucas Wallcroft**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment**

**Bern Outskirts, Helvetia Confederation**

**October 24****th**** 1945**

After landing in Bern, I gave out the mission objectives ascertaining the oncoming storm. "All right team, listen well and listen good. We are heading to one of the facilities linked to the 1st Special Assault Echelon. Intelligence says from Gallia, Karlsland, Hispania, Helvetia and our country confirms that they are making new Warlocks here instead of Caneron. Find anything useful and report back to Baseplate ASAP."

"The Warlocks? Blasted idiots for using a mecha instead of those brave witches." One of my men commented

"I know how you feel private. That is why we need to gather as much information as possible before any of their personnel escapes. Alright lads, move out. General Guisan is waiting for us." We head off to Bern as the Helvetian Army is waiting for us. "General Guisan?"

"Yes that's me. You must be Commander Wallcroft." We shook hands in respect. "You know the mission?" I nodded as I pulled out a map of Bern.

"One of the facilities in the capital, is producing Warlock mecha units for the military."

"Warlocks?" Guisan asked

"Warlocks are a transformable mecha unit. The catch is that it is powered by a Neuroi core. If five Warlocks are built with five embedded cores, it can control an entire Neuroi hive." My second in command Julian Griffen stated. "That thing of a weapon was made famous and infamous by former Air Chief Marshal turned Private Trevor Maloney."

"Yes, I've heard about him. He tried to please his superiors to use the Warlock. By that he dissolved the 501st, all because one witch exploited this plot." Guisan remarked

"All of the world leaders, as well as many military officials, like Montgomery and Rommel, supported the witches through and through. But some think that war is a male domain, not women. But every time they tried that, it always blew up in their faces."

"Well, known members like Hermann Goring doesn't like witches to be placed in the field, and backs the speculation that females do not belong in fights." Guisan nodded to his soldiers to ready their weapons.

"Well then, tonight we should make an example of that. They'll see what happens when they don't back mankind's trump card. Soldiers, we'll go in when they go in." Guisan ran the briefing to his men while I get in touch with Baseplate, who is co-ordinating operations in Zurich.

"Baseplate, this is Red Hood." I radioed in

"Roger Red Hood. You made contact with the Helvetian Army?" Baseplate asked

"Yes Baseplate. General Guisan will lead his troops after we move in first."

"Right. Your mission is to secure any documents connecting to the 1st Special Assault Echelon and its plans. Try and secure any Warlocks still in storage and anything that is of any use." Baseplate said

"And if we face any resistance? Loyalists, scientists, anything?"

"See if they are trying to surrender. If not, you know what to do."

"Orders are crystal clear sir. Red Hood out." I turned to the men who are loading their weapons. Half of them are wielding Sterling submachine guns, while the other half wielded Lee-Enfield rifles. "Alright gents. Let's get started." All of us moved out as moved in undetected. "Griffen, take team two and swing around."

"Roger. Team Two with me." Griffen broke off. We heard tanks and base personnel chatting away. "Alright men, get ready." I got on the intercom. "Burns, take the shot."

"Target in my sights sir." Burns said. We waited until Burns fired the shot and killed the sentry. "Target down."

"Move up." We continued the routine by silently killing them, until we came across the final sentry. We stopped and laid down. "Again Burns." Another sentry is killed "Almost there lads." Suddenly one of the Warlock soldiers found one of the bodies.

"Sir, I think they know we're here." Griffen stated

"Bollocks. Hold tight." I radioed the General. "Guisan, we've been compromised. Start blanketing this place."

"Roger. All units open fire!" The Helvetian Army caught the Warlock soldiers off guard.

"Get to the Command Center and hurry! Before any personnel escapes with valuable intel." We entered the Command building, only finding it to be crawling with Warlock soldiers.

"Bloody hell!" One of the privates threw a grenade. "Grenade out!" The explosion killed the defenders. Room by room, we scanned everything until hit the main room.

"Griffen here sir." Griffen arrived with his team.

"Good man." I heard my intercom getting buzzy. "Hold up."

"Wallcroft, this is Guisan. The Warlock soldiers have surrendered. You have a clear run."

"Roger General. Okay breach the door." Griffen swiftly kicked the door open to find scientists and military officials taking cover while being protected by five soldiers. But Griffen and I cleaned up.

"Surrender now and there will be no harm." Griffen demanded. All hands went up and each one of them put it at the back of their heads. "I'll take care of the prisoners' sir. Find anything useful and report back." I looked at the control console which contained the shipping manifestos and each report on the Warlock.

"Burns, get the lights to that dark room." Burns nodded and flipped the switch to find only two Warlocks in the hangar.

"Looks like we let the big catch get away." Burns commented.

"I know kid. But at least we found some documents and other Intel that will be of great use to us." We eyed the two Warlocks, one has its core still out of its shell. The other is being reloaded for its weaponry. We then eyed something under the tarp.

"Is that another aircraft sir?" Burns asked

"I'm sure of it. Just in case…" I turned over to Griffen. "Griffen, who is the head scientist of the group?"

"Who is the head?" One came forward "Your name sir?"

"My name is Clement Kingsley. I'm the head scientist of the Warlock, Helvetia Branch."

"We just want something." Griffen said "What is under the tarp?" Kingsley walked up to the window.

"That is the prototype aircraft Reichsmarschall Goring authorized to build. It's an upgrade of the Messerschmitt Me 262 and it can control nearly all of the Warlock mecha units within proximity range."

"What is it called?" I asked

"They called it the Messerschmitt Me 270. The first aircraft to control the Warlocks. The prototype is here however."

"Then where are the others?" Griffen asked

"They are heading off to Warsaw, Poland. That way, the Warlocks will be quick to head to Berlin and combat the witches." Kingsley answered

"Bloody Christ. We can't catch up to them now." I commented

"But, I'm willing to offer up my services on the field." I speculated this to happen

"You're defecting?" Burns asked

"I hate the Warlock Project. It's a designed flaw. No member of the military will use that thing of a monstrosity."

"Well then, I guess we have a deal." I shook Kingsley's hand

"And in return, I wish to be granted immunity when the actions of the 1st Special Assault Echelon are revealed." I nodded as I reported to Baseplate.

"Baseplate, this is Red Hood. Mission completed. We've got what we came for but the majority of the Warlocks are now stationed in Warsaw, Poland."

"Roger Red Hood. Bloody well done. We'll send in transports to pick you lads up and take you to Brussels." Baseplate answered

"Appreciate it sir. All right lads, pack everything up." I commanded. _"I hope to God those things will not be used once Berlin is liberated." _I watched as the men brought the prisoners onto the transports along with Guisan's men and the Warlocks along with the Messerschmitt Me 270. We set a course for Belgica, hoping to let the witches know that the Warlocks are now a threat.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

"Is it okay if I can open my eyes now?" I asked the humanoid Neuroi. Euphemia nodded as both Dr. Miyafuji and I removed our hands. Euphemia held the Blue Neuroi shard, now named Lelouch, in her hands. "Do you think we can communicate with it?"

"**I'm not sure. Lelouch has been reawakened after defecting from the Red Neuroi. I'm not sure if we can find a body for it for you to communicate with." **Euphemia answered

"Why don't we put the shard in your body? Seeing as you are a humanoid Neuroi, you may be able to merge the shard within you." Dr. Miyafuji said skeptically

"**It may work. But it is risky. Many Humanoid Neurois have tried to merge one member to another, without success. I will try though. Oh, and shield your eyes again." **The two of us shielded our eyes again as a bright blue light engulfed the coastline. Five minutes have passed and Euphemia has pass out.

"Are you alright Euphemia?" I asked as it finally stood up

"**Who, Euphie? Oh yeah, she's fine."** It answered

"Hold on… Lelouch?" I asked confusingly

"**Why yes. You must be Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, co-commanders of the 501****st**** Joint Fighter Wing along with Wing Commanders James and Madoka Dowding."** It answered. I was stunned to hear how it catched on. So did the Doctor.

"How long have you laid dormant for?" the Doctor asked

"**I've laid dormant since the start of the war. And the first casualty for our war against the Red Neuroi. I was one of the very first defectors who oppose the Red Neuroi. No others took notice at first, but everything came to a head when they invaded Earth. We think that enough was enough for the Red Neurois expansionist ideals. Our war is like your war, though our ideals are different between our two races."**

Dr. Miyafuji and I looked at each other as a truck drove into the fray. One of the doors opened and came out Ursula. "Sorry I'm late Wing Commander Minna. I just have to deliver something to the girls." She apologized. I smiled as I waved it off.

"No need Pilot Officer." I soon became stern. "Though it is a good time for you to come here."

"Why is that?" she asked with curiosity. I pointed over to the Humanoid Neuroi who was looking at the newly arrived guest. "A Humanoid… Neuroi? The same type where Miyafuji followed it and went into the Neuroi hive a year ago?"

"**That is right. You must be Pilot Officer Ursula Hartmann, a researcher at the Neue Karlsland Technical Research Facility and younger sister to famous witch ace Erica Hartmann." **Ursula just stood there in silence, until she regained her composure and started asking questions of her own.

"How did you know, I mean everything?"

"**Euphie filled me in with the current events during my stasis. Although I accidently knocked out Dr. Miyafuji a year ago." **It chuckled nervously

"No hard feelings there Lelouch." The doctor told it.

"But, how did you knock out Dr. Miyafuji? Is it something that went wrong with the Striker Unit that he and his team were working on?" I asked

"**During the time that the 501****st**** was being assembled, some Red Neuroi found the Joint Fighter Wings to be a major threat after one of them encountered a witch for the first time. Somehow, after a Neuroi is destroyed, some shards from a core remains intact. Scientists wanted to enhance the Strikers to their full potential, but government leaders, including Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding, deemed this move to be highly dangerous."**

"I tried it. When I recovered a Neuroi shard, the team and I wanted to infuse it. What happened resulted with the shard going rogue and turned blue. The result from the change resulted in the Striker being destroyed and me being in a coma." The doctor said sheepishly

"But, what does you have to do with 'Project Valhalla'?" I asked

"**Simple. Before Dr. Miyafuji here went to test me, he got a report from both Air Commodore Galland and Air Chief Marshal Dowding that when some of the Neuroi are destroyed and the shards collected, some of them appear to be blue. I forgot to change my allegiance and nearly killed the Doctor. Whoops. After I knocked him out, as a shard I've gathered information that a 'Fusion Striker' is being assembled. Only one witch can handle powers from both magic and Neuroi."**

"By that, you mean James?" Ursula asked

"**Correct. When I will be merged with James' Striker, this and the injury he sustained from Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn, will bring his magic to its full potential. The 'Fusion Striker' houses a built in Jet Striker, coming from a project made by the Supermarine Aviation Works."**

"You mean…" we all asked. It nodded.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

I watched as the two Dowding siblings depart from St. Trond's to Brussels, as they have a meeting with the Allied world leaders. I wish I could go with them, but James told me I will do, when I get older. For now though, have fun with your rank. I don't know what he meant but oh well. I looked to the sky as the C-47 headed off to Brussels.

"There they go." Shizuka said as we looked at some fighter and bomber aircraft refuel and taking off. "It seems that everyone is on edge because of 'Operation Valkyrie' starting."

"Yeah. Just a step closer but at the same time, a lot of nervousness. Everyone knows that we're going to the Alpha Hive. And from what the pilots said, is a suicide run, even for the witches."

"But like Major Sakamoto said, 'There's nothing a witch can't do'."

"Agreed." I answered at her comment. "Speaking of which, have you seen Chris' powers?" Shizuka turned her head to the hangar where her sister is helping her control her magic. Shizuka smiled seeing the younger sister having magic of her own.

"I did. From what Commander Dowding said, her magic is categorised in the telekinesis function. Though she does have the same power that Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn has."

"Though a little more…"

"INCOMING!" One of the pilots cried out as an empty fuel tank whizzed by us and the pilots as it landed in the forest.

"Deadly?" she asked

"Yep." We walked over to Chris who is being lectured by her sister. "Hey, Chris?" She turned her head to me. "Try using your magic to a degree. Maybe that would help."

"It's like mine Chris." Her sister said. "Try doing what Miyafuji said." She nodded as she lift up another empty fuel tank and managed to not hit anything in the hangar. She put down the tank as she became tired.

"You okay?" Shizuka asked. Chris yawned a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit tired." She answered as she swayed a bit.

"Oh, try not to use your magic all the time. You'll get drowsy." I said. Chris swayed a bit more before falling into her sister's arms.

"I'll take her to her room. For now, do what you need to do." Barkhorn-san ordered as she went inside the base with her sister in her arms.

**James' P.O.V.**

When we reached Brussels and the main Allied headquarters, we took our positions along with the Allied government and military leaders. Madoka and I took our seats next to Commodore Galland, in the Witch Corps section.

"Good to see you again Adolfine." I greeted her

"Same here James. Isn't Commander Wilcke supposed to be with you two?" she asked. I was about to answer her question when Madoka answered it for me.

"She went to Britannia, along with Pilot Officer Hartmann." Adolfine was a little skeptic

"May I ask why?"

"To be fair, I don't know really. All I've gotten was that the two are heading to Folkestone." I answered

"Huh. Maybe they forgot something inside the former base."

"Maybe." Two soldiers came into the room and in came our father, Prime Minister Churchill, General Zhukov and Supreme Commander Eisenhower. All of us stood in attention, all leaders and witches.

"Please be seated." Eisenhower commanded. "The Neuroi are on its last legs. Thanks to joint efforts between the Western Allies and the Eastern forces led by Orussia, Fuso and the Republic of China, Berlin is within sight. The main target is the Alpha Hive, now hovering above the besieged city. You have all know that the Neuroi invaded Poland and Ostmark but rammed through Karlsland, the Low Countries and Gallia like a stabbed rat. But with the Neuroi hives in Gallia, Venezia, the Low Countries and Poland now liberated, we have a chance to enter Berlin without interruptions." He turned to our father. "Air Chief Marshal Dowding, the floor is yours."

"Thank you commander." He said. "Operation Valkyrie is the final operation that will determine the fate of humanity. With every nations' forces entering Karlsland, the Neuroi will have to take us out from both sides. They will know, yes, but throughout the entire war, the conventional military had kept the Neuroi from advancing, but we've suffered horrendous casualties. When we enter Berlin, these maidens of the blue skies will help us until we liberate the city."

"There is a bit of a problem, Air Chief Marshal." General Zhukov said. "The Witch Corps have definitely destroyed a number of Neuroi hives, but the Alpha Hive is the largest and most powerful hives humanity will encounter for the incoming operation. I don't think the witches will be doing this alone."

"I second it." Field Marshal Rommel replied. "Some witches have died in battle in all theatres. But coming into the Neurois doorstep is a death sentence, both Witch and conventional military alike."

Our father sighed. "I share all of your concerns. The witches will not go in alone. All of us will go in side by side." He turned to Adolfine. "What do you think Commodore?" Adolfine was deep in her thoughts before she answered.

"While it may be a good idea to send in the Witches to take on the Alpha Hive, it's a risk, seeing that it is the most powerful of all of the hives present. Both the Witches and conventional forces can get wiped out in mere seconds." All of the leaders agreed, including Madoka and I. "Instead of going to Berlin in separate units, a joint assault is our most viable option. That way, the Neuroi will have to focus on us coming from the West and East."

"That Commodore Galland, may be our only option." Admiral Yamamoto commented

"Anything you want to add Wing Commander?" Madoka motioned to me.

"Giving the notion that both conventional and Witch are the main fighting forces, there is still a problem with those who despised the Witch Corps." They all murmured about those who have a hatred to the witches.

"Yes, but, some of the military leaders have much more power over us. The only ones who can veto any motion given by either one of them, is either a President or Prime Minister. Only government leaders can oppose those ideas." Rommel said. One of the soldiers came in and spoke with Commander Eisenhower.

"Commander, Field Marshal von Stauffenberg is requesting to see you." The Liberion soldier said

"Maybe it's about the success of last night's raid. Send him in, private." The private saluted and left the room. Soon, cousin Stauffenberg entered. My cousin has served time in Africa, but a Neuroi air raid cost him his left eye, right hand and two fingers. Now, he works as head for the Allied Special Forces, a military group comprised of said armies. When working with the Britannian SAS, he uses the call sign, Baseplate. For the Karlsland Brandenburgers, he uses Xiphos. He stood in front of us and saluted to the commander.

Stauffenberg saw me and gave off a small smile before speaking. "Commander, we found something during last night's raid in Bern."

"And what would that be?" Commander Eisenhower asked. Stauffenberg nodded over to one of the SAS soldiers and produced a file. Commander Eisenhower opened the file and scanned through it. "My God. Field Marshal, how did you get a hold of this?"

"During last night's raid in Bern, the SAS, along with General Guisan's troops stormed a facility that was containing Warlocks. One was being fitted with a Neuroi core, while the other was resupplying its weaponry." The photos and the Intel provided was being passed throughout the room. When it came to the Witch Corps, Adolfine and Madoka had their eyes widened with curiosity. Me, however, my right eye twitched.

"What you're telling us, is that the Warlocks are still in the air." Claus nodded sadly. "Damn. You and the strike team only found two Warlocks?"

"There is also a prototype aircraft. It's an advanced version of the Messerschmitt Me 262. The airframe of the aircraft represents the Messerschmitt Me 109, but heavily armed than its predecessor. This aircraft is being headed by Goring himself. If my gut is saying something, he wants the Wunderwaffe to gain an advantage over the Witches, much like the Warlock a year ago."

"Are there only two Warlocks, comrade?" Zhukov asked

"After the raid, we've captured numerous scientists and engineers saying that the Warlocks are heading to Warsaw."

"Didn't General Kuribayashi, General Chuikov and Field Marshal Paulus already liberate Warsaw?" Yamamoto asked

"They did. We've left General Vatutin in command of the Warsaw Garrison to remain there in case if the Neuroi tries a counter-offensive. So far there were no reports of Neuroi resistance." Montgomery stated.

"But, why didn't we know this until now? Surely the Luftwaffe, the Orussian Air Force and the BRAF should have intercepted them." Our father said

"Uh… Oto-san. They're mecha units." Madoka said. "For sure some aircraft intercepted them, but some ended up being shot down by its advanced weapons."

"You're right Madoka." He replied. "But I don't understand one thing. If the Warlocks are now in Warsaw, do you think that Maloney is involved?" All of us exchanged glances. Through all of the leaders' minds, the Warlocks are deadly weapons. It even sunk the Akagi and morphed it into a Neuroi. I was the first to break the silence.

"Before coming here, I've got a call from General Yamashita. A raid happened during the night, and the Warlock loyalists wanted to rescue their leader. It was quick and only ten soldiers died, mostly Britannian. The loyalist casualties ranged at only a few wounded. It, unfortunately, was a success. China's leader, Chiang Kai-shek, noticed a DC-3 landing in Beijing, but his troops were too late to reach him. He may be already or almost at Warsaw."

"And with Maloney now part of the Warlocks, he will be branded as a rogue general. We don't know his current location, but he may be in India, Orussia, the Balkans, Poland or China." Galland said

"But how come we didn't hear from Vatutin? Surely he would take notice right now." Montgomery asked. We were about to come up with an answer when suddenly, Minna came in.

"M-Minna!" Minna came in with Ursula, the Humanoid Neuroi and some other person.

"Dr. Miyafuji!?" Galland yelled. All eyes went onto the person, now named Dr. Miyafuji. Wait, Miyafuji? Yoshika's dad is alive?

"Doctor." Our father said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"From what Dr. Miyafuji said," Minna piped up, "he was in a coma after testing a rogue Neuroi core and merge it with the Striker Unit."

"Doctor. Didn't I tell you and your science team to take caution?" Dowding asked

"Yes, Air Chief Marshal, you did. I wounded up in a coma for a year. And to make things worse, I abandoned my daughter, in order to protect everyone." The Doctor turned to me. "Are you the Air Chief Marshal's son?"

"Uh, yes, Dr. Miyafuji. What do you need?"

"How is Yoshika?" he asked with worry. I smiled at his question.

"She's fine. She's a huge help for the team. Though she lost her magic during the Venezia Campaign after unleashing a powerful spell on a Neuroi. She almost died during the Battle of the Bulge but somehow regained her magic. She's currently stationed in St. Trond where the 501st is currently located." I answered. Dr. Miyafuji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Wing Commander. You know, I have to make amends to Yoshika."

"How about, after the meeting, you come with us to St. Trond. You'll see her there." He nodded as I turned over to Minna. "So, what took you Minna?"

"Oh… well… It turns out there is something that you want to see." She turned to the humanoid Neuroi as its chest opened. It revealed a blue Neuroi shard, but my right eye starts to sting. Minna started to worry as I clutched my right eye.

"James?"

"Nii-chan?"

"James?" I started breathing rapidly as Claus helped me stand up.

**Claus' P.O.V.**

"Someone, get a medic." I commanded. The soldiers present tried to find a medic while James is still clutching his eye and in pain. I looked over to him and found an eyepatch. "James, hold still for a moment." He complied as I removed it to find a red colored eye, which is reacting violently and finally became cerulean. He breathed normally as medics came in to examine him.

"Are you okay onee-chan?" his sister asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Madoka. Felt like I took a bullet." He answered as I took his arm.

"What happened to your eye cousin?" I asked nervously

"Oh. I got whacked by my girlfriend and ended up with what you see right now. And for some reason, some strange mark appeared as my iris changes color." He answered sheepishly

"James. You didn't tell us, why?" Minna asked

"I should have told you the whole truth. If I do, you'll get suspicious. I don't want to cause a strain in our relationship. Same goes for you father." He said. Minna gently smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. Next time tell us and we'll help you like how Trude helped you during your time of need." He was about to say something but nothing came out.

"Touché, Minna." He answered as Minna let go of the hug. "Also, why is the Humanoid Neuroi here?"

"It has a name too James. Its original name was Euphiemia and now, with a Blue Neuroi shard in it, it is now referred to as Lelouch." She replied. "We'll bring it back to base for more communications between Nakajima and Lelouch."

"Sounds fair Minna. For now, I'll finish up with the meeting and we'll meet you at the airport. Right, cousin?" He asked me

"Why is that?" I asked "Wallcroft, is there something I forgot?"

"It turns out that we'll be based in St. Trond, in time for Operation Valkyrie." Wallcroft said

"Oh, yeah. Wallcroft, have the men go ahead to St. Trond. I'll catch up later." I ordered

"Yes sir." He saluted as he led his men to the vehicles. As he was about to leave, one of the intelligence personnel rushed in. Wallcroft helped him calm down. "Is something wrong, lad?"

"Commander. I received a report from General Guderian." He panicked a bit.

"What does it say?" Eisenhower asked.

"It reads, 'Warsaw Garrison in disarray. Polish Home Army, Karlsland Eastern Central Force and Orussian 12th Shock Army forces have been caught off guard. General Nikolai Vatutin KIA. Cause of death, Warlock attack."

"What!?" Zhukov asked

"Vatutin? Killed? By a Warlock?" Rommel also asked

"I knew the bastards were up to something." Dowding commented. "Close to Berlin and already, the first human casualties to a failed project." All of the leaders were appalled by this revelation.

"What do we do?" Yamamoto asked. I saw the Witch Commodore stand up.

"Easy. My request is for the witches to take them on."

"Adolfine." I heard James speak. "It's dangerous. The Warlocks may have up the ante since the 501st's last encounter in Britannia."

"But, we have the numerical advantage over the Warlocks." Rommel said "The Warlock numbers may be ranged from a hundred to a hundred fifty. It's just a guess though."

"We'll just have to wait then." Eisenhower said. "Alright, next topic." The meeting went on until dusk came in, as I boarded the plane with James, his sister, the Witch Commodore, the 501st Commander, the ultra-ace's sister, the 'Father of the Striker Unit', and a Humanoid Neuroi, who I still kept looking under suspicion.

**James' P.O.V.**

When we landed back in St. Trond, the SAS, along with my girlfriend, Chris, and Yoshika are waiting. The contingent exited first and I exited second-last because I want to surprise Yoshika. I walked down as I came face-to-face with my girlfriend. The two of us kissed as a greeting.

"So, how did it go, James?" she asked me

"It went well. Claus found out about my eye." I showed her my eye. "It's almost better Trude."

"Ooh. An odd eye color for you. I've never seen that on a witch before." She said cutely

"Yeah. Oh and Yoshika?" I called over to her. I got her attention as she walked up to me. "There's someone I want you to see." I nodded for the Doctor to come out. He stepped out of the aircraft with a smile on his face.

"Hello Yoshika." He said happily. Yoshika just stood there in shock.

"O-Oto-san." She went white as she passed out.

"Yoshika?" he asked his daughter.

"Trude, take her to her room. I'll go prepare a wet cloth." She nodded as she carried Yoshika, with her father in tow.

**So, yeah. The Warlocks are now in Warsaw. The Allied armies now have two enemies to deal with and Yoshika passed out. So… How do you feel about seeing your father again?**

Yoshika: Uh… I guess, shocked but, you'll see.

**Just so long as you don't get affected. I've also included Claus von Stauffenberg as Field Marshal and head of the Allied Special Forces. I mean, I don't see him in the Strike Witches universe yet. Better let him share some of the spotlight.**

James: And I've got stinged on by the Blue Neuroi core. But what is it doing here?

**You'll see soon James. For now, read, review and favorite. Thanks so much guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to Chapter 17. Now, bad news, the Warlocks are back again. I've read a lot of the Strike Witches fanfiction and/or reviews to find that every reviewer and writer voiced their displeasure for Maloney. And you know what, I'm one of you guys also. I'd prefer magical girls over Neuroi-powered mechas. I also like to see either a Macross fighter, a Knightmare Frame, or an Apollo Fighter. I extremely hate it when one military leader tries to replace girls with some cheap-**

James: Uh, kh2996? You went overboard there. And I think you scared my sister.

**(Turns to find Madoka hiding behind James' back) Oops. S-sorry. So, yeah. The Warlocks are in Poland and Maloney's out there somewhere. Oh and Yoshika fainted.**

Madoka: She did? What happened?

**She saw her father last chapter and she fainted on the runway. **

Madoka: Well then, time to start the next chapter.

Chapter 17: Fusing Striker

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I've received an order from James that Yoshika fainted on the runway and he wants me to check on her, same goes for his girlfriend. I asked Barkhorn why Yoshika fainted earlier. She said that Yoshika finally met her father, after being presumed dead in the public eye. She had been asleep for an hour as I washed her with my powers. That's the power of an ice witch.

The door opened and in came Yoshika's father, the 'Father of the Striker Unit'. "How's Yoshika?" he asked

"She's fine. She just hasn't seen you for a long time." I answered "And you must be Dr. Miyafuji."

"Yes, Flight Lieutenant Kawashima, the first 'Nature Powered' Witch." He then eyed Barkhorn. "You must be Yoshika's 'Onee-chan', right?" Barkhorn blushed

"Y-Yes. I have been keeping an eye on her since meeting her in Britannia." She said "The reason why I started treating her as a sister is because, she looks like my sister." We soon see Christiane walking into Yoshika's room. "That's her. You can see the resemblance." Christiane walked up to Yoshika's bed as she gave her a towel. I followed suit as I made it cold to make it feel better.

"Sis, is that Yoshika's father?" she asked. Barkhorn nodded as the Doctor examined both Yoshika and Christiane.

"You're right Flight Lieutenant, she does look exactly like Yoshika, but with the hairstyle." He joked a bit. I turned to Yoshika who fluttered her eyes open.

"Onee-chan, Chris, Mai." She smiled, until she turned to her father. She turned white again as she locked eyes with the person she hasn't seen in eleven years.

"Yoshika, it's really me." He said softly as he tried to reach Yoshika's hand. She jerked her hand back away from him.

"How do I know if you're really him, not a ghost?" she asked coldly.

"Miyafuji, it really is him. Even James, Minna and Ursula saw him." Barkhorn said

"But, how do I know if it's the real you?" she asked again. The Doctor raised his right hand and folded his fingers, except for the pinkie. He took Yoshika's hand and curled it with hers.

"You remember when I made my promise to you. I'll remain here with you forever?" he asked. Suddenly, Yoshika began to tear up.

"OTO-SAN!" she cried as she latched herself onto her father. "I've thought you're dead." She buried her head as her father started stroking her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I worried you Yoshika. It's been eleven years since I last saw you." He apologized. Both of them don't want the embrace to end. I managed to catch a glimpse of Barkhorn crying also.

"Barkhorn, are you crying?" she turned and put on her straight face.

"N-No. It's just what it looks like when Chris is in a coma."

"You were worried that much, Sis?" Christiane asked

"I was, Chris. Uh… Kawashima, why don't we leave the two? You know, privacy." I agreed as I stood up and walked out of the door, with Barkhorn and Christiane in tow.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

I recently came back from my night patrol and seeing Yoshika fainting on the runway. I sure hope she's okay. So, I silently entered Tatsuya's room and laid down next to him, who's still sleeping. I hugged him tightly as he turned over allowing me to sleep on his chest. He opened his eyes and found me sleeping.

"Morning Sanya." He said. I smiled as I snuggled on his chest. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really. I did get help from Heidemarie and a couple of night fighters." I answered "You could have joined also."

"It's not my fault if you didn't ask me." He joked. He sat up as he put me on his lap. "Sometimes you need to ask either the two Wing Commanders for a night off. Same thing for Heidemarie."

"That's what James thought about also, but it has to be granted by Commander Minna." I said as Tatsuya put my silver hair behind my ear. "And with Berlin, everyone's on edge."

"I get it. Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said as he kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss as we laid down looking at each other in the eye. "You're cute when you look at me. Either sleeping or awake." I laughed a bit as we decided to get up. I was still sleepy as he helped me get dressed. It's really nice of him to do it. "I got something nice for you, but close your eyes." I closed them as I felt Tatsuya's hand put my hair behind my right ear and I felt something soft.

"Can I open them now?" I asked

"Sure." I opened them and felt something on my ear. I removed it to find a white lily. I chuckled because of my nickname both the army and the civilians gave me. "What's so funny?"

"You gave me a white lily. I have a nickname of my own."

"Really? What is it?" he asked with curiosity

"Both the armed forces and the civilians gave me the nickname, 'White Lily of Stalingrado', after I helped the army fend off the Neuroi."

"You must be brave, Sanya. If I had Fred at the beginning, I would have been at the battle with you." I blushed red as Tatsuya kissed me softly on the forehead. I handed him back the white lily. "Can I put this back on your ear?" I nodded as the white lily returned to its former place. Soon enough, James came in.

"Morning Sanya, Tatsuya." He smiled

"Hey boss. Slept well?" Tatsuya asked James

"Yeah I did. Surprisingly well." He then eyed the white lily. "That looks good on you, Sanya."

"Oh. Tatsuya gave it to me. It surprisingly reminded my nickname." I answered "Speaking of which, where did you find the white lily, Tatsuya?" Tatsuya recollected everything that happened yesterday.

"When you came into my room and sleep there again, and got trained by the Major, I walked through the forest to find a white lily growing near the spot where the two Hartmann sisters crashed."

"They crashed?" both James and I asked confusingly. Erica came in afterwards.

"It's true, but it's not that pretty. I got a little ticked because of the Jet Striker and the tests given by Ursula." Erica said

"Well, testing a few things is recommended Erica. You can't go all willy-nilly with the new stuff brought in." James said

"I know. I even chastised her for bringing in useless junk." Erica remarked. All three of us were speechless.

"That doesn't fit your attitude Erica." Tatsuya commented

"I've forgiven her at least." She answered "Oh, Minna wants to see you James. She said something about 'Zwei Link', or something involving with… I'm supposed to keep it silent."

"Sure thing Erica. Thanks. And here's something I picked up from Brussels before boarding." He gave Erica a box of chocolates. "At least I have some consent for you." Erica hugged him, mainly because for giving her sweets. "I'll go see Minna now. And Tatsuya, you might be needed in a bit." He left the room, not before Erica tossing him a chocolate piece.

"You guys want some?" We nodded as we take our shares as Erica ate some and saved the rest. "You know, that's a nice look on you Sanya." She noticed my white lily as I blushed thinking about earlier.

"I know. Tatsuya gave it to me." Tatsuya kissed me on the cheek as the three of us continued our chat.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

I was busy with the paperwork again as James came into the command room. He stood at attention like Trude, but of a Britannian soldier. "At ease James." I commanded. He removed his service cap and sat down.

"Erica told me to meet you. What for Minna?" he asked

"I want to show you something, but did you tell Tatsuya about communicating with the Humanoid Neuroi?"

"I did. So, why did you ask me to come here?" I produced a folder and slid it across the desk.

"This is the assault records from Patrick Wymark. Before Gallia's liberation, he used to be a model fighter pilot. He has over a hundred kills while flying in the Gloster Meteor. While the 501st was stationed in Folkestone, Maloney kept eyes on him and watched his progress. While being transferred, he asked one of the Wing Commander's to speak to him in private."

"And what's his proposal?"

"From what Maloney said, if he works for him, he gets first in line for the new fighters. And personality wise, he holds a sense in fighter's honor. When he sees the witches for the first time, he held contempt, seeing girls fighting in a male's war."

"Just like the military leaders. Can't it get to their thick skulls that they need to focus on Berlin, rather than having bigotry?"

"For Berlin, yes, but for the Witches, no." he sighed deeply.

"Sometimes, I don't even know why there are people like them who are born in this world." He said

"I understand how you feel James, but, we have to get used to it. I know you have grudges against the Warlocks." I gave off a reassuring smile. "Though we all back each other." He smiled at what I said.

"I know Minna. I'm glad to have a capable commander like you." I blushed slightly.

"Same thing with you. Anyways, should we tell the other girls that Yoshika's dad is still alive?" he asked

"Oh. That's another thing I told you to come here for. We'll tell the girls at dinner."

"Right." Tatsuya came in afterwards. "Oh, Nakajima, glad you came in."

"You needed something from me Minna?" he asked

"I do. I want Fred to communicate with the Humanoid again."

"Who, Euphie? Okay, I can deal with that."

"It's not Euphie, Tatsuya." James said "It changed when a Blue Neuroi shard is now placed within it. Its name is actually Lelouch."

"First Euphiemia, and now Lelouch." Tatsuya commented "Who's next on the name list? Cornelia?" Both James and I laughed at what Nakajima said.

"Don't worry. It's just those two names." Just then, the Humanoid Neuroi, or Lelouch, arrived.

"**Commander Minna. You requested my presence?" **it asked

"Yes, Lelouch. This is Pilot Officer Tatsuya Nakajima. He has a Neuroi core inside him, so you'll be able to communicate with his core." Lelouch stepped forward and examined the Neuroi Knight, as James and Sanya called it.

"**So, I haven't seen you for a long time, Fred." **Lelouch said

"_**And where were you? I was busy fighting off a loyalist and I've managed to find a new host. Turns out we go well together, right Tatsuya?" **_Fred asked

"Sure. You could say that." Tatsuya answered

"_**Anyways, where have you been?"**_

"**I've laid dormant since the Red Neuroi first invaded. Unfortunately, my core shattered and scattered into pieces. I've been found by Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji and tested by inserting me into a Striker Unit. The result, me changing my allegiance to the Blue Neuroi and putting the good Doctor in a coma for a year."**

"_**That's quite the resume. You're here because?"**_

"**I'm here because, I need to merge with a Striker Unit. Sounds crazy, but I might as well try again."**

"_**Do you know whose Striker you're fusing with?"**_

"**Yes. His." **Lelouch pointed at James

"Wait, you're merging with my Striker?" He turned to me, confused and angered. "Minna. Is there something I don't know about? I told you about my eye and it's supernatural things, but why my Striker Unit." He went all Trude on me now. I took a deep breath and told him the truth.

"Do you remember the first day? When you received your Striker Unit for the first time?" He calmed down and made more of a surprised face.

"Yeah. You told me that the European powers have put something hidden in my Striker. So, what is it?" he asked

"Your father said that the Striker Unit you're carrying is a 'Fusion Striker'. It's a combination of a Neuroi shard and magic circuits fused together to create a power unheard of. That's what happened when Dr. Miyafuji tried to fuse Lelouch and a Striker Unit."

"So, these chain of events led to the creation of the 'Fusion Striker'? And I've been chosen without me knowing?"

"Your father put that Striker on reserve for you to use. It's true that the both of you didn't know that you have magic, but never before that have you brought the entire team closer." I saw him form a comforting smile

"I know what you mean. No more keeping secrets from each other, which includes Trude also. Like I said earlier, I never had a capable commander like you." Out of some sort of reaction, I leaned forward as I kissed him on the lips and he returned it. Our familiars appeared as a blue hue engulfed us. He may have Trude but he has me also.

"Uh, Commander's?" Tatsuya asked. We broke the kiss as we both saw the young Fusoan witch, apparently covering his eyes. "Can you do that in private? Only if it's me and Sanya." Both James and I blushed heavily.

"Alright. So, James, do you want to see a merge?" he turned to Trude's persona again and nodded smilingly.

**James' P.O.V.**

After Minna kissed me, me, her, Tatsuya and Lelouch entered the hangar, where Trude, Yoshika, Mai, and Dr. Miyafuji are present. Sanya is there also, and Erica. Perhaps they caught wind of the Doctor being alive. Trude walked up to me and kissed me. I smiled. "Almost everyone caught wind of Miyafuji's father being alive. And he told us to meet in the hangar because something important is going on."

"Indeed it is Trude." Lelouch stepped forward and looked at my girlfriend. "It turns out that my Striker can actually house a Neuroi shard. I don't know if you know it already, but Lelouch here will transfer from the Humanoid body over to the Striker."

"Wait, the Humanoid Neuroi here is named Euphiemia, not Lelouch."

"Technically luv, it's still Euphie, but with Lelouch now possessing the body, it's in control. The shard implanted in it allowed Lelouch to take control of the body, until it merged." Everyone said 'Oh,' in agreement and finally knew the answer.

"Now, Lelouch, can you try to merge with the Striker Unit?" Minna asked. Tatsuya had Fred activated and asked what Minna said. It agreed as the Humanoid got in front of the Striker.

"_**Lelouch also said, you might want to step back and cover your eyes." **_Fred ordered. All of us present covered our eyes. Soon as it began, the rest of the witches entered the hangar.

"What's happening?" Perrine asked shockingly

"Just step back and cover your eyes." Shirley responded. After a few minutes the bright light faded. All of us lowered our hands and found the Fusion Striker the same as it was before.

"What happened?" Heidemarie asked

"Let's just say, something merged." Erica answered

"So what happens now?" Dr. Miyafuji asked. Just then, the Striker transformed. Parts whirred and sounds of metal clanked each other. The magic output is extended as it finally stopped to form a new Jet Striker.

"Trude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Erica asked

"Another Jet Striker? I thought only the Me-262 and the Meteor Jet Striker is ready." Trude answered

"**It's not either one of those." **Euphie said, now retaining control of the body. **"Instead, it's a prototype jet fighter made by the company you call 'Supermarine'. They put a jet engine instead of the Rolls-Royce Griffon engines they mainly put. Its wings are different than the ones you are accustomed to. It's a backward-swept wing fighter, something that is unusual for all aircraft."**

"And what do they call it?" Lynne asked

"**They called it the 'Type 500'." **Euphie answered **"Some engineers called it 'Starfire', 'Stormfire', or 'Jetfire'. But we still call it the Spitfire, or as what King George VI coined the designation, Spitfire Cipher."**

"Or 'Spitfire Zero', because 'Cipher' means 'Zero' in Latin." Heidemarie commented.

"**That's right. But there are consequences while using the Strikers."**

"What would that be? Would James finally turn into a girl?" Francesca asked "Because…" She made her cheerful look while squeezing her hands. I knew what she meant as I whispered a favor to Mai to protect me if I have a gender change.

"**James won't change into a girl but…" **Euphie said as it turned to me. I was staring in awe at my new Striker Unit. I touched it with my right hand and closed my eyes, to get a good aura. But there is just one tiny little problem. **"That happens."**

"Uh, why is part of James' arm blue?" Erica asked confusingly. I became confused, so did everyone looking.

"James? Part of your arm's blue." Minna said. I opened my eyes to find my left arm, part of it is still normal, while there are spots, like the Neuroi, are blue.

"WHA-?!" I let go of my Striker as my arm returned to its normal state. "I-I-I'm…"

"It can't be." Trude said "Is James a Neuroi? But, he's aligned with you, and the Blue Neuroi fights for humanity." I agreed with Trude while being scared for my life.

"**First off, James is not a Neuroi." **Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Trude hugged me out of desperation. I think she doesn't want me turned. **"And second, that's the only side effect when stepping into the Fusion Striker."**

"So, the side effect only happens when it's fully activated, or it can activate given a certain situation?" Trude asked

"**Well, it only activates whenever he wants to. He doesn't have to use it most of the time, but for only the important objectives."**

"That makes sense now, Euphie." I said "But I have a question of my own. Why Cipher?" All of us tried to come up with an answer but we're all stumped. That is until Minna answered.

"If the Spitfire designation is 'Cipher', and what 'Cipher' means is Zero that means…"

"A 'Zero Witch'?" I asked. Euphie nodded

"**The Zero Witch is a supremely rare witch during the Second Neuroi War. With the combination of James, the Fusion Striker, and the Neuroi shard now in possession of his Striker Unit, it's highly likely that the Red Neuroi will target him as a deadly threat. But it's unlikely that the Red Neuroi will see his powers."**

"Say now, Trude. This also reminded me of something." I started "Remember the strange aircraft I told a few weeks back?"

"Yes. What about it?" she asked me

"I had another one and this time, a different aircraft with blue wings and tail. Is fate trying to tell me something?"

"I don't know." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder "We'll find out sooner or later. For now, we have to concentrate on Berlin."

"Way ahead of you luv." She smiled as all of the witches left the hangar to the dining room, except for me and Trude. I continued to stare at the Striker as my right eye glowed in the dark, empty hangar. "Fate will be defined when I step into that Fusion Striker." Trude nodded in agreement.

"The pressure may come to find you. Try not to worry about it too much. Besides, you look cute with your right eye glowing in the dark." She chuckled as her hand intertwined with mine's as she kissed me with quick efficiency.

"Well, it is a blessing and a curse that you gave me this eye that I have now." I said as I kissed her back. "Let's head for dinner, Trude? I heard that Yoshika is making fried noodles."

"Sure. Let's go." We made our way to the dining room hand in hand. I had one crazy day today.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I was currently flying with Disciple Squadron, heading towards St. Trond, with a stopover in Paris to get some rest. The new toys we were flying, the F-11X and the DH.100 is a complete blessing to our inventory. With the war winding down, all we have to do is fight our last fight. Just then, my radio came in.

"Church, this is Trinity. I've spotted something at our nine o'clock, over." I looked left and found a black speck.

"Copy that last. I'm not sure if it's an ally or a Neuroi. Attention unidentified craft, state your name and business." Just then, the speck came screaming towards us. "Unidentified aircraft report in." Soon, another black speck came in.

"Church, it's Bible. It's not Neuroi or Allied craft, but…"

"Warlocks. Evasive manoeuvres!" We have one hell of a dogfight ahead of us.

**Well. Looks like your answer is finally revealed James.**

…

…

**James?**

Madoka: He went back to the hangar. You know, see the Blue Neuroi patches. Tell you what, I'm worried about him.

**Why's that?**

Madoka: I don't want him turned.

**I've already put that in, so don't worry too much. **

Madoka: Speaking of which, a fanfic writer by the name of _**Motown Scrapper **_has allowed you to use his witches. That's for next chapter, isn't it?

**Yep. And there's another easter egg containing 'Strike Witches Infinity'.**

Madoka: I wonder what blue wings and tail mean. And Cipher? Hold on… Are you doing a-

**I'll leave it to the reviewers. Okay?**

Madoka: Okay. I hope they get it. If not, I'll call Trude.

**Better not. But if they do, be my guest. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, seventeen chapters have been released and now, I'm at Chapter Eighteen. Thank you guys so much for reading the story. It is greatly appreciated. For that Easter egg in the last chapter…**

Madoka: I think SPSH Karl has followed this story closely. I think he's on par with what you're trying to come up with.

**That's right.**

Trude: But I do have a question. What's a 'Demon Lord'? I only know of the Round Table.

**Arthurian Legend. Let's just say, something where people 'express' themselves.**

Trude: What do you mean by 'express' themselves?

**You'll find out. Oh, and it looks like you've got a visitor Trude.**

Trude: Who?

? : Hey! Barky! You in hewe?

Trude: Mein Gott. Why!?

Madoka: Bad judgement?

Trude: (Looks to Madoka all angered) Not helping, Dowding.

**Anyway, time to start the next chapter. Right? 'Barky'?**

Trude: You're into it too now?!

Chapter 18: Aftermath, Identity and 'Tiny' Witches

**James' P.O.V.**

I woke up early and I kissed my girlfriend on the forehead, before heading to the kitchen and grabbed some Camomile tea. It's really peaceful in the morning. Everyone's asleep, save for me, as I can hear the wind blowing through the windows. While looking out the window, I'm greeted to sounds of footsteps. It was none other than Minna. She put on her signature smile as she walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, James." She said happily

"Morning." I replied "Slept well?"

"I did." She got her tea and sat next to me. "I've been thinking about what Euphie and Lelouch did to your Striker."

"And your answer is…" Minna didn't came up with any words.

"I don't know what to say about it. First off, it's advanced in its design and second, you have Blue Neuroi patches on your arms."

"Minna, I'm not a Humanoid Neuroi nor one of the Red Neuroi you've seen. And I'm not turning either."

"I know, but that Striker worries me a little. Not that I have nothing against it but, you're acting like Mio now." I was confused.

"Why's that?"

"In Britannia, while Miyafuji had a run in with a Humanoid Neuroi, I urged Mio to never wear a Striker again. I said it before, yes, but I really urged her to never wear it as long as she lived."

"Yes, I've read the reports while stationed with the 29th. She got injured, badly and lost consciousness until Yoshika patched her up." Minna nodded "And it seems like it's my turn to not wear a Striker Unit, right?" She put on a faint smile.

"Seems that way. But the war's nearing its end and we're one step closer. And the war is in our hands." She looked out to the window and breathed a sigh. "I always forget that there's a war going on. I always imagine what peacetime is."

"And you did. You have us." Minna chuckled cutely

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Just then, a phone rang and Minna got up to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, radar team? Really? On our way to the tarmac." She hung up the phone and made a slight tap with her finger.

"Something wrong?" she turned stoned.

"You need to wake up Trude. It turns out the 29th got into a dogfight with the enemy yesterday." I was surprised at this revelation.

"Yes ma'am." I answered as I went to my room and informed my girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Luv, wake up." Trude got up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Something wrong James?"

"Yeah. Big time. Minna's waiting for us on the tarmac." She nodded as she put on her grey tunic and ran out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minna, what's going on?" she asked. Minna didn't answer as she turned to the sky and found her answer. "Is that… black smoke?"

"The 29th Aerial Defense Squadron has took on an enemy during their flight to Paris. They can't land there, so this is the only place near Karlsland." Minna answered

"Speaking of which, who have they fought with?" I asked. Minna was about to answer when DH.100 Vampires and F-11X Apollo's landed. Much of them have been riddled with machine gun fire while five Apollo's and two Vampires have holes in their fuselage. One Apollo has suffered a worse situation. A wing has broken off from his aircraft. The Apollo Fighter's canopy opened as the pilot was shaken. He had a tally of 120 Neuroi kills.

"Oh bloody… military budget boys will not be happy with this." I recognized that voice.

"Luke?"

"Kinley?"

"Commander Dowding?" Trude and I haven't seen Luke since receiving the Victoria Cross. "Bloody good seeing you two again."

"Likewise Kinley." Trude answered "Why are you here?"

"We were heading to Hamburg via Paris, but we were intercepted and low on fuel." The four of us looked at the damaged plane. "I took the worst of it while some others only suffered machine gun fire and laser fire."

"Hold on, did you say, laser fire?"

"I did. Why?" I walked over to his Apollo.

"Normally, any Neuroi can obliterate any aircraft. But this is different."

"What are you saying, Church?" I turned to him.

"You've been under attack by Warlocks, haven't you?" I asked "Isn't that correct, Minna?"

"Why, yes. No wonder why the radar team near Belgica have seen sporadic flight paths."

"But, how are your men, Kinley?" Trude asked "Are they still combat worthy?" All of us looked at the pilots who exited the aircraft. There was some blood coming out from the arms.

"I'll get Yoshika. Be back in a bit." I went back inside the building to get the Fuso witch.

**Trude's P.O.V.**

"He seems to be in good spirits." Kinley said. I nodded in agreement.

"For starters, it's because James and I are now a couple." I smiled pleasantly. "He's changed since him and I got together. Minna was a big help also, and he's James' second."

"Wait, James has two girlfriends?" Minna chuckled at that motion

"It's true. The two of us share him from time to time." I looked at Kinley's damaged fighter.

"I've never seen a fighter who landed an aircraft with one wing blown apart." I said as I inspected where the wing once was. "Not only that, it's near the right VTOL engine. If the Warlocks you fought with have destroyed the right VTOL engine, then you would be dead right about now."

"Either it's God protecting us or it's just luck."

**James' P.O.V.**

Now… where's Yoshika? I haven't seen her in her room, nor the kitchen. Those are the two likely places where she's acquainted with. I continued my search for her as I ran into her father. I still remember the looks on everyone's faces when both Minna and I introduced him.

**Flashback**

"Say, Major Sakamoto, who's standing right next to you?" Tatsuya asked as we ate.

"Oh, this is Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, alive and in the flesh." She answered. I looked at Trude and held out my hand. Three fingers were standing out as I lowered them one at a time. When I got down to one, I pointed at the witches.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed. Except for Trude, Minna, Yoshika, Mai, Mio, Chris and I, they were all surprised. Ichiro explained his disappearance, resurgence and his own side of the Fusion Striker.

"I'm sorry for disappearing from the face of the Earth for a year, and I'm even sorrier for leaving Yoshika behind."

"How long were you crying Miyafuji?" Mio asked

"For about ten to twenty minutes." She answered sheepishly

"Well, you haven't seen your father for quite a long time, so, might as well catch up." Perrine said

"That's very thoughtful of you, Perrine." Yoshika said

"It's the least I can do." We continued eating as I smiled pleasantly at the Fuso witch.

**Present**

"_Where in the…"_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a large boom. "What the hell was that?! Are we under attack!? Status report!" I entered where the sound came from as it revealed Yoshika carrying a rather unusual weapon.

"Oh... Sorry about that James-kun. Oto-san wanted to test out a new weapon that the Fusoan scientists, along with Mr. Einstein and Mr. Oppenheimer." I looked at the weapon as it was huge, compared to the MK-214 cannon.

"That's the weapon you fired? Bloody Christ…" I'm lost for words.

"What Yoshika fired is a new weapon for the Witch Corps. And it turns out that she's been able to handle it with ease." Ichiro said "It's called the Ether Projection Cannon, it can launch a barrage of both mana and miasma with varying degrees of damage." I was lost for words with Yoshika's new weapon.

"I bet Trude will oogle over your new weapon Yoshika. By the way, I've come to get you because my former squadron received multiple wounds."

"Why?" she asked as she followed me

"They got into a dogfight with Warlocks." She was surprised and she nodded. We went to the hangar to find the injured pilots as Yoshika began her work. I helped her out also, by patching up wounds.

"Look, Kinley. Every Britannian pilot has to keep its guard up. It's not like you being able to doze off even when you have to fly in a solo winged craft like that." I looked at the conversing duo and she seemed ticked… a bit. "Besides you…"

"Trude, cut Luke some slack. The lad's been in a dogfight while his aircraft got sliced by a Warlock laser."

"I know." She said "But he still needs to keep his eyes peeled and keep his guard up." I kissed her forehead softly

"I see your reason. But lay it off luv, okay?" She blushed as she kissed me passionately. We let go of the kiss as something came to mind. "Where's Erica?" All the warmth inside her turned cold whenever Erica was mentioned.

"I haven't seen her this morning yet. She's must be still asleep. I'll be back, okay?" she said as she gave me a quick peck.

"Always stern but lively that girl, right Church?" Kinley asked

"I know, but she's not so bad once you get to know her. Want to help out Yoshika with me? Like old times mate?" He nodded as he grabbed tourniquet and went to one of the pilots.

**Minna's P.O.V.**

While I watched James, Kinley and Miyafuji tend to the pilots, a member from the radio room came in.

"Commander Wilcke, there's someone on the line for you." I went over to the phone and answered

"Hello, this is Commander Wilcke."

"Wilcke, is that you old friend?" the person on the line asked

"Megan? Is that you?" I asked

"It's me, Commander Wilcke. Listen, command has given us orders to participate in Operation Valkyrie, and it would be an honor to fly alongside you for the final battle." I smiled at my old friend.

"Where are you now, Megan?" I asked for her location

"We're about to depart from the CRNS Calypso, so we should be there in a few minutes." Megan answered

"Good. Because there are a few witches I want you to see."

"You mean, a certain witch being the son of the Air Chief Marshal? Sure thing." She ended the call as I went back to the hangar.

**James' P.O.V.**

"There we go. All patched up." The pilot nodded as he went back to his plane. I watched Minna entering the hangar and looked at the pilots.

"Your former squadron is very lively." She commented

"They're like that during R&amp;R time. Or like this after missions. I haven't seen you for a few minutes, what kept you?"

"I've been on the line with one of my old friends. She commands a JFW with the approval by Keith Park."

"Really. Looks like Cousin Keith has been quite busy. Who's he commanding?"

"He commands the 555th Joint Fighter Wing, or 'Tiny' Witches."

"'Tiny' Witches? Why are they called that?"

"They are called 'Tiny' Witches because they mainly employ toddlers, around the ages of 1-3. There are also some of them who are disabled, mainly polio." I was shocked to hear that they employ toddlers to fight in the war.

"Minna? Permission to speak freely?" she nodded. "They are toddlers and disabled witches. I know they are witches, yes, but recruit them at a young age? God, I hate this war." Minna put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know James. When Air Chief Marshal Park took command of the 555th, he saw great potential in the toddlers and the disabled. Just like how your father sees us as humanity's greats." I nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll give them a chance." I leaned on the hangar's railing while looking at the pilots fixing their aircraft. "So… Where are they?"

"Last I heard from them, they're about to depart from the CRNS Calypso." The CRNS. I haven't heard about that. I saw Shirley tending to Luke's aircraft as she tuned the Apollo's engines.

"Hey, Shirley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what CRNS stands for?" I asked

"CRNS stands for 'Conch Republic Naval Ship'. Surprisingly it's located near Liberion so it receives supplies from them in case of Neuroi attacks."

"That's nice to hear. I didn't know that the Conch Republic has a military force."

"The Conch Republic is a micro-nation located near Liberion." Minna began "The Liberion government allowed some of its soldiers to be part of their military in case the Neuroi invaded."

"Extra defense, I presume?" I asked as Minna nodded. Soon we heard the drone of incoming Strikers. They entered the hangar and in came one of the flight leads. They exited their Strikers as the flight lead told her witches to be familiar of their surroundings. The flight lead came walking towards us.

"Commander Wilcke, good to see you again." She saluted as she looked at me next. "I take it this is the Air Chief Marshal's son?"

"He is." Minna answered "James, this is Megan Wilson. A captain of the 555th JFW. And Megan, this is Wing Commander Dowding." The girl, now known as Megan, got a good look at me.

"Well. It's finally good to meet the famous James Dowding of the 501st. It's an honor, sir." I bowed my head slightly.

"Pleasure, Wilson."

"Please call me Megan."

"Sure thing." I then saw the rest of the Witches. "I take it this is your squadron?"

"They are. I'm the lead of Alpha Flight. My squad mates are Sergeant Susan Garibaldi and Corporals Cynthia Jablonski and Tanisha Collins." I looked at her three teammates, and more importantly, Cynthia. I squatted to her height and she looked scared. She ran behind Megan as a result.

"It's okay Cindy. He's one of us." I gave her a comforting smile.

"Hewwo. I'm Cindy."

"And I'm James. It will be nice working with you, Cindy." She smiled as she went back to her friends. "Say, Megan, if you're the leader of Alpha Flight, who's in command?"

"Major Evans is coming with the Command Flight later. Beta and Gamma Flights are coming in later because the CRNS Calypso is currently re-arming and refueling in Hispania."

"I see." Trude came in as she heard both Minna and I talking to Megan. "Hey, Trude. I take it you and Megan met before?"

"We did. We visited the Conch Republic when Park asked us to train witches." While we're busy conversing, one familiar witch came in.

"Barky? Is that you?" Cindy asked with glee

"Mein… Gott…" Trude said

"What's wrong?"

"She's… Here…"

"Who, Cindy? She's a nice girl and I just met her a few minutes ago."

"Nice girl? She ticked me off when I met her for the first time."

"And what happened?" She sighed as she began.

"When Air Chief Marshal Park told us to head for the CRNS Calypso to train the 555th, Minna, Miyafuji, Shirley and I went there to check this mysterious group. He caught wind of them because they intercepted a Neuroi that shot down a transport plane, which contained a Gallian Witch."

"Wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Exactly. So, our relationship began while undergoing training. I mainly looked at Jablonski and became cross, mainly because she's a baby. And hard to believe it, those are the first words I've said onto her."

"And she didn't take it that well?"

"Well…" we looked at Cindy, who is talking to Yoshika. "Let's just say she's… fussy." I tilted my head with curiosity. "You see, she has this power called 'Toddler Rage'. She attacked me without warning, in which Minna and their commander, Evans, ordered me to apologize. Evans also told Jablonski to back off from me. Soon enough, she challenged me to a duel and we pretty much dueled for a full hour. I managed to hit her because I have a better and faster Striker, but hers is more agile. She managed to finally land a hit, and I was about to feel her wrath, until she told me I was good."

"Good act of chivalry?" She nodded

"I told her she was good and apologized to her. She took it well and the next day, I put her in a PT drill. I don't know her reaction, but she'll surpass Hartmann someday."

"WHA-!?" Erica whined, as she entered the hangar

"She didn't mean that literally Erica."

"Oh, okay." She found Megan sitting. "Why is Megan here?"

"It turns out that the 555th is participating in Operation Valkyrie. The only flight here right now is Megan's Alpha Flight." I answered

"So I've heard." She said

"What do you mean, Hartmann?" Trude asked "You were sleeping throughout much of the entire day and only catched up with this information now. If you know right now, where did you hear it from?"

"I learned it from Nakajima."

"You mean Fred, right?" Erica nodded. I looked over to Trude who has a worried look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. If you know now, Jablonski has a deep hatred on the Neuroi."

"Huh?"

"Her father signed up with the Liberion Army a long time ago. He was killed in action during a raid on a military convoy. Ever since he died, she has never forgiven the Neuroi and wiped them out."

"So that's why."

"Yes, but something will go wrong between her and Fred."

"Wait, if Tatsuya possesses a Neuroi core… Then that means…" I pictured a weeping Sanya grieving over the loss of Tatsuya. "We need to tell Cindy to keep her distance away from Tatsuya."

"Tell who to do what now?" We turned our heads to find the Neuroi Knight.

"_Bollocks. Not now." _I thought "Uh, Tatsuya, maybe you shouldn't be here, now."

"Sanya told me to prep her Striker for her night patrol." He countered

"Yeah, but there's someone here right now who has a deep hatred for the Neuroi. If she knows that Fred is merged with you, she'll go 'psychotic' and kill you and your core."

"Wait? What?"

"Trude, Minna, Erica and I will explain it to you later. For now, go back to Sanya and tell her that some people are already in the hangar and…"

"Who awe you tawking to?" We turned to find Cindy, who was watching us curiously

"Uh… We were… Uh…" I was getting nervous to hide from Cindy that Tatsuya possesses a Neuroi core.

"Jablonski…" I turned to Trude and started to panic. "This is Pilot Officer Nakajima. Another male witch with something special." Cindy is clueless.

"Better get behind me Tatsuya."

"Tatsuya has a Neuroi core. He's different than the Neuroi you've encountered ever since." Cindy went up to Tatsuya, whom I'm guarding. She got a good look at him and sees innocence in his eyes.

"Do you hate Neuwoi too?" Cindy asked. Tatsuya peered out from behind me.

"To a degree, yes. My core, it absolutely despises the Neuroi." He answered

"_**It's true yes, but there is something I haven't told you, Tatsuya."**_

"What's wrong with youw cowe, Tatsuya?"

"Yeah, what's wrong, Fred?"

"_**I suppose you should call Sanya over too. She already knows what happened between Tatsuya and I, but there's something more to it." **_I went to Sanya's bedroom, and found her sleeping. Eila noticed what I was doing, so I said to her that Tatsuya needs her. She agrees because Tatsuya is like Eila's sister, although younger. Eila decided to come over also. When we returned, something happened. Fred has managed to split from Tatsuya.

"How did you do that?" Eila asked

"_**Do what?"**_

"Eila meant how you managed to split from Tatsuya and create your own body." Sanya answered as she snuggled against Tatsuya's arm

"_**It's not that easy, but here goes. I was known as Ferdinand Weismann, a small boy growing up in Warsaw. I lived a happy life until, a rogue military force known as the Federation occupied the city."**_

"Ferdinand Weismann?" Trude asked

"Rogue military force?" Minna questioned

"Federation?" Sanya asked. Fred nodded at all three.

"_**I do not know who or what is the Federation, but all I know is that one member was leading the group. Andrei Markov. During the occupation, I was forced to become one of their guinea pigs for their bioweapon program. That involves fusing a Neuroi core into a person, without showing remorse, pity, or mercy."**_

"That sounds horrible." Erica said

"There is no way no one will ever fuse a Neuroi core with my Sanya." Eila demanded

"_**I know how you feel Eila, but that's the truth. Fortunately, many of the test subjects started to rebel against the Federation. They had a tough time trying to eliminate us. We have Neuroi powers and they only have guns. Unfortunately, many didn't survive, while I expressed regret and went through a portal to lead me somewhere else. That's when I landed in Fuso. I blended well with society and met a girl. I loved her."**_

"So, what happened next?" Erica asked

"_**Everything was pretty normal, until the Federation decided to invade. Thanks to Dowding's advanced fighter program, Fuso was well defended and drove the Feds out of the country."**_

"But, how did they manage to track you?" Minna asked "It's impossible to locate you once you fled the country."

"_**But they didn't. They managed to create slip-space technology and located me. They were driven out and everything returned to normal after that. That is until the Neuroi invaded. I've fought against it, but the girl I loved died in the battle, and left me on death's door. I accepted fate until a Neuroi core asked if it could merge with me. I find it impossible. But, if the ones who were forced to fuse a Neuroi core with a person can work, might as well. It turns out that the core I've merged with was the 'Traitor', and then I met Tatsuya."**_

"And the rest is history." I said. All of us listening felt saddened by Fred's, or Ferdinand's, origin story. The pilots also heard the story and were close to tears.

"Fwed?" Cindy asked. He turned to the toddler. "You no bad guy. You different from Neuroi. I wike you."

"_**Even when I'm merged with Tatsuya?"**_ Cindy nodded

"You good man, Fwed. We work to destwoy Neuroi." Cindy held out her arms as Ferdinand picked her up.

"_**For a witch who hates Neuroi so much, you sure lighten up towards me rather quickly."**_

"It's because, you no like othew Neuwoi. You'we you." Fred smiled

"_**Anyway, Tatsuya, merge up."**_ Ferdinand reverted back to Fred and restored much of his original traits.

"You okay Fred?" Tatsuya asked

"_**Yeah, I'm okay. I'm getting used to this new life because I met you and met the love of your life." **_Sanya blushed a bit before Tatsuya kissed her softly on the forehead. After Fred's story, the majority went back to their routine, save for Minna, Yoshika and I who are still talking to Megan.

"I'm still surprised to see that Cindy is rather touched to see a Neuroi expressing its feelings. Let alone being a hybrid." Megan said

"Pilot Officer Nakajima is very different from the others." Minna said "He has a Neuroi core embedded within him and changed his life and made a relationship with Sanya."

"Speaking of which, where is the rest of the flight?" Yoshika asked. Megan went outside and spotted the remaining three flights.

"There they are." The rest of the three flights landed and all of them were tired from flying. "Commander Evans." She saluted to Evans. "Welcome to St. Trond."

"At ease Megan. Where's your flight?" Evans asked

"Their currently touring around the base with one of the 501st witches. It's just me now." Megan answered. She then eyed me and led Commander Evans to me. "Commander, this is Wing Commander James Dowding. And this is my Commander, Diana Evans." Evans eyed me. She seems surprised and concerned because I'm a male witch.

"Looks like your reputation exceeds you, Commander Dowding." Diana said

"Well, I get that a lot. Pleasure to meet you, Commander."

"You can call me Diana." With that all of those present in the hangar conversed throughout the entire day. Although, I do have to ask, where's Madoka? She should be here too.

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

"ACHOO!" Okay, I sneezed. I was filling in for Minna and Onee-chan by doing the paperwork. The good news is that Christiane's helping me. She helped a lot around the base, mainly in the Commander's Office.

"Bless you, Madoka." She said

"Thanks, Chris." I finished signing the last form, until Chris found another one.

"Madoka, you have another."

"Let me see." On the front it read, 'James Dowding'. And on the other side is a logo I haven't seen before. It's a wax seal containing a red star with a hammer and sickle, with an incorrect version of the Orussian flag in the background. I opened it and read it.

"What is it, Madoka?" Chris asked

"The bastard." It was all I can answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trude: Seriously, you're going with 'Barky' now 96?

**No, I'll call you Trude instead. How does that sound?**

Trude: Better.

Sanya: Barkhorn, you can calm down a bit.

Yoshika: Yeah, Onee-chan. Do not whack 96 like what you did to James.

Trude: Sorry. Now, I have something to ask.

**Shoot.**

Trude: What on Earth is the Federation? Fred, or Ferdinand in the chapter, has given us detail on what they did, but who are they?

**Ask Karl. He allowed me to bring in Fred's true self and you'll find out there.**

Trude: Oh, and before you end the chapter, something important came up.

**Oh, it's Yoshika's and Sanya's birthday.**

Sanya: How did you know?

**Lucky guess. Also, here's your present Sanya.**

Sanya: (gasps) 96. It's beautiful. (Pulls out a black cat. He purred as he snuggled on Sanya's chest.) Thank you.

**(Smiles) You're welcome. So, what are you going to name it?**

Sanya: I'm going to name it… Tatsuya, after my boyfriend.

**I'm sure he'll like it. Now it's your turn Yoshika.**

Yoshika: Isn't the Ether Projection Cannon enough?

**No. But this will. (Pulls out a katana)**

Yoshika: Reppumaru?

**Not exactly. It turns out Mio told me before the chapter that the Fusoan Emperor had heard of your skills. He hired a craftsman and molded your sword. He named it 'Shinshin'. It means 'Spirit of the Heart' because of what you done for the witches.**

Yoshika: Tell Ms. Sakamoto that I owe her. (She looks at the sword. It looks like Mio's but Cerulean diamonds and a golden yellow hilt. She activated her magic and it gained power.) Thank you 96.

**You're welcome. Happy birthday, Yoshika and Sanya.**

All of the witches: Happy Birthday!

**Looks like I'll be out celebrating with them. See you in the next chapter. Partial copyright goes to Motown Scrapper, (I hope I've done your witches right, if not you can take them back) and Karl the Artillery Piece (Allowing me to use Fred and the Feds). Thanks so much guys, see you soon. And wish Yoshika and Sanya a 'Happy Birthday'.**


	19. Chapter 19

Trude: Uh… Hey guys. 96 isn't around because of Yoshika's and Sanya's birthdays. Unfortunately he has been 'knocked' out. So, therefore, I'll take over his position for talking to the readers for the time being until he's up and about.

Sanya: You know, Gertrud, ever since 96 and a user named _**Gamerman22**_has given me kittens, Minna allowed us to take care of them. Tatsuya has been a huge help also, for taking care of Tatsuya.

Trude: **(laughed) **I know. You know Miyafuji brought in a black cat from back home. That would round out the entire family at the base.

Sanya: Speaking of which, where's 96?

Trude: **(sweat dropped)** Oh… Uh… There was this incident.

Sanya: Oh. Hope he's okay.

Trude: He should be. For now, I'll take care of the intros and outros.

Sanya: Sure. I'll go find Tatsuya now. He's currently in the armory.

Trude: Okay. Time to start Chapter 19.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19: An Ultimatum

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

"The bastards." I seethed in anger after I read the letter.

"Madoka, what's wrong?" I saw Lynnette standing in the doorway

"I just read this letter and look who wrote up." Lynne walked up and stood behind the desk. She read the contents and became stoned. "I know. Nii-chan along with Minna and Trude will have to read this."

"And you're certain it's him?" Chris asked

"Yes. And he's got a few words to say to Nii-chan." Christiane and Lynne looked worried as the latter continued her work, and the former decided to help the young daughter. A while later, James came into the command room. "Onee-chan, you need to read this."

"Why? Who sent it?" He asked

"Your 'best friend'." I answered. He read it until his right eye, which is fully healed, turned into blood red.

"Maloney." He seethed with anger.

"Maloney?" The two of us turned to Christiane who is confused.

"Christiane, do you remember why your sister was supposed to depart for Belgica but came back?" I asked her

"For one, yes. That was when I heard of the Akagi sinking. Why?" she asked

"You'll find out why." I answered

"That blasted man is now in Warsaw." James said "And to make things worse, he and his Warlock Loyalists are now aligned with the Federation."

"Federation? What's that?" I asked

"Well, if you were in the hangar at the time, you would know. It turns out Fred knows about them."

"You mean, Tatsuya's core?" Christiane asked

"It turns out he's a boy by the name of Ferdinand Weisman. To give the short version, Federation forces invaded Warsaw, tested out on, landed in our universe, Federation forces followed him, the Neuroi invaded Fuso, killed his girlfriend and now became a Neuroi-Human hybrid type core. That's a lot to take in, I know.

"That sounds sad." Chris commented. "I would feel sad to if my sister became a test subject for the Federation."

"She won't Chris. Trust us on that." I answered back "So, what did the letter say?"

"Other than Maloney now being part of the Federation, he provided something else."

"What is it?"

"An ultimatum. _'Dare try to invade Warsaw, we shall strike without mercy. Neuroi or not. Pray that your death will be a quick one.' _I don't like the sound of this." He said after he read the ultimatum. "Speaking of which, Madoka, did you identify what is the Federation?"

"I checked the seal. And it turns out they're Orussians." I answered

"A revolutionary group. I think?" Lynne asked

"I don't know. One thing I can say is that the Orussian flag is wrong. The tricolor is white, red and blue. Not white blue and red."

"Wait a tick… Is this what Fred described? The Federation are actually Orussians?" James asked

"If they are… Oh dear. Get Minna and Tatsuya in here right now." Chris and Lynne nodded as they went to search. "If they are a revolutionary group, the Empire will suffer a revolution and turn it from the inside out."

"And the Allies won't like that at all. Try and call Eisenhower later. See if he'll send in Rangers to Warsaw, whether we're being under threat or not." He said

"That sounds really risky onee-chan. You just signed the Allies fate." I commented

"I know I'm taking that risk. But, there's something located in Poland."

"Huh?"

"I got it from one of the battlefield interpreters During the Battle of Warsaw, the Polish Home Army and members of the 510th and 511th Joint Fighter Wings found that the Neuroi hive there to be heavily guarded. Like in Venezia, a giant Neuroi core appeared. That was when the Polish unleashed their new weapon, the V3 cannon."

"I've heard of that weapon. Field Marshal von Manstein proposed that Poland needed a defense/offense weapon if the Neuroi invaded. And the V3 cannon is the best option."

"Yeah." Soon Tatsuya and Minna came in. Sanya, surprisingly, came in also. "Oh good. Minna, take a look at this." I handed Minna the letter as she looked like… well… she didn't take it in that well.

"That bastard!" She seethed

"Minna calm down, luv." He said calmly. Minna stopped seething as she looked apologetic.

"Sorry, James." She smiled sheepishly

"It's fine. But Maloney's now in Warsaw and he's now affiliated to the Federation." He said back. "Worse still, he might deploy the Warlocks to Berlin if Warsaw's invaded."

"He wants to do that?" Tatsuya asked "But Berlin is still under Neuroi occupation, and that's the Alpha Hive, the largest and powerful hives the Neuroi uses." He calmed down a bit. "So, why do you need me here for?"

"Can you call out Ferdinand?" James asked

"Uh. Sure." He started calling his core.

"_**You called again, Commander Dowding?" **_Fred asked

"Fred, you said in the hangar about who are the Federation, right?" he asked

"_**Yes."**_

"We found out on this wax seal that they are actually Orussians." I explained "Although the flag is different than the Orussian Empire flag." Fred thought about it for a moment.

"_**Yes, I remember now. It turns out that the Federation are not Orussians, but Russians."**_

"Russians? Are they different?"

"_**The Russians invaded Warsaw in my universe. It turns out they are resistance forces that lost to the Coalition forces in their timeline." **_All of us are confused.

"What you're saying is that our universe is invaded by men from your universe from the universe they came from." I said

"I think my head just exploded." Tatsuya commented

"So have mine." Lynne replied

"Well, that said, thanks Fred. You can return to Tatsuya now." Fred morphed his body back to Tatsuya, who flashed red before the merge was completed.

"I'm pretty sure we're now at war with the Federation. That skirmish in Indonesia was one of the first few, then the one in Warsaw." James said

"Not to mention, the Spitfire Cipher and you being the Zero Witch." Minna said. I saw him nod as he yawned.

"I'm going to turn myself in. Night guys."

"But, onee-chan, you still have to eat dinner first." All of us present chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Dinner first, then sleep." He smiled as he went to the dining room.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Hey Trude, you okay?" I asked my girlfriend

"Yeah. I talked with Jablonski during dinner as she wants me to let her under my wing during Berlin. What do you think?" I've thought long and hard about it. Cindy never saw Trude for a long time. So, might as well catch up.

"I think that will work. Also, what do you think about Maloney being a part of the Federation?"

"That moron would've been dead right in China right about now. And is it true that the Federation are actually Orussians?"

"They're called Russians, but yes. From what Fred said, the Russian Federation has been at war against the Coalition for a few years. One thing I must know is that how did they capture Warsaw and how did they get here?"

"I don't know. Do you remember Megan's outburst when we informed her that Maloney's alive?"

"Oh yeah."

"_That fucker is alive. Why that fucker of all people. He should have been fucking dead when he was in Indonesia." _Trude said while doing her own voice of Megan. "She lacks discipline though."

"Oh, and I thought I finally heard a certain someone loosening up." She chuckled

"But like you and me, we have to keep our guard up. Much like… right now." She surprised me as she tackled me onto the bed. We've both received looks from each other as she kissed me on the lips. The way how she's kissing me, it feels like she's giving me a hickey. I kissed her neck and started sucking it. Now I might give her a hickey, but hey, she's my girlfriend. And I can't pass something like this.

"Say now, Trude?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you always wanted a family?" Trude turned red than the surface of Mars.

"Why's that?"

"I know you've lost your family during the war. And do you remember what Chris said when she flew for the first time?"

"She said that she wants a family. You, me, Miyafuji and her. But, I don't know James. We still have a war to win. And we're not even married yet."

"I know what you mean, Trude. But I don't know how you will feel when there are no more Neurois to shoot down anymore. Either you will watch out for Chris or continue to serve in the Luftwaffe."

"I do not know about my future, James. What I'm more concerned is yours. And what will you do? Continue to follow your father's footsteps or actually retire from the BRAF?" I lamented for the moment as something unexpected came out of my mouth.

"I'll bloody hell marry you when the damn war is over!" Trude turned red instantly as she and I bridged our mouths together.

"Bloody hell, I feel like such a fool." I chuckled

"Don't be. If we have a child, what would you name it?" she asked

"If it's a boy, I'll name him Hugh, after my father. If it's a girl, I'll name her Phoenix." Trude looked confused.

"Why Phoenix?"

"It's something that I came up with."

"Is it from one of your dreams again?" she asked slyly

"Maybe, maybe not luv. Better get some sleep."

"Sure. Goodnight." Trude answered as the two of us slept through the night.

**General Perspective**

"_Commander Minna, who's that?" Francesca asked. The witches took Yoshika with them after she flew into the Neuroi hive over the English Channel. Instead of shooting her, they decided to bring her in. When they reached the base, Maloney was there._

"_Air Chief Marshal." Minna said with venom_

"_Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, well done." On his order, his Britannian soldiers aimed their Sten guns at the witches and formed a circle around them. Everyone was shocked and angered by the change of events. While Maloney smiled devilishly, with the Warlock landing behind him a DC-4 landed. The soldiers turned to the aircraft in question as they still eyed the witches._

_Without warning, men cladded in black filed out and aimed their weapons at the soldiers. The witches found that the men have Sterling's and advanced rifles. They also wore gas masks to conceal their faces. Minna looked at the badge and found the SAS symbol._

"_Nobody moves or you all get it!" The commander ordered_

"_Red Hood, looks like the Air Chief Marshal's suspicions are true." His second-in-command said_

"_So I've noticed. Air Chief Marshal Maloney, you are hereby arrested for acts of treason and near-execution of a witch."_

"_On who's orders, soldier." Red Hood pointed to the plane and out stepped a person with a Striker Unit with blue patches and his right eye is red._

"_Arrest them, Wallcroft." The leader ordered. As they moved in, the witch closed his eyes and opened them. He looked around the airspace and he's no longer in Folkestone, but in Tokyo. "What the bloody…"_

"_I saw it happen." One pilot said_

"_What?! What did you see!?" the other asked_

"_Slash… in midair… They're shooting at bailed out pilots!?" he seethed_

"_Tch-Omega, pull it together." The other pilot answered_

"_You call yourself a pilot? I swear I'll kill them all!" a female pilot yelled. He closed his eyes again and opened to find a large weapon._

"_Cipher, keep dodging them." A pilot ordered_

"_Hell, they're good." One answered. There are many fighter's twisting and turning, trying to get a lead. Soon they saw a transformable mecha._

"_What the… Warlocks! Evasive!" He saw a Black Jet ordering his flight. As he stood there watching, he spotted an unfamiliar fighter. It has a snake on it._

"_Goodbye, Zero Witch." The pilot in the strange fighter said as it unleashed its laser._

"_Fuck, James, look out!" It's the same jet I've seen before. The one with the strange pattern on his aircraft. _

"_JAMES!" Another aircraft came in, this time, it's a black aircraft like the one he saw, with a white line on it. The pilot is female. She blocked the shot as my vision became white._

**James' P.O.V.**

"Kei, no!" I breathed heavily as I tried to recollect everything that happened. I looked over to Trude, who woke up when she heard me breathing.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Nightmare. Really bad one. Bloody hell."

"Is it something worse than the one which you shoot at Maloney and his Britannian soldiers?"

"Yeah. This time, I lead the SAS, as a witch, but when I placed the order to arrest him, I suddenly wounded up in Tokyo, and the skies above it. And those aircraft from before appeared again. That is until an aircraft defended me, from a strange aircraft's laser."

"And, who's Kei?"

"I don't know. But it's a female pilot." Trude took notice of what I'm dreaming.

"James, why don't you go out for a while? That will clear your head." She proposed

"Yeah. Maybe I should. Thanks, Trude. I'll be back in a bit." I went out of the room and decided to walk towards the hangar. I look really messed up. When I reached the hangar, I looked at my Striker Unit. It's still in its Mk. XII mode because the shard is not active. While I looked at it, I heard a rattling noise.

"Yoshika, keep it down, he'll hear us!" Perrine snapped silently. I jolted to the railing to find four familiar witches watching.

"You can come out now." I joked. They all tumbled out of their hiding space. "What do you girls need?"

"N-Nothing much at all, Commander Dowding." Shizuka answered

"Really? Then why are you all up then?" I grinned. All four of them looked nervous.

"We heard footsteps and it sounded like you're heading for the hangar." Lynne answered "So that's why we followed you."

"It's more like Eila knowing this and told Miyafuji when she answered the door." Perrine said also.

"So why are you out here James-kun?" Yoshika asked. I sighed as I sat on the Striker case.

"I don't suppose you have nightmares, huh?" I asked as all of them disagreed. "Well, it goes something like this." I told them everything that had happened. The 501st being disbanded, me leading an SAS strike force, a laser killing a bailed-out pilot and fighting against aircraft with a weapon while one pilot sacrificed herself. After I've finished, the four we're shaken, mainly Yoshika.

"That's sounds horrible." Yoshika finally said

"From being on the ground to a giant air battle? And that aircraft you mentioned with a snake on it. Mon dieu." Perrine added. I nodded solemnly as I stood up.

"Yeah, it ain't pretty." I took another look at my Striker, this time that same mark appears as my right eye turned silver. "Other than that, Trude told me to take a breather. I might as well head back." I started to leave until Yoshika stopped me.

"James-kun, if that nightmare comes true, we'll protect them." She said

"We're with you." Lynne added while Perrine and Shizuka nodded in agreement. I can't help but smile.

"Thanks girls." I said as we returned to our rooms.

**Adolfine's P.O.V.**

**Brussels, Belgica**

I just can't seem to take a break, can't I? One minute, I'm doing paperwork, the next, one of my aide's telling me something. I was about to finish the last letter when a Liberion private came in.

"Ma'am, Field Marshal von Stauffenberg has arrived. He wants to speak with you." He said

"What for?"

"All he said was private business. You know, Special Operations boys." He answered. I can't argue with him, not to mention he's Dowding's cousin.

"Send him in, Private." I ordered as he nodded. A few seconds later, the head of the Allied Special Operations Group entered. "Field Marshal."

"Commodore Galland." He saluted as both of us are re-seated. "I got word from Commander Eisenhower, that Operation Valkyrie will start next week. The Witches are mainly in for aerial support while the military will clean up the Neuroi on the ground."

"Sensing that this is the Alpha Hive, the Neuroi will try to defend it at all costs. Even resorting to using a large Neuroi core once the dark clouds of the hive have dissipated."

"Well, at least we're not resorting to Neuroi-powered weaponry, apart from James' Striker Unit." He said

"But his contains a Blue Neuroi shard. From my understanding the Blue Neuroi fights for humanity."

"Yes, I know. Hopefully he won't convert into a Neuroi. Also, I'm here because High Command accepted this operation." I looked curious when Stauffenberg produced a file.

"'Operation Unthinkable'. What does it mean?"

"It's a plan concocted by Prime Minister Churchill himself. After Commander Wilcke phoned Eisenhower about the threat that Maloney has issued and aligning with Orussian rogues, many of the world leaders turned to Churchill to devise a plan to bring the rogues, or Federation, as Commander Wilcke described, to justice."

"Yes, I've heard it from Eisenhower too. Do you think this plan is suicide compared to Valkyrie?"

"As long as we have the right units and the right tactics and strategies, than no. If it's the other way around, I don't think the Allies can't hold out for much longer. And it will be turned into a massacre." I mused at the operation.

"Who are you sending?"

"Primarily the SAS, the Brandenburgers, and the Rangers. We've also received support from the newly –christened, Orussian Spetznaz, Gallian GIGN and the Fusoan Rising Sun Operations Group. They will be led by Field Marshal Konev and General Slim."

"Would there be anything else in terms of material?"

"Only gliders will be used when entering Warsaw. They will be transporting the SAS and Rising Sun groups. On the ground, the Rangers and the Spetznaz will use infiltration tactics and the GIGN and Brandenburgers will move into Warsaw as assault teams."

"Who will be commanding the ground forces?"

"Other than Slim and Konev, recently promoted Colonel Wallcroft will lead the teams."

"Excellent. When does the Operation start?"

"The same day as Valkyrie begins." I nodded my head slightly. It's a huge risk that the Witches and the military will take on Berlin while there are Special Operations forces heading to Warsaw. "I do not know what to think of this." He sighed.

"I know, but we're taking a huge gamble. If it works, we finally won. I just hope that nothing will go wrong."

"Agreed. Anything else Field Marshal?"

"Nothing of your concern Commodore. I'll take my leave now." He saluted

"Good work." I signed the acceptance letter and von Stauffenberg left. _"Looks like we're taking a huge gamble now. I hope it works, otherwise we will have the Neuroi still and those Warlocks." _With the last form signed, I decided to make a call with Air Chief Marshal Dowding and Commander Wilcke, as they will wonder what will happen in the next week.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trude: Miyafuji, how's 96?"

Yoshika: Still out. If someone hadn't spiked his drink with alcohol, then this wouldn't happen.

Trude: Good grief. Anyways, the start of both Valkyrie and Unthinkable will happen next week, also known as the next chapter. But I wonder, who's Kei?

Yoshika: All James said was that she's a female pilot. And a snake? Looks like fate's trying to tell him something.

Trude: We'll see Miyafuji. See you in the next chapter readers. By the way, who put alcohol in his drink?

Erica: **(chuckling evilly)**

Yoshika: Don't tell me…

Trude: HARTMANN!


	20. Chapter 20

Trude: Hey guys, its Barkhorn again. 96 is still out because a certain someone has spiked 96's drink.

Erica: Not my fault, Hanna told me to do it.

Trude: **(With venom) **What?

Erica: Yeah. Originally, it's supposed to be a practical joke on Commander Neumann, but I accidently spiked the wrong drink.

Trude: **(relieved) **Oh boy. If he wakes up tell him everything. And I hope someone should stick it up to her face. Being all carefree and all.

Erica: Maybe you should ask Cipher.

Trude: Cipher? Who's that?

Erica: I don't know but he's a confirmed character in 96's next story for us.

Trude: Oh. Well, time to start the countdown.

Erica: Hmm?

Trude: It turns out 96 has initiated the 'Zero Hour Protocol'. That means Berlin will begin.

Erica: Oh. Okay. Time to start 'Zero Hour'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Countdown to Zero Hour PT 1: Solitaire

**Minna's P.O.V.**

"Is that what you're saying Adolfine? Field Marshal von Stauffenberg is planning on liberating Warsaw from the Federation?" I asked over the phone

"Yes Minna. Stauffenberg is using Special Forces to land in the city. It wasn't his idea to begin with. The plan was drawn out by Prime Minister Churchill. By my guess, he wanted the war to end quickly and decided to launch two operations on the same day. In my opinion, I think this operation is suicide."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Federation consists of out-of-world Orussians and Warlocks, which is now a base of operations for Maloney now. With the distance between Karlsland and Poland, they'll strike at Berlin either during the battle or afterwards. It's hard to tell."

"Mainly because Maloney had sent another letter to us. All we know is that the Warlocks will launch into Berlin if Warsaw's invaded."

"Does he say anything else? When he will launch the Warlocks, when do they strike the Allies? Those questions." I looked at the letter that Madoka gave me yesterday. I found nothing important, other than the threat and the ultimatum.

"Nothing Adolfine." I heard a collective sigh on her end. "They have their own agenda, but we'll strike when they arrive." I said confidently.

"That's what I like to hear Minna. I'll be in St. Trond for the Valkyrie briefing next week. Stand fast, commander." She replied

"Yes, Adolfine. See you soon." I then heard the Neuroi siren. "Well, duty calls."

**James' P.O.V.**

After a skirmish with the Neuroi, which resulted with the 555th getting kills against Neuroi bombers, I looked at Collins' Striker Case Holder. "I've never seen this type of holder before." I said as I eyed her Striker Unit, a Grumman F6F Hellcat. "I do wonder how you get in if there are Neuroi."

"The holder uses a special function that allows me to enter my Striker Unit." Replied the black skinned girl. "Unlike how you guys do it, I just simply lay down as a mechanism puts on my Striker and stands me upright, ready to go for a mission." I smiled at her.

"Well, you do love to fly, and you can't let that go." She laughed

"Yeah, I'll go see Megan in the meantime." She said

"Alright, see you later." Tanisha grabbed her crutches as she left to find Megan. I turned to see Diana removing her unit and placing her weapon back.

"Such lively people, aren't they?" she asked

"I'll say Diana. I do question the use of toddlers and using witches with disabilities." Diana took notice of what I've said.

"I know what you mean Dowding. It's just because either these witches of mine found their powers by accident or got desperate that they cancelled the age restriction policy."

"But still, these witches fought hard. Although I'm still troubled by the fact that these witches are young and disabled." Diana nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner Dowding." I nodded as she exited the hangar. When the 555th exited the hangar, I saw Heidemarie readying her Striker. "You going up tonight?" Heidemarie looked over as she cocked her weapon.

"Yes. Commodore Galland ordered me to go on a specific mission." She answered. "She told me to escort a recon plane over Warsaw via USS Hornet. The recon plane turns out to be a bomber."

"Wait, a bomber turned recon plane? That sounds a little… odd." She giggled a bit

"I know the idea sounds a little odd, but the much smaller recon planes aren't that heavily armed. So, they use a bomber instead to carry recon equipment."

"Okay, I get it now. A high altitude recon plane where the enemy doesn't touch it. Are you the only one escorting the plane?"

"No. With me are Ta-152's from the Firestorm Legion, Flight Lieutenant Jennifer DeBlanc and Squadron Leader Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein from the 506th Joint Fighter Wing."

"And Sanya?"

"She'll have the night off because there'll be a final meeting between the world leaders and members of the Witch Corps, and Sanya is chosen as representative of the Night Witch Division."

"Oh, okay. Have fun but be careful though, alright?" Heidemarie nodded as she took off into the evening sky.

**Heidemarie's P.O.V.**

During the flight to Warsaw, while stopping on the USS Hornet because I can't go through Karlsland directly, I linked up with the Firestorm Division over Gdansk.

"Major Schnaufer." I looked right to find a Ta-152 on my wing. "I'm Major Fleisher, call sign Firestorm One. We're tasked to escort a recon plane over Warsaw with your help."

"Roger Firestorm One. I'm just waiting for DeBlanc and Wittgenstein now." I scanned the skies with my antennae and picked up communications between two witches.

"Squad Leader, I've found the escorts." I heard DeBlanc saying

"I see them too DeBlanc." The two witches flew next to me and began introducing themselves. "Heidi, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Heinrike. And I take it you're Jennifer DeBlanc, another Night Witch of the 506th?"

"Yes. I've heard of you Major Schnaufer. It's an honor." She smiled brightly.

"Honor's all mine DeBlanc." I answered back to her. "You all know the mission?"

"DeBlanc and I already know about it Heidi. No need for repeating the mission objectives." Heinrike answered

"Witches, Firestorm One, here. The bomber/recon plane has arrived in the area." He said on the radio. Soon, the bomber/recon plane pulled up from behind us.

"Escort group, this is Captain Davidson. What we're flying is a prototype aircraft called an Advanced Warning and Control Systems aircraft, or what R&amp;D calls it an AWACS. Our call sign is Northern Star and we're here to inspect latest developments over Warsaw."

"Good Captain. We'll escort you and keep those Neuroi off of you if they come close." Heinrike said. As the flight progressed, not a single Neuroi was detected. After a few more minutes of flying, we've entered Warsaw.

"This is AWACS Northern Star, we've identified the strength for the Federation forces. I don't believe this." That was when DeBlanc's antennae went ecstatic, in which all of ours went ecstatic as well.

"I'm reading a highly concentrated source of Neuroi cores in the area ma'am." DeBlanc analyzed. "Maloney's Warlocks are present. And there are other cores also."

"Northern Star, how many are there?" Heinrike asked

"I think a factory load. They're from the ones made in Helvetia." Northern Star answered "Also, DeBlanc, what type of other cores?" DeBlanc's antennae turned blue.

"They're cores inside humans." She said

"Say that again DeBlanc? There are cores inside humans?" Heinrike asked. DeBlanc nodded. "Heidi, do you know about these core-infused humans?"

"Yes. There is one Pilot Officer Tatsuya Nakajima. He's infused with a core named Fred. Its real identity is Ferdinand Weismann from Warsaw, from a different dimension." I answered

"What's his backstory?" DeBlanc asked

"From what Fred told during dinner is that he became a test subject for the Federation's bio-weapon program. He's fused with a core as an uprising took place. He escaped and wounded up in our timeline." Heinrike and Jennifer tried to take it in.

"I think my head just exploded." Jennifer said

"I'll leave the paranormal activity when I'm at a better age." Heinrike commented as she got back to the recon plane. "Northern Star, what's going on?"

"Northern Star here. We're getting radio chatter. They're attacking both the Warlocks and the Federation forces." Davidson answered

"What?!" Fleisher asked "How are they fighting them? They're under-armed."

"Actually, they're armed with lasers." Jennifer answered as her antennae whined

"WHAT!?" Came out a cry of voices. Heinrike's antennae picked up a voice.

"Can anyone here me?" A voice came through "Please help us escape Poland."

"Whose voice is that?" Heinrike asked

"My name is Alex Aleksander. I'm the leader of the Warsaw/Neuroi Resistance." The voice answered

"This is AWACS Northern Star, Aleksander, what you and your group is doing now is completely risky. You're facing an advanced army and Warlocks." Davidson said

"I know. We're defending the transport planes carrying civilians and partisans. So far, some partisans and ourselves have held our own. We need support and fast." Alex said

"Alright. Fleisher, cover them." I commanded as I looked over to Fleisher's squadron as they descended to support the fighters. When they reached low enough altitude, they strafed the Warlock loyalists and Federation soldiers. They also saw miasma coming out from the resistance fighters' arms.

"Witches, AWACS, they're holding their own against the Warlocks with their lasers. They've already destroyed a lot of them." Fleisher radioed. "Also, the transports are about to take off."

"Something's coming." Heinrike said as her antennae flashed "It's coming in. Fast."

"Oh, hell. All units, evasive!" Northern Star commanded as all of us broke off. All three of us are now in a V-Formation.

"DeBlanc, can you get anything?" Heinrike asked

"I do. Are those… jets?" Suddenly, a rocket soon came out of the jet. "Shields up, and fast." DeBlanc commanded as the rocket hit our shields with a heavy amount of force.

"Damn, Northern Star, get out of here, we'll cover you." Heinrike commanded. One of the transport planes suddenly pulled up as the door opened to reveal a man in his early twenties. "What are they doing?" All of us fired our weapons, but the jets are too fast. I managed to down one before another jet showed up. A rocket soon fired at me until one of the resistance fighters fired a laser, splitting the aircraft.

"We'll cover you. Get to safety." A woman said.

"This is Northern Star, we're now spotting more enemies on radar."

"Intercept and shoot them down! Before they reach Allied lines." I heard the message, which it's a Federation pilot. As Firestorm Squadron linked up with us, a fleet of jets came screaming at us.

"How much ammo do you have left?" Heinrike asked

"Only about five magazines remaining." Jennifer answered "What about you Heidi?"

"Just two. I don't think it will be enough."

"Damn, looks like we have to high-tail it and fast before those jets with rockets can kill us all." Fleisher said "Witches, use your shields to block those rockets. One hit from that and we're done."

"Northern Star here, we're getting more contacts."

"What are they?" Heinrike asked

"I don't know. They're coming at us, but at a different angle." All of us looked at the night sky as a new wave of jets came in, but they didn't fire at us. They destroyed the jet fleet.

"Chyort! Coalition forces! Sound the alarm!" the Federation pilot commanded. Soon the Federation forces, along with the Warlocks fired on the newly arrived reinforcements. The Warlocks managed to put several holes in the said forces, as newly arrived Federation reinforcements destroyed some of their aircraft. The resistance forces decided to help them, as their transport planes climbed to a certain altitude. As the reinforcements launch their aircraft, the transports opened fire, shooting them down.

"Northern Star, we have to get out of here!" Jennifer shouted

"I'm trying to find the best escape route." Davidson answered as two ships have been shot down by the Federation. "There. Head North and hurry!" All of us headed north, away from Warsaw, along with the reinforcements that saved us.

"Witches, you alright?" Fleisher asked as he flew next to us.

"We're alright." I answered "Only suffered a few scratches from the rockets and the Warlock lasers. Other than that, we're fine. What about the transports?"

"This is Lyla Czesława of the Warsaw/Neuroi Resistance. We appreciate the help. Where are we going since Warsaw is now fortified?"

"Follow us to St. Trond. That base belongs to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"And what about them?" Northern Star asked. We looked at the final intervention force that saved us. Out of the five that fought, only one survived.

"Oh. Who is this?" Heinrike asked the unknown craft

"This is Admiral Holland II of the UNCS Hood. We appreciate some escorts back to St. Trond." He said "Our ship has taken serious damage."

"This is AWACS Northern Star, roger UNCS Hood." All of us flew back to St. Trond, ending the night time recon flight, and a little skirmish to take it all in.

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

"You see them Mai?" I asked the ice witch

"There." She answered as we soon spotted them. Heidemarie is with Heinrike and Jennifer, from the 506th and Firestorm Squadron. They're also escorting multiple transport planes and a large craft.

…

…

…

…

Wait!? What!? "Mai, are you seeing this!?"

"Yeah. Call James up and fast. Minna, Barkhorn and Yoshika too. They might want to see this." Mai said as I got on the intercom. Soon, they came out to find what I said. Onee-chan spoke first.

"Madoka? Princess?" He started "I hope I'm not hallucinating."

"WHOA! Amazing!" Yoshika said

"You're not hallucinating Wing Commander." One of the witches spoke "What you're seeing is real."

"Who is this?" I asked. Minna nudged me as I turned to her.

"You're speaking to Squadron Leader Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein and Flight Lieutenant Jennifer DeBlanc of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, the 'Noble Witches'."

"Oh. Okay Squad Leader, you and your flight can land." They landed along with the transports and the large craft. The Night Witches looked really tired, but Heidemarie offered to continue to be awake. The three of them have scratches and cuts.

"Heidemarie, what happened?" Minna asked

"Our mission was a success, but the Federation knew what was going on. To make things worse, they've sent out Warlocks and jets with rockets." Heidemarie answered

"Are any of you injured?" I asked secondly

"Just a few scratches, mainly from the ones the jets with rockets used." She answered "Oh, and we escorted transports containing Warsaw Resistance members."

"I guess they fought against the Federation when they were occupied." James said

"James, you should know that already." Trude said playfully but with seriousness "But, how did they fend off against Federation attacks even when they are a resistance group?"

"Actually, they're like Tatsuya and Euphie." Heidemarie answered

"Really?" Yoshika asked

"You mean, there's more of them?" James asked also. We turned to the hangar door to find two people walking to us. One was 22 years in age, the other, a girl who is 18 years of age. It turns out that their cores are both blue and red. "Get Tatsuya and Sanya here." He said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There. You're all better." Yoshika said after she patched up Heidemarie.

"Thank you, Miyafuji." After Tatsuya and Sanya arrived at the hangar, they were surprised to find two more people who has Neuroi cores in them.

"Who are you two?" Tatsuya asked. The 22 year old boy spoke first.

"My name is Alex Aleksander. I'm the leader of the Warsaw/Neuroi Resistance. And this is my second-in-command, Lyla Czesława." The 18 year old smiled sheepishly and waved nervously. "It's okay Lyla, they're friendlies."

"Uh… While we're at it, yes, my name is Lyla Czesława." She said quietly

"She sounds like you Sanya." Tatsuya said

"That's because she's scared. She met us for the first time." Sanya answered as she asked the 18 year old. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Sanya."

"Sanya. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… shaken from last night's battle." Lylas answered

"So, you're all human/Neuroi hybrids?" Tatsuya asked

"Technically, yes." Alex answered "And trust me, it's painfully awful."

"Well, what happened Alex?" James asked. Alex took a deep breath before starting his story.

"After the Warlock raid that left the Warsaw Garrison in disarray, soldiers entered Warsaw and claimed the city for the invading armies." Alex began "When some idiot by the name of Maloney aligned himself with the Federation, the city became a testing ground. We tried to disrupt their plans, but unfortunately, I was captured."

"The Federation did things that were… completely painful to all of Warsaw's citizens." Lylas said "They took in civilians, in their late 10's and early 20's. I was one of them. My family escaped death while I made the ultimate sacrifice. The Federation fused intact Neuroi cores supplied by the leaders who kept them for their own personal needs. It's very painful, and many died because of the fusions. Alex and I are lucky, however."

"After we broke out from the Federation prison, we've gathered up a small army, led by the two of us. Our numbers grew from a hundred, to a hundred thousand in mere days. We were recognized by the Allies as the primary resistance forces in Poland. Until you showed up, we are about to take out a Warlock testing facility, in which we destroyed it along with several Warlocks." Alex said

"But we have a request of our own." Lylas said

"And what would that be?" Barkhorn asked. Both Lylas and Alex looked at each other, the latter nodding at her.

"We would like to request that the Warsaw/Neuroi Resistance should take part in 'Operation Unthinkable'." Lyla answered "We're asking this because, we want to see out city freed again once more." We all looked at each other, until Minna's the one to break the silence.

"We'll talk to Commander Eisenhower about your proposal. He'll talk with Prime Minister Churchill if he accepts it. If Churchill accepts your request, you'll be part of the operation now." Both Lyla and Alex are grateful of our decision, but it will be reported to the higher echelons first. "Now, what about the third person?"

All of us present looked to the new person. He's cladded in a Royal Navy uniform, much like nee-sama. Except that he has an admiral ranking instead. He's in his early thirties meaning veterancy.

"What's your name, Admiral?" Alex asked questioningly. The young admiral made a warm smile to the two.

"My name is Lancelot Holland II, named after my great-grandfather who commanded the Hood in the Second World War." He answered

"Wait. Holland?" Barkhorn asked

"Yes, my great-grandfather. Why do you ask?"

"Your name is the same one as ours, Admiral." James answered

"You mean, my great-grandfather is alive?" he asked

"Close. He's alive, but this world's different compared to yours." James answered. Lancelot stood there motionless until he realized what James answered

"Oh, bollocks, not again."

"What?" Trude asked with interest.

"You see, where I'm originally from, my world is at war with each other. Only people died because of a leader's blind political stance. Where I'm from, a world war took place nearly a year ago, after the Russian Federation invaded Ukraine. I was on the side of the Coalition, an international organization comprised of NATO, EU and ASEAN troops, and given command of an aerial battleship."

"An aerial battleship?" Tatsuya asked

"Yes. They were built by the Japanese during the Second World War after they lost their carriers. Back to my story, I was given command of a Warsaw-class Space Cruiser, called UNCS Hood, the ship my great-grandfather sailed with."

"Our Hood is still alive and commanded by Admiral Holland right now." Trude said "What happened to your Hood back in your world?"

"Sunk. By a German battleship known as Bismarck." Holland answered "My great-grandfather didn't survive the battle." We were shocked to find that his great-grandfather died by a human battleship.

"Oh. Our condolences then, Admiral." Minna said

"It's okay. I just want to follow from my great-grandfather's footsteps." He said softly. "Back to where we were, the UNCS Home Guard Fleet was on a shakedown run, until we got transported to a realm like yours. But I could never imagine that there would be two boys that are witches."

"Well, we get that a lot, Admiral. By the way, James Dowding, Wing Commander." As we introduced ourselves along with the rest of the 501st and 555th, we heard the sound of jet aircraft. "Federation?"

Surprisingly, Christiane, who is on recon patrol, radioed in.

"No, it's a fleet of Arado Ar 234 bombers converted into transport aircraft. I checked the crew members and they said they're carrying delegates of the Allied Forces." Chris reported in

"Why are they here, Chris?" Trude asked

"I don't know. Maybe they're here a little early than expected, sis." She answered "I'll guide them in and I'll be done my patrol."

"Don't do anything rash, Chris." James commanded. I heard the little sister chuckle as she returned to the flight. Minutes later, the flight of Arado 234's landed. All of the world leader's has descended onto the 501st base, and out came Adolfine Galland.

"Commodore. Welcome to St. Trond, ma'am." I said as James and Minna flanked me. Adolfine is not in a good mood, because of what she received from Wittgenstein during last night's operation.

"Minna, James and Madoka. Can we discuss things in your office?" All three of us looked at each other, either scared or confused.

"What for?" Minna asked

"It has to do something with Valkyrie and Unthinkable. You can bring Miyafuji and Barkhorn if you like, since they'll be vital assets in this operation." Adolfine answered. We didn't say another word as we proceeded to the commander's office, hoping for some answers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trude: The countdown is on everyone. Please, review, follow and favorite. Also, special thanks for _**Gamerman22 **_who supplied 96 with his OC's. Unfortunately, he's been to the hospital due to surgery and he's alright recovering in bed.

Yoshika: Aww. I should be the one who should help him recover.

Trude: Don't worry, Yoshika. You'll help out one of the author's one day. Although 96's intoxication isn't that much of an injury.

Yoshika: Okay. Anyways, he said that he made it. We wish you well, _**Gamerman22**_.

James: Same. Although, Karl has given us access to some things in his story. He even said that this story is now part of 'Operation Dimension Tide'.

Yoshika: Isn't that…

Trude: Okay, Yoshika. We don't want any more heads exploding, right? **(Chuckles nervously)**

James: **(Grins) **Yeah. Anyways, see you readers in the next chapter for the countdown.


	21. Chapter 21

Trude: Continuing with the countdown, we found out that the Allied world leaders are present. Also, Adolfine has arrived. I wonder what she wants from us.

Minna: We'll see. Besides, how 96? **(Both looked at 96, who's still laying down on the bed. Yoshika continues to work on him, though giving him green tea to help)**

Trude: Still passed out. Marseille putting alcohol in his drink is a real kicker. But he'll be up and about soon.

Minna: So, time to start the next part.

Yoshika: **(Ecstatic) **Hey, I think he's waking up! **(All three looked at him, who said something)**

**Weeker, get back in your own story.**

Minna: Weeker?

Erica: I'm on it. **(Starts searching through his database) **It turns out Weeker is a member of another story he wrote.

Trude: Hartmann! Don't go reading his stories without permission.

Yoshika: Uh… Don't we have a chapter to start now?

Trude: Oh. Enjoy the chapter, readers. **(Continues to talk down Hartmann while Minna and Yoshika sweat dropped)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21: Countdown to Zero Hour PT 2: Clock Strikes Down

**James' P.O.V.**

So, Adolfine has bought the entire Allied delegation with her, instead of us heading to Brussels. I'm sure she's here because of last night's operation that involved Heidemarie and members of the 506th, along with a squadron of Ta 152's and a B-17 bomber turned recon plane. Inside the command room is me, Adolfine, my girlfriend, my sister, Minna and Yoshika. Adolfine stared out the window, with a not-so pleasant expression right about now, and I was the one who broke the tension.

"Uh… Is there something wrong, Commandant?" I asked nervously. To our surprise, she remained calm.

"Yes, James." She produced a folder and laid it on Minna's desk. "This is from AWACS Northern Star during the night operation at Warsaw. What the three witches witnessed were jet fighters made by the Federation." I opened the folder to find a fighter jet with a strange design. It looks like my Striker Unit, except this one is a forward-swept wing fighter. They are all colored with blue and black blotches, along with a red star which looked like the Orussian Air Force.

"They are completely different from the jet fleet we possess. And even more different than any of the aircraft we have built during the entire war." Adolfine said

"They look like the swept wing detail on my Striker Unit, except mine's back-swept, and this is forward-swept." I said as I looked at the photo.

"They're Federation aircraft." Trude said as she peered over my shoulder

"Why are they Federation, Barkhorn-san?" Yoshika asked as she sees the photo also

"Well, you see that Red Star on the aircraft's fuselage? It's really different from the roundel that the Orussian Air Force used. Also, its roundel is more like a shooting star compared to that." Trude answered

"Oh, I get it now." Yoshika said. "Thanks Onee-chan." Trude blushed and smiled

"I can see that someone is loosening up." I joked

"Sh-Shut up, James." She stammered playfully "Speaking of which, what are they called? It's not like the Spitfire Cipher." We were about to come up with an answer when Admiral Holland entered.

"Sorry to interrupt Wing Commander, but we have to place the leaders inside the meeting room. The good news is that it can fit nearly the entire Joint Fighter Wings." We turned to Holland because he might know what this mysterious fighter is. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"No reason." Trude said as she handed Holland the photos. "Recognize this fighter, Admiral?" He scanned the photo as his eyes widened in shock. "What is it then?"

"Sukhoi Su-47's. They are Russian fifth-generation aircraft still in their technological stage. Unfortunately, work is passed over to Sukhoi's newest aircraft, the PAK-FA. The Su-47's NATO name is Firkin. In Russia, they called it the 'Berkut' or 'Golden Eagle'. Only a quarter of them fought for the Federation while the rest, fought for the Coalition. They are dangerous, so I suggest caution before being supported by either witch or aircraft."

"We'll take that into consideration, Admiral." Trude said "Oh, and you might as well head for the meeting room." With a salute, the young admiral left. "Now, what are we going to do with the members of the Warsaw/Neuroi Resistance leaders?"

"Since Mary learned of Tatsuya's identity about him having a core, I think she'll treat them the same way as him." James answered. "Speaking of which, where are they?" We then heard a yelp as we peered outside only to see Francesca squeezing Lyla's breasts.

"Hmm. Not bad. You're like Yoshika's, but not as bad as Lynne's" Francesca said. Her face was beet red while Yoshika just spaced out after seeing everything.

"Uh, Yoshika, something wrong?" Madoka asked. Yoshika returned to reality a few seconds later.

"Oh, uh. Sorry about that." She sheepishly chuckled

"Since when was she like this?" Madoka asked questioningly. Trude and I turned away to hide the blushing on our faces, while Minna and Holland kept themselves busy talking to Adolfine while trying to hide their faces also. "Anyone?" None of us dared to answer. Soon enough, Francesca went on to grope Madoka. I tried to hide my face also as a result.

"How does she feel Lucchini?" Shirley asked

"Felt like Sanya's." Francesca answered "Lyla, however, felt like Yoshika's."

"So this was your doing, Yeager." Trude said as she walked up to the two. "Not to mention you told Francesca to feel James' sister's breasts."

"For Lyla, yes, but for Madoka, that was Lucchini's free will." Shirley answered

"But you just grope James' sister. And she's a Wing Commander also."

"At least she's like Minna. Right Madoka?" Shirley asked

"Yeah, I'm like her." Madoka answered "But I'm not that much forgiving." Madoka cracked an evil smile as she turned to me. "Nee-sama. If you please?"

"Sure thing. Imouto-chan." My right eye turned blood red as my Blue Neuroi lasers came into view. "Now, be good, or you'll be on the receiving end of the Zero Witch."

"Whoa! Okay. We'll be good." Shirley said as Francesca ran behind her.

"Until the delegation leaves?" I asked sinisterly

"Y-Yes." Francesca answered. My powers deactivated as I returned to normal as they both stared in awe that I didn't require my Striker Unit to activate the Zero Witch. "How did you do that James?"

"Well, last night, I had a talk with Lelouch, with Tatsuya as translator, as he said that I can activate my powers with or without the Striker."

"I guess somehow my maintenance on your Striker paid off." Shirley said

"To some degree." Trude remarked "The main catalyst is the Blue Neuroi shard that brought out the hidden truth in James' Striker."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Shirley said "Speaking of which, Lyla wanted to speak with you."

"Well then, send her in." James said. Shirley went outside and called Lyla in. Alex came in also, who was with her at the time when Francesca groped her breasts. He was beet red also, falling victim to spectate the boob devil's work.

"You need to see me, Commander Dowding?" Lyla asked

"Since the Allied leaders are present here, you might as well show yourselves in front of the leaders. They've never seen a Human/Neuroi hybrid before, except Admiral Yamamoto who introduced Tatsuya into our group." I answered "Tell them everything you know about the Federation, your survival at Warsaw during its occupation, and any other things you can come up with."

"And what about Admiral Holland?" Adolfine asked

"For him, it's his allegiance and where he came from." I answered back. I sighed as clenched my head with my right hand, laying on it. "Handling everything ranging from my Striker to the 555th JFW and from the Human/Neuroi Hybrids to the Federation and dimensional forces."

"Sounds like too much for you to handle, James." Trude said "If you want, I'll talk to the Allied leaders in your place instead."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Trude." I said as I took her hand. "Instead, you'll be behind me while I'm talking. If you want to say something, all you can do is ask." Trude turned red as I kissed her on the forehead. We then heard a fake cough coming from Adolfine.

"If you two are done sweet-talking, head down to the command room. The Allied leaders are waiting for us."

"And what about the other JFW units?" Minna asked

"They're here also. You might as well wake up Heinrike and Jennifer as well, since they're needed also." Adolfine said as we went out of the room and headed to the Command Room.

XXXXXXXXXX

After waking up the two 506th Night Witches, Trude and I took our places while members of every nation's military and Witch Corps members are present. At first, I thought the Command Room would not fit everybody, but thanks to the renovations made by the engineers, the room's big enough to hold both military branches.

When every witch and military personnel has seated, Adolfine, along with Supreme Commander Eisenhower. "Please be seated, everyone." Adolfine commanded. I was seated in the Witch Corps sector, along with Minna, Madoka and Trude. The rest of the JFW personnel are seated in the grandstands.

"Before we get started, anything you like to ask?"

"I would like to ask, why are we having the meeting now, instead of us coming to Brussels?" Mio asked

"It's because of the ongoing presence in Warsaw and Berlin. Already, the Neuroi have started to fortify the city, ranging from Neuroi Wolves to Leviathan's. In Warsaw, however, the Federation forces are planning to invade Berlin before we arrive." Adolfine answered "From what we could gather, if the Federation gets to Berlin first, it's likely that the Neuroi will attack them first, but there is just one problem."

"What kind of problem?" Junko asked, who's also the Wing Commander of the 504th JFW

"Admiral Holland, if you please." The 22 year old admiral walked up and stood at the podium.

"Thank you, Commodore." Holland said as he began talking. "If you don't know me, my name is Lancelot Holland II of the UNCS Hood. What Commodore Galland said was true. The Federation has mobilized itself to claim Berlin from the Neuroi, though through the sheer force of the Warlocks, not the witches. But there is another problem. During the operation at Warsaw, not only the Federation forces have established themselves at the said city, but in space too."

"There are forces in space also?!" Francesca reacted

"Ironically, yes." Holland answered "A war back in my world, or two dimensions apart-"

"WHAT!?" came a collective cry of witches, while the military personnel went wide-eyed with surprise. Holland cringed from the witches' expression as he recollected himself and continued.

"It's true. During the last war in my home dimension, many technological advancements have been made. Those ranged from resurrecting old WWII battleships to aerial dreadnaughts in space. Unfortunately, the Federation has made its own aerial space fleet, and thanks to a probe launched by the UNCS Hood, we've found out that the Federation has their aerial fleet in space waiting for the moment to strike." I saw Field Marshal Zhukov's hand going up

"Comrade Admiral, about this 'Federation'. What are they?"

"They're like you. But according to our databanks, your country is called the Orussian Empire. In which is something I have been quite intrigued with. In my timeline, Russia was first an empire, than a communist state. Many years later, it became a federation. I'm glad your empire still stands, otherwise none of this wouldn't happen right now."

"I see. Continue comrade."

"As I was saying, Federation forces are in space also. The Hood is the only ship capable of attacking them."

"But we do have Blue Neuroi, Admiral." I commented "I mean, a Neuroi has reached the stratosphere before. Why don't we have the Blue Neuroi supporting you as well?"

"Can it survive though?" Adolfine asked

"I'm sure of it Commodore." I answered back

"Then it's settled then. The Blue Neuroi, will help out UNCS Hood. And I hope we can go back to our home timeline when this war's over." Holland said. "Now, I would like to request Wing Commander James Dowding to come up." I walked over to the podium and looked directly at the witches and the military commanders. I started talking after a few seconds of silence.

"So, I'm not that used to addressing large units, but, we're close. Both Operations 'Valkyrie' and 'Unthinkable' will take place. Unfortunately, we have to face off against three enemies. The Neuroi, the Russian Federation loyalists, and the Warlocks. But I know we'll succeed, because there's nothing a witch can't do."

There came cheers and applause from both military branches. I nodded as I returned to reality.

"Uh… Adolfine, I think you should give out the plans to the Witch Corps?" I asked in which she shook her head.

"No. I feel like you should be giving out the orders… Air Commodore." Wait, I got promoted?

"Air Commodore?"

"I thought that you would get promoted after the operation, but, your father and I think that why not give you the promotion now? Since you're the one who's taking aerial command of the operation. Also, your dad decided to skip the rank of Group Captain."

"Oh. Well, glad to be promoted Commodore." I said as I returned my attention back to the witches. "So, the Witch Corps JFW's participating in Berlin will be the 501st, along with the 502nd, 504th, and 506th Joint Fighter Wings. We'll be under the command of me, Commander Wilcke and Commander Dowding. For Warsaw, the commanding squadron will be the 555th JFW. Commander Diana Evans will be in control of this mission. The reason why I've asked you to do this is because the majority of the leaders who despise witches, are held up in a Federation bunker. Mainly because I want to see the look on his face when he sees 'Tiny' Witches. For the Blue Neuroi, that will be you Euphie, you'll meet up with the UNCS Hood off the coast of Hispania. We witches are there to maintain aerial support and escort missions for the bombers. When the attack on the Alpha Hive takes place, I do not know who will deal the death blow to the Neuroi. But, we will be victorious."

"You all got that witches?" Adolfine asked

"Yes ma'am!" Came out the witches

"Good. You'll all bunk here for the night, because Zero Hour starts tomorrow because we don't want the Federation or the Warlocks to strike Berlin first. Get some rest and I'll see you all tomorrow. Dismissed." The JFW's filed out of the room, as the rest of the military and world leaders remained inside the room for their own mission objectives.

"You better get some shut-eye also, Dowding. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Adolfine said as she dismissed herself. She's right, tomorrow will be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I entered my room, Trude was there sitting on her bed, looking at the photo of the entire 501st roster, before I came here. "Thinking about everything, Trude?" She turned to face me.

"It's almost the end of the war James." She said as she came up and hugged me "And we're only one step closer to finally having peace."

"It will be a tough mission ahead. But I know we'll win this war once and for all." Trude smiled as we looked at each other. "Might as well get some shut-eye, luv."

"I know. Also, I want Chris to be as my wingman. Someone has to protect her." She said

"Sure thing." We got changed and crawled into bed, waiting for Zero Hour to start.

**Dream Sequence**

**General Perspective**

James is seen standing on the tarmac in Heathrow. As he gets usual to his surroundings while being back in Britannia, something seems amiss. "Where am I?"

"Commodore Dowding?" the voice said

"Who is that? Whose voice is that?" James was starting to get scared

"Commodore, it's just me." An object materialized itself. It looks like James' father, but the uniform is different compared to his. It now wears the standard BRAF service uniform.

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked

"You can relax James. If you're asking if I'm your father, no, I'm not." He said "I'm actually an entity known as 'The Ultra Ace'." He then materialized into a USAAF pilot. The outfit is different compared to the standard Liberion outfit. Instead, there was an oxygen mask, a helmet, some weird suit and the flag patch which the flag design is different. When he took off his helmet, he has white hair just like Eila's and silver eyes.

"What are you doing here? Zero Hour starts tomorrow and soon the Neuroi will disappear." James stated

"I know. But there is something I wanted to show you." I looked at him as he pulled out a screen. It detailed everything throughout my life, from childhood, to BRAF pilot, and from the Neuroi Blitz, to the day I've found out that I'm a witch. "You really are something, James."

"But why are you here. All you gave to me are my memories."

"That may be the case, but I'm here to show you something. Do you remember those dreams, along with you and that strange fighter?"

"Yeah. Do you know who he is?"

"His name is Reaper." The Ultra Pilot answered. It's the one from one of my dreams. His aircraft is different compared to Madoka's. Instead, the engines and weapons were concealed, there is a rudder and stabilizers, a blue-tinted canopy and the strange pattern was shown once again. "Fate is finally telling you something."

"That… That's me a few years from now?"

"No. Also, this is what will happen." The next image shows the entire 501st Joint Fighter Wing being warped from what appears to be Konigsberg all the way to Tokyo. From there, more and more images showed up to reveal fighter jets, fighting each other. And finally the giant weapon from my last dream, in which the Reaper and I lead a giant fighter squadron. The final image shows me turning into the Zero Witch again, but I got upgraded. "So you see why?"

"Fate is about to become real, isn't it?"

"Yes. It will happen. Now, go back to reality, and win this war." The Ultra Ace said

"But, what will I do if these events became a reality?"

"You are the 'Zero Witch'. You are born to protect everyone. And you'll go down in history as a witch. And a fighter. Now, you must wake up." The dream world started to become white as James re-entered back to reality.

XXXXXXXXXX

**James' P.O.V.**

Morning light filled the room as I squinted my eyes open. Laying on my chest is my girlfriend, with her head under my jaw. I looked at the clock to find its 6:30 in the morning. I can't believe today is 'Zero Hour', Operation Valkyrie. I looked down at my girlfriend, who's sleeping soundly, hearing me breath.

"Trude, wake up. It's Zero Hour." Trude began to stir as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Morning to you too, James." She said as she kissed me. "I take it you slept well?"

"Yeah. Although fate is trying to show itself to me again." I chuckled it off. Trude took notice of what I said.

"I know. You and the strange aircraft again. Fate is really trying to catch up to you, huh?" She chuckled

"Yeah. But I don't have time for it because, it's now Berlin." Trude nodded as Minna came into our room. "Morning Minna."

"Minna." Minna acknowledged our greetings

"I take it that you two slept well?" she asked us

"We did. After all, it's our homeland Minna." Trude answered "And very soon Chris and I can live happily again." She said as she blushed

"It is almost the end of the war, Trude. Try to make it out alive, you, Chris and Yoshika." The thought about Yoshika ran through her head as her face turned into a darker shade of red. She also smiled whenever she came up.

"Miyafuji." She said as she looked at the picture again. "One girl who I secretly cherished throughout the entire war. I always kept an eye on her throughout her time here. And very soon, we'll be separated. I don't know if I…"

"You can always visit her in Fuso." Minna said "She would be surprised to see you there."

"But it won't be the same Minna." Trude said "But it still would be nice if I see her in Fuso. Okay, I'll go visit Miyafuji in Fuso when I have some time." She smiled

"You have to wait though." I said "You'll fly with Chris and Yoshika during the operation." She hugged me out of the blue.

"I'll protect the two. Even if I go down in flames." She let go "This is our last fight, we can do this." Minna and I nodded as we head for the hangar. After arriving, the majority of the witches either got into their Striker Units or arming their weapons. Luke and Madoka, on the other hand, are changing into their pilot suits. The amount of witches and aircraft completely stunned me. At the end of the runway was the B-17, Northern Star. Adolfine exited the aircraft as she came up to us.

"You three are just in time. We were about to leave without you." She said

"Well, we made it." I looked at the SAS units, who are being briefed by Claus. There are also witches who took army training. There are also Tank Witches, but these witches are new and ready to be deployed in their first and last battle. Instead, their Special Operations Witches. I turned my attention back to Adolfine. "Where are you going to be? All you ever did was do paperwork."

"Actually, I'll be in Northern Star and overseeing the operation in Berlin. I mean, I don't want to miss this battle for the world." I nodded in conclusion as Commander Evans hovered in her Striker.

"Commodore, we're ready for battle. And are you sure about us trying to take down a rogue general?"

"For one Diana, he holds contempt for the witches. You all seen it. Maybe you heard it on the radio." I answered specifically

"We heard back in the Conch Republic. I was stunned to hear the news. Hell, Megan has a grudge on that bastard and 'pardon my Gallian'." Diana said before questioning Perrine

"None taken, Commander Evans." Perrine answered

"Twist the tender part of man's anatomy into oblivion." Diana said again. **(A/N: Note to self, when doing the sequel, change to M-rating for safety reasons.)**

"I think that would be a bit gruesome." Minna said squeamishly

"I know." I commented also "Clear my mind, James. Clear my mind." Adolfine just chuckled seeing us on our weak sides. Claus walked up after briefing the Special Operations groups.

"Cousin. I guess this is it. Berlin." He said solemnly

"I know cousin. After that you can return home."

"But I might stay in the military, mainly assigned to desk work." He said as Luke and Madoka walked up. "And I believe you two wanted to talk to him?"

"Just briefly, Field Marshal." Luke answered. "Hey Church. I don't know if either of us makes it out alive, but, it's been an honor to fight alongside you, even if you're a witch."

"Pleasure is all mine Luke. And you Imouto-chan?" I asked my sister. Madoka turned red a bit before she hugged me.

"I don't want to lose you again, nee-sama. Please be okay when the war's over." Madoka said. I patted her head gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let me worry about you." I said as Madoka nodded her head and let go. "Be safe, okay?" Madoka just smiled.

"Let's get going, James. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." Trude said as everyone went to their respective aircraft or transport.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All witches, launch!" Adolfine commanded as every witch took to the skies. "Davidson, status on the launch."

"The 504th to the 508th have already took off. Ready to go now are the 502nd, 503rd, 555th and 501st. They're taking off now." Davidson answered

"Good. Dowding, you're clear." She said.

"Okay girls. One step closer to ending this war once and for all." The 501st's magic engines revved at a great deal, where it formed into a giant magic circle. "God speed girls. Launch!" The 501st zoomed down the runway and took off, many wanting to get to Berlin first.

**General Perspective**

"It's time, isn't it Field Marshal?" Dowding asked Rommel as the latter nodded

"It's about time that Karlsland will finally be free from the Neuroi once and for all." Rommel put down his binoculars. "The Orussians led by Zhukov and Konev have already entered the city limits. How long will the witches arrive?"

"I've just got word from Commodore Galland, they've just took off from St. Trond. They'll be here in 4-5 hours." Dowding answered. Rommel mused at the time it would take for the witches to get here.

"Do we have time for the saturation attack?" Rommel asked

"We'll wait for 2-3 hours, then we'll start. Give the word to both Zhukov and Konev that we'll start the bombardment in 2-3 hours, pronto." Dowding commanded. One of the soldiers saluted and went to one of the radio trucks. Dowding has his eyes locked on Berlin before Rommel said a few things.

"You're proud of him, aren't you?" Rommel asked

"James? Yeah." Dowding answered "I'm sure he'll lead the maidens of the blue skies to victory." Rommel nodded as they continued to scan the skies for the Neuroi.

**Casablanca, Gallian Morocca**

"Euphemia, do you read?" Admiral Hood asked the Blue Neuroi

"**Yes, Admiral. I copy. I'm calling upon my comrades for their assistance in our battle." **Euphie answered. Soon, a Neuroi hive appeared as it shows the Neuroi, but with blue patches along with Humanoid Neuroi. **"We are ready, Admiral."**

"Very well. UNCS Hood, launch!" The start of the Hood's engines was heard from miles around as the aerial dreadnaught along with its fighter screen and the Blue Neuroi ascended into space to fight the Federation.

**Skies over Poland**

"All Special Forces units, this is Baseplate. You know your objectives. Find and arrest them on sight." Von Stauffenberg ordered his units

"Yes sir." Wallcroft answered "Men, we're about to enter Warsaw to arrest the leaders who hold contempt to the Witches. Green Berets and Spec-Ops Witches, I know this is your first time in battle, but you've been trained by the best. Follow you squad leader's orders and make it back home alive."

"Yes sir." One Green Beret answered. Wallcroft nodded as he retook his seat next to the two Warsaw/Neuroi resistance leaders. It was filled with dead silence until one Green Beret spoke up.

"Don't worry, you'll see your home again." He said comfortingly. Alex and Lyla smiled

"And your name soldier?" Lyla asked

"Can't give you my name, sorry. For now, call me Zenith." Zenith answered

"And your witch companion over there." Alex pointed to the Fusoan Spec-Ops Witch.

"Oh, same thing with him. Call me Storm Pegasus." She answered as the silence filled the air once more, waiting until the call to drop into Warsaw.

**James' P.O.V.**

"There's Berlin." Trude said as we converged on the smoke-filled city.

"You'll be home again, Trude, I can assure you that." The intercom kicked in after I answered her.

"James, it's your father." He said on the intercom

"Yes dad. What is it?" I heard him take a deep breath before he finally answered

"Be careful up there, alright?" he asked. I sighed also.

"Yes dad. I'll be safe." As we neared the city, the Allies begun their bombardment. We have one long fight ahead of us. And we will win it, one way or the other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trude: It has begun.

Tatsuya: Tell me about it. All of the suspense kicking in, it makes me want to advance towards the end of the story so much.

Trude: Speaking of which, _**Gamerman22 **_gave 96 a lot of ideas. But unfortunately, he's still knocked over.

Tatsuya: What did Hanna put in 96's drink for crying out loud?

Trude: I don't know, but it's a real kicker.

**I swallow you heart!**

Trude: Okay, he's awake but still not his usual self. Also much of the material posted is from _**Gamerman22, **_props to you from 96.

Tatsuya: Not to mention he gave out a lot of ideas for the next story.

Trude: Is it 'Strike Witches Infinity'? Because, well, I'm as curious as anyone is.

Tatsuya: Well the only thing that's confirmed is…

Erica: Ultra Ace will appear in the next story!

Tatsuya: GAH! Erica don't scare me like that.

Erica: My bad. But yeah, the Ultra Ace will appear next story. I'm sure he'll message 96.

Trude: How did you know that?

Erica: Before 96 became intoxicated, he told me to keep an eye on his account. Don't worry, Trude. I won't replace you as anchor.

Trude: Well, okay. So, Zero Hour has begun, and we'll never stop, no matter what.

Erica: So, see you guys in the next chapter.

**I am ZERO!**

Trude: Better call Miyafuji in in case.

Erica: On it.


	22. Chapter 22

Sanya: Hey everyone. Welcome back.

Tatsuya: Hey Sanya, since when did you took over Barkhorn's duties?

Sanya: It's okay. She told me I can introduce the readers to the next chapter while she's helping Yoshika with 96's condition.

Tatsuya: That's good at least. So, I heard from Trude that this chapter will mainly focus on 'Operation Unthinkable', right?

Sanya: Right. We'll be taking a break from the story while characters lent from _**Karl the Artillery Piece, Motown Scrapper **_and _**Gamerman22 **_will be taking the spotlight.

Tatsuya: That's good. We'll rest up while the other characters do the fighting. And I know how to pass the time while the readers' read the latest chapter.

Sanya: **(blushes) **T-Tatsuya? You sure?

Tatsuya: It's just only kissing. No need to worry snowflake.

Sanya: S-Sure. Oh, and enjoy the chapter. **(Tatsuya and Sanya starts kissing each other with their tongues locked with passion. Megan walks by to see the two kissing.)**

Megan: Get a fucking room already!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22: Operation Unthinkable

**Skies over Warsaw, Poland**

**Wallcroft's P.O.V.**

When we entered Warsaw, we are greeted to a large amount of flak and tracers. That is because, before we are dropped, Orussian and Karlslandian attacker and bomber aircraft tried to destroy any hiding place and installation the Federation forces are likely dug in. After the bombings, the transports droned overhead. Unfortunately, the Federation has launched their fighters. The good news, is that there are Karlsland stealth fighters escorting us.

"You've got the green light to drop, go now." The pilot said

"Alright lads, drop now." The men and the Spec-Ops Witches departed from the plane and was met with a flurry of flak and tracers, and the jets dogfighting one another. One jet screamed by Griffen as he reacted much ticked.

"Bloody hell! This is suicide!"

"We have no choice Griffen! Keep your head straight and avoid the jets!" I screamed. We descended as the AA has become less and less intense. We've landed on one of the streets as Griffen, Burns, Zenith, Alex, Lyla and four Spec-Ops Witches regrouped. "Everyone good?"

"We've almost have our heads sliced off. Of course we're good!" Burns answered

"Well, good to hear then." I joked. We looked at many Spec-Ops soldiers piercing through the Federation's defenses. Members of the Spec-Ops Witches supported the units by raising their shields while the men charge in. "Other Special Operations forces are moving to the Federation command building. Do we have any top-cover?"

"Our air support are the members of the 555th, or the 'Tiny Witches' as their moniker." The Britannian-Polish Spec-Ops Witch, Storm Pegasus, answered "They're going to be our air support, though, four of their Witches will be helping us break in through the command building."

"So, where are we now?" Zenith asked. I looked around as we landed in a courtyard.

"From the looks of it, turns out we've landed in front of Poland's Presidential Palace." I answered "And the Command Building is the Wilanów Palace. From here, it's only 10.8 kilometers and it will take us two hours to get there at best."

"That's far. I'm pretty sure that during our walk, we'll run into Federation units." Griffen stated

"Griffen's, right sir." Burns said "We'll be heavily exposed if we either walk or run. We need to find a vehicle."

"But where can we find one?" Storm Pegasus asked. We searched the front of the Palace and founded a vehicle that resembled Karlsland's Puma recon vehicle.

"That vehicle is made in Karlsland, right?" Zenith asked. We walked to it to find it covered with a mixture of grey, black and white splotches and a familiar Federation Red Star.

"You're close." I answered "It's made by the Federation instead."

"I don't know, maybe they wired it or something that might kill us." Zenith said.

"True. Anyone know how to check a vehicle if it's wired or not?" Griffen asked. One Spec-Ops Witch raised her hand.

"I know how to Wallcroft." The Witch said, who is a Fusoan/Orussian hybrid

"You sure you want to do this Archer Maiden? It's a step up from what you're used to." Storm Pegasus said

"I'll be fine ma'am." So, Archer Maiden went inside the Federation-like Puma and only founded a bomb which is only activated via ignition. After carefully disarming the bomb, she allowed us in. It's a little different than the Puma, the space is bigger too. And the main gun looks smaller than the ones they usually use.

"Hey, Archer Maiden, you took Orussian, didn't you?" Zenith

"My grandmother taught me it during the Pacific-Neuroi War. I've gotten used to the language as I've been able to speak both Orussian and Fusoan."

"Alright, Zenith, take the wheel. Archer Maiden, you're our navigator. Griffen, take the turret." After we took our positions, we set off. The drive was a bit long so some of us slept while the rest kept their eyes peeled. For me, I manned the turret's machine gun. It seems as though the machine gun contains a thermal imaging sight, like what the Wehrmacht used on their StG-44 assault rifles. Both guns rotated on either side, trying to find any Federation soldiers. We only got a few soldiers lying around before arriving a kilometer from the palace. The Federation-styled Puma inched closer until…

"TIGER!" Griffen yelled. The Tiger fired its cannon and luckily, it hit one of the wheels. "Bloody bollocks, that was close."

"What the fuck are the Wehrmacht doing!?" Zenith screamed "They're our allies!"

"I know." The Liberion-Chinese Spec-Ops Witch, Fury Divine said. "For now, try and destroy that Tiger." Griffen turned the cannon on the Tiger and fired with quick succession.

"I don't remember a Puma doing that before." Griffen lamented

"Did it at least make holes in that tank?" Burns asked. I looked on the thermal images to show his answer.

"A bit. I don't think it went through at all." I answered. "Speaking of which, I've found some sort of weird looking tubes sticking on the sides of the vehicle."

"What are those? Extra exhaust tubes?" Storm Pegasus asked. The Tiger fired again, this time hitting the hull. But, it didn't penetrate.

"I think those are not exhaust tubes." I answered until I found a trigger. Written on top of it says 'Zuni'. _"I wonder?" _An idea flew in. "Zenith, does it still turn this thing?"

"I hope so and…" The Federation-type Puma turned, facing the Tiger. The Tiger crew began to panic and fired again, but it missed. "Well, we're now facing them, sir." Griffen faced the turret and fired again. It created a few more dents and only created a small hole. I readied the 'Zuni' weapon.

"Hope this works. Firing now." I pressed the trigger and out came a flurry of rockets, hitting and destroying the Tiger with ease.

"Well, that worked out nicely." Zenith said

"But who in the bloody hell is commanding the Karlslandian forces here?" Burns asked

"Well, Goring is in the palace along with Maloney." Storm Pegasus answered "So it must be one of his loyalists." A Karlsland Spec-Ops Witch, known as Lili Marleen, (known after the wartime song for humanity's forces) got out and inspected destroyed Tiger. She removed some of the soot that covered the tank's logo.

"This Tiger is affiliated with the 6th Panzer Army. Sepp Dietrich is commanding this division." Lili Marleen said "If the 6th Panzer Army is here, then he's here along with the other generals."

"Any other generals that are known to hate Witches, Lili?" I asked

"There is also Friedrich Fromm, Gerd von Rundstedt, Joachim Peiper and Walter Model. There is also Sadao Araki, Kotohito Kanin and Hajime Sugiyama."

"The last two are known for launching chemical attacks on the Neuroi to limited effect." Archer Maiden said

"So I've heard." Griffen said "They're trying to kill aliens while putting their men in harm's way."

"Sometimes, they used witches as part of the first wave so that they could launch their chemical attacks." Burns commented "I hope they have a medical witch with them." After a minute of silence, Lili Marleen spoke up.

"Zenith, can the vehicle still move?"

"It took out one of our wheels and we managed to turn it, so yeah it can still move." Zenith answered

"Let's get going then." I commanded. The vehicle pressed onwards as an artillery shell was heard.

"That sounds bad." Burns commented

"Looks like some forces made it before us." I said before turning to Zenith. "Zenith, stop the vehicle, we're going in on foot." After we exited, the Palace grounds exploded into a battleground. We managed to escape the flurry of bullets as we entered in one of the abandoned buildings. Some of the soldiers are currently firing at the palace as Flak 88 batteries shelled the buildings to make the Allied soldiers retreat. I asked one of the soldiers present, who is currently firing a machine gun. "Who's in command, mate?"

He stopped firing and answered, "Lieutenant Griswold, sir. He's been trying to call in for air support, but the jets are busy with the Fed Jets."

"What about the witches?" Fury Divine asked

"They're currently helping out the jets. Tell Griswold that." He finished answering as he continued to fire.

"Alright. Where is he?" Griffen asked

"He's currently with one of the radiomen. We could sure use the backup." He answered.

"Alright, keep at it mate." I told the soldier. I searched the room until Griswold to calling the leaders for air support.

"Damn it, I need air support. If those 88's keep hitting us, we're dead in seconds." Griswold demanded

"Lieutenant, we do not have vital aerial assets at this time. The only units we have available are rocket artillery units." The unit from the other end said

"You Lieutenant Griswold?" Zenith asked

"Yeah. Spec-Ops Forces?' We all nodded. "Thank God. Look, the palace is heavily guarded with machine guns, Flak 88's and trenches. I tried to contact air support but they're busy."

"What about a witch squadron?" Archer Maiden asked

"They're part of the air unit also. I can't interfere with their mission." An explosion rocked the building, but we're all fazed.

"The witch unit participating are the members of the 555th." I said

"The 'Tiny' Witches?" Griswold asked "Can they help?"

"They will. Commanding them is Diana Evans. Tell her that we need some of her witches for ground support." I said

"Alright." Griswold told the radioman to find the frequency for the Witches. After a few seconds, Diana's voice filled the radio.

"This is Major Diana Evans of the 555th, who am I speaking too?"

"This is Lieutenant Griswold, 1st Ranger Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, we need support against forces located on the palace's plaza."

"Roger, I'll see what I can do." Evans answered. While Griswold told the men to continue firing, Griffen returned to the Federation-styled Puma and engaged them with the turret. The Palace came under heavy fire, as the Spec-Ops forces tried to push through. Things got worse when…

"Oh Christ. Warlocks!" Two landed in front of the 88 batteries.

"Aim for the engines on its legs. It's the only point where it stops functioning." A Fusoan Spec-Ops soldier said. The soldiers opened fire, with no effect at all.

"Bastard Warlocks have those bloody shields from before." I commented "Bullets can't pass through." Griffen fired the turret, with limited effect.

"These rounds have fazed their shields a bit, but it's not enough. I don't think we'll be able to storm the palace, Wallcroft."

"Damn it." Griswold said "We have to fall back."

"Wait." We turned to find members of the Warsaw/Neuroi Resistance. "Perhaps, we could help."

"Can you? Members of the 555th are still trying to pick their members." Griswold said

"Trust us." Lyla answered "We have experience against these folks and their Warlocks."

"I'll take anything that can destroy the enemy." Griswold said

"Right." Alex said "For Warsaw! For our future! Attack!" The resistance members opened fire, but not with guns or vehicles, but with a flurry of blue and red miasma lasers.

"Whoa! Incredible!" Storm Pegasus said in awe

"You can say that again." Zenith answered. The radioman picked up Evans' communications afterwards.

"Major Evans here. I'm sending in Captain Wilson, Sergeant's Heikanein and Kim and Corporal Jablonski. Wilson will be leading the assault team."

"Roger. I owe you a beer when this is over, Major. Thank you." Griswold thanked

"No problem. Now, get back to it." Griswold nodded as he continued to fire on the defenders. One of Lyla's lasers managed to pierce through the shield. The Warlock tried to escape, but Lyla delivered the killing blow by shooting where the eye is, which also happens to be where the same place where the core is.

"Alex, I've got one!" Lyla cheered

"Good job, kid. Keep it up." The other took notice and rapidly fired on all soldiers. Some Resistance soldiers are killed while some are wounded. The 88's continued to fire and tanks from the 6th Panzer Army arrived at the scene. The Resistance fired on the tanks and the lone Warlock while we provided cover fire.

"Griffen, you good thus far?" I asked over the radio

"They keep swarming in!" Griffen screamed "I'm almost out of shells and I'm down to my last 24 Zuni rockets."

"Hold on, I'm getting something on the radio." The radioman said

"This is Sergeant Lynn Kim of the 555th. I just want to say, heads up." I got confused until I figured out why.

**Holland's P.O.V.**

**Earth's Space**

"Euphie, you ready?" I asked the Humanoid Neuroi leader

"**All ready, Admiral." **Euphie answered **"All forces, engage at will." **The Blue Neuroi advanced on the ships as the Federation responded by sending out their fighters.

"There is no way in bloody hell, will the Hood be destroyed again." I muttered silently. "Helmsman, turn broadside. Turn those guns on those bloody Feds!" The ship turned, with its guns trained on the Federation fleet and fired.

"Admiral, the strength for the Federation are six St. Petersburg's, four Port Arthur's and one Vladivostok. Its name is 'Stalin'."

"He exists in ours but here, he's nowhere to be seen." I mused "Officer, aim our guns in both left and right directions. Leave the 'Stalin' last on the list."

"Yes, Admiral." As the Hood's guns trained on the cruisers, the Blue Neuroi pressed their attack. The Cruisers' fighters launched out of the hangar and attacked.

"Focus all AA weapons on the fighters intercepting the Blue Neuroi." I ordered. The AA guns opened fire. I nicknamed them 'Hoods' Organ', because of the distinct sound it makes in a space battle. The main batteries destroyed two Port Arthur's and four St. Petersburg's. The others are damaged thanks to the attacks made by the Blue Neuroi.

"There's a fighter that made it out of the hangar. Euphie, intercept it before it does any damage."

"**Copy that last transmission." **Euphie and her soldiers focused on the fighter. It dodged everything that they threw at it. **"It's heading for you, Admiral."**

"Sir, we're getting a radio frequency. It's coming from the enemy craft."

"Put him through." I answered. He made a cautious look and switched the frequency to him. Soon enough, sinister voice broke through.

"Admiral Holland."

"Colonel Viktor Markov. I thought you're still stuck in the other universe."

"I thought that we could meet face to face, like soldiers, sailors, and airmen." He said "My brother is still serving the Federation forces against the Coalition forces in another universe like this. And out of all the forces they sent to this universe, this is all that stands between us and Berlin?"

"Yes, Colonel. The Federation's expansion ends here."

"Pity." He fired his missiles at the bridge, but Euphie blocked it with her lasers. "Ыегзшв Ргьфтщшв Тугкщшю." He muttered. "Dasvidanya, Admiral Holland. For we will never meet again." He headed for Earth instead of attacking us. The bridge crew was recovering when the 'Stalin' attacked.

"Damn it. Hit the 'Stalin' before it blows us up!" I commanded. As if on cue, the Hood's fighters launched. "Euphie, cover the fighters."

"**Roger. All aircraft and Humanoid Neuroi, follow and engage." **Following Euphie and her Blue Neuroi are ten NV-01 Cogemo AIU's and five YF-442 Banner VF's. We helped them out also by unleashing a new weapon the Hood carried. Barrage cannons. It's the Hoods' killer app, which can fire plutonium-tipped warheads against a target. But it can't get through the shields. So, I asked the fighters to attack the shield generator.

"Admiral, shields are down on the 'Stalin'." A crewmember reported

"Euphie, commence attack. Pound it to hell." I commanded. Euphie gave the go-ahead as the 'Stalin' exploded into an orange fireball. There were a few escape pods as I ordered the transports to pick up the prisoners.

"**Admiral, someone is contacting you on the communication array." **Euphie said. I gave the nod as the radio operator told me that it's from a member of the 555th.

"Anything you need?"

"Yes Admiral. Sergeant Lynn Kim, by the way. A Lieutenant Griswold of the Liberion Army wants a bombardment on the Wilanów Palace's plaza." Lynn said

"You sure about that? I don't want to wreck anything historical." I said, questioningly

"Its fine, Admiral. I got the order from Evans via Griswold. They need some support."

"Roger." Soon, the Hood turned and aimed its guns at the exact location.

"This is Sergeant Lynn Kim of the 555th. I just want to say, heads up." I smirk formed on my lips.

"Fire."

**Wallcroft's P.O.V.**

**Wilanów Palace**

"HEADS DOWN!" I yelled as the soldiers took cover. The sound of the Hoods' shells smashed into the ground with tremendous force. As silence filled the air, we poked our heads up and found the carnage of Flak 88 batteries, tanks and burned corpses, along with sounds of groaning agony.

"Poor bastards." Griswold lamented

"They're Federation bastards, they don't fucking deserve sympathy." Megan commented

"Alright, before anything blows over, get inside the palace before any reinforcements arrive." I ordered

"Hey, Wallcroft, there's a hangar next to the palace." Burns said, pointing at it. "Permission to inspect sir."

"As a matter of fact, I'm just as curious as you are. Alright, Griswold, cover the entrance and fortify the plaza. Don't want any Feds to mount a counterattack." Griswold nodded and ordered his men to set up positions as we entered the hangar.

"What do you think is in here?" Griffen asked "I don't remember any aircraft coming out of the palace before." Archer Maiden turned on her flashlight and sees orange objects that looked like the ones the Federation jets were using.

"What in the-" Archer Maiden was all agape when she sees the weapons stashed in the hangar.

"They look like the rocket boosters the 501st used while in Romagna." Zenith commented

"I'll call it in." I said "Baseplate, this is Red Hood. We've found a hangar containing unusual weapons."

"Red Hood, say that again, you've found unusual weapons?" Stauffenberg asked on the other line

"Yeah. Orange in color, fins coming the sides, boosters. I've got a bad feeling." Stauffenberg took a long time to answer, until he came back.

"I just talked to Kingsley. From what he noticed during his time in Helvetia was that there were weapons being made like those. The Federation calls them 'Trinity'. It turns out that it acts like the bomb tested New Mexico, but it is non-radiant, but it can level an area in one fell swoop."

"Dear God." Fury Divine commented "Why did the Feds create these?"

"I have no idea." Her Karlsland comrade answered "Baseplate, get transport crews over here and tell them to move these to a science lab. Also, keep it under the tabs of Dr. Miyafuji, we don't want any rogue generals to steal these weapons."

"Roger, I'll send in Jericho to pick up the 'Trinity' weapons. Now, get back to your main objective." Stauffenberg ordered "The rogue generals are located in the main console room, where the throne room is located."

"Roger that last." I turned to Alex and Lyla. "Alex, Lyla, where did you get those?" The group huddled around the two Resistance fighters, holding seemingly familiar assault rifles.

"We got them from the Fed soldiers. They look like these StG-44 rifles the SS wielded." Lyla answered

"They're called Kalashnikov's, Lyla. And I think from what the Orussians say, Mikhail has armed his soldiers with the new weapons."

"Really?" Archer Maiden asked "Well, props to him for creating advanced rifles. But we have rogue generals to capture." I nodded as I ordered the group to enter the palace.

"Do you know whose coming from the 555th?" Fury Divine asked. Before I can answer, a loud boom shattered the wall into pieces. In came four members of the 555th as they entered through the hole they created.

"Hey guys." Lynn greeted. We only stared at the hole. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure that the Polish President will be much ticked when he finds out that a hole has been created at one of his palaces." Zenith stated

"It's called compensation, Zenith." Anne said

"So, just you three?" Griffen asked

"No, Cindy and Diana are coming also." Lynn answered. Soon enough, both witches arrived, and Commander Evans doesn't look pleased.

"Megan." Diana said "Try not to damage any historical building again."

"It's just a one-time deal, okay?" Megan said. We soon moved towards the command room. Sometimes, the hallways look clear, but the Feds are waiting for us.

"Damn! Burns, use your hand grenades!" Burns tossed out one and killed two soldiers.

"Incoming soldiers." Lynn said as she used her abilities "Two wielding assault rifles, one has a flamethrower and one has a machine gun."

"Incoming! Heads down!" Lili Marleen ordered as a spray of machine gun bullets and flames spewed out.

"Anne, use your shields." Evans ordered as Anne stood up and covered their end of the hallway with her shields.

"Burns, sniper!" Burns aimed at the flame soldier and it hit squarely in the chest and the gas tank, incinerating everyone standing nearby.

"Poland's President will be pissed. Really pissed." Zenith commented. We made our way up again, by having Anne take point.

"Federation Infantry, twenty in all." Lynn said "All armed with assault rifles." The Feds found us and started firing. Unfortunately, in the firefight, Storm Pegasus got hit. One member of the 555th came forward.

"Don't worry, I got you." The witch named Wendy O'Brian stepped in to heal the Spec Ops witch. While she's healing her, Megan screamed through the hallway and rammed through the entire Federation column. They got back up, only to be met by Megan's bullets.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Lili Marleen asked in awe

"I used to cut down trees like that." Megan answered. We were all confused to why she would do that to trees. "My family has a history of being lumberjacks. We're fucking awesome."

"Let's just go." Griffen said as Wendy finished healing Storm Pegasus.

"There's a lot of Federation infantry." Lynn said "They really don't want this palace to fall."

"Wait." Megan said "Why don't we use Cindy?" Alex and Lyla looked confused

"You sure about that?" Alex asked

"Trust me. She's fucking excellent when it comes to close quarter combat." Megan answered

"Cindy, can you do it?" Diana asked

"Otay." Cindy started up her Strikers "Me make you pwoud Barkhorn." She activated her ability and zoomed down the hallway.

"Everyone, follow her." I commanded. Cindy gunned down many Federation soldiers, with the help from Lynn's ability, as we approached the final room.

"Hold up." We can hear noises from the other room. "Burns, hear anyone important?" Burns walked up and pressed his ear against the door. His expression turned sour when he heard the former Air Chief Marshal spoke.

"He's really behind that room." He answered as he continued to hear the conversation. "The leaders are in there. I think they are prepping up something."

"But we've taken the 'Trinity' weapons from them." Fury Divine said "What else do they have?"

"Looks like we're about to find out." I answered "Cindy, get the door." With a swift kick, Cindy entered the room and shot all of the soldiers defending the leaders. They are stunned to see the 2 ½ year old girl, killing the defending soldiers with ease. She then pointed her gun at the leaders and scientists, who are scared for their lives.

"What in the hell was that?" The Karlsland Reichsmarschall asked

"A... two year old witch." A scientist answered

"Impossible." A familiar voice said "I thought only witches aged 10 and over have magic."

"That is where you're wrong, Private Maloney." I walked over and clenched his throat.

"Soldier, why are you here? Stand down." Maloney said

"Problem, lad. You're a Private in the Britannian Armed Forces. Whereas I, on the other hand, am a Colonel. And that doubles that rank over yours." I answered. The leaders and scientists have been rounded up by the Spec-Ops Witches, Alex and Lyla, and my men. Archer Maiden walked up to me.

"Does this scene seem familiar to you?" She asked

"You… You blasted new recruit of the 1st Spec-Ops Witch Unit, Halo." He said with venom

"I still can't believe you even remembered our call sign when we entered the 501st's base." Archer Maiden said "Such a shame that you're on the receiving end when you had your little coup-d'état."

"You knew about this, Archer Maiden?" I asked

"I did. After the Warlock and the Neuroified-Akagi was destroyed, we were sent in by Field Marshal von Stauffenberg to clean up the mess. And we looked pissed when we saw the results of what your toy did."

"It was only to-"

"What. Seize world initiative? Please your superiors? Which one?" Maloney didn't answer but it soon turned into a devilish grin.

"Something's not right." Archer Maiden commented

"And to think we didn't know your little plan."

"What are you on about this?" Archer Maiden asked

"It seems as though Operation Valkyrie has already started. The crew of the Stalin told me about it before engaging the Coalition's aerial forces."

"And we've sent that fleet into oblivion." I said sternly "Face it, Maloney. You've lost and we've won this battle and this war. In a few more hours or so, the girls will liberate Berlin. And you won't see the light of day when you and your cronies face tribunal."

"And I don't think that Air Marshal Dowding won't give you another chance at a lighter punishment." Archer Maiden said

"That is why I'm planning on killing his son." Maloney snapped while everyone present in the room gasped.

"You wouldn't dare. Dowding will have your head on a pike if something happens to him." I hissed

"And I would see that his death will result in the fall of Dowding's accursed Joint Fighter Wing's. That way, war will once again be a man's domain while woman are at home, doing chores." Maloney pompously proclaimed

"My rear end about woman serving on the front lines." Archer Maiden snapped "Watch, like in Holland's universe, there are woman serving on the front lines, just like the girls you've seen in the sky, and the ones you're seeing in this very control room right about now."

"But face it. This war, has just begun."

"You're wrong, Maloney. This war is about to end, and you're about to unleash one last human catastrophe!" I let go of Maloney's neck and aimed my Sterling at him. "I don't care if I kill you. All I want is for the war to end."

"And how are you going to do that, soldier?" Maloney asked "Killing me? Killing all of these 'rogue' generals?"

"Wallcroft, don't." Archer Maiden said as she lowered my weapon "But there is one problem, Private. Dowding is currently in battle. How on earth are you going to reach him, because the majority of your soldiers are located here, which we took out."

"I wasn't planning on that." Maloney answered "But he does."

"What do you mean?"

"_It's time." _An unknown voice spoke over the command console. I haven't recognized that voice before, and neither did the team. Maloney smirked,

"This is how we'll end this war, once and for all." Suddenly, large metal doors opened on the ground as we heard the familiar sound of jet engines whining. Archer Maiden and I rushed to the windows and found that the V3 cannon doors opened and unleashed something that has been infamous to mankind since.

"What? No. NO, NO, NO!" The Warlocks, a hundred in all took off from the V3's place and screamed to Berlin. "We have a Warlock launch! Warlocks in the air! Warlocks in the air! Code Black, Code Black!"

"_So, you've finally acted Wymark. Bring it." _We heard James said on the command console. I turned to Archer Maiden, who has her hands clasped together.

"Zero Witch of the 501st, we pray for your success." She prayed as I silently nodded. The fate of the war, rests on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanya: There's 'Operation Unthinkable'. We're nearing the end.

**Sounds about right, Sanya. (Turns her head to find 96, feeling better as she smiles)**

Sanya: **(walks up and hugs him) **What happened to you while you're gone?

**Let's just say Marseilles spiked my drink since yours and Yoshika's birthday.**

Sanya: Just so long as she doesn't do it again.

Tatsuya: Yeah, we've been worried sick. Until _**Motown Scrapper's **_witches came along to heal you.

**I know. You can thank Mary for that. Right Yoshika?**

Yoshika: **(nods approvingly) **She can help at the clinic if she wants to.

Trude: It's true. Mary came in, used her ability which is different than Miyafuji's and, he's up and about.

**And I take it that you two have covered for me while I'm wasted?**

Trude: Yes. Including Miyafuji, Minna, Hartmann and Tatsuya.

**Well, that's good. Though, I'm still recuperating. And 'Valkyrie' is all set to go.**

Mio: He's right. The 501st is all set up now, and we're ready.

Perrine: Don't think you can leave us behind.

Eila: Exactly. And we haven't been seen in this chapter. Just the girls from the 555th and…

Lynne: Spec-Ops Witches?

Erica: I've read the chapter. I've never seen witches doing Special Operations before.

Ursula: Is this another Easter Egg, 96, because, Erica has never found any Spec-Ops Witches stories on the site before. Mainly aerial and ground witches are present. Though _**GeneralAshton's **_infantry witches does count as the first Witch story to use the soldier derivative.

**Well, I'll find out in due time. Because, I've got the sequel working out and such henceforth.**

Sanya: We get it. Don't strain yourself too much.

**Got it. So, the Warlocks have been unleashed, James is about to fight them and so on. Next chapter will be the liberation of Berlin, 'Operation Valkyrie'. **

Trude: See you then readers.

Sanya: Bye. __


	23. Chapter 23

**Time to start 'Operation Valkyrie'. With 'Unthinkable' a success, with a bit of failure due to the Warlock launch, Valkyrie will be the final battle. Oh, and it will take place before the Warlock launch, because it's still ongoing.**

Madoka: Whatever you do, don't kill nee-sama, okay?

**I won't. But someone will.**

Madoka: Oh dear. **(Remained calm and collected) **Anyways, time to start 'Operation Valkyrie' readers. Enjoy. **(Silently)** I hope it's not me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23: Operation Valkyrie PT. I

**James' P.O.V.**

The entire Witch Corp. entered the Berlin airspace as we heard the sound of Ilyushin IL-2 Sturmovik's and IL-10's, and Junkers Ju-87 Stukas dropped their payloads on the Neuroi garrison stationed there. At the same time, Katyusha rocket artillery units bombarded the city. Just then, my father radioed the 501st on the intercom.

"Girls, Tatsuya, James, I got word from command that 'Operation Unthinkable' is underway." He said "They have taken the bait. Make sure you defeat the Neuroi before the Federation invade Berlin."

"Copy that, oto-san." Madoka said as her jet hovered behind us "Nee-sama, I'll be heading off with the 'Arrowblades'. Stay safe out there, okay?"

"Don't worry, Madoka. Just let me worry about you." Madoka giggled a bit before she joined up with her former squadron. I turned to Minna, whose busy floating next to me while her ability is active. "Is something wrong?"

"No. But something doesn't feel right at all."

"We'll figure it out later, Minna." I assured her as the Neuroi started to fire at us. A few Sturmovik's went down after the Neuroi lasers ripped through their fuselage.

"Strike Witches." Minna commanded "Commence attack. Target the Alpha Hive. Aim for its core and be careful."

"Roger." Came a cry of witches

"Trude, Sanya, Tatsuya, Mai, Chris and Yoshika, with me." I ordered

"The rest of you, on me." Mio said "Take out the aerial units." Her Zero zoomed past us as she took her group. Minna, on the other hand, chose to be in ours. As the Katyusha rockets stopped firing, forces from the west and the east started their attack on the Neuroi. The Neuroi also fought back ferociously, with Walkers, Wolves and Aerial types.

We then spotted the forms the Neuroi used during the Romagnian Campaign. They soon strike the allied soldiers on the streets. A couple of witches descended to street-level as they assisted the Western and Eastern Allies. As my group approached the firing line of the Neuroi Hive, Trude and I managed to shoot down a couple of Neuroi Cubes and ground attackers.

"There's so many of them." I commented "We can't handle them all."

"Don't mind the numbers, James, but the mission itself." Trude said as we flew upwards, backs together and shooting down multiple Neuroi. "I got fifty. You?"

"About the same number as yours." A Neuroi Leviathan fighter was about to attack us until Mai intercepted it. She fired ice bullets from her weapon, which caused the attacking Neuroi to explode when one of her ice bullets hit the core.

"You owe me one, James." Mai said cheekily as she reloaded her weapon "I'll go with you two in the meantime, alright?"

"Be my guest, Princess." I said as she wiped out the goblets with her Cryogeddon ability.

"All clear, James." Mai reported. The three of us head to the Reichstag after Trude and I finished off the last Neuroi drones.

**Yoshika's P.O.V.**

"Barkhorn-chan, fly up." I said to Chris, who obeyed, like her sister. I covered her using my shield as more Neuroi showed up.

"Miyafuji." I looked at Minna who has her back on mine. Her ability activated as she scoped out the Neuroi. "Cover me while I help Christiane."

"Hai." I put up my shield as I fired my Ether Projection Cannon. The adjustments made by my dad and Ursula made it more stable as it also becomes adjusted with my magic. The more magic I put in, the more destructive the weapon is.

"Christiane, come down at high speed, Neuroi are numbered at thirty. Use your MG-151 cannons on the small ones and use the MK-108 to take out the larger one." Minna commanded

"I'm on it, Commander." Christiane, using the Ta-152's height advantage, descended on the Neuroi at a blinding speed. She fired her weapons and managed to shoot down all of the targets. Her MK-108 cannon tore a hole, which allowed her to use her ability.

"Minna, Yoshika, tell sis that I did it." She said happily as she rejoined us.

"It looks like you're getting accustomed with her Striker. Right, Commander?" I asked Minna

"At least Trude will be happy for you because you're flying with her." Minna said. The Hive fired lasers at us as we put up our shields.

"It's powerful than the hive in Romagna, Commander." I commented. Christiane agreed with me as she destroyed two more Neuroi with her ability.

"So this is what sis fought against." Chris commented as she fired her weapons "And Berlin too."

"It will be okay, Chris." I assured her "Just think of what your sister is doing." She nodded as I put up my shield as she and Minna fired their weapons.

"Path is open. Let's go." We followed Minna as a squadron of Sturmovik's descended from the skies and attacked the Neuroi hive.

**Tatsuya's P.O.V.**

"Snowflake, you ready?" I asked my girlfriend

"Ready when you are, Tatsuya." My snowflake responded

"EN-D Mode, go!" Fred activated as red lines appeared on my body. I tapped into Fred who is busy functioning the EN-D Mode. "Fred, you alright?"

"_**As I'll ever be." **_Fred responded _**"Time to let the Neuroi feel our full wrath. For the one I love, attack!" **_With lasers firing from my wrists, Sanya flew in front as she fired her rockets.

"Sanya, miasma rockets." I readied my lasers as Sanya reloaded her weapon. "Fire in sync. Ready?" Sanya finished reloading her weapon.

"All set." Sanya and I aimed at the Neuroi in front of us. A swarm of Leviathan fighters noticed it and made an interception run. "Three."

"Two."

"One." We opened fire simultaneously as the Neuroi that intercepted us, has been destroyed. Sanya activated her antennae, as she uses it to search the Neuroi. "I've detected Leviathan's attacking the Sturmovik's. They need support."

"Alright, let's go." We descended to building level, as the ground soldiers are working their way up to the Reichstag, which the main core is located. The battle raged even on the ground as the soldiers tried to press forward, but the Neuroi Walkers continued to harass them. "There's the Sturmovik's. Sanya, I'll handle the Leviathan's. You can take the Walkers." Sanya nodded as she flew next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Be careful, because I want you to be with me forever." Sanya smiled

"Don't worry about it." I kissed her on the lips "I'll see you when you finish your objective." She nodded as she went away. I, on the other hand, told Fred to activate my beam saber.

"_**Your beam sword can handle a multiple amount of Neuroi." **_Fred said as I grasped it. _**"Unlike Mio's Reppumaru, it can cut down multiple Neuroi in one fell swoop. But it can drain your EN-D mode rapidly, so use it whenever you feel like being outnumbered."**_

"Good to know, Fred. Let's make the Neuroi feel that they don't mess with the Neuroi Knight." I swooped into the fire as the Leviathan's noticed me and opened fire. I pulled up my shield in time and let myself loose, slashing them all until their cores are shattered. "Damn I'm good."

"_**Don't push yourself too hard though. You don't want Sanya wondering what has happened to you."**_

"Yeah, I know." I soon spotted Sanya taking down multiple Walkers with a few rocket salvos. "How about we make an entrance." I zoomed down to where Sanya is, where she is reloading her launcher. As the Walkers targeted her, I fired my miasma lasers. A few were taken out but they knew I've arrived and fired into the sky. As Sanya finished reloading, I readied my beam sword and got underneath the Walkers.

"Tatsuya, be careful." Sanya radioed. I chuckled evilly as I dove under the Walkers. As I got into a perfect spot, I activated my beam sword and soared upward.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" I slashed my sword as their cores shattered and explode into white pieces. I flew up to where Sanya is.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Tatsuya." She giggled

"I do this always." I kissed Sanya's nose "Come on. We'll link up with 'Boss' and the others at the Reichstag." Sanya nodded as we head off.

**Mio's P.O.V.**

"Perrine, Lynne, you're with me!" I ordered the Gallian witch

"Yes, Major." They followed as we're about to engage enemy Neuroi bombers. My Zero turned right as Perrine joined up on my right. I soon found a flight of Fw-190's coming to support us.

"This is Major Fleisher of Firestorm Squadron. I take it you're Major Sakamoto from the 501st, correct?" I looked over to my left and found a Red Swallow etched on his aircraft.

"Yes, Major. Air Marshal Von Richthofen ordered us to assist you to cut open a path to the Reichstag. From where we're going now, it will be swarming with Neuroi Leviathan's, along with those towers that can jam all of the radios. We'll handle the towers, you'll handle the fighters, Major." He said

"We'll handle them, Major. Good luck on your end." Fleisher's Fw-190 waggled its wings and turned to engage the towers. "Perrine, Lynne, target the Leviathan's." Lynne hanged back while Perrine and I surged forward. The Leviathan's fired but Lynne fired her rifle, hitting one squarely at the core. Perrine raked the next one with a hail of bullets.

"Major, I'll help you out." I turned to find Shizuka aiming her Type 99 and fired. She removed her eyepatch to find the cores. "They're all mobile. Aim for where it's going to." I throttled to one of the Leviathan's and raked it with cannon and machine gun fire. A squad of Fw-190's followed me also, and destroying a few more. "Major, more incoming. They're coming from the ground." Shizuka then saw a large barrage of AA fire. "AA guns are going for it. Shoot them down while they're in disarray."

"We're already on it Hattori. Keep us updated." Shizuka then thanked me as she along with Juutilainen shoot down multiple Neuroi. "Lynne, fire on my go."

"What do you have in mind?" Lynne asked

"You'll see." I got in front of the Leviathan's as they started chasing me.

"Major, you'll get yourself killed." Perrine cried out "Break off!"

"Lynne, you ready?" Lynne answered a "Yes". "Three, two, one, fire now!" Lynne fired her rifle as I pulled upwards. The line of Leviathan's behind me got destroyed. I smiled at the results.

**Lynne's P.O.V.**

"So Lynne, how did those arcane bullets help?" Major Sakamoto asked as I reloaded my rifle.

"It helped out a lot, Major. I'm glad that Ursula upgraded my ammo, otherwise, I would hit them one at a time and they might shoot me down."

"Be sure to thank her when the mission is completed." She said "Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing?"

**Ursula's P.O.V.**

I fired my Fliegerhammer and destroyed multiple Neuroi drones. My sister zoomed by after she destroyed her batch Neuroi drones. I radioed my sister to ensure she's alright. "Sis, you okay?"

"I'm okay, Ursula." Erica hovered next to me as more Neuroi showed up, which are on the ground.

"_To any aerial units responding, we need support." _A Britannian soldier spoke up _"We've got multiple Walkers coming in. They're blocking our path to the Reichstag. Requesting assistance."_

My sister responded to the Britannian soldiers. "This is Flying Officer Hartmann of the 501st. We hear you. I'm bringing my sister so we can make a strafing run."

"_Roger. We'll toss out flares to identify the Walkers. Don't strafe our allies, okay?"_

"Copy that last." Erica turned to me as I reloaded my launcher "Ursula, I'll cover you."

"What are you planning on doing?" Erica ignored what I asked as she drove down to street-level, right in front of the Walkers. I have nothing to argue as I fired a salvo at the Walkers, destroying a couple and annihilating a pack of Neuroi Wolves. I radioed back my sister as I finished firing. "Sis, what are you planning?" I asked again.

"This." I looked down to find Erica being in front of the Walkers. I aimed at the Walkers in front of her as she activated her ability. "STURM!" A large tornado exited her hands as it destroyed a line of Walkers. My intercom kicked in again. "Told you I planned something."

"Just don't go suicidal again." I reprimanded her as the Britannian soldier from before radioed us again.

"_Thanks for the assistance girls. We'll take it from here." _He said as he rallies his men

"Sis, we're going to the Reichstag next. We'll meet Captain Barkhorn and the others." Erica nodded as we head to the building

**Shirley's P.O.V.**

"Go! Lucchini!" I shouted as I threw the Romagnian witch. Eila is busy shooting down many Neuroi drones.

"Here I go!" She put up multiple shields in front of her. She destroyed a few Leviathan's as I followed suit with my sonic boom ability. It destroyed a dozen Neuroi cubes as I fired my BAR at the rest, destroying all of them. "Shirley, did you see that?" Lucchini asked excitedly

"I sure did Lucchini." Our heads turned to find Romagnian fighters destroying many Neuroi ground attack aircraft. A few have been shot down but the ground attack Neuroi is still flying. "Let's go!" Lucchini, Eila and I flew in to attack.

"Incoming, left side." Eila said as we flew up. The drones fired as we fired back. "Here I go!" Eila raised her gun as multiple drones exploded.

"How did you do that?" Lucchini asked

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Eila asked her trademarked question. "I wonder how Sanya is coping with Tatsuya. He better not leave her alone."

"Oh, she'll be fine." I assured the Suomus witch. "Tatsuya hasn't left her side since proposing to her."

"Please stop, Charlotte. It's revolting." She reprimanded me

"Since when did you start sounding like Perrine?" Lucchini asked

"Not now, Francesca." Eila said. I laughed it off as we head over to the Reichstag.

**Dowding's P.O.V.**

"Hugh, all routes to the Reichstag are now open." My second-in-command, Keith Park, said "All that's left is the Alpha Hive above the Reichstag. And that's where Neuroi resistance is fierce."

"Tell the witches to be mindful of their surroundings." I ordered Park

"Dowding, we've got reports from Witch Commander of the Fusoan forces, Haruka Sakomizu that Zhukov's and Yamashita's forces have already broke through the Neuroi lines." Portal said "Unfortunately, they took heavy losses. Konev's and Kuribayashi's forces are incoming to assist them, along with Joint Fighter Wings from the 502nd and the 507th."

"Tell Konev and Kuribayashi to swing under and link up with said forces." I turned to Commodore Galland next. "How are we doing with 'Unthinkable'?"

"The majority of the Spec-Ops units have managed to pierce through Federation lines to Wilanow Palace." Galland answered "Already, members of the 22nd SAS Regiment, the 1st Spec-Ops Witch Unit, call sign 'Halo', and the 555th have already entered the palace."

"And what have we heard so far?"

"It's just only Federation infantrymen. Some are equipped with machine guns or flamethrowers. Other than that, resistance there is heavy, but they managed to break through." I mused a bit.

"What about the rogue generals? Have the units reach them yet?" Galland was about to answer when Eisenhower chipped in

"We haven't heard from the Spec-Ops' AWACS unit." Eisenhower answered "The last time they called it in was when they entered the palace, along with informing von Stauffenberg about these 'Trinity' weapons made by the Federation."

"There is just one problem though. James' rival, Patrick Wymark." Galland said

"Yes, I've heard of him." Portal said "Kid got transferred after Maloney authorized his transfer papers."

"Keep an eye on Wymark." Galland ordered "If he manages to pierce through Berlin airspace, he's about to face down the largest air force humanity has ever assembled."

"Roger, Commodore." A Liberion officer said "I'll give out the status for the Allied forces, to watch for whatever Maloney is up to next. Including his prized pilot." I nodded as I looked at the devastated city. It has been a long time since Berlin was under Neuroi occupation. Now, it's time for its liberation, from both the Neuroi, and the Federation, if they intervened.

**James' P.O.V.**

"There it is." I said in awe. "The Reichstag, and the Alpha Hive's core." The building itself is under the green sphere where it was looming over. "Heidemarie? Any development within the Alpha Hive itself?" She activated her antennae as it off the charts.

"A lot of development has been brewing inside the hive. They might have heard about the forces guarding the city have been destroyed."

"We have to tread carefully, James." Trude said "I'm sure that the hive will present a surprise for us like in Romagna." I nodded as the hive fired on the ground forces.

"We need to hurry." I said as the rest of the 501st showed up, including Madoka who finished her battle. "You alright sis?"

"Never better, onee-chan." Madoka answered. We eyed at the ground forces who are making their way to the Reichstag. One Orussian soldier is carrying a new flag that is light blue and has white stitches of the entire world engraved on it along with two olive branches. The hive fired again, unleashing a deadly barrage of lasers in both directions.

"Sis, that looks scary." Chris said with fear

"I know Chris. Get behind me." Chris did just that as she got behind her sister

"We don't have the Yamato to cover us this time." Yoshika said

"And no Allied special weapon that can help out." Tatsuya said secondly

"Any ideas?" Perrine asked. All of us tried to figure out what is the best solution to take out the hive. It is suicide, but we have to liberate the city. As the Allied armies continued to hold their ground against the Neuroi, my Strikers became independent.

"James, your Strikers are moving on its own!" Trude shouted as I noticed it. I tried to pry them off and it let me head towards the Hive. "I think it wants you to go into the hive."

"Lelouch, are you serious? I might die!"

"**Don't worry about it. That hive will act like what Yoshika did back in Britannia."**

"Alright." I looked at Trude intently as I held her hand "If I don't make it out alive, go back home to Konigsberg. Build yourself a family."

"I've already did." She started to sound sad "Don't leave me." I kissed her as I head straight to the Hive. I can hear a mixture of confusion and 'Don't do it', from all fronts. My father even wanted me to not go into that hive. I feel sorry for myself, my father, my sister and Trude, all rolled into one I regretted making that choice, but I have no other option. I entered the dark clouds of the Hive, waiting for what's in store.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I entered the Hive, a duel raged between the Red Neuroi leader, and the Blue Neuroi leader. It was then when Lelouch started to act. **"Kallen, don't back down now! Fight it!" **A flurry of red and blue miasma lasers danced all around. 'Kallen' looked at me.

"_Lelouch? You've returned?" _It asked

"_**You. The Blue Neuroi leader's lapdog. You're finally awakened." **_The Red Neuroi said sinisterly

"**I did. The war is almost won. Defeat the Red bastard and end our war with each other once and for all!" **The shard demanded. It then turned its attention to the Red Neuroi leader. **"Face it, Templar. The war is lost. The Red Neuroi lost."**

"_**It isn't over yet, Lelouch. When I kill this traitor, the Neuroi will dominate this world." **_

"I think not." Templar faced me. "The Blue Neuroi has done much for humanity, ever since the invasion began. They were at the forefront of this war, and you seek to wipe us out. You are brainless animals who want to dominate all beings, all for expanding your influence."

"_**It matters not, human. What matters is order. You represent chaos. We represent order."**_

"**And what of the common order you want to define?"**

"_**By bringing order by means of violence. We will carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness. The Neuroi at home, will rejoice at the conquests we made." **_Templar continued to fire and managed to hit Kallen.

"**KALLEN!" **The Blue Neuroi leader got on one knee, trying to assess its wound.

"_**All hail the Neuroi." **_Templar readied its sword, ready to kill Kallen. I acted quickly as I fired my Charlton, destroying the sword. The Red Neuroi leader looked at me, with anger.

"If you want to end the war, you have to kill me first." Templar nodded as he reactivated his red beam sword. "Lelouch, let's go."

"**Right behind you. Zero Witch Mode, Activate." **Blue lines soon appeared over my body as my Striker turns into the Type 500 'Cipher'. My right eye soon became red and I reloaded my Charlton.

"_**If you want to die, be my guest you two." **_Templar sneered.

"**Before you go into combat, James, clench your hands into fists first." **I did just that as two blue blades appeared where my wrists are.

"I think you've made some adjustments." I said as I looked over my blades, which have a honeycomb-like design and all blue colored, with a red stripe in the middle.

"**I did. You'll love it." **Lelouch said as it handed control over to me

"Alright Templar. Let's dance." Templar sped in front as I fired my machine gun, but he deflected it with a barrier of his own. I side-stepped as he overshot me and began firing again. Templar fired his own lasers as I put up my shield. "Damn, you're stronger than I once thought."

"_**That is because I trained when I assumed status as leader."**_ Templar fired again, hitting the dark clouds.

"All witches and aerial units, scatter. Don't get hit by those lasers." I heard Minna over the intercom. Templar parried his beam sword while my wrist blades deflected every blow Templar tried to create.

"_**You're much more stubborn than I thought. That is why I intend to wipe out humanity."**_

"You'll never will. This is our home. We have a right to this place. And I'm sure that the Neuroi leadership will be secretly pissed that you wiped out an alien race such as ours." Templar ceased fighting directly as it resorted to firing lasers. Unfortunately, a laser hit squarely on my left wrist, causing the blade to shatter from existence. I looked at the shattered blade with disgust. "Bloody hell."

Templar took advantage as a beam hit me again, this time where my right eye is. Luckily, it only created a scar. "Shit." I said as blood started flowing out of my head. "Not again."

"**Don't lose your focus, James. I'm charging up your new weapon. I'll tell you when to use it." **I charged at Templar with my remaining wrist blade and I managed to hit it. As the blade hit squarely on Templar's chest, the core didn't shatter into pieces. I applied more pressure on my blade as it went deeper and deeper, with no luck. Templar, angered with everything, whacked me across the platform. I tried to get up, but I'm exhausted.

"Damn. I don't want to leave… her behind…" Templar came up from behind as it readied its beam sword.

"_**I'll see you once again, when we destroy humanity." **_Just as Templar was about to deliver the final blow, Kallen came from behind, seeing that the Blue Neuroi leader has some unfinished business. Kallen fired her blue miasma lasers as Templar did the same. They were on even terms, but Kallen is losing the battle. I drifted in and out of consciousness as Kallen was pushed down by Templar.

"**Hey James. You may want to look at your boot knife." **I started to get up as my right foot glowed within the Alpha Hive. I took it out as it transformed into a curved blade. I've seen this sword before back in the Royal Military Academy. The Muramasa. A Fusoan sword created during the times of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Only one ever existed. This is an exception. It has a crystal-like blue bladed finish, with a black and silver grip. Blue electric volts surged through the sword. To add it all off, my wound began to heal itself as my right eye became red as the moon during the Lunar Eclipse.

Kallen was at the mercy of Templar, as it raised its beam sword, I shot it out of its hands with my Lee-Enfield rifle. _**"I thought you're down for the count." **_Templar angrily said

"You see Templar, there are many things you don't know about humanity. We fight. We can be defeated. We have emotions. We have feelings. We seek pride. We seek justice, courage and wisdom. And we are served ourselves to fight against you. However, I'm not so sure." Templar saw what I'm wielding. It looked shocked.

"_**Impossible. The Muramasa?! I thought I had it destroyed to summon the invasion!" **_

"You did. But, Lelouch arrived before you, copied the data and took it with it to Folkestone before Dr. Miyafuji got his hands on it, before Lelouch laid dormant."

"_**But I still destroyed that damned sword that that small dog guarded with." **_

"Wrong move, Templar. And besides… This isn't my sword." Templar got into hysterics as it retrieved its beam sword.

"_**Humanity will perish. This ends now." **_Templar raced forward, beam sword in front of him, but I easily dodged it and cut of its arm with one blow to the Muramasa as white shards came out. _**"No. It can't be. You can't win." **_Templar showed its core, as I brought out my Lee-Enfield. _**"I'll make sure, that you and humanity cannot win."**_

"We're done here." I fired my rifle straight into the core as Templar shattered into millions of pieces. The Red Neuroi leader is dead. The platform faded as the Blue Neuroi leader and I hovered in place.

"_Lelouch. You've won. Humanity won." _Kallen said

"**I know. I really wanted to see you again."**

"_Now our home world has descended into chaos. I need to return back. For now, keep your ally safe. And you're James Dowding, aren't you?"_

"Yes." Kallen hovered over

"_Hand me your rifle." _Seeing that it's an ally, I complied. Kallen soon transformed my rifle from a wooden frame, to a black rifle with blue hexagon patches. Kallen handed the rifle back to me. _"You've done humanity and the Blue Neuroi proud. Go back to your friends. Your war has ended. And Lelouch, I'll see you when our war ends."_

"**I understand. I'll be back soon." **Kallen soon teleported out of the hive as I did the same, albeit flying out with my 'Zero Witch' mode, deactivated. I exited the hive where every members who I came to recognize, came in as I head for them.

"Hey girls. I'm back." I said to them as Madoka and Luke arrived. Trude hovered forward and hugged me.

"You came back." She pulled away and slapped me, harshly. "THAT'S FOR BEING ON A SUICIDE RUN AND MIGHT NOT COMING BACK ALIVE!" She then kissed me out of the blue and pulled away. "And that's for coming back to me."

"Nee-chan, you did it!" Madoka said while being inside her aircraft. All of the witches are cheering me for what I did.

"No, all of us did." As we bask in victory, one problem remained, the black clouds haven't disappeared. Sanya has a worried look in her eyes. So did Yoshika. "Is something wrong?"

"Usually, every hive should disappear every time when we hit the source." Sanya said as she activated her antennae "Though I'm no longer detecting any Neuroi signatures."

"What about the ground forces?" Minna asked. Yoshika looked over as many white shards on the ground dissipated.

"They're all destroyed, Commander Minna." Yoshika answered

"Then, where's the source?" Mio asked

**Galland's P.O.V.**

We stared at the control console when news about Dowding destroying the Red Neuroi leader. We waited for the black clouds to disappear, but it didn't go away. It was then that a fast moving object is on its way to Berlin. There are two more objects. I don't know where they are from but I do know that Wymark is in that aircraft.

"Oh mein…" I radioed James and the others.

**James' P.O.V.**

There was buzzing in our intercoms. Then a voice broke through, revealing to be Adolfine. "Warning, unidentified bogey coming in at high speed! Break! Break!" There was no time for the entire wing to break, until…

"No!" Luke slid in front of me. "Damn it!" A laser appeared and sliced Luke's aircraft, destroying it and killing my old friend from the 29th.

"KINLEY!" My friend's plane went down as I looked at the sky to find where it came from. Then coming in from the grey skies, an aircraft that looked like an ME-109 appeared, though the wings are gull-liked. Just then, a familiar voice spoke.

"So, have you found a reason to fight yet, Buddy?"

"Wymark." I said silently. Galland came on the radio again.

"You also have two more unidentified aircraft closing in fast. Wait, they're dogfighting each other. And they're coming to your location." Our heads pointed as one jet was chasing another. The one being chased targeted not me, not Trude, but…

"CHRIS!" Chris tried to dodge, but her engine output almost reached its limit. Just then, the one chasing it intercepted it just in time as gunfire scored a hit. It turned away as the jet hovered next to us. "Chris! You okay?!" Trude asked

"Sis? I don't want to be placed in a coma again." She hugged her sister tightly

"Don't worry, Chris. James, take care of that jet." Trude commanded me. The jet hovering next to us somehow managed to get on our frequency.

"Listen. You may not know me, but, I can help you out. I'm a member of the Coalition Armed Forces back in my world." The pilot said in an English but heavy Karlslandish accent

"How did you get our frequency?" I asked

"I just found out by luck. Like I said, I'm a member of the Coalition back in my world. The one I'm facing now, he's a Federation member. He must be dealt with."

"Do you have a name pilot?" He didn't answer "Do you?"

"I can tell you after the battle. Only you and one of the other commanders whom you're affiliated will know who I am. Is that okay with you?" I looked over to Minna, who gave me the acceptance notice.

"Alright. After we're done with those two aircraft, you'll reveal your identity."

"Deal. Because, here they come." Wymark's aircraft and the second aircraft came in to attack us.

"Everyone, get out of this airspace. If you're not Disciple One, get out of the airspace, now!" Minna commanded. The new pilot and I looked at each other intently, then at our targets. We have a bloody fight on our hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Red Neuroi is gone, James and the 501****st**** won, but two deadly aircraft appeared, the Alpha Hive remains intact, and a new ally has appeared to the 501****st****.**

Trude: Who is he?

James: I don't know who he is. But he speaks English with a heavy Karlslandish accent.

**Well, he's another character made by **_Gamerman22. _**I helped him create it, so he'll help out with the duel.**

Trude: Okay. Well at least he-

**We made another character based on **_Karl's _**character in his story. Sorry to say this, but we made him target Chris.**

Trude: 96? I will now-

James: Trude, don't. We need him for the next few chapters. And I've already read it. She's not killed.

Trude: Alright. Don't kill her, 96.

**You have my word. So, see you readers in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'll skip the opening introductions as we'll get into the dogfight. Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24: Operation Valkyrie PT. 2: The Wind Rises

**James' P.O.V.**

"Everyone, get out of this airspace!" Minna commanded "If you're not Disciple One or the new pilot that has entered the battle, get out of this airspace now!" The fighters and bombers cleared the airspace as the new pilot and I are facing down against Wymark and the other new pilot. Suddenly, the other pilot fired two missiles as it began turning and heading straight for us.

"Gott, evade!" The pilot I'm allied with ordered. It missed. "I knew Viktor would try something that cowardly."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Those are quick air-to-air missiles. It can follow you unless you pull off a few maneuvers." The pilot said

"Who's Viktor?"

"He's that maniacal Federation pilot I've fought against during the Federation-Coalition War. He shows no mercy to the other pilots."

"Any ideas on how to take him down?"

"Leave him to me. For now, you take care of that enemy of yours." Wymark then attacked the Allied pilot's aircraft. "Shit!"

"Oh no you don't, Wymark!" I screamed as I fired my Charlton on his aircraft. Wymark's aircraft, however, is now coated in a light blue layer with small hexagons. "Honeycomb shields. Knew that Maloney would plant some Warlock parts into the aircraft." I then heard crackles on the radio, as a known voice talked into my intercom.

"I still can't believe you would still fight with the witches, Dowding." Wymark said "They are nothing compared to the military men you see around you." He then circled behind me and fired his weapons as I easily dodged every shot.

"Those girls turned the tide of battle and the war in our favor. And because of them, the Neuroi has been destroyed." I argued

"But they have been keeping the Neuroi back while we advanced to Berlin. You can thank the military forces that brought you here."

"It's a joint army of every personnel and witch that has fought with each other side by side since the start of this war. You can thank them and the military afterwards." I fired my Charlton, but the Honeycomb Shields managed to deflect the bullets fired.

"This is AWACS Catherine the Great, I'm getting reports from General Timoshenko's forces in Poland. His forces said that they are detecting a large spike in Neuroi levels. They are coming from the V3 cannon doors made by Karlsland, Poland and Orussia." Just as Catherine reported in, another voice pierced through the intercom.

"So, we meet again, pilot." A Federation voice said

"Viktor? I thought I shot you down over Moscow." The allied pilot said. The Federation pilot just scoffed it off as he began to tango with the pilot.

"I have been. That is until the remnants of the Federation forces found me before I was captured by the Loyalists. Throughout that time, I wanted revenge on you for shooting me down all these years ago."

"Well, you've shot me down over New York. And in return, I've shot you down over Moscow. That's a win-win for the two of us."

"Doesn't matter! I will enjoy having to shoot you down and perish rather than seeing you again on the battlefield." The Federation pilot, now named Viktor, fired another set of missiles, but he evaded them and looped onto Viktor's tail. For me, I'm still trying to pierce through Wymark's Honeycomb Shield. Many of the shots have bounced off the light-blue shield.

"Face it, Dowding, you've lost. I've outnumbered you in terms of technological enhancements. Very soon, all of the aerial forces will be armed with these craft." Wymark said. He aimed his weapons at me, but I did a hard left turn and got behind him.

"If I can just…" I fired and managed to hit the wing. "That's it. If he gets behind me and activates his weapons, that Honeycomb Shield will turn off automatically."

"That hurt my aircraft, Dowding." Wymark got behind me again and fired miasma lasers. "Taste the power of the Warlock's lasers!"

"Bloody hell! Maloney went off the deep end Wymark, can't you see that!?" I screamed

"The Witches destroyed our weapon, now we eliminate them with this aircraft instead." Wymark answered darkly

"Not in yours nor Maloney's life!" I fired another hail of bullets as it bounced off the shield

**Allied Pilots' P.O.V.**

"We destroyed both the Federation and the Neuroi here, Markov. The war's finished." I argued

"It doesn't matter. My war ends with you, Captain. That's all that matters." His aircraft did a quick loop before catching up on my six, and fired another set of missiles. I asked myself what craft he is piloting. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before realizing it.

"He's flying a PAK-FA. Unlike the Su-47, that craft is one of the best jets in the Federation Air Force whereas the Loyalists continued to use the Su-47's. His package consists of two R-73's and four R-77 missiles each. A full air-to-air package." I said quietly as I thrusted upward and he followed suit.

"I'm not letting you get away, Captain." He fired his craft's cannon as he managed to land a bullet on my shoulder blade.

"Scheiße! Not again." I looked behind me as that PAK-FA continued to be on my six. "Oh well." I didn't feel anymore pain. I did a Pugachev Cobra maneuver and got onto Viktor's six. I continued to chase him as I launched a missile. It hit the craft, but it's still going. Viktor continued to evade everything I've thrown at it. I even resorted to old WWII era tactics, mainly Erich Hartmann's moves. "What's the matter Viktor, afraid if I shoot you down?"

"I'm going to shoot you down first, Captain." He answered

"So get me!"

"DIE!" He maneuvered in front of me and fired his guns, only damaging the nose of my aircraft.

"Bastard."

"I am going to enjoy watching you burn to the ground." Viktor confidently said

"Not if I shoot you down first you Fed." I fired another missile and it managed to hit the PAK-FA. I smiled as I managed to land the first hit with a missile.

"Damn you, Coalition scum!" Viktor roared as he turned his aircraft to face me. This scene kind of reminded me of that game friend from Japan played with while I studied there. Right now, it became a reality.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Bloody Christ, Wymark. Can't you open your eyes and see that that machine will turn into a Neuroi." I said after dodging a flurry of miasma.

"It's fine. The core inside the craft is completely stable. In no ways will it be shot down by a fighter pilot nor a witch like you." Wymark answered

"You just kept saying that because you think any Neuroi-powered weapon will destroy an entire Hive. You're wrong, and I destroyed the Alpha Hive's core." I snapped back. The enemy aircraft got behind me again as I raised my shield behind me. The cannon shots from the aircraft just exploded upon impact, but it really didn't do much damage on me.

I decided to do something unorthodox. "One. Two. Three!" I reversed power to my left Striker and turned left. That caused me to turn sideways for a bit and allowed me to fire on the aircraft. Because he fired his lasers, that left him vulnerable. Luckily, I destroyed his left miasma weapons. His right wing laser weapons are still intact while his left wing contains the cannons.

"Nice moves, Dowding. But you're not going to live another day."

"Try me."

**Allied Pilot's P.O.V.**

I came face-to-face with Viktor as his PAK-FA and my aircraft screamed towards each other. I fired my Vulcan cannon while he responded to the same action. Some bullets hit me in the chest, but the pain has completely subsided. Viktor started to get pissed.

"Why won't you die you stupid pilot?"

"It's because I fight for the good of all people. Not you, or the Federation." He got behind me again as we continued to clash.

"Bold words, Captain." He fired another missile yet he missed as I evaded it. Just as I evaded the missile, the Witch contacted me through the intercom within my helmet.

"Hey, Pilot. I'm getting something from AWACS Catherine the Great. I'll patch it through."

"I'm getting word from AWACS Northern Star in Warsaw. The Special Operations Divisions in Operation Unthinkable has managed to enter the headquarters where the Federation leaders and rogue generals are located. Fortunately, they managed to breach the room where they're located and now captured by our forces."

"That sounds good, AWACS." Viktor heard about it also and was infuriated about the Federation losing to a bunch of Special Operations Units.

"How on earth did they surrendered? They are protected by the elite men the Federation has assembled." Viktor said

"They're Spec-Ops, Viktor. That's why they lost." I heard Viktor seething

"Useless, useless, useless, useless! Taste hell, Captain!" Inside his cockpit, I can see his cold black eyes turn pitch black. I know what he's trying to do.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Just one more." I said as I reversed power to my right Striker Unit instead. I did the same maneuver after Wymark fired his right miasma wing weapons. I fired my weapon as the right miasma weapons ceased functioning.

"Damn!" Wymark shouted over the intercom as I smirked.

"Miasma laser weapons has ceased functioning Air Commodore. We have a transmission coming from the enemy aircraft. Its frequency is coming from Wilanów Palace." AWACS Catherine reported

"Can't you see that these so-called maidens have only given you limited capabilities? What have they given you?" Wymark asked "We're going to start from scratch. That's what the conventional military is built for."

"You can take the conventional military rule that males dominate the battlefield, and ram it up your arse. These maidens gave me the ability to fly what I've never flew before." I answered back as he got behind me and fired his cannons once more.

"It's not over buddy, this is where it all starts. You know what I'm talking about, right?" Wymark asked

"Kinloss? Oh yeah. Never thought that two fighters like us would fight with different ideologies. I sided with the idea of Aerial Infantry Witches. It fell through with astounding results."

"Then it's too bad that you won't be here when we shoot them all down." We continued to tango until I made a hit on the right wing. "You Witch-supporting scum." What I heard next is something I never expected. "It's time." He said lowly before the AWACS chipped in.

"We're picking up a massive surge of Neuroi cores coming from Poland. Wait, they're coming from Warsaw. I'm also picking up a message coming from the members who entered the palace's throne room." What I heard next was a Britannian SAS soldier screaming frantically.

"_What? No. NO, NO, NO!" _That was Wallcroft. _"We have a Warlock launch! Warlocks in the air! Warlocks in the air! Code Black, Code Black!"_

**Allied Pilots' P.O.V.**

I looked into Viktor's eyes as it went pitch black. I knew what he's doing, and it's not a good sign. "Viktor. You've infused yourself with what I have been injected with?"

"Yes. It's the only way to gain leverage on you. Thanks to surviving documents the Federation has found, they finally have their trump card to face you." Markov answered. Our jets tightened every turn, trying to gain a lock on the enemy.

"Whatever you're doing Markov, it will not let you win this duel." Viktor used his skills and managed to gain a lock on me. But something went wrong within him. After I did a quick Kulbit, Markov did not react fully. Instead, I pulled up next to him, seeing that he hanged his head low while his hands were covering on the side of his head.

"Chyort! Make the pain stop!" I heard him screaming out over the intercom

"Viktor, what have they injected you?" No answer from the Federation pilot "Viktor! Answer dammit!" He started to do an evil chuckle and then laughed out of the blue.

"We're on even terms, Captain. I will destroy you!" He then continued to fire his cannons, managing to land a few hits and a missile hit on my left wing. I recovered from his attack as he stopped attacking again. His hands grabbed his head again.

"Dammit Markov, what have the Federation scientists inject you with!?" Viktor then recovered but his face told a different story. He started sweating as his body started to do awkward things within his fighter. With his hands still on the flight stick, his aircraft did follow his movements and he's handling it like a drunken idiot. After the drunk-styled flying he finally responded while he continued to sweat in a great deal.

"I have injected, what you have been injected, pilot. And now, you'll feel my wrath." The underbelly of his PAK-FA opened up, to reveal 'Trinity', the same cruise missile that was used in Moscow. "I will ensure that the Federation wins and the Coalition and the Witches, lose. Goodbye, Phantom." A memory replayed in my mind. Standing in front of me, was my mother, and a Japanese girl, who I've been friends with since meeting her.

"_Promise me, you'll come back safely." _The Japanese Girl commanded

"_Don't worry about me." _I answered as my mother walked up and grasped my shoulder.

"_Remember, Great Power, Great Responsibility. Use your power to fulfill your destiny. Never for evil, never for glory and never for evil." _I closed my eyes for a second as something within me changed. Inside me, a silver wrapped oval touched an invisible floor and it opened revealing a golden oval. It wasn't before long when my eyes became pure silver.

"I won't let you… I won't let you destroy another city!"My aircraft suddenly became targeted by Markov as I knew it as a ruse tactic.

"Die!" Markov as he fired a missile. I did a cobra maneuver as I got behind him once again. "What!?" Markov did a Kulbit loop, but, I followed him throughout the entire loop as I continued to stick behind him. Markov tried to evade, but every time he tried, I stuck by him. He tried to do what he did again, but that caused his jet to do the crazy moves like last time.

"Markov, what you've done is both insensitive and stupid." I said lowly "You can no longer exist with what they have done to you. I'm sorry." I locked onto the PAK-FA and fired a missile, but Markov responded to do a cobra and getting behind me again.

"No! You'll die, Captain!" I turned and evaded his cannon and missile shots as got insane every second, trying to shoot me down. In a full minute, he ceased attacking again as I heard painful screams. "I… I need… to drop… Trinity."

"Oh no. I'm not letting you destroy another city." I got behind Markov as he pitched his nose up. I shot him through the cockpit.

"Pilot." Those were his final words before the cockpit exploded as he was sent flailing out of the aircraft.

"Viktor!" His aircraft then exploded. As I relaxed a bit, an orange object was floating towards the Earth. "Trinity." I followed it as I assessed the weak points for the weapon. "The only way for it to not explode over the city is to let it point skyward. That way, there will be less damage. The booster isn't activated, so that means…" I got close to the missile as the aircraft's nose tilted the engine of the missile upwards. That was when the engine activated all on its own and accelerated skywards. "Scheiße!" My Vulcan cannon fired at Trinity hitting only the electronic systems. It then became derelict as it fell to the Earth.

My mission is complete, but I still have to help the Witch fighting another aircraft. I have to help him.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Damn it!" AWACS Catherine yelled "Confirmed launch of the Warlocks coming from Warsaw." Wymark's aircraft then cruised forward as he started to gloat.

"Too bad, buddy." He stated "This twisted game needs to be reset. We will start over with these Warlocks and trust the future to our beloved generals and our military hardliners." I pulled up just as Catherine started to radio in.

"This is AWACS, listen up Disciple One. We have identified the status of the enemy craft. It's called the Me-270, codenamed 'Richthofen'. It's a highly advanced Karlslandian fighter made out of the frame of the Me-109 and outfitted with Warlock tech. It's now protected with a multi-layer honeycomb shield. Its only weak point is in the front-air intake. You'll have to attack it from head-on."

"What!? Are you insane, that's suicide."

"Remember, you're a witch, Dowding." That's Trude's voice "We've been through impossible odds. We've come this far and you're doubting yourself again? That's not what a Karlsland soldier do when faced impossible odds. Do you want to let those demons consume you again?"

"It won't now, Trude." I answered confidently as I faced forward. "So, you've finally acted Wymark. Bring it."

"Good. Now go. Take down Richthofen. You're the only one that can stop it. Zero Witch of the 501st, I pray for your success."

"Same with me, onee-chan." Madoka said

"From all of us." Yoshika and Chris answered

"Thanks, girls." I answered back as I have a date with the Me-270.

**Wallcroft's P.O.V.**

**Warsaw, Poland**

"All of the world's eyes are on you, Kid." I said as I looked over at the Berlin map where two dots are facing off each other. "Alright, Maloney. Tell us how to deactivate the Warlocks."

"And how will you do that soldier? None of you are capable for military hacking."

"Oh, really. But we're good at 'persuading' people to give information." I said as Lyla walked up

"I hope you know what you're doing, Wallcroft." The Polish-Neuroi hybrid said

"Oi, Jablonski." The toddler looked at me with a questioning look. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Can I take Megan?" Cindy asked. I nodded as Megan took her to Maloney

"Hey, Wallcroft." Megan said "What the fuck are we gonna do with him?"

"That's why I brought Cindy up here." I looked at Cindy "Show him what you can do."

"Otay." Cindy then featured her familiar. What I didn't expect was that her familiar is not an animal, but a Yellow Jacket Wasp.

"So tell us one last time Maloney. Tell us how to deactivate the Warlocks or else serious harm will come to you."

"From this Witch? You've gone soft, Wallcroft. What is she going to do, sting me? And she's a toddler, I don't care if she's small and tiny and helpless, all the while being accompanied by competent soldiers." I heard Cindy breathing heavily.

"I don't want you to go like that any longer, Maloney."

"Are you sure, because I would like to see what she can do. She's pathetic and not a witch in my eyes. So, what is she waiting for?" Cindy finally snapped as she stung Maloney, right through the chest. After a few seconds of silence, Maloney let out a painful, deafening cry that was heard around the area.

"Bloody hell!" Griffen yelled "Did you do that!?"

"I did." Cindy answered "I ting him." I continued to look at Maloney who's screaming in agony, well, begging for the pain to stop.

"I don't know." Burns said "Should we let him live, sir?"

"That depends." I answered "Are you willing to cooperate now? Air Chief Marshal?" All he answered was painful seething and grunting. "I'll take that as a yes. Griffen, ask for one of the loyalists to see if they can answer how to disable the Warlocks." Griffen walked up to the Spec-Ops Witches as many of them are scared.

"Don't worry about it. You will not get stinged, so long as you cooperate." Griffen said. The majority of the loyalists kept their backs against the wall.

"Eithew you tawk, or me ting you." Cindy demanded

"You seem to have some fucking brains in your fucking head." Megan said "You already saw and heard what happened to fucking Maloney after Cindy stung him. I don't want that to happen to you. What Cindy did to Maloney is a horrible way to die. So, why don't you fucking talk?"

"Or me ting you!" Cindy answered. One member bravely walked up as Megan took him to us.

"Hey, Wallcroft. We got ourselves a volunteer."

"All right. Tell us how to deactivate the Warlocks, and no harm will come to you." The man nodded as he accepted the offer. "Good. Archer Maiden? Get on the control console and follow everything this bloke says."

"You can count on me." She answered as she went over to the central console. Megan led the volunteer over to Archer and pointed her weapon at him in case she tried anything funny.

**James' P.O.V.**

**Berlin, Karlsland**

"Right, here we go." I readied my weapon as I went into my 'Zero Witch' mode. The Me-270 surged forward and fired with its autocannons. I raised up my shield to deflect the incoming projectiles.

"I will finish you, Dowding, even if the two of us are shot down together." I fired my Charlton as it made hits on the intake. "You'll pay for that." I smirked as Wymark's aircraft started to smoke. He started to get more aggressive as we tried to hit each other from head-on. I pulled up my shield trying to deflect Wymark's cannon shots while he dodged every shot I've threw at it.

"I got to hand it to you, being under Maloney's wing helped out a lot, didn't it?"

"His pilots gave me the knowhow on flying fighter jets. Mainly this one." He answered "But this will replace the Witches."

"Never in a million years, or when the Neuroi will return, will that be in the frontlines." Wymark scoffed it off as we continued to clash. Neither one of us is able to damage one another since I made the first hits on his intake. My Charlton is on its last magazine as I start to resort to use my now-Neuroified Lee-Enfield. Lelouch is currently charging the rifle as I continued to evade it without weapons.

"Witch, hold on. I'm here to support you against the last enemy." The Allied pilot said

"Okay. The aircraft is now coated in a honeycomb shield. The only problem is that the only weak point is in the front-air intake. The only option for us is to attack it head-on." I answered back

"I faced that same technique when facing Markov." He said "But this is a step-up from the aircraft I have faced before."

"You'll do fine. Get on his six and try to hit the engine. I'm sure that's another place where it's not protected." The pilot went to his six and found that the engine is also exposed.

"It's exposed. I'll fire it with my gun. Maybe that's where the power source for the honeycomb shield came from."

"Okay. Try to damage the engine. That would-" Wymark fired his cannons as I raised my shield. "Cheeky bastard." Wymark then jerked right as the allied pilot followed him. He poured numerous amounts of led on the engine. It didn't sputter.

"The engine is now fortified. I can't damage it. Now, he's coming to you." I fired my Charlton, but it ran out of ammo. I turned to my rifle but Lelouch is still charging it.

"James!" I looked over to Minna and Yoshika. "Catch!" The two girls threw their two pistols to me, a Walther PPK, and a Mauser C96. I caught them as I fired on the intake. It then belched smoke, but it's not enough to shoot it down.

"**James, use it now!" **Lelouch commanded. I holstered the two pistols and readied my Lee-Enfield. Wymark got in front of me again, attempting to shoot me down one last time.

"Fire away coward." I smirked as my rifle sets sights on the intake. I blinked one last time, reflecting on everything that has brought me here. Me being a witch, joining the 501st, meeting Trude for the first time, the list goes on. The last image showed me and her kissing for the first time, starting our relationship. He got close as I readied myself. My red eye started to glow as my rifle charged up.

"LUNAR BULLET!" I squeezed the trigger as a bright blue beam shot out of the rifle. It hit the intake, with ease, as Wymark's aircraft started to smoke.

"COME ON!" Wymark screamed as he barreled his way towards me. He turned his aircraft, as we see each other one last time. The Me-270 descended to the ground below as it exploded on impact. After the shot, all I saw was white.

**Wallcroft's P.O.V.**

**Warsaw, Poland**

"Got it!" Archer Maiden said as she switched off the Warlocks. We watched on screen as multiple dots have disappeared from radar. We breathed a sigh of relief as I congratulated the young Spec-Ops Witch. The rest of the room filled their eyes with shock as their plan was ruined, while outside, numerous soldiers saw in the distance white shards. The entire army cheered at the sight.

"AWACS, Baseplate, mission complete. All Warlocks destroyed and the rogue leaders have been captured." I heard cheers from the other line.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

"I detect no more Neuroi sighted. And the black clouds are dissipating." I said as my antennae picked up no more contacts. The Alpha Hive started to disappear also.

"Where is he?" Perrine asked. All of us scanned to skies, trying to find him. That was when the Ice Witch saw a black speck falling towards Earth.

"There he is!" Mai pointed out. I saw Trude racing forward as the pilot we saw was escorting him to safety. I then picked up a radio message from the plane.

"Witch! Witch! Wake up!" We then raced to him.

**James' P.O.V.**

I feel myself floating. Is this heaven? Is this purgatory? I got my answer when the Allied Pilot spoke through the radio, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes to find I was spiralling downwards. I then reactivated my Strikers just in time as Trude got to me and hugged me tightly.

"You're alive James." Trude said as she snuggled on my face. I just laughed

"Yeah, I know. I've never seen you this happy since we're in a relationship."

"For a Karlsland soldier… Oh, never mind." She kissed me off the bat as I returned it. The gang then formed up as Trude backed up.

"Karlsland." Minna said

"She's finally free." Trude answered. We then heard gunshots as the Allied armies fired their guns in the air in celebration.

"We're getting more reports, sir." I heard from Command that a Liberion officer is reporting to Eisenhower. "Hives from Ostmark, Northwestern China, Burma, and the Balkans are all disappearing."

"The nightmare is over. Finally." Eisenhower said. I smiled as I finally heard my father.

"James… Well done, my son." He said as I heard cheers inside the Command HQ.

"Thanks, dad." I answered back. I looked over to Minna who hugged me also. "I returned back, Minna."

"So I've seen." She smiled as we turned to the new aircraft that has appeared. "What about him?" I turned to the new pilot who appeared in the final stages of the battle. I nodded to the pilot as he did the same.

"He said he'll reveal his identity back at base." I heard a new order from Galland that we're being diverted to Tempelhof, instead in St. Trond. "Or, going to Berlin's Tempelhof Airport."

"Strike Witches, mission completed. The war is over. Let's go home." Minna commanded as we head to the airport. I can only wonder what will happen next.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Operation Valkyrie is over. Berlin is liberated. Wymark and Maloney's plans have failed, along with the Federation's.**

Trude: I can say, this is a happy ending, right?

**You're close. There's that identity of the mystery pilot, and something important.**

Trude: Yeah. Happy ending right there.

**So, next chapter, the identity of the mystery pilot will be introduced and something new, will happen next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Trude: Until then, signing off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, we're nearing the end for this story. Now, questions will finally be answered in this chapter.**

Sanya: You mainly kept the Allied Pilots' identity away from the reader's eyes. Looks like we'll find out.

**My words exactly, Sanya. Now, onto the chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25: Identify Yourself

**James' P.O.V.**

**Berlin Tempelhof Airport**

The Karlsland Luftwaffe, the Orussian Imperial Air Force, the USAAF, the BRAF, and the Fusoan Air Force landed at one of Berlin's largest airports. There are charred wrecks of aircraft that littered the terminal and the hangars when the Neuroi first invaded the city. That was just a few minutes ago. Now, the heart of the Karlsland Empire, is finally free. We headed for the airport after Commodore Galland told us too.

"James?" I turned to Minna after we landed. "Do you have any idea who is in the aircraft that supported you during the dogfight?"

"I didn't get his name." I answered "He just helped me out. And he promised to reveal his identity when we landed."

"Did you, at least, know his nationality?"

"From the sound of his voice, he speaks fluent English, but with a Karlslandish accent." Just then, the Allied Pilot showed up. During the battle, his aircraft is like Madoka's, but it has more of a stealthy outlook. He exited his aircraft with his helmet still attached. "Alright, I would just like to say thank you, for helping me in my fight against Wymark."

"And for us liberating Berlin." Trude added

"It is a pleasure, boys and girls." The pilot said

"Now that the war is all over, it is time to see who you really are." I said. The pilot nodded as he took off his helmet. He has short dirty blonde hair, which is similar to Eila and has silver eyes. "Girls, dismissed for the time being. Minna, stay here for now." The girls left as Minna and I approached the new pilot. I looked at Minna, as she is frozen in place. "Minna, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay, James." We walked up to him.

"Since we agreed to introduce each other after the battle, might as well do it here, because, I don't know if there are any more Neuroi showing up. I'm James Dowding, Air Commodore of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the 'Strike Witches'."

"Pleasure, Commodore Dowding. Aren't you related to your great-grandfather?"

"No. He's my father." I answered

"Oh. I got mixed up between yours and mine's Dowding." He apologized

"Wait, you're from a different universe, aren't you?" I asked

"How did you know?"

"I suppose you have heard of the Federation, right?" The pilot nodded in agreement. "Well, they have landed in our world and a member of the Coalition has been able to follow them to our world. The good news is that we have been able to defeat them at Warsaw and you killing off their commander."

"That sounds like good news. The Warsaw where I'm from is partially destroyed during the occupation. And I'm glad that they haven't leveled it to the ground."

"That makes two of us." We looked over to Minna, who has turned red as the surface of Mars. "Hey, Minna. You still have to introduce yourself."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Oh, I haven't heard your name yet. What is it?"

"My name is Lex. A Major in the United States Air Force. I'm with the 118th Tactical Fighter Command onboard the USS Enterprise. I'm also with the UNCS' 5th Fleet."

"I've never heard of that unit. The only ones who are on the Enterprise is the 508th JFW."

"My Enterprise is different than your Enterprise, Commodore." He answered

"I see." Minna regained her senses as she approached Lex.

"And your name is…" I saw him blinking twice when seeing her.

"M-My name is M-Minna Dietlinde-W-Wilcke. I'm in the s-same unit as J-James." She stuttered

"I think Minna is a pretty name." Lex said as Minna blushed deeper.

"That's n-nice of you to say, L-Lex." Minna answered while trying to regain her footing. I think Minna's stuttering because she may be attracted to Lex. I just smiled as she kept talking to him. Adolfine then walked up, along with my father. "C-Commodore Galland."

"At ease you two." She said "It feels really nice to be in Berlin again. Thanks to you two."

"It wasn't a problem ma'am." I answered. My father walked up.

"James, I'm proud of you. I'm glad you're a witch." He complimented

"Thanks. Speaking of which," I pointed to Lex. "Father, Adolfine. This is the pilot who helped me in the final battle. His name is Lex, a Major in the United States Army Air Forces."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet one of the greats." He walked up as he shook my father's hand.

"I suppose you heard about what I did?" He asked

"Yeah. You're different from my world's Dowding." He closed his eyes until he continued speaking. "Since you're James' father, you have developed aerial infantry to combat the Neuroi, who invaded this Earth since 1939. Your idea fell through after receiving approval by Prime Minister Churchill. Many leaders sees this as a major turning point in the war, until an Air Chief Marshal by the name of Trevor Maloney disposed your position in order to establish the Warlock. Luckily, it failed after it went rampant as he was disposed of his position. Your son joined the 501st after the Battle of the Bulge, and went on his way to liberating Berlin along with the entire fighter wing." He finished analyzing everything.

"How did you do that?" Adolfine asked

"It's in my nature, Commodore." She just smirked seeing potential in the pilot. Three C-47 transports arrived at the airport, being guarded by the 555th. After they stopped, the doors opened to reveal the men in black uniforms. Also walking out are rogue members who deserted the military to join the Federation. Wallcroft came in, along with Griffen and Burns, hauling in a familiar looking person.

"Look who decided to show up." I said as Wallcroft brought up Maloney. "You know, we should have you sent over to St. Elba instead." Maloney just looked down in disgust

"You have a filthy Witch of a son, Dowding."

"And from what I heard from Stauffenberg, your ace pilot planned to kill my son." My father said "Prime Minister Churchill won't let this stand."

"It won't matter. The Warlocks may be defeated but my war with you isn't over." I saw Cindy coming over with a death threat to him.

"Want me to ting you?" Cindy asked. Maloney got scared.

"Oh bloody God, please no!" Minna and Lex walked up to find the former Air Chief Marshal quivering in fear.

"What's wrong with him?" Adolfine asked

"While trying to ask him how to disable the Warlocks," Wallcroft answered, "we tried persuading him, along with the men."

"Problem is, they didn't cooperate." Griffen said "Maloney here, even took desperate measures by berating Cindy here."

"Trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side." Wallcroft commented

"Why?" I asked

"Well, when he taunted Cindy a tad too much, she has a familiar of a Yellow Jacket Wasp." Burns answered "She stung him and was in pain until Archer Maiden deactivated the Warlocks."

"I find it hard to believe that this fucking scumbag is still alive." Megan said walking up to the group.

"Oh well. So, what do you think we should do with him and the other defectors?" Adolfine asked

"Easy. Military tribunal. But I think they won't go easy on you, Maloney. One day, you'll take into your senses about what you've done. Wallcroft, get him out of my sight."

"Yes sir." He answered as he and his team left with Maloney in tow.

"Wait. Before we leave, Dowding. Take care of the Air Force. There are pilots who wanted to be like you." Maloney said

"On that, we can agree." Maloney nodded as they left. I turned to Adolfine next.

"Is there a reason why the 501st has been called to Tempelhof other than going back to St. Trond's?" I asked

"Easy. Command wants me to give this to you. I do not know who sent it. They said it's classified." She pulled out, not a large, brown envelope, but a small, white one. I opened it to find a letter.

"It's from King George VI." I read the contents. After finishing reading the letter, my eyes widened as I raised my head slowly.

"What did it say?" Lex asked curiously

"He congratulated me and the wing over the victory in Berlin."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Minna asked also

"Nothing's wrong. But…" She grabbed the letter and read it.

"You're being… knighted?" Adolfine then read it as her eyes went wide also. "After all, your father is a Baron, right Air Chief Marshal?" My father nodded in agreement. For me, however, this sounds huge, though I'm completely shocked with surprise.

"Onee-chan is being knighted? Oh, I'm so proud of you!" I heard Madoka squealing in delight as she hugged me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Who would have thought?" I commented. The girls came back as Madoka spread the news that I am going to be knighted.

"You're being knighted?" Trude asked

"I am. Although I have no idea what title is he going to give me." I answered

"Since your father has his status as a 'Baron', maybe he's going to give you that." Minna said

"Maybe. We'll just find out." I turned to find Minna continuing to look at Lex. "Minna, you just can't take your eyes off of him, can't you?" Minna chuckled while her blush remained

"I'm trying too, but… he just looks cute." Lex blushed also as he turned his head away from Minna

"Well, t-that's nice of you to say, M-Minna. I'm highly flattered." I can't help but chuckle also.

"Okay, Lex. You can tell more information between the three of us." Lex nodded as I turned to the other girls. "Girls, you can walk around Berlin. You have all the time in the world. But come back at 1600 hours. Oh, Adolfine and Trude, you can come with us. Chris too."

"I'll come with also, James. After all, I outrank you in terms of position and age." My father joked. I nodded as we headed off to the Command Center.

**Sanya's P.O.V.**

Tatsuya and I walked hand-in-hand around the devastated city. It feels very heartbreaking that this city has been under Neuroi occupation for six years. Now that the Alpha Hive has been destroyed, Orussia is free from harm. But it doesn't mean that if my parents are alive or not. We were near an Orussian Command Post where two snipers and a commissar are present. We went inside as the commissar was talking to the two snipers.

"Hello." The three turned to Tatsuya and me.

"Hello, comrade. I heard that your wing destroyed the Alpha Hive. Congratulations, comrade."

"You're welcome, commissar…"

"Danilov." He answered softly. "And these are my friends. They're snipers. Vasily Zaytsev and Tania Chernova. I have fought with them during the Battle of Stalingrado." They both said their hello's to us. "You didn't give us your name."

"I'm Sanya Litvyak, of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." I said my name

"So you're the 'White Lily of Stalingrado'." Vasily said with surprise

"We never got the chance to thank you for destroying the Neuroi from bombing the city during the siege." Tania said "Without you, Vasily and I would have never saved Major Koenig from the bombing raid." Vasily looked at the two hands clasped together

"Now, who's the one you're holding hands with?" Vasily asked

"This is my boyfriend and Knight, Tatsuya Nakajima." I answered

"Hello." He said softly

"Pleasure to meet you, Nakajima." Danilov said as he shook his hand "I see you're also a witch, along with Dowding?"

"Yes, but, I'm a little different than him." He answered "I have a Neuroi core within me. And before you ask, no, Fred is not like that. It came into contact with me before I joined the Fusoan Armed Forces."

"At least the core is not hostile." Tania said. A radio operator came in after Tatsuya introduced himself.

"Comrade Commissar, we managed to establish a connection past the Ural Mountains. We also found people. Two only so far." He reported

"What did they say?" Danilov asked

"I have no clue, but I remember his familiar voice. His name belongs to Yuri Litvyak." I jumped when I heard my last name being called out.

"My father? He's alive?"

"You know him?" Vasily asked

"Yes, he's my father. I want to speak to him. I want to see if he along with my mother are okay." I said worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine, snowflake. Don't lose hope yet." We followed Danilov to the radio room, where the radioman inside got a hold of the signal. Tatsuya nudged me to approach the radio as he held me close, in case if anything happens. I brought the radio close as I began to speak.

"Father, is that you?" I asked

"Sanya? My beloved daughter? Are you okay?" He asked on the other side

"I'm fine. I'm in Berlin. I'm using the Orussian Command Radio to contact you."

"Sanya. You're alive. Thank God." I felt tears running my face as Tatsuya comforted me. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you to, Father. How's mother?"

"Mother's fine. She's now pregnant with a second child on the way. We've been thinking, if it's a girl, we'll name her Dasha. We can't think up of a boy's name, however." That is when I thought up an idea.

"How about Tatsuya?"

"Tatsuya? Isn't that a Fusoan name?" He asked

"He's named after my boyfriend. And the one who kept an eye on me until Berlin." My father thought about it for a minute.

"Tatsuya Litvyak. I love that." I hugged Tatsuya close, hearing that he approved Tatsuya's name. "Sanya, we'll be arriving at Moscow in a few days. I'm willing to see your boyfriend soon."

"That sounds like a plan, Father. I can't wait for you to see him." We continued to talk for a while before we were called back.

**James' P.O.V.**

So, making story short, Adolfine allowed Lex to be part of our group and he participated in the Federation-Coalition War. But that's not the real story. It turns out the Federation invaded Ukraine after a meteor called Ulysses smashed the Earth in his timeline. That's how the war began. And his Earth is currently in the process of rebuilding. Also, when asking about confidential information, only Minna and I are the only people who knows his true identity.

"You're a genetically-built person?" Minna asked

"That I am, Minna." Lex answered "Though it is a little tough to spill out more information about myself."

"It's fine, Lex." I answered assuringly "Your secret is safe with us, both Minna and I."

"But will the others know about it?" He asked questioningly "Like the three that went out earlier?"

"If they want to know." Minna answered "But, you look…" Lex just chuckled it off. Minna returned to her senses as she turned to me next. "Lex, you may have heard this, but James is getting knighted."

"Really? Well, I was distracted by your presence, Minna." Minna again began to blush. "It is good to see a Dowding getting knighted. Just like in my world."

"He's just my father, Lex." I answered "Nothing can remove our history from the Air Force. Aside from Maloney replacing him temporarily." Lex chuckled

"I can tell. Tell you what, if you come over to my world, I'll take you to my world's Dowding's site. Oh, and in my world, there is another Dowding."

"You mean, he has an ace archetype?" Minna asked

"Yes. His name is Derek. He works with the Royal Air Force in Britain. He's currently stationed in Japan, or in your case, Fuso."

"That's if we go there." I lamented "But, it's near impossible because we do not know how to get from one place to another in a split-second."

"It's true." Minna commented "Liberion tried an experiment called, 'Philadelphia', it didn't go well as planned as it revealed to be a hoax."

"But try." Lex assured us. Adolfine entered the room where she says that we are to head for London, where I'm going to be knighted. We left Berlin, with everyone in tow and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXX

**London, England, Britannia**

**One Day after Valkyrie**

**Buckingham Palace**

**Trude's P.O.V.**

When we heard the news about James getting knighted, we were ecstatic. From an airman in the cockpit of a plane, to a witch, to a Wing Commander, to an Air Commodore, and finally, being the love of my life. The entire Fighter Wing is sitting at the front row, and all the other wings sat behind us.

"Hey, Trude?" Hartmann said next to me. "You ever wanted to be knighted?"

"Highly unlikely, Hartmann." I answered "Besides, I have James and my sister to think about."

"Don't forget about me." Yoshika said from my left side

"Yeah, you too, Miyafuji." We then watched as King George VI stood up as we all did.

"Here we go." I muttered silently.

"Presenting Air Commodore of the Britannian Royal Air Force and of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, James Dowding!" We turned towards the door where the Welsh Guards and the Royal Guards saluted him with an arch of swords. James came in, flanked by both his father and Commodore Galland. The entire wing was surprised to see him, not in the attire he wore during his time with us, but in a dark black uniform. It was used as the King's Royal Guard, but this time, it's different. When he approached the King, he kneeled before him.

"Air Commodore James Dowding, at your service, your majesty."

**James' P.O.V.**

I kneeled in front of the King as he stood up.

"You may rise." I did so. "Commodore Dowding. You and the Witches have done many great things benefitting humanity. You and the entire fighter wing destroyed the Neuroi and helped freed the final country that was under the Neuroi for years. And you bringing down a rogue member from our Armed Forces and stopping another catastrophe just like a year before."

"It's all in the Air Force blood, your majesty." I said

"Well, your father, including the members of the Strike Witches are very proud of you."

"It's not just me, your majesty. It's everyone's participation who helped win humanity's future." He agreed with what I said.

"I see. Commodore Dowding." I kneeled as he took out a sword. The scabbard of the sword both touched my shoulders as the King continued speaking. "I hereby knight thee, Sir James Dowding, for your deeds in preserving humanity's future from a menace that appeared years ago and for helping liberate Karlsland." I soon stood up.

"Please, your majesty, just James or Commodore will be suffice." I then turned to the audience and began eyeing Trude. "I also have an important announcement." All eyes are on me when I said it. "Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn, can you come up here?" She did so as she joined me at the front "Trude, you remember that you wanted to start a family, right?"

"I remember, James." She answered "Why do you ask?" My answer was simple. I got down on one knee as I presented a small box.

"Trude, you helped me conquer the demons I have held within me since joining the 501st. You're the one I loved when I first saw you, but I want to keep that relationship with you forever. So, Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn, will you conquer my inner demons for the rest of your life?" I opened it to reveal a ring. She took it and held it close to her heart.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She hugged me as we kissed in front of everybody present. I heard a mix of 'awe's' and 'Woo's'. We pulled away as we blushed deep red. "We should have done it in privacy, not in front of the entire Witch Corp."

"Let them have their fun. It's about time that everyone deserves a break."

"But all of us are soldiers." She complained "Can't they even-" I kissed her to make her be quiet

"Like I said, let them have fun. Including you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled as they started talking amongst themselves. As for the 501st, Lex is still talking to Minna about his identity, Yoshika and Lynne started to make themselves into a relationship, Perrine was busy talking to Hanna Rudel, Shirley and Lucchini went outside along with other witches, Erica is sleeping, along with Christiane after a long battle, Heidemarie and Shizuka are busy with other witches, Mai is busy talking to my father, along with Madoka, and Eila is a little jealous when Tatsuya and Sanya are also sleeping, but she did find Nikka. All in all, the war is over, and peace has finally grasped its hold on the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trude: **(Looks at James, who is still in shock after being knighted and proposing to her) **He's in shock, 96. But nice outcome of the story.

**But, there's one more chapter. An epilogue chapter.**

Sanya: Basically, you want the readers to find out the outcome of the story, right?

**Exactly. But I have a special treat for the epilogue story. I suppose you've seen the development of Lex, right?**

**(Both Trude and Sanya nodded)**

**Well, he's part of the new story after this. But here's a spoiler for the new story, just one line.**

Sanya: What is it?

"**In Tokyo… It was a cold, snowy day."**

Trude: That's one good intro sentence.

**I know. Also, I have some unfortunate news. I received a message from fellow reviewer **_Gamerman22_ **has suffered from Chronic Lung Disease. He's about to go into treatment tomorrow and I feel saddened by this news. He's been a frequent reviewer for both 'Disciple' and 'Demon Lord', although he said 'Little Trude' in **_GeneralAshton's _**story.**

Trude: Wait… What?

**Not now, Trude. Anyway, I wish him luck with his treatment and I wish him well. Get well soon, mate.**

Trude: While we're at it, _Gamerman22, _hope you get better.

Sanya: From all of us.

Yoshika: Don't worry, I'll help you out.

**Thanks, Yoshika. Anyway, see you guys in the final chapter.**


	26. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue chapter for '501****st**** Disciple'. It's been a hell of a ride but sometimes all good things must come to an end. I'll get to the closing remarks after the story. For now, enjoy and James, Trude and I will see you in the last bits.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Epilogue: We'll Meet Again**

Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke has received numerous awards for her actions as the Commander of the 501st. After the war, she was accompanied by the new pilot, Lex, for her now-revived singing career. He hasn't left her side since. She's even allowed to stay in the now risen Federal Republic of Karlsland Luftwaffe and reached the rank of Generalmajor.

Mio Sakamoto returned to Fuso. After the war, she reached the rank of Captain and went on to train young witches. They still remember her style of teaching as being punishing. She also founded her own dojo where students enrolled in her school for self-defence. The dojo is still successful to this day. She then married her associate Keisuke Hijikata who he became the new Prime Minister of Fuso. They have one girl so far as her name was taken from the witch she came to get the first day, Yoshika.

Yoshika Miyafuji returned home also and ran the Miyafuji clinic. Her magic is as powerful as ever and sometimes, her father watched her from the ground while she flew in the sky. Her father hasn't left her after the war and continued to work on his research for future benefits of the Fusoan and UN military. Yoshika meanwhile, worked her way up to the rank of Lieutenant. She travels to Britannia to visit Lynne and Perrine and Karlsland to see her older sister, who she kept in touch with everyone.

Lynnette Bishop returned to her family in Britannia. She kept close tabs to her best friend, Yoshika about her exploits in her post-war years. They promised to visit each other's countries whenever they have the chance. She continues to care for orphans in Gallia along with Perrine, while receiving support from her family and the Britannian government. She stayed in the military where she holds the rank of Flight Lieutenant.

Perrine H. Clostermann rose to the rank of Sous-Lieutenant. After the war, she maintained her orphanage since Gallia's liberation, along with Hanna U. Rudel, Amelie Planchard and Lynnette Bishop. She continues to bring in orphaned children within her doors and continuing support to restore Gallia's former glory after electing Charles de Gaulle as its president.

Charlotte E. Yeager rose to the rank of Major for the Liberion Air Force. She managed to break the sound barrier in a Bell-X1 where soldiers and pilots gave her the nickname, 'Speed freak', though many continued to call her 'Shirley'. She, along with Francesca, toured the world, demonstrating her Bell-X1 to the public and breaking the barrier all the same.

Francesca Lucchini rose to the rank of Staff Sergeant in the Romagnian Air Force. While touring with Shirley, Francesca managed to bring with her Maria, the Duchess who she accidently meet during Venezia. They managed to be in a relationship with each other as Francesca provided security services for her while staying in the Air Force.

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen was promoted to Lieutenant. After the war, she accompanied Sanya and Tatsuya to Moscow to reunite Sanya with her parents. As a result, she told them about her exploits with the Orussian Witch and now acts as a motherly figure to the two, while continuing to be overprotective of the former. She managed to find a Suomus man named Mikael, and the two are engaged, much to Sanya's and Tatsuya's chagrin. The two continued to be with both Sanya and Tatsuya while living in Moscow.

Sanya V. Litvyak was promoted to Senior Lieutenant. After confessing her love to Tatsuya Nakajima, her Neuroi Knight who's promoted to Second Lieutenant, the two continued to maintain that loving relationship. Sometimes the two are nicknamed, 'Snow Blossom', because Sanya came from Orussia, where the snow continues to fall, and Tatsuya, who came from Fuso, whose town is now aligned with cherry blossoms. Tatsuya's core, Fred, continued to support him through and through. And sometimes, Fred takes control of Tatsuya's body to visit his lover who died. Sanya promised that every year, they return to Fuso so that Fred can reunite with her.

Erica Hartmann stayed in the air force while earning the rank of Colonel. She along with her sister, Ursula, who earned the rank of Captain, continued to serve under Minna, Christiane and Trude as part of the Luftwaffe unit '501st FRK 1st Fighter Wing.' With the continuing carefree attitude, she along with Ursula managed to keep morale at an all-time high within the air force. But at the same-time, she continues to be lectured by Trude.

Shizuka Hattori reunited with her brother while onboard the Kirishima. She and her brother are allowed to stay at the Miyafuji Clinic, just as long as they keep contact with their parents. She eventually gained the rank of Pilot Officer, the same rank where she met her idol two months after the Battle for Romagna.

Heidemarie W. Schnaufer returned home to Karlsland, while being the Wing Commander of her own unit. She remained in contact with Sanya and the other Night Witches. She joined Sanya's party later as she made a quick friendship with both Tatsuya and Fred.

Mai Kawashima returned to Fuso and promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant. She joined Mio's dojo where she received an ice katana, whenever her magic is fused with it. She found her boyfriend inside the dojo as he promised to see each other at the end of the war.

Madoka Dowding continued to serve in the RAF. She now serves as the King's aerial knight after the Arrowblades has been dissolved after the war. She now leads the aerial unit known as the Commonwealth Knights. She made visits to James and her father whenever she receives her off-days. She's eventually knighted, this time, as a Knight to the Dowding family.

The 555th returned to the Conch Republic, where they continued to fly along with the Liberion Air Force. The O'Brien sisters became well-known medics in the country and the USL. Tanisha and Tonya found a way to overcome their handicap fears and adjusted well into society. And their group of handicaps continued to grow each day, with the former becoming a singer. Caroline married Jacob Lewis, Wendy married Paul Cummings. Megan returned home and kept that profound language for her PTSD group and promised that one day, she'll train army units while 'supporting them'. Anna met Yoshika in Fuso and became another known medical witch. Lynn rose to become the Commander of the 555th and Diana retired and lived a normal life.

As for Cindy? She visited Maloney in his cell as his punishment by now-Prime Minister Clement Atlee, sentenced him to death. Not on a pike, but by Cindy's familiar yet again. Surprisingly, Atlee sent Cindy over to put him to death, quickly and quietly, as Maloney admitted he deserves death for what he did during the final stages of the war. Cindy, meanwhile, passed over her Yellow Jacket nest to her descendants, creating the Yellow Jacket family.

The Spec-Ops Witches continued to mop up any Neuroi remnants in Poland and Karlsland. Their actions are not well known until they destroyed a terrorist group that targets witches, all in one fell swoop, along with Zenith, the Neuroi/Warsaw Resistance, and the SAS. They received the highest awards in their respective countries and their unit name, the 'First Echelon'. Their director, retired from the Allied Spec-Ops to live with his family while keeping close tabs to his soldiers and witches.

Alex and Lyla returned back to their timeline, along with Admiral Holland. Both Alex and Lyla now lead the Neuroi/Warsaw Resistance in their timeline too, inspiring members who are under threat from the Federation to take up arms. They drove them out of Warsaw a few weeks after and Poland is liberated. After the war, Alex and Lyla ended up marrying each other while Alex served as Poland's new president, and Lyla, General of the Polish/Neuroi Army.

Gertrud and Christiane Barkhorn continued to serve in the Luftwaffe under Minna's direction. Being promoted to Wing Commander and Flight Lieutenant respectively, the two continued to be under each other's wing. The two also lived in Konigsberg while they made residence in London, where the former wanted to be with her lover.

After the war, Air Commodore James Dowding continued to serve in the RAF. He worked his way up to Air Marshal of the RAF, much to the chagrin of his father who retired from the RAF a day after. He kept tabs on his friends of the 501st, promising to meet in Berlin, the city where the final battle was drawn. His girlfriend, moved in with him at London and they ended up getting married a few months later. He toured the world as 'Zero Witch' and made headlines where he became an honorary citizen in all countries. His Striker Unit, meanwhile, is on stand-by waiting for anything to happen. Whenever he does desk work, he intends to stare into the beautiful blue sky, which had been his home throughout the war.

But as one journey ends… another begins.

XXXXXXXXXX

**James' P.O.V.**

I held up a photo of the entire squadron. It hasn't been the same since we're either deployed into different sectors of the world, or some other stuff. Still though, I have my wife to look after along with my new daughter. Erica, Minna, Ursula and Yoshika come here on separate occasions, though it's just on what they're currently doing. From what I can get, both Minna and Lex are busy with the former's music career, the Hartmann sisters are living peaceful lives while Ursula is now occupied as a teacher at the University of Berlin, and Yoshika continued to run at her clinic while her father still works as a scientist while remaining close with Yoshika.

As for me, well, I'm now promoted to Air Marshal of the RAF. You know, I miss the open blue sky, and the friends I made with during my tenure as a Witch. Inside this office of a prison cell, I can only watch as commercial aircraft dominate the air now, while military aircraft are either in the hangars or in training use. The only time I get to see my Striker Unit, is when a member from the former 501st visits London. Just then, the door opened as Madoka came in.

"Onee-chan, you seem to be in good spirits." She joked as she walked inside.

"It feels more like a prison, Madoka." I took notice of her ghost white hair. "You look different."

"I know." She answered "I decided to cut my hair short for which. I took Christiane's look just to give you an answer."

"Well, it looks good on you, sis." Madoka turned red as she asked about what my wife is doing. I told her that she's currently working with Karlsland pilots who are with the RAF for some 'Wargames', as they called it. We kept talking until Madoka explained why she's here. "Wait? A magical rune?"

"Yes. AWACS Northern Star spotted a portal near Berlin. The Karlsland Bundeswehr managed to eliminate the Neuroi remnants placed there. The military sealed off the area as they requested us, the Hartmann sisters and the Barkhorn sisters to investigate. Minna and Lex will also be joining as well as Yoshika, who came from Gallia to see Lynne and Perrine."

"Did they give any details as to how the rune appeared?" I asked

"Military brass covered it up from the public eye, because they fear that the Neuroi will appear once again." Madoka answered

"And I just hope to God that those Anti-Witch Generals think twice about what happened in the last war."

"Speaking of which, Maloney has been found dead in his cell months earlier."

"I know. I read the headlines. He had been killed by what seems to be an enlarged stinger." I memorized off the top of my head. "Reminds you of someone?"

"Yep. Cindy retired from the CRAF. She still has that familiar of hers though." We headed for the hangar, just as we see the two sisters. "Hey, Barkhorn. We're being deployed again."

"Where to?" Trude asked

"We're heading for Berlin, luv. We got word from the UN Intelligence Service and the forces nearby that there is a magical rune discovered near the city." I answered. I approached my Striker Unit once again and touched it. "We're going back." I felt strong vibes within my Striker Unit as Trude walked up and put her arm around me.

"Back to the sky where you longed so love?"

"Even when you're with me on this." She kissed me on the cheek as she ran to her Striker. Everyone in the hangar activated theirs as we took off into the air, for the first time since the end of the war. The flight took a while as we reunited with Minna, Lex and Yoshika. They heard about the magical rune and are being sent to investigate also.

"How are things between you and your new wife, Dowding?" Lex asked from inside his F-35.

"We're doing well, Lex." Trude answered "I didn't catch your last name though."

"I didn't say it, didn't I, Commander?"

"You haven't really." I answered "We only got your first name and profession."

"So, what is your last name?" Yoshika asked as she flew next to Lex's F-35.

"My last name is Phantom." Lex answered as we were confused as to why Lex's last name would be related to ghosts. "If you're asking why, we can do it after the mission."

"Let's." The group answered because they do not want their minds boggling like last time, when Coalition and Federation forces entered the war. We arrived as a column of Bundeswehr, Gallian, Orussian, Britannian, Fusoan and Liberion forces are present, preventing any eyes from getting closer to the recently appeared rune. We kept wearing our Strikers in case if any Neuroi shows up. One of the liaison's approached the group.

"You members of the former 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" The liaison asked

"Yes. Air Marshal James Dowding. Any progress with that rune that appeared?" I asked

"Nothing really." We hovered next to the dimly lit rune. "Civilians spotted it earlier this morning. We do not know what it does or what it might do."

"Anything you heard from intelligence?" Minna asked

"We have heard nothing." He answered "Either one of two possibilities to whoever made it. One is the Neuroi and two is that it appeared on its own." The Doctor arrived shortly afterwards. He told the group, including her daughter, to walk towards it, finding who will set it off. We inched close to the rune as it glowed whenever we approached it. I told the witches to fall back, one by one. Fortunately, nearly everyone that fell back cannot activate the rune. It's just me and Yoshika to find out which one of us is powerful enough to activate it.

There are major factors as to who will activate it. It's highly probable that it will be her. Because, she has powerful magic compared to everyone else. For me, however, there's this Fusion Striker that consists of a Neuroi shard and ether. Which one of the two activates it? The rune glowed brighter and brighter. Yoshika and I looked at each other. She fell back a bit, but the rune continued to glow brightly. That can only mean one thing. I'm the one going to activate it. I hovered forward as the rune suddenly got a lot brighter and it started to pull me forwards.

"What on Earth?" I asked myself as I continued to be pulled in.

"James!" Trude surged forward and grabbed my hand. The rune is much stronger than her augmentation magic. Soon, everyone, ranging from civilians to soldiers to the group sent in to investigate.

"Girls! Don't let go!" Dr. Miyafuji commanded

"Oto-san! I don't want to lose you again!" Yoshika cried out

"Lelouch! What's happening?!" Minna asked the Blue Neuroi shard

"**That magical rune has been fused with me." **The shard answered **"Since these two forces are the most powerful in the entire world, there's no telling what can happen."**

"Worst case scenario has to be the resurgence of the Red Neuroi." Ursula said while holding her sister's hand tightly.

"Damn! None of us wants to know what the rune will do next!" Trude exclaimed. Chris held a firm grip on both her sister and Yoshika just as the liaison came in.

"Doctor! You need to hear this!" The Doctor turned to him as he read the contents. "Multiple runes have appeared all over the world! Members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing have gone missing! We don't even know where they are!"

"Then, where are they?!" He asked

"Maybe it has to do something with that rune!" Chris pointed out

"But I don't know what's on the other side of the rune!" Lex yelled

"I know!" Yoshika answered. "But Lynne-chan and Perrine-san have gone missing! I want to know where they went!" As the rune kept dragging us closer and closer, my right eye glowed as the images I had seen suddenly came to life. Ranging from the customized stealth fighter, to the black bodied aircraft. By now, the rune reached its highest potential as it dragged us all in.

"Everyone, hold on tightly!" I ordered as a bright light engulfed us as we entered it.

**General Perspective**

Everyone recovered from the bright light as the soldiers surrounding the rune gathered their senses and bodies. Colonel Griswold looked at the aftermath. He watched as the rune disappeared from existence.

"Blimey. What happened?" A Britannian officer asked

"They're gone. The 501st." Griswold answered

"We've lost Dr. Miyafuji too." A Karlsland private reported "Apparently, Air Chief Marshal Galland was in Britannia at the time and she disappeared as well."

"And Dowding vanished." Griswold commented "How on earth are we going to tell the UN Council and Dowding that the entire 501st is missing? Including his son." All of them cannot come up with a logical conclusion. All Griswold could do was saying this phrase. "Let's just hope and pray that they will come back safely." The soldiers nodded as they left the area, trying to wonder what will happen to them.

**James' P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see the Fusoan capital of Tokyo. Surprisingly, the entire 501st roster is there as well. All of them wondered where they are, including me. That was when two jets came at us. My intercom got their transmission as one pilot yelled,

"Bloody hell, Omega, break!" I looked at the plane coming at me as my 'Zero Witch' mode came online, waiting for the right moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Wow. I'm finished with the story. This is the only one completed so far. I don't know how I got this far. But apparently, it's finished. So, I want to thank the readers who read the story, and my fellow readers and friends, **_Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman, Gamerman22, Motown Scrapper, Karl the Artillery Piece, _**and other followers. It's been a blast and-**

Amirah: Hey, 96. You forgot one more thing.

**Hmm? Oh yeah. Sneak peek!**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Near a Peaceful River**

**25****th**** December, 2025**

"Oh them. Yeah. I know them. It's gonna take a while. It all happened years ago." A man is standing on a bridge, wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. His face is not seen. "Did you know, that there are four types of aces?" He pointed them out with his fingers. "Those who seek strength, those who lived for pride, those who can read the tide of battle, and those who can do what they can. Those are the four. And them, they are true aces."

He was a fighter pilot known as 'The Grim Reaper'. He is a colleague of a group I seek. Six years ago, there was a war that engulfed the world… The USEAN Conflict. And in that war, stood a Joint Fighter Wing, completely not from our world, that will inspire fear, admiration and respect. They are the ones I seek. And so, with the words of the 'Reaper', and those aces that took part in the conflict, the curtain rises.

"In Tokyo… It was a cold and snowy day."

XXXXXXXXXX

**So, that is my gift for you on Christmas. The epilogue of one of my well-known stories and a sneak peek of the new story I'm coming up with. I'll leave it up for the readers to figure out what I'm coming up with. **_Colonel, Gamerman22 and Karl, _**do not guess. Because you already know what I'm getting at. So, have a Merry Christmas, stay safe out there and if I don't get 'Demon Lord' up and running by New Year's Eve, then Happy 2016. Here's to every Fanfic writer and reader out there who are doing the 'Strike Witches' Fanfictions. See you, in the next story. Or 'Demon Lord' if you're reading that.**

James: See you guys soon.

Trude: Bye! And have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
